La nueva vida de las PPGZ
by Takumi Lyra
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde la batalla, pero un día ¿Los RRBZ regresaron? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo?. Him también regresó y con nuevas tácticas, con nuevos ayudantes,pero ¿Qué pasaría si ellos entran en razón gracias a las chicas? Nuevos enemigos, nuevos sentimientos, viejos rivales, reencuentros inesperados y sobre todo una batalla para decidir por segunda vez el destino de Nueva Saltadilla.
1. Chapter 1: El inicio

**Hola de nuevo, aquí si decidí poner una pequeña notita para avisar que ―obviamente― está editado, puede que se me haya ido alguna falta de ortografía, si ven alguna avísenme para corregirla ¿sí?... Gracias. Y bueno, que esperan: lean, lean.**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**_"La nueva vida de las PPGZ"_**

**Capítulo 1:  
El inicio**

Han pasado cuatro desde la aparición de Him en su época, desde aquel extraño cambio climático que trajo al demonio de medias a rayas y desde que tres chicas de secundaria habían adquirido habilidades a causa de la investigación del Profesor Utonio sobre la sustancia X, creando así la sustanci las heroínas de Nueva Saltadilla. Ahora todo era normal, las chicas solo tenían que preocuparse por sus estudios y, muy de vez en cuando, de algunos villanos menores tales como: mojo jojo, peludito, la banda gangrena y los chicos ameba. De los Rowdyruff Boys Z no se había sabido nada desde su último encuentro hacía ya tres años. Eso les alegraba pero al mismo tiempo les preocupaba. Pues tres chicos como ellos son prácticamente impredecibles.

Ahora que ellas contaban con 16 años iban en preparatoria, con excelentes calificaciones y eran populares tanto entre chicos como entre chicas. En esa época se encontraban a algunos días antes del baile de despedida por vacaciones navideñas y todos en la preparatoria estaban entusiasmados, y eso no excluía a las heroínas de la ciudad.

―Chicas no es genial que en una semana es el baile de navidad ―chilló Miyako emocionada.

―La verdad estaba pensando no asistir ―Momoko suspiró.

―Yo igual pensaba no ir ―dijo Kaoru sin escuchar lo dicho por su amiga, su semblante despreocupado y desinteresado desapareció al centrar su atención en lo anterior dicho por la peli-anaranjada.

―¡¿Qué?! ―exclamaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas las chicas rubia y azabache.

―¿De qué se sorprenden? ―les pregunto con voz apagada, no era como la de siempre, tranquila y con una pisca de emoción. Esta vez parecía como si algo malo le hubiera pasado.

―Momoko, ¿te encuentras bien? ―le pregunto su amiga de ojos azules preocupada de ella.

―Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ―respondió y cuestiono.

―Te vez algo decaída―le respondió ahora la chica de cabello negro, igual de preocupada que su amiga rubia.

―Estoy bien no tienen por qué preocuparse ―fingió una sonrisa―. Ahora que lo recuerdo, debo ir a la biblioteca nos vemos luego chicas ―dijo para luego irse y dejar a ambas muchachas más confundidas que antes.

―¿Qué le pasara? ―pregunto la rubia confundida y preocupada.

―No lo sé pero... ―la de ojos esmeralda no termino su palabra pues fue interrumpida.

―¡Miyako! ―gritó una chica a lo lejos, venía corriendo hacia ellas.

―¿Robín qué pasa? ―preguntó la rubia.

―¿Ya oíste la noticia? ―le dijo Robín. Ella tenía su cabello castaño y lacio, sus ojos eran negros.

―¿Qué noticia? ―la azabache se metió a la conversación.

―¿Ah? Hola Kaoru ―saludo―. Cierto, oí que Randy le cancelo el baile a Momoko porque a él lo invitaron muchas más chicas y ya saben cómo es, pero termino aceptando ir con Himeko al baile por que le pago no sé cuánto.

―Por eso estaba así de decaída ―murmuró Kaoru para ella misma.

Miyako le pidió a Robín que les contara todo con lujo de detalles.

* * *

**_(Momoko)_**

_―__Como se le ocurrió cancelarme a cinco días del baile, yo ya había conseguido mi vestido y zapatos, que peinado iba a usar ―_suspire mientras escogía un libro de la biblioteca―. _Aun lo recuerdo pero, quisiera olvidarlo._

**_Flashback_**

_―__Hola Randy ―lo detuve al verlo caminar por el medo del pasillo._

_―__¿Ah? Oh, hola Momoko ―saludó deteniéndose, su mirada repentinamente se volvió seria―. Tengo que hablar contigo._

_―__Sí, yo igual ―le respondí aunque ciertamente estaba intrigada por tono de voz, parecía nervioso y me atrevería decir que ansioso._

_―__Verás, he recibido muchas invitaciones para el baile y creo que es mejor que vaya con alguna de ellas, por ahí que oí tú no sabes bailar bien ―dijo. Yo bien sabía que era mentira, no es por sonar mal ni nada por el estilo pero yo sabía bailar y muy bien, él lo sabía, estaba inventándolo todo y me dolía el que lo hiciese._

_―__¿Y quién te dijo tal cosa, si se puede saber? ―pregunte lo más tranquilamente posible ante tal "aclaración" de su parte._

_―__Eso a ti no te incumbe ―respondió groseramente. _

_―__Bien, no iré con un idiota ―dije tranquilamente pero mi voz era todo lo contrario. De todos modos ¿Qué podía hacer yo en esos momentos?, No quería que me viera así. No, no le daría el gusto. _

_Después de eso me fui del lugar enfadada pero trataba de disimularlo lo más que podía._

**_Fin del flashback_**

_―__Tal como lo dije era un idiota… Y yo no lo había visto _―seguí pensando, tanto había estado en mi mente que no me fije que libro había tomado, hasta cuando me di cuenta que muchas personas se me quedaron viendo raro. No sabía el porqué hasta que vi que el libro que tenía en mano; _Física avanzada_.

Me sonroje por la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento ante las miradas de todos. Deje el libro ahí y me fui a buscar a las chicas. Ya sabía qué hacer y ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

―¿La encontraste? ―pregunto Kaoru a su amiga rubia un poco agitada.

―No, la busque en la biblioteca y no estaba, también pregunte en el laboratorio y nada ―dijo igual de agitada.

Las chicas, desde que Momoko se separó de ellas y desde supieron la noticia, la estuvieron buscando por casi toda la preparatoria.

―¿A quién buscan? ―pregunto una voz familiar. Las chicas se dieron vuelta y se toparon con los ojos rosas de su amiga.

―¡A ti! ―dijo/gritó Kaoru tomándola por los hombros―. ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido? ―preguntó zarandeándola bruscamente.

―E-estaba e-en la bi-bli-o-teca ―respondió Momoko aun siendo agitada.

―Pero te buscamos ahí ―dijo la rubia confundida, se fijó en que Kaoru aun seguía zarandeándola―. Emm, Kaoru deja de agitarla así le vas a sacar la cabeza.

―¿Ah? ―la ojiverde confundida se fijó en la peli naranja que tenía en manos aun agitándola―. Lo siento.

―No hay problema―dijo Momoko al ser soltada con los ojos en espiral y mareada cómicamente.

―Ya supimos lo del imbécil de Randy ―gruñó Kaoru. Siempre era mejor no hacer enojar a Kaoru ya que podías salir con la mitad de los huesos rotos, aun sin súper poderes.

―¿Es por eso era que no querías ir? ―preguntó Miyako. Ella, al contrario de Kaoru, estaba preocupada, siempre buscaba la manera de arreglar todo pacíficamente.

―Si la verdad no es que no quiera ir, yo sé que puedo con quien sea, pero no quiero estarlo viendo en todo el baile ―les confesó la ojirosa a sus amigas.

―Beep, beep ―sonó el cinturón de las chicas.

―En un peor momento no se pudo ―se quejó la pelinegra ganándose unas cuantas risas las chicas.

―Bien, vamos ―la peli naranja empezando a correr en dirección a la azotea seguida de sus amigas.

Ya en la azotea.

―Hyper Blossom

―Rolling Bubbles

―Powered Buttercup

―The Power puff Girls Z ―dijeron al unison.

―¿Qué pasa profesor? ―preguntó la ojirosa desde el transmisor de su cinturón.

―Chicas…, los RRBZ han vuelto ―comunicó el profesor asustado y sorprendido.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritaron al mismo tiempo las chicas entre sorprendidas y molestas.

―Perdón ¡¿qué esos idiotas que!? ―pregunto de nuevo la pelinegra furiosa.

―¿No habían desaparecido? ―pregunto la rubia aturdida.

―¡¿Como rayos volvieron?! ―dijo ahora Blossom también enfurecida y sorprendida.

―No lo sé, pero en este momento están destruyendo la ciudad ―les dijo una vez más el profesor―. Detengan a los RRBZ ―dijo por último.

―Bien ―corearon de mala gana. Blossom cerró su transmisor y lo puso en su cinturón. Después de eso salieron volando dejando a su paso 3 estelas de color: rosa, celeste y verde manzana.

* * *

―Me estoy aburriendo Butch ―dijo un chico de unos calculables 15 años, rubio, de ojos azules oscuro, mientras atacaba una frutería y sacaba a volando todas las frutas y verduras.

―¿Cuando llegaran Brick? ―dijo irritado un pelinegro de ojos verdes jade, su cabello iba atado en una coleta alta y un flequillo le tapaba el ojo derecho.

―Esperen un poco más, estoy seguro que no tardaran en llegar ― les respondió un peli naranja de ojos rojos su cabello era largo hasta los hombros y una gorra roja hacia atrás.

.

**_(…) Regresando con las chicas._**

―Miren ahí ―señalo Bubbles un camino de muchas tiendas, edificios y establecimientos destruidos.

―Supongo que eso nos enseña el camino ―Bubbles y Buttercup asintieron a la orden de su líder.

Las chicas siguieron el _camino_ y poco después se encontraron a un rubio destrozando una frutería, un pelinegro destruyendo las ventanas de un edificio y un peli naranja escupiendo bolas de papel con fuego a las llantas de los carros.

―¡Alto ahí ustedes tres! ―gritó la ojirosa volando hacia ellos junto a las demás.

―¿Ahora qué?, ahora que nosotras estábamos muy bien ―renegó la ojiceleste al verlos.

―¿Qué no habían desaparecido? ―fríamente la ojiverde alzó una ceja.

―Hmp. Al fin llegan―Butch ignoró el comentario de Buttercup.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso idiota? ―espetó ofendida.

―¿Y se hacen llamar las heroínas de saltadilla? ―se burló Boomer viendo directamente a los ojos a su contraparte.

―Somos las heroínas de saltadilla ―discutió Bubbles cortando el contacto visual.

―Chicas, no dejen que las afecten sus comentarios ―Blossom, al descubrir las intenciones de los chicos, avisó en tono severo.

―Quien diría rosadita, parece que descubriste nuestro plan―el chico de ojos rojos la veía con burla. Blossom seguía viéndolo con seriedad. Las palabras del líder captaron la atención de las PPGZ restantes.

―A mí me pareció muy obvio , a decir verdad― se encogió de hombros―. Saben que si nos hacen enojar perderemos la concentración y lograrían vencernos ―le dijo aun con su mirada inmutable―. Pero se te olvida quien soy, así que déjate de rodeos y dime que quieren aquí Brick.

Esa respuesta de parte de la chica desconcentro a los chicos. Ellos bien sabían, que ella no era una chica muy seria. Los sorprendió mucho la manera tan directa en que les hablo.

Ahí, Brick fue el más sorprendido; en primer lugar, era la primera vez que la oía decir su nombre, que, para ser francos él no pensaba ni que lo supiera. Luego, la mirada penetrante que le mandaba, que no sabía que podía llegar a formarse en esos ojos rosas y por ultimo su voz decidida y segura que nunca creyó escuchar.

Boomer y Butch estaban en el mismo estado que su hermano, pero a ellos no le importo mucho pues su hermano es el que lidia con ella.

―Vaya, nunca me imaginé esa faceta de ti, rosadita ―dijo, saliendo de su asombro y evadiendo la respuesta de la pelirroja que tenía enfrente.

―No me cambies el tema, ¿Qué vinieron a hacer aquí? ―dijo ella más seria que antes.

―Tendrás que averiguarlo por ti misma ―la reto con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

―Chicas esto es imposible, tendremos que atacar ―dijo la de ojos rosas hacia su equipo de manera un poco monótona.

―Ya era hora, me estaba aburriendo ―Buttercup se tronó los dedos y apareció su martillo.

―Estas equivocada su piensas que vas a ganarme verdecita ―contraataco burlesco el chico azabache.

―Si no hay más remedio ―se lamento la rubia encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose una mirada indignada de parte del ojiazul.

―¿Piensas que no puedo vencerte si quiero? ―pregunto indignado el rubio a Bubbles―. Te demostrare lo contrario celestita.

―¿Piensas atacarme o qué? ―pregunto impaciente el chico pelirrojo a Momoko.

―Tú qué crees ―dijo con su, aun presente, seriedad―. Este no es un buen momento para molestar ―dijo mientras sacaba su yoyo

―¿A no? ―pregunto con un tono de burla.

―No, y ahora sé con qué desquitarme ― aun sosteniendo su yoyo con una misteriosa aura rosa.

―Esto se pondrá feo ―dijo Bubbles volteando a ver a su amiga peli naranja.

―Compadezco a su hermano ―les dijo ahora Buttercup también viendo a Blossom.

―¿Por qué lo dicen? ―pregunto el rubio olvidando por un momento la batalla en la que estaban.

―Porque cuando Blossom se enoja no hay quien la detenga, y puede llegar a ser un tanto… destructiva ―aclaro la de orbes celestes.

―¿Qué tan destructiva? ―Butch miro a su contraparte.

―Pues digamos que el incidente de hace cuatro años le queda corto ―respondió causando un escalofrío a todos los presentes.

**_(…) Con Blossom y Brick_**

―No me das miedo, niñita ― enfatizó la última palabra, tratando de hacer enojar a la ojirosa y logrando su objetivo, ¿Pero cuál es su sorpresa?; la líder fue rodeada en su totalidad por un aura blanca un tanto aterradora a vista del villano causando que retroceda un paso.

―Cruzaste la línea ―dijo con voz macabra que hizo que el chico volviera a retroceder―. Power yoyo.

Blossom lanzó el yoyo que aun tenía el aura rosa, Brick a duras penas había esquivado el ataque.

―¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ―se burló el chico haciendo enojar más a la ojirosa.

―Eso es lo que tú crees ―le dijo la peli naranja con los ojos llenos de ira―. Yoyo aplastante.

El yoyo de Blossom creció pero esta vez Brick fue más rápido y utilizo su cerbatana y ato su yoyo a ella así quitándoselo.

―¿Y qué harás ahora? ―le dijo jugando con el yoyo.

―Esto ―dijo y al momento se quitó su moño lanzándolo y golpeando el brazo de Brick tirando con el su yoyo y la cerbatana de este. Una vez que recupero su yoyo miro a Brick―. Ya no eres tan valiente eh ...yoyo supremo.

El yoyo fue a una velocidad sorprendente que lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente y en un gran cráter en el pavimento.

**_(…) _**

―He ahí de lo que hablábamos ―mencionó Buttercup con burla.

―No la culpo, no era un buen momento para ella ―la defendió la rubia.

―Su amiga me da miedo ¡dejo medio muerto a nuestro hermano demasiado rápido! ―inocentemente Boomer miro a las PPGZ restantes.

―¿Cómo es eso de que no era un "buen momento"? ―pregunto el azabache a la chica que vestía de color verde.

―Tenemos vidas y problemas como cualquier persona normal ―Buttercup dijo con simpleza confundiendo a los chicos.

―¿Son normales? ―preguntaron burlonamente los 2 rowdy´s que quedaban, recibiendo un golpe de sus respectivas contrapartes

―Idiotas ―dijeron al mismo tiempo Buttercup y Bubbles.

―Mejor llévense a su hermano antes de que deje de existir o que a ustedes les pase lo mismo ―les aconsejó la ojiceleste señalando como Blossom miraba con odio al RRB rojo.

Los hermanos se percataron de la mirada que le lanzaba la peli naranja a su hermano pero no se inmutaron.

―¿Que querías, que nos fuéramos sin pelear? ―preguntó el de ojos jade.

―Enserio son tan ingenuas ―canturreo el ojiazul para molestar.

―Ustedes lo pidieron ―dijeron al mismo tiempo haciendo aparecer sus armas en sus manos.

―¡Martillo ultra sónico! ―el martillo empezó a desprender rayos los cuales iban acompañados de la fuerza de Buttercup aplicada en el martillo.

―Calcetín bumerang ―Butch aventó su calcetín haciendo que rodee a Buttercup pero el juego no le funciono al momento en que el pelinegro volteo ella tenía una horquilla en la nariz impidiéndole oler el horrible hedor de su calcetín―. Mierda.

Esta sonrió ante la mirada incrédula de su contraparte y siguió con se ataque, este le dio de lleno al pelinegro dejándolo mareado para luego solo darle un martillazo en la cabeza y dejarlo inconsciente.

―Van 2 y falta...―no termino la oración ya que volteo y vio a su amiga rubia con un Boomer en una burbuja gigante inconsciente.

―Ninguno ―dijo la ojiceleste extrañamente feliz e inocente―. ¿Te ayudo a meterlo aquí?

―No, yo puedo sola ―aclaró malévolamente. Acto seguido agarro a Butch del pie y lo alzo metiéndolo en la burbuja con brusquedad.

―¿Nos vamos ya? ―pregunto la pelirroja con su contraparte atada a su yoyo―. Veo que las han hecho enojar ―dijo viendo la burbuja en donde estaban los rowdy azul y verde.

―Sí, ¿En donde dejaremos a estos idiotas? ―pregunto Butter.

―En la "casa" de mojo ―Blossom hizo comillas con los dedos causando risas de parte de su amiga pelinegra.

Las chicas los dejaron en la entrada de la casa del mono, para que―según Buttercup― los vea y los meta a su casa para ser regañados por ser derrotados por unas chicas, otra vez. Luego de eso ellas se devolvieron a ir a la escuela.

* * *

―Todavía no puedo creer que te haya cancelado ―decía Kaoru a su amiga que tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la cafetería de la escuela.

―Cálmate Kaoru ese tonto no se merece ir al baile con ella ―la rubia trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga azabache y de animar a Momoko. Pero fue en vano Kaoru seguía ideando maneras para torturarlo y Momoko estaba en su mundo.

―La verdad ya no importa porque simplemente no voy, no hay mucho problema en eso ―dijo normalmente restándole importancia al asunto, poniéndose a terminar su almuerzo.

Sonó el timbre del término del receso y las chicas se dirigieron a sus salones. Las clases restantes pasaron demasiado rápido, pues claro sabiendo que tu peor enemigo ha regresado para eliminarte y más por parte de la peli naranja que tenía en mente que haría con el baile.

Momoko quería ir al baile pero como hacer si no tenia pareja para ir y no estarse topando con el inútil de Randy por todos lados sintiéndose incómoda. La verdad no la importaba que él la haya cancelado lo más importante para ella era ir y pasar un buen rato con sus amigas.

.

**_(…)Al final de clases._**

―Nos vemos mañana ―se despidió la morena mientras se dirigía al parque de skaters.

―Adiós chicas ―la pelirroja aun sumida en sus pensamientos, esto preocupaba a sus amigas. Momoko quería ir a dar una vuelta al parque para acomodar sus pensamientos.

―Nos vemos ―se despidió la rubia que en realidad no tenía nada que hacer, solo iría directamente a su casa.

* * *

**_(Momoko)_**

―_¿Qué puedo hacer?, Seguramente el ira con Himeko ya que ella es, podría decirse bonita, pero en realidad tiene más cirugías que Michael Jackson _―pensaba mientras caminaba por las orillas del parque.

Me senté en una banca a meditar bien el asunto. Estaba realmente confundida no quería que me humillaran, pero tampoco quería parecer derrotada por esa chica que siempre se salía con la suya desde la secundaria. Tal parece que Himeko nos odia a mí y a las chicas. No sé exactamente porque pero es eso lo que presiento.

De repente oí mi cinturón pitar así que agarre mi transmisor, lo abrí y era la cara del profesor.

―¿Qué ocurre ahora profesor? ―pregunte algo fastidiada. Sé que no debo responder así pero no he tenido un buen día ¿bien?.

―Tres rayos z blancos se han escapado del laboratorio ―¿Qué? ¿Cómo dejo que eso pasara?

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! ―pregunte casi gritando, esto causo algunas miradas curiosas ajenas.

―Tienes que encontrarlos, se lo comunicare a las chicas en este instante ―luego de eso el profesor desapareció de la pantalla.

Solté un suspiro frustrado y mire el cielo esperando que una respuesta cayera de este, lo cual era patético de mi parte. Baje la vista y me dispuse a pararme. Cuando lo hice me puse de nuevo a caminar, aún era temprano así que mejor voy a la tienda de dulces, ahora necesito azúcar urgentemente.

Iba ausente de la realidad, pensando, cuando choqué accidentalmente con alguien lo que provoco que cayera. El solamente retrocedió un poco por el impacto.

―Lo siento ―me disculpe aun estando en el suelo―. No me fije iba distraída―aun no había visto con quien choque, tenía los ojos cerrados.

―No te preocupes ―me dijo la voz que aparentemente era de un chico. Un momento, esa voz yo la conozco de algún lugar.

Lo primero que vi fue una mano tendida hacia mí en forma de ayuda y rápidamente la acepte, aun no le veía la cara. Fue hasta que levante un poco mi cara y vaya sorpresa me lleve. Un chico bastante conocido peli-naranja de cabello largo hasta los hombros cubiertos con una gorra roja y unos inconfundibles ojos rojos:

―..._Brick_...

**Continuara...**


	2. Chapter 2: La noticia

**Solo recibí una respuesta en cuanto a las notas de autor y no fue demasiado clara, así que aprovechando que en estos dos primeros capítulos no había casi nada escrito aquí diré que los dejaré. Síp, dejare las notas. Ahora sí me despido. Bye.**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**_"La nueva vida de las PPGZ"_**

**Capítulo 2:  
La noticia.**

**_(Momoko)_**

―¡¿Qué haces aquí Brick?! ― pregunte sorprendida de que él, precisamente él, estuviera aquí.

―¿Te conozco? ―preguntó ,no me reconoce… Supongo que eso está bien por el momento. ¿Pero que le responderé?

―Eh...ah...no, pero te eh visto en...la tele…como...el líder de los Rowdyruff boys ―balbuceaba, trataba que encontrar una excusa, por lo menos, creíble.

―Ah eso ―respondió tranquilo, parece que se tragó el cuento.

―"_Uff menos mal" ―_él seguía viéndome como buscando algo en mi rostro.

―¿Segura que no te conozco de algún lado? ―preguntó poniéndome nerviosa, mi cuerpo se tensó.

―No estoy segura de que no ―dije nerviosamente. Está claro que si me reconoce no sé qué será capaz de hacer.

―Entonces solo te pareces mucho a una persona que conozco ―dedujo con la mano en el mentón y viéndome fijamente.

Detrás de él, por encima de su hombro, vi como un rayo blanco venia justo hacia mí, él pareció verme raro seguramente porque me quede mirando detrás de él. Solo vi cómo se volteó. Luz blanca ya estaba demasiado cerca y no la podíamos evitar, atiné a cerrar los ojos y esperar el impacto, pero no sentí más que un cuerpo cubriéndome de aquel rayo banco.

Creo que no hace falta decir mucho.

Una vez que nos separamos Brick comenzó a emitir una potente luz blanca que me impedía tener los ojos abiertos. Cuando esa luz se fue pude darme cuenta que Brick ya no llevaba la misma ropa de hace un momento.

Ahora traía puesta una camisa roja que parecía ser de tirante grueso, una chaqueta negra con los bordes de listón rojos y una R amarilla en su costado izquierdo de la chaqueta. Un pantalón negro con una franja amarilla y unos vans negros con rojo. Tenía en su muñeca izquierda un reloj rojo con una R amarilla en medio.

Mi transformación se activó de repente, dejándome expuesta a mi enemigo.

―¡¿Blossom?! ―gritó sorprendido abriendo sus ojos de sobremanera.

* * *

**_(…) Al mismo tiempo _**

**_(Kaoru)_**

Estaba en la rampa más grande del parque practicando mis movimientos. Me parecía ver a los chicos de abajo mirarme como si fuera mojo jojo con vestido (lo cual ya había sido visto). Yo solo seguí haciendo lo mío como siempre.

Después de unos minutos me aburrí, pare lo que estaba haciendo y me bajé de la rampa. Me fui a dar la vuelta al parque, lo conozco como la palma de mi mano, pero el aburrimiento me consumía.

―"_Porque habrá tantas personas obsesionadas por el dichoso baile" ―_pensaba mientras caminaba por el lugar_―. "Es solo un evento absurdo para recolectar dinero para la escuela"._

No es que no apoye la causa, es solo que nunca estuve del lado de los bailes, no digo que no sepa bailar es solo que no me gusta. No entiendo el concepto de esto.

Comencé a ver con atención el lugar en el que estaba, no lo conocía. Supongo que no conozco todo el parque. Mejor regreso antes de perderme más en este lugar.

―"Beep, beep" ―oí mí cinturón, tome el comunicador y vi la cara del Profesor en el.

―Kaoru ―dijo apenas la pantalla se encendió―, escaparon tres rayos z blancos tienes que encontrarlos ―comunicó lo más serio que podía.

Puse una cara aterradora.

―¡¿Cómo demonios que se le escaparon tres rayos z?! ―grite muy enojada, ahora tenía que buscar desviarme de ir a mi casa porque el descuidado del Profesor estaba jugando y se le escaparon tres rayos mortales hacia la nada.

―S-solo encuéntralos… por favor. Y-ya le avise a Momoko y… ―decía nervioso, lo interrumpí.

―¡¿Y a mí que mierda me importa eso?! ―conteste aun enojada. Luego de eso solo dijo adiós con la mano y el transmisor se apagó. Suspire, esos no tenían remedio.

Cuando salí del parque me monte mi patineta y comencé a andar. Iba tranquila por el camino, no tenía ganas de ir a buscar aquellos rayos experimentales, que se encarguen las demás. Mi tranquilidad no duro mucho pues un idiota se atravesó en el camino. No me quedo más remedio que gritarle.

―¡Cuidado! ―cuando volteo abrió los ojos sorprendido (al menos el que se veía). Ya estábamos demasiado y cerca, él no podía moverse ni yo frenar, solo cerré los ojos ante el impacto.

Lo curioso es que no caí en el suelo, así que supuse que debí caer encima él. Abrí los ojos topándome con la mayor sorpresa. El idiota con el que choque tenía el cabello negro en una mini-coleta y una maraña de cabello le caía en el ojo derecho, tapándolo, sus ojos eran de color verde bosque y opacos como el jade, en otras palabras choque con el más grande idiota del mundo, traducido: Butch.

―¿Podrías quitarte de encima? ―preguntó con una venita en la frente y un tic en la ceja. Me pare lo más rápido que pude, cuando estuve de pie el hizo lo mismo―. ¡¿Qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!

―¡Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo! ―respondí de la misma manera en que el me grito―. ¡Yo iba muy bien en mi patineta y de repente llegas tu sin fijarte y te atraviesas como idiota!

―¡Pudiste haber frenado en cuanto me viste estúpida! ―alzó la voz nuevamente, reclamándome―. Mira como me dejaste la ropa.

Señaló su ropa llena de polvo y rasguños por la caída, pero se veía un poco desgastada, claro tratándose de él como no.

―Ni que estuviera tan nueva ―murmuré con sarcasmo… Espera un momento, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de quién soy?, No lo creo es demasiado estúpido para eso pero…―. ¿Qué haces aquí Butch? ―tomé postura seria, así como Momoko cuando me regaña por algo.

―Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones bruja, ni siquiera nos conocemos.

―Mira hijo de...―la palabra quedo en el aire cuando, de sorpresa, me tomo de los hombros y me giró quedando el atrás de mí y yo pegada a su pecho, casi como en un abrazo.

Sentí mi cara arder por ello y tenía planeado golpearlo para que me soltara, pero me detuve al ver un rayo detrás de él, justo donde segundos atrás estaba yo.

Y entonces el rayo impactó… en Butch.

Él empezó a emitir una luz blanca a su alrededor, me tape un poco los ojos con el antebrazo tapando aquella luz. Al desaparecer pude ver que Butch ya no tenía la misma desgastada y sucia ropa de siempre.

Traía puesta una camisa de tirante grueso verde obscuro, una chaqueta negra con los bordes verdes y una R amarilla en el costado izquierdo de la misma. Un pantalón negro con una franja amarilla y unos vans negros con verde. Tenía en su muñeca izquierda un reloj verde y negro con una R amarilla en medio. Y en su cintura un cinturón negro, con la hebilla verde obscuro parecido al mío.

Al mismo tiempo en que él estaba viendo su ropa sorprendido yo empecé a transformarme involuntariamente..

―¡¿Buttercup?! ―gritó.

Oh, mierda

* * *

**_(Miyako)_**

Iba muy bien caminando por las calles hacia mi casa en donde mi abuelita me esperaba con la cena ya lista. Iba atenta a mi camino, mirando mis pies y la acera, en los semáforos de las calles y en las pocas personas que aun estaban presentes a estas horas, hasta que vi a un lindo gatito en la calle me pareció tierno y fui hacia él.

―Hola lindo gatito ― dije cargándolo en brazos, éste me lamio mi rostro―. Jajaja.

Me lleve al gatito en los brazos, en casa le daría un poco de leche y dejaría que se fuera, mi abuelita no quiere que tenga animales en casa y eso es una lástima ya que a mí me encantan.

Estaba de nuevo caminando a mi casa cuando mi cinturón sonó.

―¿Qué pasa Profesor? ―pregunte amablemente como solía hacerlo siempre, tenía una cara nerviosa seguramente debía ser algo malo y ya se lo había comunicado a Kaoru.

―Se han escapado tres rayos z blancos tienes que encontrarlos ―por como lo dijo creo que esperaba un grito de mi parte.

―Entendido ―dije―, y puedo preguntar cómo fue que se le escaparan tres rayos z? ―pregunte amablemente.

―Estaba experimentando con ellos para ver si podía mejorar sus poderes pero escaparon por la ventana cuando me descuidé ―termino de decir el Profesor. Asentí y corté el video llamado.

Retome mi camino hacia mi casa. No faltaba mucho para llegar, le diría a mi abuelita que tenía algo que hacer con las chicas, no me agrada mentirle de esa manera pero es necesario.

De pronto el gatito salto de mis brazos e iba hacia la calle, lo seguí y lo atrapé, escuche un clac-son cerca de mi y voltee mi cabeza en la dirección del ruido. Un auto se dirigía hacia mí. Me quede estática y no me podía mover. Estaba paralizada.

Sentí unos brazos que me empujaron hacia la orilla de la calle salvándome del peligro. Cerré los ojos al momento de ser empujada.

Abrí los ojos al estar en el suelo y poder ver a la persona que me había salvado de una lesión muy grave o una muerte segura. Para mi sorpresa era un chico rubio de ojos azul obscuro muy conocido que se encontraba encima de mí.

―¿B-Boomer? ―aun estaba anonada por lo sucedido. Él areció verme confundido, cierto no estoy transformada.

―¿Acaso te conozco? ―me pregunto Boomer con duda. Tal parece que no me reconoce, bueno, me ahorró el trabajo de noquearlo y llevarlo con el Profesor (_eso que es la más tierna y comprensiva de las tres_)

―N-no, solo te he… visto pelear contra las PPGZ―le respondí rápidamente con la primera excusa que se me vino a la mente. El me miró confuso pero luego comprendió.

Un momento, ¿Qué hacemos aún en el suelo?, y creo que esta no es una muy buena posición para estar en medio de la calle―. Amm, ¿Podrías levantarte por favor?.

―¿Eh?, ah sí claro, lo siento ―se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, yo hice lo mismo.

―Gracias por ayudarme ―le agradecí formando una sonrisa en mi rostro, el adquirió un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

―N-no hay de que ―dijo rascando su nuca avergonzado. Yo estaba de espaldas a la calle y detrás de Boomer había un escaparate de un edificio del cual pude ver un rayo blanco dirigiéndose hacia mí, lo único que pude ver fue cuando Boomer me abrazo y me volteo dando en él el rayo blanco.

Me soltó y empezó a emitir una luz blanca cegadora, que me hizo cerrar los ojos. Cuando esta desapareció pude apreciar que Boomer ya no llevaba la misma ropa desgastada de antes, ahora, traía puesta una camisa de tiras gruesas azul obscuro, una chaqueta negra con los bordes azules y una R amarilla en el costado izquierdo. Un pantalón negro con una franja amarilla y unos vans negros con azul. Tenía en su muñeca izquierda un reloj azul y negro con una R amarilla en medio. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que, en su cintura, tenía un cinturón negro con la hebilla azul obscuro, muy parecido al mío.

Al mismo tiempo en el que él dejo de emitir aquella luz yo comencé a transformarme, sin haberlo consentido, dejando a la vista a la PPGZ azul, ante la incrédula mirada de Boomer.

―¡¿Bubbles?! ―grito sorprendido ante la aparición de su mayor enemiga.

Ella rió nerviosa, hizo un ademán con la mano―Hola…

* * *

**_(…) Regresando con Blossom _**

―¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ―preguntó Brick aun gritando, hace algún tiempo él había estado pensando en cómo ella lo había vencido tan rápido en la batalla de esa mañana. Y, casualmente, se tropezó con una chica que se parecía mucho a aquella heroína que lo había derrotado y en quien estaba pensando. Luego, un rayo aparece detrás de ella y por un impulso la protegió de este, haciendo que él reciba el golpe y cambié su ropa por una que, por cierto, no estaba nada mal. Para que luego la chica que había salvado se transforme en Blossom, su peor enemiga.

―Estaba paseando tranquilamente por un parque _público_, hasta que me encontré contigo ―respondió fastidiada, desde que se transformó no había dejado de gritar y ya la había hartado.

―¡Esa no es la respuesta que quiero! ―volvió a gritar, okey esto ya la estaba molestando. Quería volverlo a noquear para que se callara de una vez.

―¿Quieres cerrar la boca?―el chico no paraba de gritar y ella no sabía cuánto más aguantaría.

―¡¿Qué me calle cuando encontré a mi enemiga en medio de un parque?! ―Brick no paraba de gritar y Blossom ya estaba en su límite de paciencia―. Y, para colmo, me responde como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vi….

Brick no termino de decir/gritar, ya que la chica había sacado, de quien sabe dónde, una cinta y se la puso en la boca al ojirojo callándolo.

―Te dije que te callaras ―sentenció ella con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, el pelirrojo trataba de quitarse la cinta de la boca, más no podía. Estaba jalándola cómicamente.

―Mjmjemjremmm mjem jmejmejmj ―decía, o trataba de decir, aun con la cinta en la boca, estaba desesperado por no poder quitársela y le reclamaba a la ojirosa por haberle puesto la cinta.

―Sí, sí, sí lo que digas ―la peli naranja movía la mano en un ademán de no importarle. Saco su transmisor y llamo al laboratorio en donde apareció el rostro del Profesor en pocos segundos―. Profesor, ya encontré uno de los rayos ―comunicó mientras de fondo se veía a Brick tratando de quitarse la cinta de la boca.

―Bien atrápalo y tráelo aquí ―dijo el Profesor para luego cortar la llamada, la chica suspiro y regreso la vista hacia el ojirojo.

Este la veía con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, estaba enojado, ella suspiro nuevamente.

―Tú vienes conmigo ―lo tomó del brazo y empezó a jalarlo caminando, el chico se negaba y se resistía, mas no podía, ya que Blossom en ese momento estaba transformada y contaba con su súper fuerza.

―Mmjmas mjmjej ―repetía el ojirojo que se jaloneaba para zafarse del agarre de su contraparte, más le seguía siendo imposible.

Se rindió y se dejó arrastrar por su contraparte. Pronto emprendió el vuelo, y Brick se había sorprendido al ver que él también podía volar.

.

**_(…) Yendo con Buttercup_**

―¡¿Qué tú no eras la estúpida que me atropelló?! ―gritaba el pelinegro desesperado (_otro gritón_). La chica que lo había prácticamente arroyado se había transformado en su mortal enemiga y, para colmo, él había adquirido un ridículo traje con el que se estaba sofocando.

―¡Deja de gritar, maldita sea! ―reclamaba molesta tapándose los oídos.

―¡Tú no me digas que hacer! ―le reclamaba ahora Butch, haciéndole frente a la pelinegra.

―¡Yo digo lo que yo quiera! ―dijo Buttercup destapándose las orejas para verlo de manera desafiante y molesta.

―¡Y ahora te digo yo que dejes de gritar! ―volvió a gritar el pelinegro tapándose las orejas, por el volumen de la ojiverde.

―Bien ―respondió con simpleza, lo que descolocó a Butch, esta se dio la vuelta y caminó tranquilamente.

―¿Qué? ¿Ahora te vas? ―se burló él siguiendo a la oji-verde.

―Sí, no tengo por qué perder mi tiempo y voz contigo ―dijo con su voz tranquila.

―¿Qué? ¿La nena tiene miedo de perder su _hermosa_ voz? ―retó él con su tono altanero, a Buttercup no le molestó mucho el tono de voz, lo que la molesto fue haberle dicho "nena".

―Ahora si cruzaste la línea ―hizo aparecer su martillo en su mano, Butter tenía un aura negra rodeándola.

―Genial, ahora sacaste tu juguetito ―siguió con notable sarcasmo en su voz, ella sonrió sádicamente, para luego irse acercando lentamente al chico, anticipando lo que haría―. E-espera, ¿Q-qué piensas hacer… Buttercup?

―Ya lo veras ―respondió con una voz que le causó escalofríos a Butch. Lo último que vio el pelinegro fue el martillo aproximándose hacia él y el suelo acercándose a su rostro―. Eso te pasa por llamarme nena, idiota.

Luego de que Butch cayera al suelo Buttercup tomó su transmisor y llamó el Profesor.

―Profesor, encontré uno de sus rayos ―gruñó malhumorada, el Profesor la miraba con miedo.

―B-bien tráelo al l-laboratorio ―pidió con temor.

―De acuerdo ―respondió para luego cortar la llamada, volteo a ver al pelinegro inconsciente en el suelo, suspiro. Lo tomo de un pie y emprendió el vuelo, dejando al chico de cabeza mientras volaba.

.

**_(…) Con Miyako _**

―¿C-como es que tu estas aquí?, Si… si hace rato estaba ella y…y… luego tu ―balbuceaba el rubio moviendo sus manos en todas direcciones, causando una risilla de de ojos zafiros―. ¡¿De qué te ríes?!

―Me pareces adorable viéndote así ―dijo Bubbles consiguiendo nuevamente un ligero rubor en las mejillas del ojiazul.

―No se supone que deba verme adorable ―objetó de manera altanera, aunque él estuviera aún impactado por lo que acababa de ver hace unos minutos.

―Pero te ves así ―aun entre risitas la ojiceleste recordó algo―. Permíteme un momento ―le pidió levantando su dedo índice en señal de espera. Llamó desde su transmisor al laboratorio.

―Profesor encontré un rayo z ―informó la rubia cuando apareció el rostro del Profesor.

―Muy bien, tráelo aquí, Blossom y Buttercup ya me informaron que encontraron los otros dos ―Bubbles asintió y cerró su transmisor.

―¿Boomer, me podrías acompañar a un lugar? ―pregunto la rubia alegre, Boomer la miro raro.

―¿A dónde y por qué quieres que yo vaya? ―pregunto desconfiado, ella le sonrió.

―Al laboratorio y porque te golpeo un rayo z blanco ―dijo para luego tomarlo de la mano y alzar vuelo junto a Boomer que no ponía resistencia alguna y miraba al cielo sorprendido de poder volar.

* * *

**_(…) En el laboratorio_**

―Ken, las chicas me informaron que tienen los tres rayos z blanco y están en camino ―informó el Profesor a su hijo que estaba jugando con poochie.

―Muy bien, solo hay que esperar a que lleguen para… ―el chico no termino su explicación ya que se oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

De esta entraron dos pelirrojos; uno enojado y con cinta en la boca y la otra fastidiada, luego de ellos entraron una azabache con una sonrisa cargando a un chico inconsciente y por ultimo unos rubios que iban normalmente.

―Quiero preguntar qué paso, más me da miedo la respuesta ―decía el Profesor siguiendo con la mirada a la pelinegra que dejo bruscamente al chico que traía en el sofá.

―Larga historia ―respondieron las tres al mismo tiempo.

―Bueno, entonces, empecemos por ti Bloss ―decía el pelinegro mayor dándole la palabra a la ojirosa.

―Fui al parque después de clases y tropecé con él ―les dijo la peli naranja señalándolo desinteresadamente―. Y si se preguntan por la cinta de su boca, no paraba de gritar y no me quedo más remedio que callarlo.

―Ahora tu Buttercup ―esta asintió y comenzó a explicar lo ocurrido.

―Cuando salí del parque de skates, iba montada en mi patineta cuando este idiota se atravesó, y esta inconsciente porque no paraba de hablar ―terminó tranquilamente señalando a Butch.

―Bubbles ―la mencionada alzó la vista y comenzó su relato.

―Tenía un gatito en brazos, saltó hacia la calle y cuando fui por él un auto venía, yo no lo había visto, luego llegó Boomer y me salvó ―terminó sonriente la rubia mirando a Boomer. Este se ruborizo.

―De saber que eras tú, hubiera dejado que te arroyaran ―desvió la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo.

Butch comenzó a moverse y se fue despertando. Cuando abrió los ojos totalmente escaneo con la mirada en donde se encontraba, al no reconocer el lugar decidió preguntar.

―¿En dónde estoy? ―la voz del pelinegro resonó por todo el lugar sobresaltando a varios.

―En el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio ―le dijo Ken desde donde estaba, que era en una pequeña mesa en el centro de la sala.

―Dos cosas ―comenzó sentándose bien en el sofá―. La primera; ¿Por qué Brick tiene una cinta en la boca? Y segundo: ¿Qué hago aquí?

―Brick tiene cinta en la boca porque hizo enojar a Blossom y tu estas aquí porque te impacto un rayo z blanco ―explicó Buttercup tomándose un jugo que salió de quien sabe dónde.

En un momento entro el alcalde junto a la Srta. Bello a la habitación. La visita de dicha persona confundió a todos los que estaban presentes, a excepción de el Profesor y Ken.

―Alcalde, ¿Qué hace aquí? ―preguntó Blossom extrañada.

―Verán, las estuvimos viendo por los monitores y llamamos al alcalde y se ha tomado una decisión ―dijo serio el Profesor.

En el fondo de podía ver a Butch tratando de quitarle la cinta de la boca a Brick y a Boomer deteniendo al líder por los hombros. Lograron quitarle la cinta a su líder el cual chilló y se quejaba del dolor.

―¿Y qué decisión es esa? ―pregunto de nuevo la de ojos rosas viendo de reojo la escena de Brick quejándose―. Brick no seas tan llorón es solo cinta.

Este la fulmino con la mirada, mientras los dos restantes se reían del comportamiento de su líder.

―Respondiendo a tu pregunta Momoko ―comenzó a decir el alcalde―. De ahora en adelante serán héroes junto a ustedes en la ciudad―termino de decir con autoridad.

―¡¿Qué!? ―el grito de los seis adolescentes se escuchó por todo el lugar creando un eco que hizo que los vidrios rezumbaran.

―Pero eso es imposible ―Blossom trató de razonar.

―Como los chicos han recibido el golpe de un rayo z blanco, su estructura molecular, al ser creados por una máquina y ADN de Mojo jojo, se modificó al ser mezclada con el químico Z. Esto significa que la parte que ellos tenían en su totalidad llena de rayos Z negros ha reducido a la mitad mezclándose con los rayos blancos. Esto les ha causado que tengan las mismas habilidades que ustedes.

―Significa que sus auras tienen una mayor parte blanca, por lo que no pueden quedarse en las calles de nuevo causando desorden en la ciudad, así que sí, ellos ese convertirán en héroes junto con ustedes para hacer buen uso de sus nuevas habilidades ―completó Ken mirando a los chicos.

―¿Y si nos negamos?

―Tendrían que estar en continua observación o ir a la cárcel de la ciudad. Ustedes deciden y no creo que les guste vivir así.

―Y si aceptan, vivirán aquí…

―¡¿Qué?!

**Continuara…**

**Por cierto, estaré actualizando un capítulo por día.**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3: Primer día

**Hola de nuevo, aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Perdonen por haber tardado pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer.**

**¿?: Al fin-salió un chico pelinegro de ojos morados.**

**Lyra: Que haces aquí Shun?**

**Shun: Vine a visitarte y molestarte un rato, por cierto, hola soy Shun Natsuki y perdonen a la autora por tan mala historia y sus malas escusas.**

**Lyra: No es mala ¬¬ y no son escusas es la verdad u.u**

**Shun: Y quien dice que es buena?**

**Lyra: Varias personas-nos ponemos a discutir y me acuerdo de algo-bueno en lo que Shun y yo discutimos un rato ustedes lean el capítulo.**

**Nos vemos abajo, disfruten **

**Capítulo 3: Primer día**

-QUEEEEEE?!-se oyó el grito de los seis adolecentes por toda Nueva Saltadilla.

-Alto, alto, alto-intervino el pelinegro-como es eso de que nosotros seremos héroes?.

-Si viejo, nosotros somos villanos no héroes-le dijo el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-Hablo por mis hermanos y por mí que…-comenzó el ojirojo, hizo una pausa-nos largamos.

Dijo por fin. La Srta. Bello saco un control y apretó un botón el cual hizo que las puertas y ventanas se cerraran de improvisto.

-Ustedes no se van a ningún lado-les dijo firmemente el señor peliblanco, las chicas estaban sorprendidas y más que nada molestas.

-Pero como va a dejar que estos orangutanes sean héroes de la ciudad cuando anteriormente se dedicaban a atacarla?!-le reclamaba la pelinegra molesta.

-Además donde vivirán ahora que son "héroes"-cuestiono la ojirosa, con sus brazos cruzados.

-Esa decisión me corresponde a mí-dijo por fin el profesor- ellos vivirán de ahora en adelante aquí e irán a la escuela con ustedes.

-Queeeeee?!-gritaron las chicas y los chicos de nuevo. El grito de las chicas fue causado a que, él había tomado esa decisión sin consultarlas. Estarían viviendo bajo el mismo techo seis enemigos mortales, ya que las chicas se habían ido a vivir al laboratorio para sacar de peligro a sus padres, aunque los visitaban cada domingo. Y el de los chicos fue por la palabra escuela.

-P-pero como hará para conseguir los libros a mitad de año?-atino a decir Bombón aun en su estado.

-Te olvidas Bombón, que el hermano del Señor alcalde es el director de la escuela-le dijo Ken entrando a la conversación-y ya los ha conseguido.

-Sus clases empiezan mañana chicos-avisó la Srta. Bello antes de salir del laboratorio junto al Señor alcalde. No sin antes entregarle el control al profesor.

-Y ni en eso nos tomó en cuenta?-dijo Bombón rodeada de un aura negra que logro asustar al profesor, Ken y poochie. También poner nerviosas a las chicas y a cierto peli naranja.

-L-la decisión no la tomé yo-le dijo el profesor nervioso y asustado escondiéndose detrás de Ken y de poochie.

-Genial-dijo con sarcasmo la ojirosa empezando a caminar en dirección a su cuarto-hoy no ha sido mi dia.

Cuando la chica se perdió en los pasillos de la vista de todos, el profesor se acercó a Burbuja y Bellota.

-Que le paso?-les pregunto intrigado por el comportamiento de la líder rosa.

-Recuerda que le dijimos que va a haber un baile de navidad?-le menciono la rubia inocentemente, el profesor asintió.

-Pues resulta que el idiota que la invitó, le cancelo hoy el baile-termino la ojiverde con los brazos detrás de la nuca en una pose despreocupada.

-Y quién era ese chico?-pregunto ahora Ken algo enojado, ya que las chicas se habían convertido en unas hermanas y madres para él, y no soportaba verlas sufrir.

-Randy Fikelman-le respondieron la rubia y la pelinegra al mismo tiempo.

Mientras los chicos los veían y escuchaban la conversación sintiéndose de sobra, hasta que mencionaron él porque del el malhumor de la peli naranja y pusieron más atención (Yo: que metiches)

-El mismo de la broma de las ranas?-pregunto ahora el profesor, a él le habían dicho lo sucedido un poco después de que se mudaran allí, ya que empezaron a hablar de los "enamoramientos" de Bombón.

-El mismo-le respondió Bellota asintiendo.

-Quien es el tal Randy?-preguntó el ojirojo interesado por la plática.

-Te importa?-le cuestionó la pelinegra viéndolo pícaramente, el pelinaranja se sonrojó por la insinuación de la ojiverde.

-En lo absoluto-le respondió el ojirojo desviando la mirada de la chica-sólo que ese chico ya me cayó bien.

-Pues no debería es un chico muy desagradable-dijo la rubia recordando las bromas que le había gastado a ella y a Bellota-solo bombon se ha interesado por él.

Terminó la ojiceleste, mientras la pelinegra se limitaba a asentir. Brick lo miraba incrédulo y con los ojos abiertos.

-Bien yo voy a mi cuarto, y no pienso salir hasta mañana-se despidió bellota yéndose por el mismo camino que la pelinaranja.

-Yo también me retiro, adiós profesor hasta mañana-dijo la ojiceleste, después de que la rubia desapareciera los chicos quedaron confundidos.

El profesor noto esto y se dedicó a explicarles todo lo que querían saber, o al menos lo necesario.

-Así que las chicas tienen vidas normales-repitió el ojirojo analizando la situación.

-Eso es correcto-dijo levantándose de donde estaba sentado el profesor-bien sus cuartos están arriba enfrente del de las chicas, no creo que se confundan.

Los RRBZ subieron las escaleras y vieron en un pasillo seis puertas, una celeste de lado izquierdo, en el centro rosa y la última del lado derecho otra verde manzana.

Enfrente de estas vieron tres puertas, una roja en medio, una azul a la derecha y la otra verde a la izquierda. Los chicos entraron cada quien a su cuarto curiosos, ya sabían cuál era de quien por los colores.

La habitación de Brick era amplia tenía un escritorio de lado de la ventana, una cama en el centro con las sábanas rojas, las paredes eran de un color rojo sangre, al fondo había una puerta a la cual entro, era un baño, salió de ahí y vio un sillón junto a su cama. A él le pareció maravilloso su cuarto, además del hecho de que era de su color favorito.

Las habitaciones de los otros chicos eran iguales, solo que el de Boomer de color azul y el de Butch de color verde oscuro.

Ya era tarde y los chicos pensaban dormirse, solo había un pequeño problema.

-Como rayos nos des transformamos?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo los tres, las chicas oyeron tal escándalo.

-Cállense y dejen dormir!-les gritaron desde sus habitaciones, los chicos se asustaron cómicamente al escuchar el grito de parte de las heroínas.

A la mañana siguiente, las chicas se despertaron, bueno solo Bombón y Burbuja. Bellota aún seguía durmiendo.

-Buenos días Bombón, como amaneciste?-pregunto amablemente la rubia mientras hacia el desayuno. Bombón se acercó a ayudarle.

-Pues si mejor que ayer-le respondió mientras sacaba unos huevos, harina, leche y la batidora. Las dos hicieron hot cakes para todos, incluso para los chicos aunque Bombón tuvo la tentación de envenenarlos, Burbuja se lo impidió.

De pronto las chicas oyeron un fuerte sonido de algo rompiéndose proveniente de arriba, no se inmutaron, ya sabían a que se debía.

En otro lugar de la casa.

En una habitación de paredes color verde manzana yacía una chica pelinegra sentada en su cama medio dormida, con su mano hecha puño sobre un destruido despertador, la chica se levantó con pereza y se arregló.

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en la mesa a desayunar.

-Los idiotas no han bajado?-pregunto con la boca llena de comida, las dos la miraron.

-No, pero tengo una idea-dijo malévolamente la peli naranja-ya que burbuja no me dejo envenenarlos-le dijo mirando a la rubia que rodo los ojos-que tal si los despertamos.

-Que tienes en mente?-pregunto interesada la pelinegra mirando a su amiga ojirosa. Esta se le acerco junto con la ojiceleste y empezó a susurrar.

Las chicas fueron cada quien a la habitación de su contraparte. Bombón traía un vaso de agua fría, Bellota un bote de crema batida y una pluma y Burbuja una fotografía con cinta (Yo: se imaginan que van a hacer? ¬w¬)

**Con Bombón en el cuarto de Brick.**

Bombón se iba acercando tranquilamente en dirección a la cama del chico de ojos rojos lentamente, dejo el vaso en la mesa de noche y lo movió levemente.

-Brick ya es tarde levántate flojo-le dijo apartándose un poco, Brick la ignoro y ella se molestó-que te levantes!-le grito la peli naranja, él la volvió a ignorar.

Ella frunció el ceño, tomo el vaso de agua-que conste que yo trate de levantarte-le avisó la chica, acto seguido le derramó el vaso de agua fría en la cara. Brick se levantó inmediatamente enojado.

-Por qué hiciste eso?!-le grito el chico mirando a la chica con el vaso en la mano, Bombón río levemente-de que te ríes?!-la ojirosa no contesto y le aventó a la cara una toalla.

-Te ahorre un baño, no te quejes-le dijo burlona la peli naranja-a, y sécate y baja a desayunar nos vamos en 20 minutos.

El peli naranja se levantó a regañadientes y se secó y cambió, la noche anterior después de que las PPGZ los callaran el profesor les explicó como era eso de "transformación y des transformación".

**Con Bellota en el cuarto de Butch.**

La pelinegra se había metido sigilosamente a la habitación del ojiverde, que estaba dormido todo desparramado en la cama, tenía el brazo izquierdo fuera de la cama, la sábana en el suelo y la cabeza colgando. Bellota se aguantó la risa por la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

Se acercó a él, en la mano que tenía caída le puso crema batida, luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz con la pluma, primero el pelinegro se había rascado con su mano derecha y la chica se decepcionó, luego volvió a intentarlo causando que el chico se rascara con la mano que tenía la crema batida, manchando toda su cara.

Butch se levantó de golpe, se quitó la crema que tenía en los ojos y vio a Bellota carcajeándose en el suelo.

-Por qué demonios hiciste eso?!-le dijo histérico Butch, Bellota seguía tirada en el suelo riéndose y sosteniéndose el estómago.

-Es mi bienvenida a esta casa-le dijo entre risas antes de salir del cuarto con una sonrisa burlona adornando su cara.

-Bellota!-grito enojado, se metió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida y bajó. Ya abajo vio a su hermano sentado en la mesa desayunando con una mala cara.

-Y tú que tienes?-le preguntó mientras se sentaba y la peli naranja de pasaba un plato con hot cakes-esto no tiene veneno cierto?-pregunto algo desconfiado el pelinegro.

Bombón solo sonrío cómplice, volteo la vista hacia su hermano y él tampoco había comido nada.

-Yo también pregunte lo mismo y no me respondió-le dijo nervioso el peli naranja.

-AHHHHHHHHH-se oyó un grito que alarmo a los chicos, pero las chicas siguieron lo que estaba haciendo.

**Con Burbuja en el cuarto de Boomer.**

La rubia tenía en la mano una fotografía, la cual evitaba ver. Entro al cuarto del chico y lo vio durmiendo pacíficamente, se acercó a él y le puso con cinta la fotografía en su frente, luego se alejó un poco de la cama y lo llamó.

-BOOMER-le grito la chica causando que el chico pegara un salto, cuando abrió los ojos, deseo no haberlo hecho, ya que en su vista había una niña sin ojos con la cara ensangrentada, tirada en un baño y a su alrededor un gran charco de sangre, la niña no tenía un brazo ni una pierna.

\- AHHHHHHHHH-grito el rubio saltando de su cama y empezando a correr por todo su cuarto.

Boomer corría de un lado a otro, hasta que topo con la pared de ahí, Burbuja por otro lado, se aguantaba las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir tapándose la boca. La chica se acercó a él y le quito la imagen de la frente dejando ver unos ojos en espiral.

-Que fue eso?-preguntó aun mareado, el chico se estabilizo y se levantó, miro a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

-Prepárate que salimos en 20 minutos- le dijo antes de salir y dejar al chico, este hizo lo que le dijo la ojiceleste y bajo.

Abajo vio a sus hermanos nerviosos mirando su comida con sospecha, él también se sentó y le dieron un plato.

-Tranquilos no tienen veneno-los tranquilizo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa, los chicos suspiraron y comieron un bocado.

Cuando lo masticaron sus rostros se iluminaron, sabia delicioso. Se los terminaron tan rápido que las chicas los vieron incrédulas.

-Bueno como ya terminaron-dijo el profesor apareciendo de repente asustando a todos-tomen chicos sus mochilas.

A cada uno le entrego una mochila negra con detalles de su respectivo color. Las chicas tomaron la suya que era blanca y con detalles de su respectivo color.

-Bueno nos vamos que se nos hace tarde-dijo la ojirosa comenzando a caminar, las chicas la siguieron, pero los chicos se quedaron quietos.

-No vienen?-pregunto la pelinegra viendo a los tres que parecieron reaccionar y las siguieron.

**Al llegar a la escuela**

Cuando las chicas entraron a lado de los chicos, las pocas personas que estaban ahí empezaron a cuchichear.

-Por qué se nos quedan mirando así?-pregunto Boomer extrañado por el comportamiento de todos.

-Es porque son nuevos-le dijo tranquilamente la peli naranja caminando como si nada, ignorando todas las miradas masculinas que atraía.

-Y por qué esos chicos nos miran como si quisieran arrancarnos la cabeza?-pregunto ahora el pelinegro mirando a los chicos con desconfianza.

-Eso es porque están con nosotras-le dijo la ojiverde igual de tranquila que su amiga ojirosa.

-Y quieres que te creamos eso?-pregunto con burla el pelinegro. Bellota lo miro seria.

-Espera y veras-le dijo sonriendo macabramente, que hizo que los chicos se asustaran.

Los seis entraron el edificio, las chicas apenas y dieron un par de pasos y fueron rodeadas de chicos de diferentes grados.

-Burbuja quieres ir conmigo al baile?!-pregunto un chico de la multitud.

-No ella irá conmigo!-le rebatió otro comenzando a pelearse.

-Claro que no par de imbéciles ella irá conmigo!-le "aclaró" orto uniéndose a la pelea.

-Chicos no se peleen, aun no elijo a mi pareja pero cuando esté segura los llamare-le dijo la ojiceleste con una pequeña gotita de sudor en su frente.

-Bellota, quieres ir conmigo al parque?!-grito un chico desde otra multitud.

-No ve conmigo al cine!-le pidió otro chico, Bellota estaba empezando a estresarse.

-No ve conmigo a comer un helado!-dijo otro chico, y ahí explotó.

-No voy a ir a ningún lado con ninguno de ustedes, idiotas hormonales!-les grito haciéndose paso entre ellos.

-Bombón ve conmigo al baile ya que oí que Randy te cancelo-dijo un descarado desde la bola de chicos que la rodeaban, a ella le dio un tic en la ceja izquierda.

-No ve conmigo a una cita-le dijo otro acercándose a ella.

-Qué tal si vas conmigo a un lugar privado?-pregunto un pervertido haciéndose paso entre todos para llegar a ella, y lo único que recibió fue una cachetada. Se hizo paso entre todos y se fue caminando con sus amigas.

Los chicos veían desde la entrada sorprendidos cómicamente con los ojos como puntitos (Yo: más o menos así ._.)

-Decían la verdad-dijo un todavía shokeado Butch con la cabeza ladeada.

-Ahora les creo-dijo Brick en el mismo estado que su hermano pelinegro.

*Rinnnnnng*-suena la campana de la escuela.

-Debemos irnos-dijo el rubio tratando de despertar a sus hermanos del shock en el que se encontraban, mas fue en vano-chicos-los llamó moviendo su mano enfrente de sus caras al ver que estos no respondían decidió golpearlos. A ambos les dio un zape en la nuca.

-Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!-le preguntaron al mismo tiempo el ojirojo y pelinegro a su hermano.

-Se nos va a hacer tarde, hay que llegar al salón rápido-les dijo, ellos reaccionaron, golpearon a Boomer y los tres corrieron al salón.

Al llegar al salón la Srta. Keane les dijo que esperaran a que ella los llamara para entrar.

Adentro del salón.

-Bueno como muchos de ustedes sabrán, hoy legaron tres nuevos alumnos-les dijo la profesora-chicos pasen y preséntense con el grupo.

Cuando los chicos entraron al salón se oyeron suspiros de parte de las chicas y comentarios de chicos celosos tales como, "que le ven a estos" o "estarán ciegas".

-Hola, yo soy Brick Him-dijo señalándose con el dedo pulgar.

-Yo Butch Him-dijo guiñando un ojo, causando algunos suspiros y uno que otro desmayo.

-Y yo Boomer Him-se presentó el rubio ganándose unos *awwww* de parte de las chicas.

-_Esos nombres se me hacen muy conocidos-_pensaba la maestra-Bueno, como ya se presentaron vayan a sentarse a los tres bancos vacíos haya atrás-dijo señalando tres bancos de la fila pegada a la ventana, justo al lado de las chicas.

Después de eso la clase comenzó. Bellota, como siempre, se recostó sobre su pupitre echándose a dormir mientras Butch imitaba su acción.

Burbuja tomaba apuntes para después pasárselos a su amiga azabache, en cambio Boomer solo se limitaba a ver aburrido el pizarrón mientras la maestra apuntaba los ejercicios. Por otro lado, Bombón se encontraba viendo hacia la ventana, intentado encontrar una repuesta a su problema y Brick la veía un poco pensativo, claro que antes los dos habían apuntado todo y resuelto con facilidad.

Sonó la campana del receso y todos salieron, nuestras tres chicas se sentaron en una mesa de la cafetería y los chicos las siguieron.

-Quien les dio el permiso de sentarse con nosotras?-pregunto la pelinegra al ver como se sentaban.

-Si no fuera porque somos nuevos créeme que nos sentaríamos en otro lugar-le rebatió el ojiverde mirándola desafiante.

Comenzaron a comer, y Bombón vio a lo lejos que se acercaba Princesa hacia ellas. Probablemente para burlarse, supuso ella.

-A pero miren a quien tenemos aquí-decía la castaña mirando a Bombón que la ignoro por completo, esta enfureció-la chica a la que dejaron para ir al baile conmigo.

Las chicas y los chicos la voltearon a ver, Bombón solo siguió comiendo. Brick desvió la vista de la odiosa castaña para dirigirla hacia la ojirosa, que seguía ignorando a la chica.

-Que? Ahora no quieres hablar?-pregunto con burla e ironía. La peli naranja volteo a verla-hasta que te dignas a mirarme.

-Princesa que a mí no me interesa que ese idiota de Randy me haya cancelado, a fin de cuentas como dije es un idiota, además de que es el mismo chico que le hacía bromas a todas en la secundaria-le dijo volteándose hacia su comida y probando un bocado.

En cambio, Princesa había quedado en blanco al saber que al que ahora tenía como pareja, era nada más y nada menos que el mismo chico que le había jugado esa broma asquerosa en la secundaria. Paseo su vista por la mesa encontrando a un par de ojos rojos que la hipnotizaron por completo.

-Quien eres tú?-le pregunto la pecosa al peli naranja que solamente la ignoro. A ella no le molesto en lo más mínimo que la ignorara, de hecho eso había hecho que se interesara aún más.

-Él es nuevo en nuestra clase, se llama Brick-le dijo una de las chicas que estaba con princesa y que también estaba en la clase de las chicas.

-Con que Brick eh?-susurro para ella misma-y tienes pareja para el baile?

Brick nuevamente la ignoro, suspiro como enamorada.

-Pierdes tu tiempo, él no se dignara ni a mirarte-le dijo la ojirosa mientras comía. Princesa le dirigió una mirada fulminante, lo que no inmuto la peli naranja.

-Hmp, a ti nadie te hablo-le dijo para luego irse de ahí, la ojirosa suspiro ante la partida de la pecosa.

-Por qué te odia tanto?-pregunto el ojirojo viéndola serio, la chica le dirigió una mirada indiferente.

-Ella siempre quiere llamar la atención pero nunca lo logra, en cambio yo, tengo las mejores calificaciones, soy popular ente los chicos y mi único defecto es que soy un asco para los deportes-le explico la chica con voz serena y restándole importancia al asunto.

-Y cómo es eso de que un tal Randy te cancelo el baile y que era el mismo que les jugaba bromas a todas?-pregunto el peli naranja de nuevo.

-No quiero recordar eso-le dijo la chica sin mirarlo-además eso a ti no te interesa-añadió levantándose justo antes de que tocara el timbre del término del receso.

Fueron nuevamente al salón y esperaron al término de clases. Las chicas y los chicos se fueron al laboratorio y cada uno se fue a su habitación.

Bombón seguía pensativa, lo había decidido, iría al baile con la persona que la invitara, que se vaya a la mierda Randy ella disfrutaría el baile.

**En el cuarto de Boomer**

Estaban los tres chicos sentados en la cama discutiendo sobre que harían y que opinaban de la situación presente.

-Yo creo que esto es una estupidez-dijo el pelinegro cruzado de brazos.

-Yo opino que es mejor irnos de aquí-dijo el rubio acostado con sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Pero a donde iríamos-dijo el ojirojo contradiciendo a su hermano menor, este se puso a pensar-lo mejor será quedarnos aquí, a fin de cuantas los héroes siempre ganan, además de que nos iría mejor.

-No lo había pensado desde ese ángulo-dijo el pelinegro poniendo su dedo en su mentón.

-Tienes razón-concordó su hermano ojiazul.

-Bien está decidido, nos quedamos-dijo el ojirojo parándose de la cama de Boomer, solo que hay que pedir despertadores porque sinceramente no me gusto la forma en que nos despertaron esas piojosas.

-Dímelo a mí, que me lleve un gran susto al despertarme con esto en la cara-dijo enseñándoles la fotografía que le había pegado Burbuja.

-Enserio esa foto da miedo-le dijo el peli naranja tomando la foto entre sus manos.

-Intenta despertarte con ella-le dijo el rubio recorriéndole un escalofrío.

*Beep, beep*- se oyó su cinturón.

Brick tomó su transmisor y luego oyó la puerta, la abrió y vio a las chicas salir de su habitación (Yo: cada una de la suya claro está)

-Vamos que hay problemas-le dijo Burbuja volando hacia abajo.

Los chicos corrieron hasta abajo y vieron al profesor.

-Mojo ataca la ciudad-dijo el profesor preocupado, las chicas lo vieron preguntándole el porqué de su preocupación-el caso es que los chicos ya no pueden vivir con mojo y ellos ahora son héroes no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.

-No se preocupe, solo vamos a darle su merecido a ese mono y no tendrá tiempo de ´preguntar nada-le dijo Bellota.

-Bien transfórmense-les dijo el profesor, en eso salió poochie.

-Powerpuff girls y Rowdyruff boys los necesitamos!-grito el pequeño perrito robot

Hyper Blossom

Rolling Bubbles

Powered Buttercup

-Powerpuff girls z-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Hard Brick

Explosive Boomer

Strong Butch

-Rowdyruff boys z-imitaron a las chicas.

Los chicos y las chicas volaron hasta donde se encontraba Mojo jojo.

-Hey mono tonto!-lo llamo Bombón desde el aire, el simio volteo hacia ella-no sabes qué hora es, es hora de dormir y tu molestando.

-Eso no me importa-le grito atacándolas y ellas fácilmente lo esquivaron-solo quiero destruirlas y dominar al mundo.

-Ja! Si claro-se burló Bellota esquivando un ataque del robot de mojo.

Mojo jojo fijo su vista a un lado de las chicas donde se encontraban sus hijos. Tenían ropa diferente y podían volar.

-Que les paso a mis niños?-pregunto sorprendido captando la atención de todos.

**Continuara…..**

**Hasta ahí le dejo porque me quede sin ideas. Nuevamente lamento haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo.**

**Shun: Ya no llores, que todos sabemos que eres una irresponsable.**

**Lyra: Eso no es cierto, solo tenía muchas cosas que hacer.**

**Shun: Si, si bueno el caso es que lo subiste al fin.**

**Lyra: Si y muchas gracias por el consejo Yolotsin Xochitl lo seguiré. Shun despídete.**

**Shun: Adiós y otra vez disculpen a la autora**

**Lyra: Eso último no era necesario ¬¬. En fin gracias a todos por leer.**

**Bye **


	4. Chapter 4:Citas de baile y entrenamiento

**Bueno aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic, me tarde lo siento he tenido muchos problemas y pues cosas de la escuela.**

**Shun: excusas~**

**Lyra: no lo son! Ahhhh*suspiro* bueno en fin por favor si quedo algo raro no duden en mencionarlo.**

**Sin más que por el momento, a leer!**

**En el capítulo anterior**

-Vamos que hay problemas-le dijo Burbuja volando hacia abajo.

Los chicos corrieron hasta abajo y vieron al profesor.

-Mojo ataca la ciudad-dijo el profesor preocupado, las chicas lo vieron preguntándole el porqué de su preocupación-el caso es que los chicos ya no pueden vivir con mojo y ellos ahora son héroes no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar.

-No se preocupe, solo vamos a darle su merecido a ese mono y no tendrá tiempo de preguntar nada-le dijo Bellota.

\- Mojo jojo fijo su vista a un lado de las chicas donde se encontraban sus hijos. Tenían ropa diferente y podían volar.

-Que les paso a mis niños?-pregunto sorprendido captando la atención de todos.

**Capítulo 4: Citas para el baile y un entrenamiento**

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al mono y luego a los chicos, estos lo miraron nerviosos, pero esa mirada cambió por una burlona.

-Nosotros no somos niños aliento de banana-le dijo altanero el peli naranja.

-Y menos tuyos-le dijo el rubio viéndolo con aburrimiento y moviendo su mano en forma desinteresada.

-P-pero si mojo los creo-lloriqueó el simio viéndolos con falsa tristeza.

-Sí, una cosa es crear y otra es vivir con ellos-le dijo el pelinegro con los brazos detrás de la cabeza de manera despreocupada.

Las chicas los veían expectantes, con los ojos como puntitos y con signos de interrogación en la cabeza sintiéndose de sobra.

-Que les han hecho mocosas apestosas!?-les grito atacándolas, las chicas lo vieron con aburrimiento.

-Bien acabemos con esto rápido, me quiero ir a dormir-dijo Bombón haciendo aparecer su yo-yo.

-Y yo quiero terminar la tarea si no me castigaran nuevamente-dijo ahora Bellota con su martillo en mano.

-Ahhhhh-bostezó la rubia-tengo mucho sueño, que tal si mejor te vas a dormir mojo, es tarde.

-Jamás!-le volvió a gritar, extendió uno de sus brazos mecánicos hacia ellas y lo esquivaron fácilmente. Y así repetitivamente hasta que se hartaron.

-Bubbles energy-dijo burbuja haciendo aparecer de su arma burbujas eléctricas que iban en dirección a bellota.

-Sonic punch-dijo bellota recibiendo el ataque con su martillo y golpeando las burbujas haciéndolas brillar con una luz verde.

-Straw Berry power-dijo la chica haciendo grande su yo-yo recibiendo ambos ataques fusionándolos. El yo-yo se dirigía hacia el mono que los veía expectante.

El ataque le dio de lleno a la maquina mandándola a volar y dejando una estrellita en el cielo (**Yo: tipo pokemon ^.^ Shun: no interrumpas. Yo: ok mamá. Shun: ¬¬***). Voltearon a ver a los chicos que las veían así: O.O. -Me alegro que ellas no usaran esos ataques con nosotros-susurro el rubio a sus hermanos que asintieron, o al menos el pelinegro, el ojirojo los veía con el ceño fruncido.

-Dilo por ti mismo que a mí me noquearon con ese yo-yo-dijo malhumorado el peli naranja con los brazos cruzados.

-Ya dejaron de platicar comadres?-les pregunto Bellota burlona, llegando a donde estaban ellos.

-Vámonos que me quiero dormir-le dijo la peli naranja volando por delante de todos con expresión cansada y los brazos colgando.

-Espéranos!-le gritaron todos siguiéndola, pronto llegaron al laboratorio y Bombón se fue directamente a su cuarto al igual que Burbuja.

-Yo también me voy, que no he terminado mi tarea-dijo la pelinegra yéndose del lugar dejando a todos con una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime.

-Desde cuando ella hace la tarea-dijeron al mismo tiempo el profesor y Ken confundidos y mirando a los chicos.

-A mí, ni me miren que yo solo he estado aquí un día-les respondió el ojiverde yéndose.

-Igual-dijo serio el ojirojo siguiendo a su hermano. Los dos científicos vieron al rubio que solo suspiro.

-Los profesores le dijeron que si no se ponía al corriente no la dejarían estar en el equipo de futbol-explicó para luego irse del lugar, dejando a los que restaban solos.

**A la mañana siguiente.**

Las chicas estaban desayunando, mientras los chicos aún estaban dormidos. Bombón había estado muy callada y eso preocupó a las chicas.

-Estas segura que estas buen?-pregunto de repente Burbuja preocupada, la peli naranja asintió.

-No quieres ir a despertar a los idiotas?-le pregunto ahora Bellota esperanzada. Bombón negó con la cabeza, la pelinegra se exaspero y se levantó de su silla sobresaltando a las chicas-quiero saber qué te pasa, desde que el imbécil de Randy te cancelo el baile tú has estado deprimida y eso le está dando gusto a Shironge!.

Le reclamo molesta, en realidad su actitud la tenía harta, ella no soportaba ver a sus amigas llorar por un chico y si lo hacían, el chico no volvería a ver la luz del sol.

-Ella tiene razón, ya te dijimos que eso no tiene importancia, igual y Randy se arrepentirá de no haber ido contigo-le dijo la rubia sin perder la compostura.

-Ya les dije que no me impor…-la peli naranja fue interrumpida por la voz de su amiga ojiverde.

-Eso no es cierto, te estas ensañando demasiado con eso!-le grito enojada, Bombón estaba sorprendida. Su amiga no gritaba así, a menos que se sintiera muy preocupada-dinos la verdad, porque te afecta tanto.

-Bien les diré-suspiro resignada, ella tenía la mala costumbre de no contar sus problemas para no involucrar a los demás o en ese caso de que no se aprovecharan de ello, ya que estaban viviendo bajo el mismo techo que sus enemigos mortales-me está afectando porque, aunque hayan pasado ya cuatro años, sigo queriendo al Randy dulce y amable que me trato en la secundaria-les confesó, las chicas sonrieron comprensivas.

Pero ninguna se había dado cuenta que alguien las escuchaba. Ese alguien era un peli naranja que oía con los puños cerrados. Él no sabía el por qué se su reacción. Solo sabía que en ese momento quería clavarle un cuchillo en la cabeza a ese Randy.

Pronto llegaron Boomer y Butch y vieron a su líder en su estado y se acercaron.

-Hey socio, por qué tienes esa cara de asesino en serie?-le pregunto Butch viéndolo con temor.

-Por nada-le contestó saliendo de donde estaba y yendo a la mesa, seguido de sus hermanos. Se sentó con una cara de enfado, las chicas lo vieron raro.

-Que le paso, esta mañana no los despertamos-le pregunto la pelinegra a su contraparte, este solo se encogió de hombros en señal de que no sabía nada. Suspiro derrotada.

Bombón también se había percatado de la conducta de su contraparte, mas no dijo nada.

**En la escuela, siendo más específica a la hora del almuerzo.**

-Siempre es lo mismo cada día en la entrada?-pregunto el rubio a las chicas, estas solo asintieron mientras comían.

-Y no se cansan de lo mismo?-pregunto ahora el pelinegro, ellas dejaron de comer o al menos la rubia o la ojiverde. Bombón solo los ignoró.

-Sí, pero que se le puede hacer-dijo la rubia mirando una bola de chicos viéndolas desde su mesa.

-Ya los hemos golpeado, dicho que se alejaran, amenazado y muchas otras cosas, pero nada funciona-les dijo la pelinegra viendo en la misma dirección que su amiga ojiceleste.

-Y como rayos lo soportan?-pregunto el peli naranja mirando a su comida.

-No dicen cosas tan malas, normalmente es para pedirnos una cita, una salida al parque o algo por el estilo-le respondió Bellota apartando la vista de sus "acosadores".

-Solamente a Bombón le han dicho cosas muy desagradables para el gusto de cualquier chica-añadió la rubia aun viendo a los chicos.

-Qué clase de cosas?-pregunto el ojirojo, aunque esa pregunta no iba dirigida a las chicas sino más para Bombón. Ella dejo de comer y lo miro fríamente.

-No creen que se están metiendo mucho en MI vida y en la de las chicas también?-pregunto fríamente la peli naranja, los chicos la vieron con cara de "y a esta que le paso".

-Solo queríamos saber, que hay de malo en eso rosadita?-le desafió el peli naranja a su contraparte.

-Solo han estado con nosotras 3 días y ya quieren saber todo de nosotras, no creo que sea muy justo-le rebatió la ojirosa, el chico se quedó callado y sus hermanos se sorprendieron. Nadie había logrado callar a Brick y menos con solo una oración.

-Entonces…-empezó la rubia tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso que se había formado-piensan ir al baile chicos?-pregunto para todos en general.

-Sí, porque no-dijo el rubio sin darle demasiada importancia-solo que no conozco a nadie y no se con quién ir.

-No te preocupes, si gustas vamos juntos-dijo la ojiceleste sorprendiendo a todos-a fin de cuentas estaba esperando a que alguien me invitara pero me entere que ira con otra persona.

Las chicas captaron a quien se refería, el chico al que Burbuja se refería era un chico de cabello amarillo mostaza de ojos azules. Era un amigo de la infancia, el mismo chico al que siempre visitaba cuando estaba en la secundaria, su primer amor: Cody.

-E-está bien, supongo-le respondió el ojiazul, la rubia sonrió alegre, luego miro a los demás.

-A mí me han invitado ya tres chicos así que el cuarto que me invite le diré que sí, no importa quién sea-dijo la pelinegra con indiferencia y a Butch se le vino una idea a la mente para molestar a la chica.

-Pues entonces, vas al baile conmigo?-pregunto el pelinegro a su contraparte, la cual se quedó en blanco a escuchar la propuesta del chico-dijiste que le dirías que si al cuarto chico que te lo dijera, no importa quien fuera.

Los rubios aguantaban la risa en esos momentos, al igual que los pelirrojos, Bombón por más seria que estuviera, no podía evitar reírse de la cara de su amiga pelinegra. Saco su celular y tomo una fotografía de esta.

-Tu dijiste eso Bellota, ahora lo cumples-le dijo la rubia-yo hare los vestidos!-grito emocionada.

-Quien dijo que utilizaría un vestido?-pregunto Bellota cruzándose de brazos, Burbuja la vio con cara decepcionada.

-Oh vamos Bellota, es un baile-le decía la rubia tratando de convencerla, mas esta seguía negándose, hasta que la rubia saco su carta bajo la manga-entonces no querrás llamar la atención de…-no termino ya que bellota le tapó la boca, dejando a los chicos con la intriga de quien quería llamar la atención.

-Burbuja!-le grito la pelinegra en forma de regaño, aunque a cierto ojiverde, no le gustó mucho.

-Perdón, en todo caso vas a usar vestido-le dijo la rubia.

-Ok-dijo a regañadientes, esto le pareció sospechoso a Butch.

-Y tu Bombón?-pregunto la rubia cambiando y dando por terminado el asunto de la pelinegra.

-Yo no pienso ir-le respondió la peli naranja, la rubia se desconcentro. Y ahí el ojirojo hayo una excusa para desquitarse.

-Seguro no quiere ir para no toparse con Runy-le dijo con burla el chico tratando de hacerla enojar.

-Es Randy, y eso no te importa ni a ti ni a nadie-le respondió viéndolo desafiante.

-Pero no niegas que es por el-le volvió a decir Brick, iniciando una discusión.

-Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia-le respondió más enojada que ante.

-Así que si es por el-le dijo ahora extrañamente enojado, más que haciéndola enojar parcia que le estuviera reclamando.

-Y que si lo es-le reto, estaba harta, quería que la dejaran de agobiar con eso. Que hay de malo en que le siga importando ese chico, no es un delito ella podía hacer lo que le plazca.

-Que deberías de dejar de importar el rechazo de ese idiota!-grito parándose de su lugar llamando la atención de muchos en la cafetería. Los chicos y las chicas restantes estaban sorprendidos.

En ese instante apareció Princesa, que desde que habían entrado había tratado de hablarle a Brick pero este la seguía ignorando.

-Bricky!-chillo la chica llegando a la mesa, Brick la ignoro nuevamente y se sentó-solo vine para invitarte al baile de navidad, aceptas.

Brick por primera vez le dirigió la mirada la que Princesa admiro, esos ojos fríos y calculadores la hicieron suspirar.

-No, yo ya tengo una cita para el baile-le dijo desviándole la mirada. Ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

-Princesa, no iras con Randy?-le pregunto la peli naranja, Princesa sonrió arrogante y como si se estuviera burlando de ella, lo cual hacía.

-No, el no merece mi tiempo-le respondió arrogantemente-y Bricky, se puede saber con quién iras?

-Con nada más y nada menos que ella-le dijo señalando a la ojirosa en frente de ellos. Todos los que estaban en la maesa quedaron sorprendidos con la respuesta del peli naranja, en especial aquella chica a la que habían involucrado sin su consentimiento.

-QUE?!-Grito la pecosa sorprendida y enojada-como iras con esta en vez de conmigo?!

-Ni quien le importaría ir con una idiota-le dijo fríamente el chico, a Princesa se le acumularon las lágrimas en los ojos y se echó a correr saliendo de la cafetería.

-Me puedes explicar el hecho de que yo vaya al baile contigo?-le reclamo la ojirosa una vez que la pecosa se hubo ido. Él no le respondió-ya les había dicho que no pensaba ir.

-Bien lo dijiste, no pensabas ir-decía Brick remarcando la palabra-nunca dijiste que no irías, y ahora iras conmigo sí o sí.

-Quien te crees para decirme eso?-le dijo la chica parándose de su asiento-no creas que voy a ir, y mucho menos contigo-le dijo mientras se iba del lugar enojada.

-Eso lo veremos-susurró para el mismo, mientras los demás lo veían expectantes.

-Porque has hecho eso Brick?-le pregunto su hermano rubio, que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra alguna.

Brick solo se encogió de hombros, nadie pudo preguntar nada más, ya que el sonido del timbre sonó por todo el lugar avisando que había terminado el descanso.

Todas las clases pasaron demasiado rápido para los seis adolescentes, llego el término de clases y todos se fueron al laboratorio.

El profesor, Ken y poochie notaron el mal genio de la líder rosa pero lo dejaron pasar. Les dieron a los seis un aviso.

-Chicos hoy y mañana van a estar en fase de entrenamiento-todos miraron sin comprender al profesor y él les explico bien-ustedes tienen la capacidad de invocar armas al igual que las chicas, así que entrenaran para que puedan dominar esas armas.

Dicho esto todos salieron al patio, el profesor les dijo que cada quien entrenaría con su contraparte pero Bombón no estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

-Profesor, no podría por esta vez, ponernos mesclados?-le pregunto la ojirosa, el profesor no entendía el porqué de no querer practicar así y la chica respondió-así podremos confiar todos en todos-se excusó, el profesor le creyó y cambiaron a todos quedando: Bombón y Butch, Burbuja y Brick y Bellota y Boomer.

Todos se transformaron y fueron a lados diferentes para poder entrenar mejor.

**Con Bombón y Butch**

-Vaya excusa la que le diste al profesor-le dijo el pelinegro viéndola burlón-y yo que creía que eras la señorita perfección de aquí.

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada-le dijo la ojirosa con una sonrisa. El ojiverde también sonrió-bueno empecemos, canaliza tu aura en la mano con la que escribes.

El chico hizo lo que Bombón le ordeno, creo un destello en su mano izquierda. Se decepcionó y Bombón rio.

-Inténtalo de nuevo-le dijo divertida, este lo hizo y nuevamente fracasó. Butch seguía intentando e intentando una y otra vez.

-Esto es imposible-renegó infantilmente, Bombón ya no pudo y soltó una carcajada-tú de que te ríes-le reclamo, ella se tranquilizó.

-No es tan difícil, mira-le dijo y ella en un movimiento hacer aparecer su yo-yo.

-Cómo rayos lo haces?-pregunto frustrado.

-Vamos con la segunda opción-dijo confundiendo al pelinegro-piensa en la razón por la que te transformaste.

**Con Bellota y Boomer**

-Ya te dije solo piensa en golpearlo-le dijo la pelinegra fastidiada. Boomer solo alcanzaba a hacer un destellito en su mano y no lograba nada.

-Y yo te dije que no puedo-le dijo irritado al no poder hacer nada, y solo salía un inútil destellito de su mano-no habrá otra forma?

-Si hay una pero no creo que te guste-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues dímela, cualquiera no me interesa solo dímela-le rogaba el rubio, la pelinegra se reía de la cara de este-no te rías te lo digo enserio.

-Es que da risa tu cara-dijo para empezar a reírse de nuevo, el rubio frunció el ceño-ya enserio, recuerda porque te transformaste.

-Por un rayo z blanco?-pregunto, la chica le dio un zape-auch-dijo sobándose

-No idiota, por qué te pego el rayo-le aclaro la ojiverde divertida.

-Pues explícate bien-le rebatió aun sobándose la nuca-y solo tengo que recordar eso?-la pelinegra asintió.

-Así es-le respondió, Boomer sonrió y pensó-"_que fácil_".

**Con Burbuja y Brick**

-Piensa en un punto fijo-le decía pacientemente la rubia al peli naranja, el chico había intentado muchas formas de hacer aparecer su arma, solo le quedaban dos y la segunda era la última opción de Burbuja.

-Listo-aviso cerrando los ojos y fijando un punto imaginario.

-Centra tu aura en ese punto y luego déjala salir-le dijo con voz serena.

El chico lo intento, pero nada, no salía nada. Había intentado ya muchas veces y ninguna funcionaba, estaba frustrado, irritado y además tenía en mente lo del dichoso baile.

-No puedo, esto es imposible-cada vez que lo intentaba solo salía un destellito en su mano-no hay otra forma?

-Sí, pero no sé si te guste-le dijo dudosa, él la miro gentilmente y con esa mirada la rubia se decidió-piensa en el porqué de tu transformación.

El pelirrojo se quedó pensando un momento debatiendo mentalmente si lo que había hecho había sido por impulso o por querer proteger a Bombón.

**Regresando con el verde y la rosa**

-Por qué te sonrojas?-le pregunto la ojirosa viéndolo pícaramente lo que causó que el sonrojo de él se viera más pronunciado.

-E-es que…bueno-decía mientras se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca-y-yo salve a B-bellota del rayo.

Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro apenas audible, pero llego a los oídos de Bombón.

-Vaya, ya veo porque llegaste desmayado-dijo comprensiva-en todo caso piensa en por que la salvaste.

-"_Vaya, esta chica no juzga a nadie"-_pensó el chico, cerró los ojos y pensó en la razón por la que había salvado a Bellota, estuvo pensando por un largo rato y llego a una conclusión. Con ese pensamiento final el destellito de su mano brillo fuertemente dejando ver la silueta de su arma.

A Bombón, que se había puesto a jugar con su yo-yo por el aburrimiento, le llamo la atención una luz y al levantar la vista vio la mano de Butch brillar junto con la silueta de algo. Cuando la luz desapareció se pudo ver que era una flauta verde con rombos negros.

**Con la verde y el azul**

-Solo eso?-volvió a preguntar el rubio, la pelinegra asintió por enésima vez.

-Que si!-le grito desesperada, él había empezado a preguntar si era enserio y ella siempre respondía que sí.

-Bueno-dijo el ojiazul, cerró los ojos y recreó la escena de cuando estaba caminando por la calle y vio a una rubia, con un gran parecido a su enemiga cruzando la calle para alcanzar lo que parecía ser un gato, y no había visto un auto que se dirigía a ella, él corrió lo más rápido que pudo y de aventó contra ella salvándola de una muerte segura o una muy grave lesión.

Pronto su mano comenzó a brillar dejando la silueta de su arma, Bellota presto más atención tratando de descifrar lo que era, hasta que llego a su conclusión: un bate de béisbol.

**Con la celeste y el rojo**

Seguía debatiendo mentalmente su situación sin llegar a un buen argumento, estaba en un gran dilema.

Había salvado a aquella chica por que se parecía mucho a su enemiga, eso lo tenía claro, más no lo iba a admitir. Por otro lado si lo aceptaba era como si dijera que le importara, lo cual no era cierto, claro según él.

-Si quieres obtener tu arma, debes tragarte tu orgullo por una vez en tu vida-le dijo la ojiceleste seria pero comprensivamente. El chico tragó duro-debes asumir que salvaste a Bombón porque te importa.

El ojirojo estaba sorprendido, lo había descubierto, pero ahora que más daba ella lo sabía no había que fingir más. Su mano comenzó a brillar intensamente dejando la silueta de algo circular, cuando termino de brillar apareció un boomerang negro con triángulos rojos, su forma era circular.

Cuando los seis lograron su objetivo se dirigieron al laboratorio, cuando llegaron los chicos se mostraron sus armas con entusiasmo y emoción y las chicas pensaron.

-_"Solo crecieron de cuerpo, siguen siendo unos niños"_\- pensaron al mismo tiempo, y a las tres se les escapo una risilla.

De pronto Brick recordó algo que tenía que hacer algo que se había propuesto.

-Bombón, puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto el chico llamado la atención de todos, luego se dio cuenta de algunas orejas curiosas-a solas.

Los demás suspiraron derrotados y se fueron del lugar dejando solos a los dos líderes.

-Que querías decirme?-le pregunto sin rodeos la ojirosa.

-Bueno yo quiero decirte…

**Continuara…**

**Hasta ahí le dejo a esta loca historia, nuevamente lamento la tardanza.**

**Shun: pobechito tigesito **

**Lyra: Bueno dejando de lado las niñerías de Shun**

**Shun: Oye no son niñerías**

**Lyra: Sí, claro. En fin les voy a dar el porqué de mi tardanza tres palabras: escuela y revisión de libreta.**

**Bueno el caso es que aquí les traje la conti y tendré en proceso el siguiente capitulo**

**No olviden dejar un review (no se sientan obligados pero si no lo dejan moriré, na no se crean)**

**BYE**


	5. Chapter 5: El día antes del baile

**Hola, como el capítulo anterior lo subí muuuuy tarde decidí traerles el siguiente lo más pronto que pude.**

**Se preguntaran porque Shun un a molestado cierto? (aunque tal vez no -.-) la razón es que estaba ocupado con un asunto "importante" aunque a mí me parece absurdo en realidad.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por sus reviews y sin más que decir, a leer.**

**En el capítulo anterior**

Cuando los seis lograron su objetivo se dirigieron al laboratorio, cuando llegaron los chicos se mostraron sus armas con entusiasmo y emoción y las chicas pensaron.

-_"Solo crecieron de cuerpo, siguen siendo unos niños"_\- pensaron al mismo tiempo, y a las tres se les escapo una risilla.

De pronto Brick recordó algo que tenía que hacer algo que se había propuesto.

-Bombón, puedo hablar contigo?-pregunto el chico llamado la atención de todos, luego se dio cuenta de algunas orejas curiosas-a solas.

Los demás suspiraron derrotados y se fueron del lugar dejando solos a los dos líderes.

-Que querías decirme?-le pregunto sin rodeos la ojirosa.

-Bueno yo quiero decirte…

**El día antes del baile**

-Bueno yo quiero decirte…-pauso y dio un gran y sonoro suspiro-que lamento haber decidido por ti en cuestión a lo del baile-dijo bajando la cabeza.

La ojirosa se sorprendió por las palabras del peli naranja, ella nunca imaginó que él precisamente él, el chico más orgulloso (a nivel de ella claro), se tragara su orgullo y le dijera esas palabras. En estos momentos ella desearía tener una cámara de video en sus manos.

-Y también que si no quieres ir conmigo al baile lo entenderé-agregó aun con la cabeza gacha.

-B-bueno, no es que me moleste-le dijo ella un poco sonrojada, casi invisible-supongo que está bien que vaya contigo, para serte sincera si quería ir al baile solo que no quería encontrarme con el idiota de Randy y la caprichosa de Princesa.

-Bien, entonces todo arreglado?-le dijo tendiéndole la mano en señal de amistad, la cual Bombón tomo.

-Si-le dijo aun tomándose de la mano. Fueron a la cocina en donde estaban todos los demás con un plato de comida, se sentaron y también les acercaron un plato.

-Ya arreglaron sus asuntos?-le pregunto la pelinegra a lo que los rojos asintieron, todos comenzaron a comer.

El momento de la comida fue tranquilo, pero como aún era temprano decidieron salir un rato.

-Oigan chicos están aburridos?-pregunto la rubia hacia los rrbz, estos asintieron desganados.

-No quieren ir al parque?-les pregunto la ojiverde en tono medio suplicante, quería salir de ahí para quitarse ese aburrimiento de una vez.

-Ok-les respondieron los tres, ellas sonrieron y salieron en dirección a aquel lugar, que al parecer, era su salvación para el aburrimiento.

Cuando llegaron al parque se acercaron a una heladería y cada quien compró un helado de su sabor favorito, se sentaron en una banca cerca de los juegos, en esos momentos había niños jugando por todos lados y las chicas los vieron con nostalgia, cosa que los chicos notaron.

-Por qué los miran así?-les pregunto el pelinegro viéndolas medio raro, estas voltearon a ellos.

-Recordé cuando me convertí en heroína-dijo Bombón regresando la mirada a los niños, en especial a una pequeña niña con un yo-yo-venía de la escuela y de comprar algo, luego vi al equipo de basquetbol y al de futbol de la secundaria pero decidí irme, me senté en una banca de este parque, y me quedé viendo a una niña con un yo-yo, cuando de repente un rayo se acerca a ella. Yo en un intento de protegerla me abalancé hacia ella y la protegí con mi cuerpo impactando en mí el rayo z blanco.

Los chicos la veían sorprendidos, más el chico de ojos carmesí. Su historia se parecía a lo que él había hecho.

-Algo parecido me pasó a mí, yo iba saliendo también de la escuela y como siempre un montón de chicos estaban ofreciéndome llevarme a mi casa-a el ojiazul no le gusto demasiado esa parte, y la rubia siguió con su relato-aunque no acepte ninguna invitación. Cuando me dirigía a mi casa vi a una niña haciendo burbujas y me detuve a contemplarlas, pero luego vi que un rayo blanco se impactaría en ella, así que me interpuse entre el rayo y ella.

-Y yo iba patinando de salida de la escuela, mucha gente estaba ahí amontonada de metiche, yo pase de largo por todos y salí de aquel edificio, luego afuera vi a un niño jugando con un martillo de juguete y un rayo blanco que se dirigía a él, así que desde mi patineta me aventé hacia el haciendo que el rayo me pegue a mí en vez de a él-termino mirando al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Los chicos estaban más que sorprendidos, ellos habían tenido una situación similar y ellas lo sabían. De pronto la rubia se paró de golpe, sorprendiendo a los cinco restantes.

-Qué tal si jugamos a algo-propuso con los ojos como estrellitas, todos la vieron con una interrogante en la cabeza.

-Algo cómo qué?-pregunto la pelinegra viéndola como si fuera un bicho raro, la ojiceleste ensancho más su sonrisa.

-Que tal, a las atrapadas-les dijo sonriente, todos ladearon la cabeza pensando "_está bromeando?"._

-Estas de broma cierto?-le cuestiono la peli naranja, la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-Pero no sería un juego común y corriente, estaríamos volando tratando de atrapar al otro-les explicó, todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esa nueva idea planteada en la cabeza.

Se escondieron en los arbustos cercanos y se transformaron, pronto emprendieron el vuelo dejando seis estelas de colores en el cielo.

Se podían apreciar ir de un lado a otro las estelas en el cielo, Bombón trataba de atrapar a Brick, Burbuja a Boomer y Bellota a Butch, una vez que los hubieron atrapado cambiaron papeles, ahora ellos las perseguían a ellas. Aunque a los chicos les fue difícil atraparlas lo lograron. Luego Bombón trataba de atrapar a Butch, Boomer trataba de atrapar a Bellota y Brick a Burbuja.

Todos estaban alrededor de una nube, en la cual entraron y solo veían sombras, Butch, Burbuja y Bellota se encontraban de un lado y Bombón, Boomer y Brick en otro, todos se adentraron en ella chocando sus cabezas.

-Auch/Duele/Eso me dejará marca/Mi cabeza-se oían las voces de los seis adentro de la nube.

Todos bajaron de aquella nube hacia los mismos arbustos en donde se habían transformado. Salieron sobando sus cabezas a causa del golpe. Ya abajo se sentaron nuevamente en la banca.

-Saben esto me suena a déjà vu-mencionó la peli naranja riéndose levemente.

-Sí, esa vez en que les robamos los trajes-dijo el pelinegro ganándose una mirada de reproche de las chicas.

-Si nos dejaron en ridículo frente a toda Nueva Saltadilla-le dijo la rubia inflando sus cachetes enojada. Cosa que le pareció muy adorable al ojiazul.

-Con eso de los olorosos poderes de las chicas súper poderosas-dijo la pelinegra con enojo y cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero deben admitir que fue gracioso-dijo el ojirojo con burla comenzando a reírse.

-Y también la reacción de todos al verlos-le siguieron sus hermanos.

-Sí y también fue muy gracioso cuando les dijimos que parecían niñas usando nuestros trajes-le dijo mordazmente la ojiverde recordando las caras que tenían los chicos aquel día, que estaban tan rojas como tomates. Las chicas rieron ante ese recuerdo.

-Supongo que estamos a mano-dijo el rubio haciendo que todos asintieran.

Bombón se fijó en la hora que era, era tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado jugando?

Se fueron de nuevo al laboratorio, en donde el profesor les esperaba. Una vez que llegaron el profesor les pidió sus comunicadores a los chicos.

-Y para que los ocupa?-le pregunto el ojirojo curioso, el profesor le respondió.

-Quiero hacer algunos análisis de su composición-le dijo antes de irse y dejarlos a los seis solos en las sala.

-Chicas, me acompañan a mi habitación, hace una semana confeccione los vestidos de las tres y quiero arreglarles los últimos detalles-ambas chicas asintieron y se dirigieron al cuarto de la ojiceleste, pero esta antes de subir les dijo a los chicos-a ustedes también les hice sus trajes, solo tienen que decirme el color del chaleco y la corbata.

-Rojo-dijo Brick mientras la rubia pensaba "_me lo esperaba_".

-Azul oscuro-dijo Boomer-"_ya lo creía_".

-Verde oscuro-dijo Butch-"_era obvio_".

-Lo sospechaba-dijo con una gotita de sudor en su cabeza, subió a su cuarto. Mañana los terminaría.

Cuando Burbuja terminó, Bombón y Bellota se fueron a sus cuartos al igual que los chicos ya que la rubia les había hecho probarse los trajes.

**Al día siguiente.**

Los adolescentes despertaron todos de muy buen humor y con un gran dolor de cabeza. Pero algo llamo su atención; en la televisión estaban dando un reportaje.

-Recuérdenme no volver a volar entre las nubes así-les dijo la ojiverde mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, todos asintieron ante lo dicho por la azabache, ya que tanto ella como los otros estaban sufriendo por una horrible jaqueca.

"_**Buenos días, hace un momento nos llegó un comunicado de un ciudadano, que, al parecer, grabo con su celular un video en donde se podía apreciar seis estelas de colores en el cielo**_-decía mientras el video era reproducido. Se podían ver a los chicos y las chicas jugando en el aire y también cuando se habían golpeado en la cabeza-_**auch, eso debió doler, hay rumores de que los Rowdyruff Boys se han aliado a nuestras queridas Powerpuff Girls Z. Y otras personas dicen que también cabe la posibilidad de que estén viviendo en el laboratorio del Profesor Utonio, y que ellos se hayan retirado de las fechorías para ayudar en el combate contra el crimen". En otras noticias…**_-las chicas apagaron la televisión.

-Como se enteraron de todo eso?-pregunto el ojiazul sorprendido.

-Que no oíste que nos grabaron con un celular?-le pregunto la ojirosa. El chico solo rio nervioso.

-Cambiando de tema, hoy tenemos que ir a comprar lo que necesitamos para el baile-les recordó la rubia animada, ambas chicas soltaron un suspiro cansado-y ustedes chicos tienen que comprar un ramillete para ellas.

-Por qué he de comprar algo para esta?-pregunto el pelinegro señalando a su contraparte.

-A quien le dices esta, idiota-le reclamo la ojiverde enojada, el chico solo se encogió de hombros.

-Porque ella es TÚ pareja para el baile-le dijo ignorando el comentario de Bellota-ya que TÚ la invitaste a ir.

Él solo refunfuño entre dientes, todos rieron ante el comportamiento tan infantil de parte del ojiverde. Aunque no lo admitiera, la rubia tenía razón, él había invitado a aquella chica al baile, más solo con la intención de molestarla, pero a fin de cuentas la invitó.

-Y a qué horas iríamos?-pregunto el ojiazul, ella respondió que después de clases, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Se arreglaron para ir a la escuela.

Al llegar a clases pasó lo mismo que todos los días, la bola de chicos se juntó alrededor de ellas. Cuando se abrieron el paso caminaron los seis a su salón.

-Cómo es que les atraes teniendo esas ropas?-le pregunto el pelinegro a su contraparte confundido. Bellota llevaba un short hasta la rodilla holgado color negro, una camiseta de color verde claro, también holgada, con una manzana en ella.

La pelinegra se encogió de hombros en señal de no saber nada y Butch decidió no preguntar más. Con los rubios era otra historia, ellos iban platicando sobre cómo era salir de clases para salvar el día.

-Así que, siempre si iremos al baile, juntos -dijo el peli naranja tratando de iniciar una conversación.

-Así parece-le respondió la ojirosa sin voltearlo a ver, él asintió tratando de encontrar otro tema.

Cuando Brick estaba a punto de hablar, cuando un chico de cabello castaño se atravesó entre ellos.

-Bombón puedo hablarte a solas?-le pregunto ignorando al chico de mirada carmín detrás de él.

La ojirosa asintió y se alejaron de donde estaba Brick.

PDV Bombón.

Cuando Brick estaba a punto de hablar nuevamente llego mi pesadilla andante: Randy. Me pregunto si podíamos hablar a solas ignorando completamente a Brick, nos alejamos unos metros de él y comenzó a hablar.

-Lo siento, sé que estuvo mal haberte cancelado el baile-se disculpó repentinamente, yo estaba sorprendida, había querido escuchar esas palabras desde hace unos días, pero ahora que lo decía no le tenía importancia alguna-y también quería pedirte que fueras conmigo al baile de navidad.

Ante esto último cerré los ojos y suspire, él se confundió por mi acción.

-No-le respondí secamente, el me miro desconcertado-no puedes venir así como así a disculparte y esperar a que todo se arregle, sabes me dejaste plantada y todo por qué, porque Princesa te ofreció dinero para ir con ella, solo para joderme la vida, y tu caíste facilito y redondito en su manipulación o soborno, como quieras llamarlo. Pues fíjate que yo no voy a dejar que se burlen así de mí, y ya tengo pareja para el baile, así que mi respuesta es no-le dije para luego irme de ahí, dejando a Randy parado en medio del pasillo sorprendido.

Volví con Brick y juntos nos dirigimos al salón en donde tendría que enfrentar a otro estorbo; Princesa.

Sí, aunque la peli café estaba en otro salón había movido cielo, mar y tierra para que la cambiaran de salón. El director primero se opuso al capricho de la pecosa, y eso de pecosa, porque era lo único que tenía natural.

En fin ella con una gran suma de dinero lo logro pero con la condición de que transfirieran a un alumno al curso de ella, por supuesto que su primera opción fui yo pero no se le cumplió porque era la alumna estrella del curso, y yo podía elegir el quedarme o irme, además de que necesito estar con las chicas y los chicos por si hay alguna emergencia.

Bueno, entre al salón junto con Brick, al poner un paso delante del marco de la puerta la mirada de aquella castaña caprichosa se posó en nosotros. Observo al chico que tenía a un lado enamorada luego desvió su mirada llena de odio hacia mí lo que yo, como siempre, ignore

Me senté en mi lugar y comencé a platicar con Burbuja y Bellota. Y Brick se fue a sentar con sus hermanos.

Fin PDV Bombón

A los pocos minutos Princesa se dirigió al asiento de Brick, se acomodó el cabello de manera coqueta-según ella-.

-Hola Bricky, ya recapacitaste en tu idea de con quien iras al baile?-le pregunto ignorando la amena platica que estaban teniendo los hermanos. Brick la ignoro y siguió con lo suyo.

A Princesa obvio no le molesto eso, lo que le molesto fueron las miradas de sus dos hermanos hacía ella, la veían como si fuera un bicho raro, como si tuviera un gran grano en la cara.

-Ustedes que miran?-les pregunto molesta ante la constante mirada extraña del ojiverde y la confundida y un poco asqueada del rubio.

Los dos se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y voltear al frente, el peli naranja tenía sus ojos en su libreta mientras dibujaba algo era el cuerpo y cabeza de una persona. Estaba muy bien detallado, aunque le faltaban las expresiones de la cara y el cabello. La chica se sorprendió por ese dibujo.

-Vaya no sabía que dibujaras tan bien-le dijo tomando la libreta entre sus manos, molestando al chico por habérsela arrebatado y aún más por no haberla pedido antes-y, se puede saber a quién dibujas?.

El ojirojo negó con la cabeza y le arrebato de las manos su cuaderno cerrándolo. Justo en ese momento llego el profesor de Matemáticas y todos incluyendo a Princesa se fueron a sus asientos.

Las clases pasaron y Princesa a cada oportunidad que tenía le trataba de hablar al ojirojo, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Los chicos y las chicas salieron hacia la cafetería a la misma banca a la que siempre van a almorzar.

-Y a que te había hablado Randy Bombón?-pregunto la rubia que había visto cuando se fue con Randy.

-El muy desvergonzado me dijo que había sido un error haberme cancelado y que quería que yo fuera con él, ya que Princesa lo había votado-les dijo molesta por el descaro y atrevimiento de parte del ojimiel.

-Y que le respondiste?-pregunto ahora la pelinegra tomándose su zumo de naranja.

-Le restregué en la cara haber caído en el engaño o soborno de Princesa y le dije que estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que iba a dejar que volviera a jugar conmigo de esa forma-declaro orgullosa la peli naranja azotando su mano contra la mesa.

-Y vaya que le dolió-dijo el ojiverde volteando a ver hacia un costado.

-Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la ojirosa mirando al pelinegro confundida, este señalo con la cabeza hacia donde estaba mirando, todos giraron hacia aquel lugar y vieron a Randy sentado en una mesa al fondo del lugar con un aura depresiva.

-Supongo que debe estar así porque va a tener que ir con princesa-dijo Bellota burlona, todos la miraron-ya que todos tienen pareja y supongo que los que no, no van a venir, solo quedarían ellos dos y tendrá que ir con ella.

-Pues lo tenía bien merecido-dijo la ojirosa dándole un gran mordisco a su hamburguesa.

-Concuerdo con ella-dijo el pelinegro robándole papas fritas a la peli naranja, sin que esta se diera cuenta.

-Vaya, desde cuando ustedes dos se hablan?-pregunto la ojiceleste, todos prestaron atención al tema.

-Desde el entrenamiento-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos.

-Y yo que pensaba que ustedes no iban a congeniar-dijo la pelinegra confundida.

-Que odie al idiota de rojo no significa que no pueda llevarme bien con sus hermanos-dijo la ojirosa con una mini sonrisa.

-A quien le llamas idiota de rojo-le reclamo Brick al ser llamado idiota.

-Que otro idiota se viste de rojo?-le cuestionó mordazmente, Brick volteo la cabeza indignado.

Todos siguieron hablando, insultándose o dando uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar, hasta que un chico de cabello amarillo mostaza llega a la mesa en la que estaban. Los chicos lo vieron confundidos y las chicas con indiferencia.

El chico se dirigía hacia Burbuja, lo que extrañó a los chicos.

-Oye Burbuja, yo me preguntaba si querías ir al baile conmigo?-le propuso el chico, cosa que sorprendió a la ojiceleste y molesto un poco a Boomer.

-Lo siento mucho Cody pero, yo ya tengo pareja para el baile-le dijo dulcemente y un poco apenada. En cambio las chicas no podían creer el descaro del chico al venir hasta el último momento y pedirle eso, sabiendo de antemano que ella solo quera ir con él.

-Oh, bueno no hay problema-dijo algo des animado, las chicas aún estaban asombradas por su hipocresía-no los sigo molestando, adiós.

-Adiós-dijo la rubia agitando su mano. Volteo a ver a sus amigos y se topó con dos miradas curiosas, dos irónicas y una molesta-que?

-Como se te ocurre ser amable con él-le reclamaron las dos chicas.

-P-pues, es mi amigo-se excusó temiendo la reacción de sus amigas, estas solo suspiraron.

-Ejem-carraspeó el ojirojo llamando la atención de las tres chicas-no es que me importe, pero quien era él.

-Metiche-susurro la ojirosa aunque el pelirrojo oyó muy bien y le reclamó-si no te importa para que preguntas?

-Es por el bien de Boomer, no queremos verlo con el corazón roto-les dijo señalando al rubio que al parecer no lo había escuchado ya que tenía la vista perdida.

-Ajá-les dijo sin creerle-y bueno a tu pregunta, él es Cody un amigo de la infancia de Burbuja. Cuando estábamos en la secundaria él se convirtió en un hombre lobo a causa de los rayos z negros, al cual solo Burbuja pudo controlar. Ella siempre lo visitaba y hace un año salió del hospital-le terminó de decir la ojirosa.

-Sin mencionar que es el primer amor de Burbuja-agregó la pelinegra haciendo que Boomer, que hasta el momento seguía en su mundo, abra los ojos, claramente sorprendido y que Burbuja se sonroje y baje la mirada.

Boomer ahora tenía un aura depresiva, ya que él era el único que, aunque no lo admitiera, estaba enamorado de su contraparte, que, de cierta forma saber eso, le dolió.

Sus hermanos notaron su cambio por lo que decidieron cambiar de tema, puede que sean idiotas, pero hasta el más idiota puede darse cuenta de que le gustaba la rubia.

-Y bien, a qué hora empieza el baile?-pregunto el ojirojo intentando cambiar el tema.

-Empieza a las 7:00 pm y termina a medianoche-le respondió la pelinegra desinteresada.

-Por que termina tan tarde?-pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido con el horario tan avanzado.

-Supongo que es por el fin de clases-dijo nuevamente la ojiverde, pero su mirada indiferente cambio a una pervertida-o por que los adolescentes calenturientos y hormonales quieren hace…-no terminó ya que fue callada por sus amigas.

-Bellota no digas esas cosas-le reprendió la rubia un poco sonrosada por la idea de su amiga.

-Eso no es apropiado de decir aquí-le dijo la pelinaranja con su mirada seria causando que la ojiverde se intimide un poco. Bombón había cambiado desde que estaban en la secundaria, sí, seguía siendo la misma dulce-maniaca y un poco infantil. Pero su comportamiento enamoradizo se había esfumado y también su irresponsabilidad, convirtiéndose en todo lo contrario a estos aspectos, aunque nunca supieron y ella nunca les dijo el por qué.

-Jejejeje-se reían nerviosos los chicos.

-Bueno, no perdamos más tiempo y terminemos de comer-dijo el ojiazul aún deprimido. Esto lo notaron los chicos y se miraron preocupados entre sí.

**Al término de clases**

Los chicos se fueron directamente al laboratorio en sonde solo dejaron sus mochilas y se habían cambiado de ropa y salieron al centro comercial.

-Bien vayamos a comprar el maquillaje, los accesorios y las demás cosas-dijo la rubia llevándose a rastras a las chicas dejando solos a los chicos.

-Y bien, a donde vamos Brick?-le pregunto el rubio a su hermano vendo a todos lados.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea-le respondió con los ojos como puntitos.

-Bueno, pidamos indicaciones-le dijo el pelinegro yendo con un empleado del local.

-Este será un largo día-dijeron los dos rowdy´s restantes. Apenas eran las 4:00 pm. Soltaron un largo suspiro antes de ir con su hermano.

**Continuara….**

**Bueno aquí les dejo el 5to capitulo después de un lago tiempo. De verdad lo siento.**

**Shun: Pero ya lo subiste no seas dramática**

**Lyra: Yo no soy dramática! Y cuando volviste**

**Shun: hace un momento**

**Lyra: Arreglaste tú insignificante problema?**

**Shun: Oye, que te digan algo así no es insignificante*medio celoso***

**Lyra: Sí, que me digan "me gustas, quieres ser mi novia" es tan importante*sarcasmo* **

**Shun: Tú no lo entiendes**

**Lyra: Sí, lo que digas. En fin gracias por sus reviews a todos y también muchas gracias a ti:**

**pato262: **me alegra que te haya gustado y creo que si usare unas cuantas de tus ideas, tienes demasiada creatividad y en cuestión a tus preguntas tendrás que esperar a los próximos capítulos ^w^.


	6. Chapter 6:El baile y regreso de Parte I

**Primero que nada y antes que todo, lamento mucho la tardanza, sé que me pase. Pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y bueno la escuela y todo eso.**

**Shun: sabes la profe de artes subió tu calificación de 7 a 8**

**Lyra: Siii!**

**Bueno sin más espera aquí está el sexto capítulo espero do disfruten. ^w^**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: El baile y el regreso de… **

**Parte I**

El dia del baile había llegado, todos estaban emocionados. Ese día no tendrían clases ya que el comité del consejo estudiantil estaría organizando la decoración. Pero resultaba ser que Bombón era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, así que tuvo que quedarse en la escuela a ayudar.

¿Qué cómo haría para cambiarse?, Burbuja le llevaría el vestido para que ella pudiera cambiarse. En este preciso momento ella se encontraba colocando una lona encima de la puerta del gimnasio. Aunque se distrajo un poco al recordar una conversación en particular.

**=Flasback=**

_Se encontraba la ojirosa en el laboratorio después de comprar las cosas, se dirigió a la cocina, más específicamente al refrigerador. Lo abrió en busca de algo dulce para comer, lo único que encontró fue un pedazo de pastel de fresas, lo tomo y también tomo un tenedor. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la pequeña mesa que había en medio de la cocina._

_Le dio una buena mordida al pedazo, disfrutando cada bocado, era muy dulce. Pero su momento de tranquilidad se vio interrumpido por una voz._

_-Comiendo tan tarde-dijo burlona una voz masculina a sus espaldas, ella trago el pedazo que tenía en su boca y volteo hacia la persona que era dueña de esa voz._

_Cuando lo hizo pudo ver al peli naranja mirándola divertido, y con una expresión ¿adorable?, no seguro era su imaginación. Pareció darse cuenta de su mirada y recapacitó._

_-Que tiene de malo?-pregunto ella regresando su vista al pastel._

_-Engordaras-le dijo divertido causando enojo de la chica._

_-Eso a ti no te importa?-le dijo dándole otro mordisco a su pastel-cambiando de tema, ya le he dicho a las chicas ya tus hermanos sobre algo del baile._

_-Qué cosa?-pregunto tomando una manzana para luego morderla._

_-No sé si sepas que yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil-le dijo la chica dejando el tenedor en el plato en donde estaba el pastel, el chico asintió-resulta que los integrantes del consejo tenemos que quedarnos a organizar el baile, así que tendré que quedarme ahí. Tú tendrás que ir y esperarme allá._

_-Bien-le dijo dándole otra mordida a su manzana-pero no sería mejor que yo, ya estuviera ahí-la chica lo miro confundida-te ayudaré con las preparaciones._

_La peli naranja lo vio sorprendida y asintió con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojar._

_**=Fin del flashback=**_

Al recordar esto, volvió a la realidad y de un pequeño sobresalto la escalera en la que estaba se empezó a mover y balancear. Bombón trataba de equilibrarse para no caerse, pero la escalera repentinamente se cerró dejando caer a la ojirosa, que solo pudo cerrar los ojos, lo último que escuchó fue la escalera golpear el suelo, y esperar un golpe que nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos levemente dejando ver unos ojos rojos viéndola fijamente, pronto se dio cuenta que él, la tenía en brazos estilo nupcial. Se sonrojo al ver que todos los estaban mirando, las chicas con las manos en la boca por la preocupación y los chicos soltaron un suspiro al ver que estaba bien.

-Gr-gracias-le dijo desviando la mirada avergonzada, el chico creyó que se veía tierna sonrojada, pero descarto esa idea creyendo que era absurdo-emm, Brick podrías bajarme.

El chico se dio cuenta que aun la tenía en sus brazos, se sonrojo y la bajo riendo nervioso.

-Lo siento-dijo rascándose la cabeza, volteo hacia todos lados observando que todos los veían con pequeñas risillas y algunos chicos con miradas pícaras.

-No hay problema-le respondió la ojirosa viéndolo, pero de algo se dio cuenta. Brick ya no tenía la misma estatura de antes, que era más o menos a su estatura, ahora le sobrepasaba una cabeza de alto, ¿Cómo había podido no darse cuenta antes?

-Y, te ayudo con eso?-pregunto el ojirojo refiriéndose a la lona que se había caído de un lado. La peli naranja asintió, Brick tomo la escalera Bombón subió a esta. Él utilizó algo para atorar la escalera e impedir que se cerrara de nuevo. Subió los primero dos escalones y la sostuvo por la cintura haciéndola sonrojar.

-B-Brick que haces?-pregunto nerviosa la chica al sentir unas manos rodeando su cintura.

-Si te dejo así como así te caerás nuevamente-le respondió viéndola fijamente.

Terminaron de poner la lona, y siguieron así con todos los demás adornos, se hacía tarde y casi todos se fueron a arreglar para la noche y solo quedaron Brick y Bombón. Aún faltaban varias cosas por terminar y ambos tuvieron la misma idea.

Aprovechando que no había nadie en ese momento decidieron terminar más rápido.

-Hard Brick

-Hyper Blossom

Ambos volaron por todo el gimnasio arreglando todo a gran velocidad terminando en unos minutos.

Les quedaban unas horas más de las esperadas así que se fueron de nuevo al laboratorio.

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

Cuando llegaron Burbuja y Bellota se la llevaron a su habitación para que se arreglaran las tres, aunque Bellota no estuviera tan convencida.

Los chicos hicieron lo mismo, ellos terminaron más rápido que las chicas y ya estaban abajo aburridos.

Brick llevaba una camiseta blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un chaleco en color rojo, una corbata de igual color, un saco negro y unos zapatos de vestir negros. Su cabello iba igual y con su inseparable gorra roja.

Boomer, usaba una camiseta blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un chaleco en color azul, una corbata del mismo color, un saco negro y unos zapatos de vestir negros. Su cabello también iba igual solo porque no se lo pudo peinar.

Butch, al igual que sus hermanos traía una camisa blanca con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, un chaleco color verde, una corbata en el mismo tono de verde, un saco negro y unos zapatos de vestir negros. Su pelo iba atado en la misma colita alta.

Se veían muy bien. Estaban muy aburridos, y las chicas no bajaban desde hacía 15 min, así que asumieron que debían ir a apurarlas (Yo: que impaciencia ¬¬).

Subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de las chicas, la puerta de la habitación no estaba bien cerrada, más los chicos no lo habían visto.

Tocaron la puerta y, como no estaba cerrada del todo, esta se abrió de improvisto dejando ver a las chicas que estaban a medio vestir, o sea en ropa interior.

Bombón estaba subiéndose el vestido por las piernas y apenas iba en la rodilla, Kaoru tenía los brazos alzados y estaba poniéndose el vestido por la cabeza, pero lo suficiente para poder ver, mas no para que le cubriera los pechos y Miyako le estaba quitando las arrugas. Las chicas al verlos en la puerta con los ojos y bocas abiertas, se sonrojaron y cada una dejo caer su vestido, se cubrieron con lo primero que encontraron.

-FUERA!-gritaron rojas como tomates y lanzándoles de todo, desde almohadas hasta un desodorante, un gel para cabello y un bote de crema.

Ellos salieron de ahí con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara muy roja, caminaron hacia abajo y se sentaron, cada uno pensando y procesando lo ocurrido y en el cuerpo de su contraparte.

**En el cuarto con las chicas**

Después de que los chicos salieron, ellas se pusieron a reírse, terminaron de cambiarse, hace como 15 minutos habían terminado de peinarse y maquillarse.

Se pusieron sus zapatos y salieron, bajaron la escalera, pronto sintieron la mirada de los chicos, ellas los vieron y rieron ante sus expresiones.

Bombón traía un vestido color rojo con escote de corazón, era pegado al cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, en ella reposaba un hermoso cinturón de piedras plateadas, la falda llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos y era suelta. Sus zapatos eran rojos con tacón de 10 cm. Su cabello lo tenía suelto y ondulado llegando a su cintura, en su cabeza tenía una trenza que cruzaba de un lado de su cabeza al otro, y tenía el fleco parejo con un rayito en rosa que la hacía verse hermosa. Su maquillaje era casi natural, tenía un poco de base, una sombra color rojo, se había delineado los ojos y se puso un labial rojo pasión.

Brick se había quedado embobado con ella, la miraba muy fijamente y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Burbuja tenía un vestido azul con un solo tirante grueso, en su cintura tenía una cadenita plateada, la falda llegaba a una palma de su rodilla y también era suelta. Sus zapatos eran negros de aguja con 10 cm. Su cabello también lo tenía suelto, pero se lo había planchado y en un lado del cabello tenía un rayito color celeste. Su maquillaje también era natural, un poco de base, delineador sombra azul y labial de un color rosa pálido.

Boomer tenía sus ojos puestos en ella, no dejaba de mirarla ni apartaba la vista.

Por último Bellota, ella tenía un vestido verde, strapless. La tela de arriba era brillosa un pequeño cinturón del mismo material lo separaba de la falda que era suelta con líneas que bajaban a lo largo de la falda, esta le llegaba a mitad del muslo siendo de un color más claro. Sus zapatos eran verdes obscuros de 10 cm. El cabello de lo había alaciado, y ondulado solo las puntas, en su fleco tenía un rayito de color verde manzana. Su maquillaje al igual que sus amigas era natural, base, sombra verde delineador y un labial rosa casi llegando a rojo.

Butch la recorría con la mirada, lo aceptaba se veía muy bien esa noche.

-Bueno se van a quedar ahí parados mirándolas o van a ir al baile-dijo de repente Ken que tenía una cámara de fotos, cada chico fue con su contraparte y Ken les tomo una foto a cada pareja, luego de eso el profesor se dirigió a ellos.

-Chicas, tomen esto en caso de emergencia-les dijo dándoles a cada una, su anillo de trasformación.

-Estos son los anillos que Bombón accidentalmente creo?-le pregunto la rubia recibiendo su anillo, el profesor asintió. Mientras los chicos las veían con una cara de no entender.

-También, con las pruebas que hice de estos anillos cree unos relojes parecidos a sus anillos chicas con la diferencia que estos son para ellos-dijo el profesor entregándoles a cada un reloj a los chicos de su respectivo color.

-Amm, para qué es esto exactamente?-pregunto el rubio mirando curioso el aparato.

-Tienen un poder especial, y estos a diferencia de los anillos o relojes reales te permiten utilizar ese poder en cualquier momento, te daré una demostración-dijo la peli naranja, le pidió a Ken un vaso con agua y este se lo trajo al instante, luego soplo en el líquido haciendo que este se congele-como les demostré, yo tengo aliento helado, Burbuja tiene mayor velocidad y Bellota más fuerza de la normal.

-Y ustedes chicos tienen las mismas habilidades, a diferencia de ti Brick-lo señalo, el ojirojo enarco una ceja y se apuntó a el mismo-sí tú, tu puedes hacer aparecer fuego en tus manos.

El chico asintió, estaban a punto de salir cuando el profesor los llamo.

-Por cierto chicos, el alcalde mando un auto para que llegaran al baile-al momento de decir eso, los chicos y las chicas salieron a ver.

Y, efectivamente, un auto color negro estaba estacionado enfrente del laboratorio, de la puerta delantera salió un señor de unos 35 años abrió las puertas.

Todos, un tanto dudosos, entraron a dicho automóvil.

Llegaron a la escuela, muchas luces se veían por fuera y las decoraciones eran asombrosas, podías ver el edificio con luces de colores, y carteles por todos lados deseándoles a todos unas felices fiestas.

Entraron los seis y todos se les quedaron viendo, ciertas personas con ojos de corazón, otras con celos y otras con arrepentimiento.

Decidieron ignorarlos y entraron como si nada, se sentaron en una mesa cercana a la pista. Burbuja invitó a Boomer a bailar y este dudoso acepto. Después de un rato se les unieron los rojos dejando a la parejita verde aburrida.

-Segura que no quieres bailar, me aburro-le decía el pelinegro y la chica negaba con la cabeza-entonces a que venias si no querías bailar?

-Puedo venir si quiero-le contesto desafiante.

-Sabes, es la primera vez que te veo con el cabello arreglado-le dice haciendo que la chica se sonroje un poco, más él no lo noto.

-Pues disfrútalo por que será la única-le contesto rodando los ojos.

El ojiverde iba a decir algo, pero alguien llego a la mesa.

-Em, Bellota quieres ir a bailar-pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y ojos grises tendiéndole una mano a la chica, Bellota al darse cuenta de quien la invitaba se sonrojo y asintió levemente.

-S-sí-le respondió al momento en que se levantaba con ayuda de la mano del chico. Butch veía incrédulo; primero ella no quiere aceptar sus invitaciones al baile, segundo un chico viene y la invita a bailar enfrente de sus narices y tercero ella acepta y se sonroja.

El ya no pudo reclamarle nada al chico porque ellos ya estaban llegando a la pista de baile. En ese momento se arrepintió de haber elegido una mesa junto a la pista.

Soltó un bufido exasperado y se aplastó más en su silla.

**PDV Burbuja**

Cuando Boomer y yo nos fuimos a bailar pude ver a Cody acercarse junto con Lili una chica de su clase, tenía el cabello negro y ojos de igual color. Traía un vestido de un color plateado y tacones altos en color negro. Mientras hablaba con Boomer.

-Te vez bien-me halago apartando la vista ligeramente sonrojado, me pareció tierno de su parte.

-Gracias, tú también Boomer-le conteste con una sonrisa, pronto llegaron Cody y Lili.

-Hola Burbuja-dijo Cody al llegar a nuestro lado, Lili le dijo a Boomer que si podían bailar la siguiente canción y el acepto.

-Hola Cody-le salude de la misma forma que él a mí.

-Quiero decirte algo, me acompañas?-yo asentí, fuimos hasta el campo de futbol y nos sentamos en una banca-sabes te ves preciosa.

Me sonroje por lo que dijo, luego tomo mi mano y me vio a los ojos, yo me puse nerviosa ante su tacto y mirada.

-Desde hace algún tiempo quise decirte esto-me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí-desde que me visitabas cuando estabas en la secundaria, desde que ocurrió el incidente del hombre lobo. Burbuja me he enamorado de ti-en ese momento mi corazón de detuvo, pensé que al escuchar esa declaración me ibas a salir mariposas del estómago, que iba a llorar de felicidad pero que es esto que siento ahora-y quería saber si tu sientes lo mismo por mí.

-C-cody yo…-que es lo que ahora siento por él, acepto que fue mi primer amor, que cada vez que lo veía me sonrojaba, que sentía un agradable sentimiento en mi estómago pero ahora, al decir la palabra amor aparecen unos ojos azul cobalto.

-Entiendo si necesitas tiempo, cuando hayas aclarado tus sentimientos esperare la respuesta-me dijo para luego besarme en la mejilla e irse del lugar.

Luego de un rato de estar pensando, Boomer llego a donde estaba, se sentó a mi lado.

-Que haces aquí afuera?-me pregunto con voz dulce, to lo mire y negué con la cabeza-que fue lo que te dijo Cody?

-B-bueno, el…-me corte a mitad de la palabra, y baje la mirada.

-Se te declaro?-cuestiono Boomer viéndome comprensivo, yo asentí-y que respondiste tú.

-Nada-le dije con un hilo de voz, el pareció sorprenderse-es que, ya no sé si estoy enamorada de él, porque antes al pronunciar la palabra amor aparecía él y ahora cuando lo digo aparece otra persona.

-No te preocupes ya se aclarara todo-me tranquilizo.

**PDV Bombón**

Cuando salimos a la pista de baile la música cambió de repente, ahora era una tranquila y lenta, como para bailar pegados, creo que no me gusta mucho esa ide…pero que?!

Sentí una mano en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia esa persona, que resultaba se precisamente mi pareja de baile, Brick.

-Por qué te sorprendes rosadita?, qué no se baila así?-me pregunto con burla, sonreí y puse mi mano en su hombro y nuestras otras manos se entrelazaron, comenzamos a bailar al compás de la canción, no bailaba nada mal.

Bailamos unas cuantas canciones más. Sentía la constante mirada de Randy en mí, que por cierto estaba bailando con Princesa, cuando nos aburrimos salimos al patio trasero y nos sentamos en el césped.

-No tienes por qué sentirte incomoda con la presencia de ese imbécil-me dijo encogiéndose de hombros-de todos modos porque te afecta.

-Bien te lo contaré-suspire cansada-Randy en la secundaria acostumbraba hacerle bromas a cada chica de la escuela, un dia Bellota y Burbuja hablaban de o que él les había hecho. Luego me preguntaron que me había hecho a mí, la cosa era que a mí nunca me había hecho nada. Le pregunte el porqué de eso y el me respondió que era porque yo le gustaba y que quería que fuera su compañera de laboratorio pero no quería que yo le dijera que no por estar enojada. Me fui dando cuenta de que no era tan malo después de todo y me comenzó a gustar. Pero, no sé por qué, una tarde que fuimos a salvar la ciudad de mojo, cuando regrese él seguía ahí. Cuando llegue a su lado me comenzó a perseguir con ranas, serpientes y no sé qué otros animales de plástico.

-Aún no veo el problema-me dijo viéndome confundido.

-Luego de que pasáramos a tercero, comenzamos a salir, se comportaba amable y dulce conmigo, pero eso cambio. Nunca supe el porqué de su cambio y ahora está comportándose mal conmigo otra vez. Tal vez porque nunca le quise dar mi primer beso-dije viendo a la luna con nostalgia.

-Nunca has besado a nadie?-me pregunto incrédulo yo negué con la cabeza. D pronto sentí una extraña presencia, que hace tanto no sentía.

**Yendo con Bellota**

**PDV Bellota**

En este momento me encuentro golpeando a Mike al igual que Butch, les contare porqué estamos en esta situación.

**=Flashback=**

_Luego de que Mike me sacara a bailar estuvimos así por unas 5 canciones, pusieron una lenta, primero él paso una mano por mi cintura, haciendo que mi corazón lata a más de mil por minuto, yo puse mi mano en su hombro y comenzamos a bailar, me fue acercando más hacia si mientras yo no me daba cuenta. Y también nos estábamos alejando de la pista de baile. Fue hasta que sentí su mano por mi muslo, y con su otra mano toco mi trasero._

_Está bien, deje pasar esa una vez a los 12 años ésta ya no, está bien que me guste el idiota este pero hay límites y los acaba de cruzar. Lo empuje fuertemente y lo único que vi fue a Butch y a Mike en el suelo sosteniéndose el estómago._

_Se levantó y trato de golpear a Butch y este lo esquivó, le dio un puñetazo en la cara y así, luego le dije que yo me encargaba._

**=Fin del flashback=**

Y así fue como terminamos así. Justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo nuevamente algo me detuvo, abrí los ojos exageradamente.

**Regresando con Burbuja**

**PDV Burbuja**

Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades y riéndose de cosas que contamos los dos, ya que al parecer en el tiempo en el que desaparecieron les ocurrieron muchas cosas

-Enserio lo mordió un perro rabioso-mencione con cierta burla mientras reíamos.

-Sí, y luego el perro enfermó por una infección en la boca-dijo Boomer entre risas, yo no podía parar de reír, aun que siento lastima por el pobre perro que mordió a Butch.

Cuando paramos de reír, no pude evitar ver que estábamos demasiado cerca, él también pareció darse cuenta y se sonrojo. No podía despegar mi vista de sus ojos azules profundos como el mar, inconscientemente nos íbamos acercando e íbamos cerrando los ojos, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara, estábamos a centímetros de rozar nuestros labios cuando sentí una presencia, me separé bruscamente de Boomer.

-Qué ocurre?-me pregunto al sentir mi a lejanía repentina.

-No puede ser-dijo Bellota llamando la atención de Butch.

-Esta presencia...-dijo Burbuja ganándose una mirada confundida de Boomer.

\- Es de…-dijo Bombón mirando el cielo obteniendo una mirada preocupada de Brick.

**Continuara…**

**Los dejo con la intriga, nuevamente lamento muchísimo la tardanza solo que mi inspiración se tomó las vacaciones anticipadas, lo siento mucho, tratare de subir el próximo capítulo lo más pronto que pueda.**

**Shun: fuiste mala al interrumpir a Burbuja y a Boomer.**

**Lyra: si lo se**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen rivews **

**BYE**


	7. Chapter 7:El baile y regreso de Parte II

**Hola como han estado?, yo muy bien. Espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones y descanso de la prisión-escuela.**

**Considerando que el capítulo anterior me tarde algún tiempo en subirlo les traigo este en un lapso más corto, en compensación con lo del anterior.**

**Shun: Bueno al menos solo tardaste un día y medio en escribirlo, no te puedo reclamar nada.**

**Lyra: Sep, me supere a mí misma, aunque el resto de los demás días estuve muy ocupada.**

**Shun: Sé que a esta despistada se le ha olvidado poner lo siguiente en los capítulos anteriores.**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es pertenencia de ella y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

**Bueno sin más que agregar. ¡Nos vemos abajo!**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior **

-Nunca has besado a nadie?-me pregunto incrédulo yo negué con la cabeza. De pronto sentí una extraña presencia, que hace tanto no sentía.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a Mike nuevamente algo me detuvo, abrí los ojos exageradamente.

Podía sentir su aliento sobre mi cara, estábamos a centímetros de rozar nuestros labios cuando sentí una presencia, me separé bruscamente de Boomer.

-No puede ser-dijo Bellota llamando la atención de Butch.

-Esta presencia...-dijo Burbuja ganándose una mirada confundida de Boomer.

-Es de…-dijo Bombón mirando el cielo obteniendo una mirada preocupada de Brick.

* * *

**Capítulo 7: El baile y el regreso de… **

**Parte II**

-Brick hay que llamar a los demás-le dijo en voz preocupada, el chico aun sin entender asintió y ambos entraron al salón.

**Con Burbuja**

-Boomer tenemos que buscar a los chicos-le dijo levantándose, el rubio la imitó, entraron al salón en busca de sus amigos, tenían que encontrarlos, aquella presencia no aparecía hace años.

**Con Bellota**

-Deja de golpear al idiota, tenemos que encontrar a los otros-le dijo la pelinegra viendo como Butch pateaba a Mike y este se retorcía de dolor en el suelo-y tú, eso te pasa por querer propasarte conmigo. No te me vuelvas a acercar o te quedas sin herederos.

Luego de eso, ambos buscaron a los demás, aunque con tanta gente que había les era lago difícil.

**Regresando con la parejita roja**

**PDV Bombón**

Hace un momento perdí de vista a Brick, con tanta gente se me dificulta ver, pase por la pista de baile buscando con la mirada a las chicas, estoy casi segura que ellas debieron haber sentido lo mismo.

Solo espero estar equivoca…Auch!, creo que choque con algo, o mejor dicho alguien porque tiene sus manos en mi cintura.

-Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba-me disculpe sin saber con quién había chocado.

-No hay problema-dijo una voz muy conocida, levanté la vista y si, ahí estaba él; Randy.

-Si me disculpas tengo que buscar a mis amigas-le dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre, mas no podía. Es irónico porque soy una súper heroína combato contra robots gigantes y no puedo soltarme del agarre de la cintura de un chico.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-me dijo seriamente, yo en cambio, puse mala cara y me solté con un brusco empujón.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, en todo caso mañana me lo dices que ahora tengo mucha prisa-le dije caminando, cuando vi a Burbuja, pero una mano me tomo la muñeca.

-Vas con aquel idiota arrogante con el que viniste?-me pregunto con tomo celoso, esto se está pasando, sí fuimos novios antes pero ya no, no tiene mor que ponerse de ese modo.

-Y qué si es así?-le rete girando la cabeza mirándolo.

-Tu no vas a ningún lado preciosa-me volvió a tomar de la cintura y me atrajo hacia sí.

Me comencé a mover desesperadamente de mi lugar, por un momento pensé en usar mi anillo, pero eso traería consecuencias graves.

-Suéltame-seguía tratando de que me soltara, más era difícil, pronto solo lo vi tirado en el suelo tomándose la mandíbula.

Me voltee y vi a quien menos me esperaba y si pensaban que era Brick, se equivocan. Si Brick tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes.

-Que le dio a todos los idiotas hoy por querer propasarse con las chicas?-pregunto exasperado Butch agitando su mano por el dolor que tenía al golpear a dos chicos muy fuerte.

-De que hablas?-le pregunte mirándolo.

-Luego te cuento, ahora hay que ir a buscar a Brick-al ver mi mirada confundida decidió explicármelo-Boomer, Bellota y Burbuja ya están por allá solo faltaban tú y Brick.

Una vez que encontramos a Brick, después de 20 minutos de estar buscándolo. Todos nos juntamos en el patio.

-Chicas ustedes también lo sintieron?-pregunté refiriéndome a la presencia de hace unos minutos.

-De que hablan?-pregunto Boomer.

-Sí, pero eso debe ser imposible-dijo Burbuja aterrada de que pudiera ser verdad e ignorando al rubio.

-A quién se refieren?-pregunto ahora Brick con tono fastidiado.

-Pero desapareció hace años!-exclamo Bellota ignorando a Brick.

-De que mierda hablan?!-nos grita Butch desesperado.

-DE EL!-le gritamos todas haciendo que ellos se asusten.

-QUÉ?!-gritaron ahora ellos, supongo que lo recuerdan.

-Más bien las partículas negras y muy cerca-les dije con preocupación, de pronto se oye un grito dentro del gimnasio, todos nos miramos y fuimos a ver.

Ya adentro pudimos observar a las personas corriendo de un lado a otro tratando de alejarse del escenario en donde caían cables eléctricos y una sombra aparecía en medio de todos.

Era la silueta de un chico de nuestra edad, no se veía su rostro ni sus vestimentas, solo la silueta. Le dijimos al director que le dijera a todo el personal que evacuaran el edificio y así lo hizo.

Cuando el gimnasio fue vaciado sacamos nuestros anillos y la hebilla del cinturón. Creían que no las íbamos a traer?

-Vamos-dije y todos asintieron.

-Hyper Blossom

-Rolling Bubbles

-Powered Buttercup

-The Powerpuff Girls Z-dijimos mientras hacíamos nuestra pose.

-Hard Brick

-Explosive Boomer

-Strong Butch

-The Rowdyruff Boys Z-nos imitaron mientras hacían sus poses.

Ok esto es nuevo, nuestro cabello ni el maquillaje se quitó, se lo mencionare al profesor.

Brick y yo nos acercamos a la sombra del escenario, unos cables se dirigían a nosotros, pensé rápido y los congele a tiempo. Aunque no pude ver la expresión de su rostro, sentí su sorpresa al verme hacer esto.

-Quien eres y que quieres?-pregunto Brick tan directo como siempre.

-Este es solo un mensaje-dijo con voz ronca, si era un chico después de todo-una advertencia.

-Advertencia para qué?-pregunte ahora yo llamando su atención, percibí una sonrisa.

-Ya lo veras, linda-dijo para luego desaparecer y dejar los cables colgando, los chicos y las chicas estaban confundidos, ¿Por qué se había ido sin pelear? ¿Una advertencia de que? Esas eran mis preguntas.

Pusimos los cables en su lugar y nos des transformamos, el baile acabo por este hecho. Cuando nos fuimos de alguna manera me sentía decepcionada, tanto problema tuve con este baile para que al final lo hayan arruinado, como que no es justo.

**Fin PDV Bombón**

Una vez que llegaron al laboratorio ellas se fueron a sus habitaciones no sin antes decirles a los chicos:

-Ni se les ocurra tocar la puerta-les dijeron al unisono cada una dirigiéndose a su contraparte. Las chicas fueron a la habitación de la ojirosa para hablar del tema, según les había dicho el profesor cuando llegaron, no recibieron ninguna llamada de poochie porque este se había desmayado gracias al poder de la energía maligna.

Estaban sentadas en la cama de Bombón discutiendo sobre lo ocurrido.

-Como pudo haber vuelto?-pregunto la rubia a la nada.

-Pues los idiotas que están allá abajo también volvieron de quién sabe dónde-dijo la pelinegra cruzada de brazos.

-Pero Bellota, EL fue mandado al espacio-le recordó la peli naranja recordando su última batalla con EL (Yo: pueden imaginarse a EL flotando en el espacio como la última escena del último capítulo)

-Pero quién era el chico de hoy?-dijo nuevamente la rubia.

-Y por qué se sorprendió del aliento helado de Bombón?-pregunto la ojiverde mirando al techo.

-Creo que eso es obvio-dijo la peli naranja mirando a Bellota-EL tiene debilidad al frío, recuerdan?

-Claro, pero porque te llamo linda? -señalo la ojiceleste mirándola con cierta picardía.

-Yo que voy a saber-le respondió la ojirosa sonrojada por la insinuación de su amiga.

-No te avergüences el enemigo-dijo la pelinegra seria.

-Pero no quita que sea vergonzoso-le rebatió la ojirosa enojada.

-Y por qué te parece vergonzoso si no te interesa?-le pregunto mordazmente.

-Porque muchos intentan propasarse conmigo y él tiene el poder de hacer lo que le plazca ya que esta echo con partículas negras de EL!-le grito la ojirosa enojada.

-Y eso que tiene que ver?!-cuestionó la pelinegra.

-Chicas basta, ya no peleen-las calmo la ojiceleste-por cierto Bellota, hablando de propasarse, Butch me dijo que golpearon a Mike pero no me quiso decir el por qué.

-Ah eso, el muy idiota me toco el trasero-dijo enojada con llamas en los ojos.

-Y qué? Butch también te lo toco a los 12 y no lo golpeaste-le dijo burlona la ojirosa.

-Eso fue por qué no pude y porque el estúpido de Mojo jojo se interpuso con su apestoso robot-dijo la ojiverde enojada y sonrojada.

-Pero tuviste oportunidad cuando nos robaron la ropa-dijo nuevamente la peli naranja.

-Y cuando nos enfrentaron en Egipto-recordó la rubia (yo: inserten recuerdo de cuando les lanzaron el beso y ellos se rodearon con un corazón y desaparecieron)

-Burbuja tú también?-pregunto la pelinegra sintiéndose traicionada.

-Y también la vez en que los alzamos al final de la serie-dijo la ojirosa entre risas (Yo: recuerdan al final, en el monitor del Profesor Utonio las chicas tenían a los chicos aventándolos en el aire)

-Qué es esto? ¿Un recuento de todo o qué?-dijo Bellota burlesca.

-Cambiando de tema, no se han preguntado por qué razón los chicos se parecen mucho a nosotras?-pregunto la rubia de repente, las dos restantes se miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-No, nunca lo había pensado, Burbuja-le contesto la peli naranja.

-Le preguntaremos mañana al profesor-dijo la pelinegra antes de salir de la habitación-buenas noches.

-Bueno mañana lo sabremos, al fin es fin de semana-dijo la rubia saliendo del cuarto-nos vemos mañana Bombón, dulces sueños.

-Adiós-dijo Bombón antes de que se cerrara la puerta, una vez que se cerró se dejó caer de espaldas preguntándose quien sería la sombra que vieron, porque sinceramente no la había visto antes.

**A la mañana siguiente**

Las chicas despertaron primero, como siempre, Bombón y Bellota se sonrieron cómplices. Burbuja las miro extraño.

-Que traman chicas?-les pregunto al verlas con un megáfono en mano de Bellota.

-Oh, nada-dijeron ambas con un aura de "inocentes".

-Chicas-llamó la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

-Bien, es solo una pequeña broma-dijo la peli naranja haciendo un puchero.

Dieron las 8:00 am y Bellota encendió el aparato.

-DESPIERTEN QUE SE LES HACE TARDE PARA LA ESCUELA, SON LAS 8 HOLGAZANES-grito la ojiverde desde el aparato, estaba parada en una silla y Bombón tenía una sartén y una espátula para pegarle haciendo más ruido.

¿Qué si se preocupaban por el profesor Ken y Poochie? Tenían el sueño más pesado que un elefante. Que, es que acaso no recuerdan cuando Mojo exploto la caja fuerte en busca de la sustancia Z y ellos ni siquiera escucharon.

Desde arriba se escucharon tres chillidos y luego pisadas, cosas azotándose, puertas cerrándose y pasos en las escaleras. Bombón y Bellota se aguantaban la risa hasta que ellos llegaron. Ya no pudieron aguantar más y se comenzaron a reír como foca con un ataque epiléptico en el suelo agarrándose el estómago.

Los chicos las miraban raro mientras estaban agitados de hacer todo tan rápido, vieron la hora y eran las 8:15 am abrieron los ojos exageradamente, Bombón se controló y congelo la entrada para que no salieran.

-Hey, déjanos salir-le dijo Butch a la ojirosa, ella negó con la cabeza y comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-De que se ríen?-le pregunto Brick a Burbuja, ella le sonrió.

-Es sábado-le dijo dejando salir una risita, ellos la miraron con una ceja alzada-no hay clases.

Los chicos se quedaron en blanco al oír la respuesta. Las chicas ya se había calmado y estaban limpiándose la lágrimas que les salieron, pero al ver a los chicos con esa cara, volvieron a reírse.

-¡¿COMO CARAJOS QUE NO HAY CLASES?!-gritaron los tres asesinando a las PPGZ rosa y verde que se retorcían de la risa en el suelo.

-E-es que-decía entre risas la ojirosa-queríamos aprovecharnos de que no sabían que era un fin de semana.

-P-para despertarlos y ver como reaccionaban-terminó de decir la pelinegra calmándose. Los chicos las fulminaron con la mirada.

-Y tú por que no nos dijiste antes-le reclamo el rubio a su contraparte.

-Quería ver si era divertido-se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos se quitaron las mochilas y se vieron cómplices.

-Creo que las chicas merecen un castigo por habernos hecho eso, no lo creen?-dijo el ojirojo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Tienes razón-dijo el rubio pensativo, Butch solo asintió con la cabeza.

-E-esperen yo no hice nada-dijo la rubia alzando un poco las manos en señal de rendición.

-No importa, fuiste cómplice-le respondió el ojiverde, las chicas dejaron de reír para escuchar lo que ellos decían. Una vez que escucharon se miraron preocupadas.

Burbuja volteo a verlas y las tres asintieron, poco después se podía ver una nube con la forma de ellas. Y las chicas corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Los chicos las persiguieron, una vez que las atraparon las tomaron por la cintura y las cargaron como costal de papas. Las chicas peleaban para que las soltaran dándoles golpes en la espalda con los puños cerrados o pataleando; pero no podían hacer mucho.

Cada uno dejo a su contraparte en el sofá y comenzaron a hacerles cosquillas, las tres se retorcían de la risa mientras decían cosas como: "paren ya", "no lo volveremos a hacer" o "suéltame ya idiota".

Los chicos las dejaron en paz y se sentaron junto a ellas controlando su risa.

-Vaya manera de despertar un sábado-mencionó la ojiverde con algo de diversión en su voz.

-Sí, pero creo que hoy no tenemos planes verdad chicas?-pregunto la rubia mirando a sus amigas.

-Tienes razón-concordó Bellota poniendo su mano en el mentón.

-Que les parece si vamos al cine?-dijo de repente la peli naranja dirigiéndose a todos en general.

-El cine?-pregunto el rubio confundido.

-Si el cine, le pantalla gigante, palomitas, refresco, películas-dijo la pelinegra como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, lo cual para ella lo era. Los chicos la vieron confundidos.

-Nunca han ido a un cine?-pregunto ahora la ojiceleste viéndolos incrédula. Estos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bueno entonces esta será su primera vez en un cine-dijo la ojirosa autoritaria-pero cual vemos?

-Que tal _La Noche de los muertos vivientes 2-_dijo Bellota emocionada poso su mirada en los chicos-ustedes no me van a salir como Burbuja verdad, que le dan miedo unas personas muertas que se comen a las personas vivas.

Los chicos hicieron una mueca de asco y negaron con la cabeza, miraron a burbuja quien se negaba a aceptar ver esa película así que Bombón propuso que se elegiría a votación.

Y gano la película que Bellota ofreció por 4 a 2. Pasaron unas horas más en decidir a qué horas, Burbuja en que usaría y en bañarnos y vestirse.

-Bien entonces iremos a ver_ La Noche de los Muertos Vivientes 2-_las chicas se vistieron y bajaron, ya eran la 11:30am.

Se fueron en dirección al Cinema que había en la ciudad, para su suerte no había muchas personas. Brick y Bombón se formaron en la fila y esperaron su turno, mientras los demás compraban lo que comerían.

Cuando llego su turno Bombón pidió seis boletos para la película, la señorita que estaba ahí, tenía el maquillaje algo exagerado y el uniforme le quedaba corto, cuando vio al ojirojo, casi se lo comía con la mirada, este la vio con cierto temor y se alejó en cuanto le dieron los boletos. Todo esto fue visto por la ojirosa la cual extrañamente sentía un raro sentimiento, que le provocaba reclamarle a la mujer que dejara de verlo de esa manera. Pero se controló ya que ella no tenía por qué reclamarle tal cosa, Brick solo era su amigo.

Alcanzaron a los demás chicos y se fueron a ver la película, cuando entraron se sentaron así, Bellota de lado izquierdo de Butch, Bombón a un lado de Bellota, Brick a un lado de Bombón, Boomer a un lado de Brick y Burbuja del otro lado de Boomer.

Mientras la película avanzaba, Bombón, Bellota, Butch y Brick estaban atentos, mientras Burbuja constantemente chillaba y hundía su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul. El cual estaba más concentrado en tranquilizar a su contraparte que en la película.

_Una chica iba corriendo por las calles de una ciudad destruida, a pocos metros de ella corrían personas que tenían un aspecto putrefacto y algunos de ellos si partes de su cuerpo. Se podía ver que estaba asustada, llego a un edificio y entró en el subió rápidamente las escaleras llegando a una oficina, cerró la puerta mientras veía como trataban de abrirla a golpes, movió una papelera de metal y atranco la puerta._

_Oyó el sonido de algo de vidrio romperse, regresó la vista a una puerta que daba a otro lugar, se fue acercando lentamente, insegura puso su mano en la perilla, la giro suevamente, sus manos temblaban, temerosa abrió la puerta y no vio nada, entro a paso lento y estaba en posición defensiva. Se oyó un gruñido, ella se giró sobre si y vio a uno de esas cosas abalanzarse sobre ella dando un grito._

La peli naranja dio un sobre salto al ver la escena, podría decir que no se esperaba que un zombi fuera a aparecer de ese lado.

Brick notó eso y sonrió ver la mirada de susto de su contraparte, y quiso jugarle una pequeña bromita. Se acercó a su oído y soplo en este.

Kyaaaaa-gritó la ojirosa haciendo que las palomitas que tenía en sus manos volaran, también sobresaltando a Bellota quien se encontraba a un lado.

-Jajajaja-se reía Brick al ver su reacción, Bellota se enojó por este hecho.

Al término de la película, los seis chicos salieron de la sala, Bellota contenta, Bombón cruzada de brazos, Butch aguantándose la risa y Brick con la mejilla roja con dos manos marcadas en ella.

Mientras que Burbuja caminaba agarrada del brazo de Boomer a causa del terror que sentía por la película.

Iban caminado por la calle de regreso al laboratorio cuando escuchan la alarma de su cinturón. Bombón y Brick retiran su comunicador y se acercan a ellos.

-Chicos poochie acaba de sentir la presencia de polvos negros en el centro de la ciudad, más específicamente en la tienda de mascotas-dijo el profesor del otro lado de la pantalla. Todos asintieron y se fueron a un callejón cercano (Yo: empiezo a creer que en Saltadilla hay demasiados callejones u.u)

-Hyper Blossom

-Hard Brick

-Rolling Bubbles

-Explosive Boomer

-Powered Buttercup

-Strong Butch

-The Powerpuff Girls Z and The Rowdyruff Boys Z-dijeron mientras hacían sus poses.

Salieron volando en dirección al centro. Cuando llegaron vieron a un hámster gigante, un perro de igual tamaño y un ave igual a los otros, aunque ya no demostraban ternura e inocencia como antes, se veían enojados.

Los animales al verlos se lanzaron hacia ellos, Brick y Bombón se encargaban del hámster, Butch y Bellota del perro y Boomer y Burbuja del ave. Tenían un plan y debían seguirlo, si no quien sabe qué pasaría con ellos y los animales.

**Con los azules**

El ave los seguía mientras ellos volaban por entre las nubes, ambos se miraron y asintieron, al salir de la nube se separaron y volaron por lados diferentes.

El ave se confundió un momento pero se fue por el mismo camino que Burbuja, la alcanzo y cuando ella volteo hacia atrás pudo ver que el ave se preparaba para lanzar una bola de fuego por la boca, burbuja utilizó el poder de su anillo y voló muy rápido alejándose de ahí, hizo aparecer su vara.

-Bubbles energy-de su bastón salieron burbujas eléctricas que impactaron en el pájaro haciendo que este retroceda un poco, sacudió su cabeza y la siguió persiguiendo-donde estas Boomer!-grito al momento en que volaba para alejarse del ave.

-Energy ball-una esfera azul se dirigió rápidamente al pájaro aturdiéndola-aquí.

Burbuja se giró a verlo, pero el ave se recuperó, lanzo una bola de fuego en dirección a la rubia. Boomer al ver esto le grito.

-Cuidado!-ella no se pudo mover por que la bola de fuego ya la había alcanzado e impacto en ella-BURBUJA!.

Boomer la alcanzo en el aire y la tomo en brazos, ella estaba asustada, la bola de fuego había afectado uno de sus zapatos, ya no podía volar bien.

-Boomer mi zapato-le señalo, este había quedado destrozado, y ella pedía internamente que el profesor lo pudiera arreglar. Boomer la dejo en una banca cercana y se acercó al ave.

**Con los verdes**

Butch tenía la cola del perro agarrada fuertemente mientras que Bellota estaba luchando con la boca de este, tenía los brazos y las piernas sosteniendo el hocico del animal tratando de liberarse y que no se la comiera.

-Ayúdame acá idiota-le dijo a duras penas la pelinegra, se estaba cansando y sus brazos perdían fuerzas.

Butch soltó la cola del perro y fue hasta la chica, utilizo la fuerza de su reloj y sostuvo la parte de arriba del hocico del perro. Bellota pudo salir, hizo aparecer su martillo al igual que Butch su flauta.

\- Stun symphony-el sonido llego a las orejas del perro haciendo que este se maree, esto lo aprovecho bellota

-Sonic punch-golpeo la cabeza del animal haciendo que caída, pero cayó encima de Butch quedando la mitad de su cuerpo aplastado por el perro y desmayado.

Bellota se acercó a ellos riéndose de él. Cuándo se logró controlar, empezó a empujar al perro para poder sacar a Butch.

**Con los rojos**

El hámster estaba furioso y atacaba a los dos sin que tengan oportunidad de acercarse a él, ambos estaban cansados, con raspones y rasguños.

Jadeantes, se reunieron en un lugar para pensar en una estrategia para poder derrotarlo.

-Si no podemos acercarnos tendremos que usar un ataque a distancia-razonaba el ojirojo.

-Ya lo había pensado, pero si yo uno mi yo-yo, puede repelerlo esquivándolo o aventándolo a otro lado-le dijo pensativa la peli naranja-aunque si usas tu boomerang puede que funcione, pero antes tendré que distraerlo con mi yo-yo.

-Bueno, vamos a intentarlo-después de eso, salieron nuevamente. Con el nuevo plan tenían que lograr algo.

Y es que, este se veía más furioso que los demás animales, pareciera como si estuvieran sedientos de venganza de alguna persona.

-Straw Berry Power-el yo-yo se rodeó por un aura rosa que se dirigía al hámster, este lo trato de detener, cosa que ayudó al plan de los dos. Brick se acercó por atrás sin que el hámster lo detectara.

-Flaming boomerang-aventó el arma y esta prendió en fuego, giro unas cuantas veces en la cabeza del hámster e impacto en medio de sus ojos dejándolo inconsciente. Ambos chocaron sus palmas y sonrieron.

Cuando voltearon vieron al ave en una burbuja y a Bellota tratando de sacar a Butch que estaba debajo del perro. Todos rieron por eso, para ese entonces Butch ya había despertado.

-En vez de estarse burlando, venga a ayudarme inútiles!-grito el pelinegro enojado.

-Burbuja, podrías levantar al perro para que su alteza real, pueda salir-le pidió la ojirosa con tono de diversión al dirigirse a Butch.

La rubia asintió y puso en una burbuja al perro y también al hámster, Bombón utilizó su aliento helado para alejar las partículas negras, que fueron encerradas en un frasco que traía Bellota.

Bombón tomó el frasco, pero al momento de tomarlo, comenzó a sentirse mareada y cayó al suelo desmayada. Brick rápidamente la atrapó antes de que cayera el suelo.

**En la mente de Bombón**

**-**¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué es aquí? Todo está obscuro-preguntaba la chica, el lugar estaba en color negro no se veía rastro de cielo o edificios.

De pronto una sombra hecha de partículas negras se acercó a ella, Bombón trato de hacer aparecer su arma, más no ocurrió nada.

-No te esfuerces, aquí no tienes poderes, Bombón-le dijo la sombra que poco a poco se fue disipando dejando ver la verdadera apariencia del chico.

Era más o menos de la misma edad que ella, su cabello era color café y sus ojos eran entre rojo y rosa, sus facciones eran finas. Su ropa consistía en un pantalón negro ajustado, unas zapatillas de color negro y una camiseta de color rojo. En su mano reposaba un arma que no pudo distinguir.

-Quién eres?-le pregunto la peli naranja desconfiada.

-Mi nombre es Shun, y como dije antes he venido a darles una advertencia de parte de alguien que ya conocen-dijo en voz seria el chico camino y desapareció entre la oscuridad, luego volvió a aparecer detrás de Bombón-y ese alguien quiere tomar venganza.

Bombón se movió bruscamente de donde estaba al sentir la respiración de Shun en su oreja.

-Cómo logro volver?-le volvió a preguntar la ojirosa con algo de temor.

-Pronto lo sabrás, linda-le respondió para luego desaparecer.

-Espera, Shun!-le grito más fue en vano, ya se había ido.

**Regresando con los chicos.**

-Está despertando-decía la rubia mientras la ojirosa empezaba a abrir los ojos. Los chicos y las chicas se acercaron a ella con una expresión de alivio

La ojirosa inspecciono el lugar con la mirada, y cayó en cuenta de que estaba en el laboratorio del profesor.

¿Qué había sido eso?

**Continuara…**

**Y bueno ahí quedo el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado.**

**Otra cosa, creo que el capítulo no aclara muy bien sus dudas pero bueno, de eso se trata.**

**Y pato262, también he considerado eso de Butch y Bombón pero aún no lo sé.**

**Bueno no tengo nada más que decir más que gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.**

**Deje reviews**

**Nos vemos**


	8. Chapter 8: Visitas

**Que hay? Como están pasando sus vacaciones, espero que bien. Porque para ser sincera yo las disfruto, sin los maestros irritantes y mandones, a veces pienso que los profes de la secundaria son unos zombis que te quieren lavar el cerebro con lo que te enseñan, ok no.**

**Shun: Una pregunta, ¿POR QUÉ RAYOS ME PUSISTE COMO VILLANO?**

**Lyra: Te queda bien el papel *encogiéndose de hombros***

**Shun: Si claro, quedas bien como villano *mascullo entre dientes enojado***

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Visitas**

Luego del incidente de Bombón comenzaron a preguntarle cosas como: ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué viste? ¿Quién rayos es Shun?

Bombón les contó todo lo que había visto, ellos también le contaron como había llegado al laboratorio.

Según Bellota, Brick la llevaba cargada, al "estilo recién casados", mientras ella y Boomer ayudaban a Burbuja por lo de su zapato y Butch iba cuidando que nadie los volviera a atacar.

Bombón se había sonrojado por ese hecho y miro a Brick que estaba viendo para otro lado avergonzado. Poco después llego el profesor con el zapato de Burbuja restaurado. Ella suspiro de alivio.

Luego de todo eso, se fueron a dormir, aunque Bombón haya estado desmayada se había cansado por la pelea y por la energía invertida.

**Al dia siguiente **

Todos despertaron y se sentaron a desayunar, esta vez sin ninguna broma de parte de las chicas, aunque ellos ya estaban planeando algo.

Las chicas recordaron la plática que habían tenido en el cuarto de Bombón, se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

-Profesor, quiero preguntarle algo-le dijo la peli naranja llamando la atención de todos, el profesor asintió en forma de que prosiguiera-como es qué ellos se parecen tanto a nosotras?

-No, mejor dicho ¿por qué ellas se parecen a nosotros?-corrigió el ojiverde cruzándose de brazos-y yo si lo sé

-A ver idiota, ¿Quién nació primero?-le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta e ignorando su último comentario.

-Bombón-respondió la rubia señalando a la ojirosa, esta frunció el ceño.

-Burbuja era una pregunta retórica-le aclaró la peli naranja con voz ofendida.

-Oh, lo siento-le respondió ella avergonzada.

-Bueno Bombón a tu pregunta, recuerdan que cuando llegaron los examiné?-preguntó a lo que los chicos asintieron-los resultados me sorprendieron de sobre manera, primero sus cuerpos que fueron hechos con la sustancia Z y como dijo Mojo con pelos de su nariz y axila-cuando dijo esto todos hicieron una mueca de asco-pero también con su ADN chicas.

-QUE?!-preguntaron las tres al mismo tiempo, los chicos asintieron, ellas voltearon a verlos.

-Ustedes ya lo sabían?-pregunto Bombón a lo que ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Por qué no nos dijeron?-pregunto ahora la pelinegra.

-Mencione que si sabíamos hace como tres minutos-le respondió el ojiverde algo molesto al ser ignorado y luego que le reclamaran.

-Y también modificó su composición fisiológica, como su altura y su edad-todos lo miraron raro-tengo entendido que ellos eran un año menor que ustedes-apunto a las chicas, ellos asintieron-al golpearlos el rayo Z aumentaron un año de edad, pero como nacieron del ADN de ellas, su edad exacta es igual a la de su contraparte, por ejemplo Bombón que es del 3 de noviembre y tiene 16 años, Brick tiene la misma edad que ella y cumplirían el mismo día. Y así con Boomer y Butch.

-Y nosotras curiosamente somos un mes menor que la otra-dijo Bellota llamando la atención de los demás-yo soy del 3 de octubre y Burbuja del 3 de septiembre.

-Fue otra coincidencia, muy rara-dijeron la ojiceleste y la peli naranja al mismo tiempo, sonriendo.

-Bueno pero vamos a acabar de desayunar, a fin de cuentas hoy es domingo, no?-les menciono el profesor haciendo que las chicas se sorprendan, terminaron de comer rápidamente, dejaron los trastes sucios y agradecieron al profesor por la comida.

Los chicos vieron esto con confusión, voltearon a ver al profesor y a Ken que estaban comiendo normalmente.

-Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunto el rubio mirando por donde se habían ido las chicas.

-Es domingo, y cada domingo van a visitar a sus padres-explico Ken limpiándose con la servilleta, ellos todavía estaban confundidos.

-Tienen padres?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo, tenían una interrogante en su cabeza ._.?

-Sí-les respondieron ambos científicos en tono obvio.

**Yendo con las chicas**

Se estaban cambiando cada una en su habitación, habían subido rápido y se habían duchado, escogieron ropa, salieron de sus cuartos y bajaron.

Bellota traía una camiseta color verde obscuro suelta en el centro tenía unas letras en inglés, un pantalón medio ajustado y unos botines negros converse. Y en su cabeza llevaba su gorra verde.

Bombón llevaba una blusa color rosa pegada al cuerpo, un short de color blanco a medio muslo, y unos botines rosas. Claro que también llevaba su moño rojo.

Y Burbuja traía un vestido suelto de tiras gruesas, era color azul junto con unas zapatillas blancas y su cabello iba como siempre.

Las tres estaban de camino a la puerta cuando Ken se pone en medio de esta impidiéndoles la salida, ellas lo miran confundidas. Estaban a punto de preguntarle por qué no las dejaba salir, cuando la voz del profesor las detiene.

-Chicas -les llama haciendo que estas volteen a verlo, él se gira hacia los chicos-chicos tienen algo que hacer hoy?-pregunta desconcentrando a todos, a excepción de Ken y poochie.

-No-respondió Brick por los tres, y los otros dos negaron con la cabeza. Bueno al menos Boomer porque Butch se había quedado pensativo.

-Entonces, porque ellos no los acompañan-propuso el científico a lo que todos se confundieron más.

-Por qué…?-pregunta Bellota sin entender el propósito de ello.

-Para que se conozcan mejor y no se estén peleando-aclaro Ken con tono de fastidio.

-Pero hoy van a pasar la pelea de "La Maravilla Enmascarada"-dijo el pelinegro apuntando la televisión con sus dos brazos extendidos-y es mi luchador favorito, se todo sobre él.

-Así que todo eh?-le cuestionó Bellota cruzándose de brazos. Y soltando la patineta que tenía en las manos.

-Sí, está casado, tiene tres hijos su cumpleaños es el 6 de Abril, tiene 30 años vive aquí en saltadilla y se llama Tokio Matsubara-dijo él con ojos como estrellitas.

Ken se acercó a las chicas y les susurro algo.

-Ellos saben sus apellidos verdad?-pregunto, ellas negaron con la cabeza-esto se va a poner interesante.

-Parece que no sabes todo de él-dijo la pelinegra al aire.

-Y que dicen chicas?-pregunto nuevamente el profesor.

-Bien, pero si sale herido yo no me hago responsable-dijo la ojiverde levantando las manos a la altura de su rostro.

-Si él sale con trauma psicológico, yo no pago loqueros-dijo la peli naranja cruzándose de brazos.

-Por mí no hay problema-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

Después de 15 minutos todos ya estaban listos. Salieron y cada quien se fue con su contraparte a la casa de las chicas.

**En la casa de Bombón**

Ya estaban afuera de la casa de la ojirosa, esta era blanca con detalles en rosa pastel. Era de dos plantas, tenía un jardín en el patio frontal, el césped verde, rosas y jazmines, y uno que otro árbol en la entrada.

Bombón caminó por el pedazo de césped cubierto con pavimento, pero noto que el chico no la seguía, volteo hacia él y lo vio.

-No vienes?-le pregunto ladeando la cabeza, el chico asintió y camino en dirección a la chica.

Bombón se acercó a la puerta y toco. Desde dentro se oyó un _"ya voy"._

Poco tiempo después abrieron la puerta dejando ver a una chiquilla de 12 años de edad, tenía cabello café claro y ojos naranjas, debajo de sus ojos tenía unas pecas.

-Bombón!-dijo la niña emocionada abrazando a su hermana, vio detrás de ella y vio al ojirojo que estaba parado ahí-quién es él? Tu nuevo novio?

Esto hizo sonrojar a ambos peli naranjas, ella los vio sospechoso mientras ellos negaban con la cabeza.

-No, no como crees Casey, es solo un compañero de la escuela-se apresuró a decir la ojirosa, Brick solo desvió la mirada avergonzado , nuevamente.

-Bien-dijo no muy convencida-pero bueno, pasen que se van a tostar con el calor que hace.

Ambos chicos asintieron, Bombón paso normalmente a su casa mientras Brick musitaba un _"permiso"_ al entrar.

**En la casa de Burbuja**

Estaban en el portón de la casa de Burbuja, la enorme casa tipo tradicional, parecía más bien una mansión que una casa normal, era de dos plantas, el tejado tenía tejasen su mayoría, la casa era de un color azul grisáceo dándole un estilo antiguo. En su palio frontal se podía ver una pequeña laguna con árboles, tenía un camino de piedras que conducían a este.

-Wow, esta es tu casa?-pregunto el rubio impresionado por el tamaño de la casa.

-Si-dijo ella tímidamente, abrió el portón y entro junto con Boomer, caminaron hacia la entrada de la casa. Burbuja abrió la puerta.

-Abuelita ya llegue y traje visitas-avisó la rubia quitándose los zapatos, le dijo a Boomer que también lo hiciera.

-Oh, Burbuja que bueno que vienes-dijo la señora yendo a abrazar a si nieta, esta le responde el abrazo.

-Ya te extrañaba abuelita-le dijo ella separándose de su abuelita, Kiyoko observo detrás de la ojiceleste percatándose de la presencia de él joven de ojos azules-hola es un placer.

-Igualmente señora-le respondió él cortésmente lo que sorprendió a Burbuja.

-Vaya que educado chico te conseguiste burbujita-le dijo su abuelita al oído, ella se sonrojo y antes de que replicara su abuelita la interrumpió-quieren comer? Llegaron en el momento justo.

-Claro-le dijo la ojiceleste, aun sonrojada por el comentario de su abuela.

-Con gusto-respondió educadamente Boomer.

-Bien siéntense, ya les traigo la comida-les dijo Kiyoko yéndose a la cocina.

-Vaya quien diría que eres tan educado-le dijo la rubia sorprendida, haciendo al chico sonreír.

-No sabes muchas cosas sobre mí-le dijo él en tono burlesco. Los dos se sentaron en las sillas que había en la mesa.

En la casa de Bellota

-Esta es tu casa?-pregunto el pelinegro alzando una ceja al ver un edificio departamental en un color verde musgo.

-Si-le respondió la chica de mala gana, camino a la entrada siendo seguida por el ojiverde, entraron al edificio y Bellota los guio hasta la puerta de su casa.

Una vez que entro Bellota vio a su hermano pequeño viendo las luchas, ella se emocionó al verla y se fue a sentar junto a él. Recordó que no venía sola.

-Cierto-susurro para sí misma la pelinegra-Shou está mamá?-le pregunto dirigiéndose a su pequeño hermano.

-Sí, está en la cocina-le contesto el pequeño son despegar la vista del televisor.-y si vas a preguntar Dai se fue de campamento hace como dos días

Bellota asintió y se fue a buscar a su mamá a la cocina, no sin antes decirle a Butch que la siguiera, este nervioso entro bajo la atenta mirada del pequeño, Butch vio el televisor en donde estaban transmitiendo la pelea de "La Maravilla Enmascarada".

Ante tal emoción se sentó al lado del pequeño niño, Shou lo miro curioso.

-Quién eres tú, y por qué llegaste con mi hermana?-le interrogó el niño entrecerrando sus ojos viéndolo fijamente.

-Es un compañero de la escuela al que le doy tutorías de música-dijo Bellota de lo más tranquila llegando junto a una mujer algo joven. Sus ojos eran como los de Bellota, su cabello tenía un color raro, un verde azulado. Su tez era algo bronceada, como la de Bellota. Era bajita y algo gordita. Aun así la señora se veía muy hermosa y tierna.

-Este es el chico-dijo ella viéndolo con una sonrisa-y por qué ha venido a la casa?

-Es nuevo, y viene a que le pase unos apuntes de la escuela-contesto aún con esa tranquilidad, Butch se sorprendió por tal manera de mentir. Si él no fuera él en ese momento, le hubiera creído cada palabra.

-Papá a qué hora llega?-le pregunto la pelinegra a su mamá, ella volteo la cabeza hacia su hija.

-Más o menos en media hora-le contesto la señora regresando a la cocina.

Una vez que se hubo ido la señora los tres volvieron la vista al televisor. Se sentaron en el sofá y se concentraron en la pelea.

-Sabes las llaves de él son mucho mejor que las tuyas, aunque tienen cierto parecido-dijo Butch viendo a Bellota, esta se enojó por el comentario-pero las tuyas son débiles.

-Uy, ya estás muerto chico-le dijo Shou viendo como a su hermana la cubría un aura roja.

-Ja, si claro-dijo el con sarcasmo, sintió un golpe y luego el golpe del suelo. Cayendo desmayado al instante.

-Yo le dije-Shou se encogió de hombros mientras Bellota sacudía sus manos.

**Regresando con Bombón**

Ya habían entrado en la casa de la ojirosa y estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, hasta que la peli naranja se levantó de su lugar.

-Vuelvo en un momento-anunció Bombón yéndose hacia la cocina, dejando solos a su pequeña hermana y a Brick.

-Así que solo eres un compañero de mi hermana ¿eh?-dijo la pequeña ojinaranja examinándolo con la mirada, logrando incomodar un poco al chico-sabes, yo no me trago ese cuento.

-Pues créelo, ya que yo no sería más que eso de ella-le respondió el ojirojo, más recordó el dia anterior lo preocupado que se había puesto al verla desmayada en el suelo y no despertaba.

Y se sonrojo de como la había cargado en brazos, y como ella aún inconsciente musito su nombre. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Casey.

-No te ves tan seguro-le dijo la niña con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro-y ese sonrojo me lo comprueba. Si no eres novio de mi hermana, tal vez sientas algo por ella.

Brick sintió su cara arder y sus mejillas se encendieron aún más. La pequeña amplió sonrisa al ver la cara del chico, iba a decir algo más pero afortunadamente para de Bombón ya había llegado.

-Regrese-avisó la peli naranja al llegar a donde estaban los demás, algo obvio al parecer.

-No, enserio?-dijo el ojirojo sarcástico haciendo enojar a la chica y hacer reír a la pequeña niña.

-Idiota-le respondió Bombón enojada, en ese momento entro su madre por la cocina viendo al chico peli naranja, que a primera vista, se parecía demasiado a su hija, además de ser muy atractivo.

-Oh, hija trajiste a un chico-dijo la señora con una mirada picara que hizo sonrojar a su hija-solo espero que tu padre no lo tome mal.

-No, no es lo que tú crees-le dijo sacudiendo sus manos rápidamente negando con la cabeza-solo le voy a entregar unos apuntes.

-Si hija, como tú digas-le respondió la señora haciendo sonrojar nuevamente a Bombón y causando que Brick reprima una risa que quería escaparse de su boca, la ojirosa lo fulmino con la mirada

Casey solo veía toda la escena expectante tratando de reprimir carcajadas, que no aguantaría por mucho.

-Te gustaría quedarte a comer?-le pregunto la señora al chico, este desvió la vista a la ojirosa que le dirigía una mirada de "ni se te ocurra". Brick regreso la vista a la amable señora.

-Sería un placer-le dijo sonriendo amablemente, Bombón le dirigía una mirada asesina, y el chico sonrió con superioridad.

**Regresando a la residencia Gotokuji**

-Así que eres un chico nuevo en la escuela-señalo la abuelita de la rubia, mientras comían. Después de que se habían sentado a comer comenzaron a platicar amenamente.

-Así es-le respondió el rubio a la señora-y he venido aquí para que Burbuja me pase algunos apuntes.

-Exactamente-añadió la ojiceleste. Los dos habían inventado una excusa del porqué de la visita del rubio, a Burbuja no le gustaba mentirle a su abuelita, pero no había de otra.

-Debiste habérmelo dicho desde el inicio-le susurro la señora a su nieta-yo ya te había imaginado en un hermoso vestido blanco caminando hacia él.

Este comentario hizo sonrojar a ambos chicos, ya que Boomer había escuchado todo con su súper oído.

Cuando acabaron de comer Burbuja subió para encontrar su cuaderno que estaba en su cuarto dejando solos a su abuelita y a Boomer.

-Se nota que quieres mucho a mi Burbujita-comento la señora tranquilamente. Boomer estaba a punto de responder pero escucho bien lo que dijo.

Se sonrojo bastante y también se quedó callado. La señora rio por el comportamiento del chico.

-Me gustaría pedirte que la cuidaras, que la protegieras de que nadie la lastime-soltó de repente llamando su atención-debes saber que ella es una persona muy sensible, ha pasado por mucho y no me gustaría que alguien quisiera herirla.

Boomer estaba impactado con aquella petición de parte de la mayor. Luego ablando la mirada mostrando sensibilidad y confianza en esta.

-Claro lo prometo-le dijo sin dudar, estaba dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier mal. Incluso de él mismo si era necesario.

**Yendo con los Matsubara **

-Creo que te pasaste-le dijo el pequeño a su hermana mirando a Butch recostado sobre un sofá aún inconsciente.

-Que yo me pase?-pregunto indignada apuntándose con la mano-se lo merecía.

-Creo que hasta lo mataste-dijo el pequeño peliverde tomando la mano del ojiverde y dejándola caer, tal cuerpo inerte.

-Mejor, le hice un favor al mundo-dijo Bellota en tono de burla.

El pelinegro comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento. Shou se acercó a él y le pico la cara con el dedo índice.

-Oye amigo, estas bien?-pregunto el peliverde. Butch asintió desganado-da gracias que te tuvo compasión.

-Nada de compasión solo me tomo desprevenido-dijo Butch tronándose el cuello.

-Si claro-dijo Bellota sarcásticamente.

-Hmp, puedo ganarte con los ojos cerrados, nena-le dijo desafiante.

-No la retes-le advirtió el niño.

-Yo la reto porque sé que ganare-le dijo superiormente-de hecho ya le gane una vez.

Ante este último comentario hizo que la quijada del hermano menor de Bellota cayera hasta el suelo de la impresión.

-Eso fue trampa-dijo ella sonrojada al recordar el primer encuentro que tuvieron.

-Claro que no, solo encontré tu debilidad-le dijo el cruzándose de brazos.

Si antes estaba sorprendido ahora estaba atónito, ni él que la conocía de toda la vida lo sabían.

-Fue pura coincidencia!-le grito ella molesta.

-Pues lev…-fue interrumpido por Bellota que le aplicó un lleva, pasando su mano por el cuello de él inmovilizándolo. Sin dejarlo respirar.

-No le hagas caso-le dijo ella con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Bellota el chico se pone morado-le avisó el pequeño señalando a Butch. Ella lo soltó y Butch empezó a toser.

-Qué te pasa, acaso querías matarme?-le dijo alterado el pelinegro.

-No sería ten malo-le dijo ella despreocupada. Se escuchó el sonido de la puerta.

-Familia llegue-dijo una voz muy familiar para todos, incluso para Butch.

**Con la familia Akatsutsumi**

Brick y Bombón se encontraban en silencio comiendo, mientras Casey estaba hablando con su padre y la mamá de Bombón se encontraba atenta a la plática.

-Así que otra tutela?-pregunto el señor hacia Bombón con una mirada seria. Esta dejo de comer.

-No-fue lo único que respondió, cuando estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo Casey la interrumpió.

-Es el novio de Bombón!-casi grito la chiquilla, haciendo a Brick y al señor atragantarse con el refresco.

-Casey eso no es cierto!-dijo la ojirosa sonrojada, le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a Brick para que se tranquilizara al igual que mu mamá a su padre-solo vino por los apuntes de la escuela ya que es nuevo.

Su papá suspiro de alivio, aunque el chico parecía bueno y educado, pero tendría que comprobarlo antes.

-Y amm…-dijo el señor apuntando al ojirojo.

-Brick, señor-le dijo el peli naranja cortésmente hacia el hombre que estaba en el otro extremo de la mesa.

-Brick, como vas con los estudios?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente, Brick lo observo sin intimidarse por su mirada fija, el señor Akatsutsumi se sorprendió por este hecho, ya que el último chico que había ido había apartado la mirada rápidamente.

-Muy bien señor, para ser mi primera semana-le respondió en tono educado, miro al hombre curioso y decidió especificar su respuesta-mis notas en las materias básicas son de 10 y las secundarias también si no es que uno que otro 9.

Su respuesta sorprendió a todos en la mesa, incluyendo a Bombón ya que ella de alguna manera esperaba esa respuesta más…altanera.

Y en cuestión a los demás, sorprendidos en las calificaciones del chico.

-Y dime tienes alguna carrera en mente?-volvió a preguntar el hombre aún más interesado.

-Aun no estoy seguro, pero tengo la visión de estudiar leyes o contaduría-contestó nuevamente sin bajar la mirada. El señor no decidió hacer más preguntas, si en ese mismo momento su hija le dijera que ese chico estaba ahí para que aceptase una relación entre los dos no dudaría en decir que sí. De cierta manera ese chico desprendía un aire de confianza para él.

**En casa de los Matsubara**

Butch se había quedado paralizado viendo como Bellota corría y se lanzaba a los brazos de un hombre alto y corpulento, en un pantalón de vestir verde, y una camisa de vestir arremangada junto con una corbata a juego con el pantalón. Pero lo que más lo había dejado en shock era la máscara que tenía en su rostro.

No podía creer lo que veía, su más grande ídolo de las luchas abrazando a su ex-enemiga mortal y ella gritando _"papá"._

El hombre dirigió su mirada al chico que se encontraba parado en el medio de su sala viéndolo con los ojos abiertos.

-Bellota quien es el chico que está en la sala?-le pregunto Tokio al ver a Butch ahí inmóvil.

-Es su novio-dijo Shou con una sonrisa macabra en su boca mirando a Bellota malévolamente.

-QUE?!-pregunto gritado sorprendido viendo a su hija.

-Eso no es verdad!-le dijo la ojiverde a su padre, irritada por el comentario y la intención de su hermano.

-Hmp, chico sabes de luchas?-pregunto mirándolo, el ojiverde asintió efusivamente, Tokio hizo una señal para que fuera-yo te enseñare una, a ver qué tanto aguantas.

Butch se acercó a él, Tokio este le hizo una llave parecida a una que Bellota le hizo una vez, pero esta con mucha más fuerza, dejándolo inmóvil, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a zafarse a las de Bellota de esta no podía.

-Vaya que eres fuerte chico-dijo Tokio soltándolo-duraste bastante! No tanto como mi hija, pero veo que no eres tan débil como pareces.

Bellota se echó a reír por el comentario de su padre, haciendo que el pelinegro bufe molesto.

-Gracias señor-dijo sonriendo el ojiverde.

-Tienes mi permiso para ser el novio de mi hija-le dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-QUE?!-dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos pelinegros-NO!-soltaron negando con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Jajaja, yo solo digo, me caes bien chico-le dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Butch.

-Y eso no es muy normal-agrego el pequeño hermano de Bellota.

-Quieres quedarte a comer?-pregunto el señor ,a lo que él respondió que sí.

Todos se sentaron a comer, Bellota le explico a su papá que Butch estaba ahí porque tenía que darle apuntes y también se quedaron platicando.

Una vez que terminaron se fueron al laboratorio, entrando ahí vieron a todos en el sofá, y comenzaron a hablar. Tal parece que todos habían tenido la brillante idea de decir que les iban a pasar unos apuntes de las libretas

Se hizo tarde y se fueron cada quien a su habitación, aunque los chicos decidieron hablar en el cuarto de Brick.

-Que el padre de Bellota es "La Maravilla Enmascarada"!-soltó impresionado el rubio al oír lo que le había contado su hermano pelinegro.

-Sí, y también…no se vayan a reír porque si lo hacen, los mato-les amenazó el ojiverde viéndolos intimidante, ambos asintieron con la cabeza-t-tengo su permiso para ser su n-novio.

Esto último lo tartamudeo bajando la cabeza sonrojado y avergonzado, a sus hermanos les entraron ganas de reírse a carcajadas, pero las contuvieron.

-No es para tanto, a mí la abuelita de Burbuja me pidió que la protegiera-les dijo e rubio en el mismo estado que su hermano. Ambos miraron al peli naranja, esperando una declaración de parte de él.

-Bueno, su hermana cree que me gusta Bombón-dijo Brick rascándose la nuca, nervioso. Sus hermanos no aguantaron la risa y el ojirojo los fulmino con la mirada.

Ciertamente ese día había sido extraño y, a pesar de todo, no habían recibido o detectado señal de las partículas negras. Algo estaba tramando ese tal Shun y eso no les causaba nada más que preocupación a todos. Y sí, les parecía raro no haberse visto atacados por él.

_¿Qué estarán tramando en estos momentos? _era la pregunta de todos en el laboratorio, pronto lo descubrirían y tenían el presentimiento de que no iba a ser nada bueno…

**Continuara…**

**Bueeeno no quedo como esperaba pero igual pienso que quedo de alguna forma bien, espero les haya gustado. Ya que me pareció buena la idea de que convivieran un poco más cada uno y así.**

**Shun: *enojado* solo despídete para irnos de una vez.**

**Lyra: Sigues enojado porque te puse de villano?**

**Shun: No, no me interesa lo que hagas con tu fic.**

**Lyra: Si claro, bueno eso es todo por hoy, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me alientan a continuar esta historia. Sé que en este capítulo no hubo nada de información sobre el nuevo enemigo que van a enfrentar las chicas pero en el siguiente tratare de explicar más o menos a lo que se enfrentan, y también la pequeña broma que tienen los chicos preparada e.e**

**Dejen reviews **

**Nos vemos a la próxima ^w^**


	9. Chapter 9: Pulpi ¿ataca de nuevo?

**Lo siento tanto por la tardanza enserio, pero estaba en semana de exámenes y mi santa madre me prohibió usar mi computadora y mi celular ¬¬. Pero como lo prometí aquí está el capítulo 9, en este cap desvelare un poco de información acerca de lo que se enfrentaran las chicas.**

**Shun: Este capítulo va dedicado a los peluches de la parejita azul por insistencia de una prima de la autora.**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

**Disfruten la lectura :) **

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Pulpi ¿ataca de nuevo?**

El fin de semana había pasado, ya era lunes, vuelta al horario de clases. Una tortura para todos los niños y adolescentes, volver a prisión en donde los oficiales son unos maniáticos que te quieren lavar el cerebro mediante operaciones de matemáticas y lecturas exageradamente largas.

Este concepto lo tenían grabado ciertos pelinegros que hasta el momento no habían despertado, no querían despegar los ojos ni apartarse de sus cómodas camas. Si no se levantaban ahora iban a llegar tarde, pero eso los tenía sin cuidado. Solo querían seguir soñando con, dios sabe qué cosa.

**En la planta baja del laboratorio **

-Si no se despiertan llegarán tarde-decía impaciente el ojirojo mirando el reloj de la pared.

-Bueno para estos casos, tenemos un arma secreta-dijo alegre la rubia mientras se acercaba a un mueble que tenía un cajoncito. Burbuja lo abrió dejando ver un control con un pequeño botón y una etiqueta que decía: **lunes.**

-Para qué es eso?-pregunto el ojiazul señalando el aparato.

-Solo tapate los oídos-sugirió la peli naranja mientras ponía sus manos en las orejas. Burbuja presionó el botón del aparato al mismo tiempo que ellos cubrían sus oídos.

**En la habitación de la pelinegra**

Estaba acostada boca abajo con la cara embarrada en su almohada, un hilo de baba salía de esta, mientras su mano derecha salía de su cama. La sábana estaba arremangada, causando que solo le cubra una parte del trasero y el torso.

Estaba tan pacíficamente durmiendo. Debajo de su almohada un pequeño aparato encendió una luz roja, acto seguido se escucharon sonidos de trompetas, alarmas de autos, sonidos de despertadores y unas campanitas.

Bellota se levantó de golpe y cayó de trasero al piso.

-CHICAAASSS-gritó la ojiverde desde el suelo enojada y escucho otro grito que provenía de la habitación de en frente.

**Abajo**

Todos escucharon los ruidos de la "alarma" para despertar a Bellota, después de haber oído eso escucharon dos gritos provenientes de arriba. Las chicas aguantaban la risa ante la situación, al igual que sus contrapartes.

Escucharon fuertes pasos bajando la escalera, pronto vieron a dos pelinegros con mala cara y agitados.

-Por qué demonios fue eso?!-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ambos enojados.

-Les he dicho millones de veces que no me despierten así-les reclamó la ojiverde a sus amigas-un dia de estos me dejarán sorda.

-Tenemos 7 minutos para llegar a tiempo a la escuela-les dijeron los rojos y los azules, los dos que sobraban se sorprendieron, tomaron su mochila y salieron disparados a la puerta gritando.

-El último que llegue es un invento de Mojo!-los demás rieron por la insinuación, al decir un invento de Mojo se refieren a un pedazo de chatarra inservible.

Todos los siguieron corriendo en dirección a la escuela.

**Al llegar a la pris…digo escuela**

Los seis se sentaron en sus lugares jadeantes de tanto correr, Princesa al ver llegar a Brick no perdió tiempo y fue en su dirección.

-Por qué llegaste tan tarde Bricky?-pregunto con su voz empalagosa, Brick no le respondió, es más ni la mirada le dirigió.

Pero, como esa chica era demasiado insistente, le seguía preguntando. Y, mientras más la ignoraba más le preguntaba.

-No es asunto tuyo-justo en ese momento el profesor ingresó al aula, fijó su vista en la castaña.

-Señorita Shironge vaya a su asiento-ordenó el hombre de gafas, la chica obedeció y se fue.

Al ojirojo algo lo interrumpió de estar viendo al pizarrón, a su asiento le llego un mensaje en la pantalla de este. (Yo: si recuerdan que en la secundaria, las chicas tenían unos bancos con pantalla y en un ending le envían un mensaje a bombón, quise usar esa idea)

Lo abrió y lo leyó.

_Brick:_

_En el descanso nos vamos a poner de acuerdo para lo de la broma a las chicas, Boomer ya inventó una cuartada para que ellas no sospechen nada mientras comemos, te lo explicamos luego._

_Atte: Butch_

Brick sonrió y dejó que las clases pasaran, el dia anterior los tras se habían reunido para decidir qué hacer para vengarse de las bromas de las chicas.

**En el almuerzo**

Estaban todos sentados en su banca, ya se les había hecho costumbre irse a sentar a esa banca. Las chicas notaron que los chicos no estaban hablando y eso les extraño.

-Y ahora por qué tan callados?-pregunto la ojiverde con cierta gracia en su voz. Ellos la vieron serios lo que causo que le corriera un escalofrió.

-Hoy nos dimos cuenta que una persona quiere hacernos una broma-dice Boomer viendo su comida-pero como ya lo descubrimos queremos contra atacarlo con otra broma.

-Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?-pregunto la ojirosa sin entender alzando ambas cejas.

-Que como ustedes ya nos jugaron algunas…-pauso el ojiverde esperando que su hermano pelirrojo terminara la frase.

-Queremos que nos den una idea de que hacer-dijo Brick levantando la vista viendo fijamente a su contraparte.

-Puedes poner una cubeta en la puerta, lanzarle un pay, lanzarle un huevo-empezó la pelinegra contando sus ideas con los dedos-pero si quieren algo más complicado; Bombón ideas.

La peli naranja dejo de comer y miro al trio que tenía enfrente, ellos la miraron atentos esperando respuestas.

-Hagan lo siguiente: consíganse un bosque, adéntrense en él, piérdanse y no regresen-les respondió ella haciendo que los tres caigan de espaldas, tipo anime.

Las tres estallaron en carcajadas al ver la reacción de ellos. Bombón y Bellota chocaron palmas. Los chicos suspiraron ellas no iban a cooperar, tenían ese presentimiento, así que ellos mismos se pusieron a idear.

-Podemos hacer esto: conseguir una caja sorpresa, la que tiene el payasito adentro, pongamos un pastel, pay o cualquier cosa que se embarre adentro, puede ser harina y remplazar el payaso con eso-dijo el ojiverde en un susurro que solo pudieron oír ellos, o eso creían.

El almuerzo terminó y todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones, las clases pasaron, aburridas para algunos y a otros no les importó en lo más mínimo ya que estaban echándose una siesta en su banco (Yo: no hace falta decir quienes ¿verdad?).

Al llegar al laboratorio los chicos corrieron a sus cuartos, buscaron entre sus cosas para ver que les podría servir para su "venganza" contra las chicas.

Los tres buscaron primero en el cuarto de Butch, luego del de Brick y no encontraron nada así que se dirigieron al cuarto de Boomer.

Buscaron y buscaron, Butch encontró la caja del payaso mientras los otros seguían buscando. De pronto Brick vio un pedazo de tela color naranja entre la ropa del rubio, jalo de este pedazo dejando ver un peluche con la forma de un pulpo, era color naranja y en su cabeza tenía un moñito color celeste.

Brick estallo en carcajadas sosteniendo el peluche en sus manos, sus hermanos lo vieron raro.

-Hey Brick, de que te ríes?-le pregunto el pelinegro pensando que su hermano pelirrojo se había vuelto loco.

-D-de esto-dijo entre risas enseñando el pequeño pulpo anaranjado. Butch rio a carcajada limpia cayendo al suelo agarrándose el estómago. Boomer estaba rojo de la vergüenza-B-boomer, qué es esto?

-Un peluche-respondió desviando la mirada, sus hermanos lo vieron sarcásticos cuando dejaron de reír-ya bien, es mi peluche, lo tengo desde que tengo memoria.

-Y cuál es el nombre de la compañera?-pregunto el ojiverde adivinando el género del peluche por el moño en su cabeza.

-Los peluches no necesitan nombres-le quitó el peluche de las manos a su hermano, los otros dos lo vieron con cara de no creerle-ya bien, se llama polvi.

Esto último lo susurro, pero sus hermanos lo oyeron perfectamente, lo repitieron al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír nuevamente. Boomer se enojó.

Mejor vamos a la cocina, ya tenemos la caja-les dijo el ojiazul dejando a polvi en su mueble, saliendo por la puerta, sus hermanos dejaron de reírse y lo siguieron.

**Con las chicas**

-No creen que los idiotas se están comportando extraño desde el almuerzo?-pregunto la pelinegra pensativa sentada en la cama de Burbuja.

-Sí, es muy sospechoso-concordó la ojirosa del mismo modo, paseó su vista por toda la habitación de la rubia y la detuvo en un pequeño peluche de pulpo color morado con un gracioso sombrerito negro-aun conservas ese peluche?

-Sí, es que quiero mucho a pulpi como para dejarlo-dijo la ojiceleste levantándose, se dirigió al juguete y lo toma, con delicadeza, entre sus manos.

-Pero ya tienes 16 años-le rebate su amiga azabache, Burbuja deja a pulpi donde estaba antes y se giró hacia Bellota.

-No importa, igual lo quiero-le respondió con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-Aún recuerdo cuando EL hizo que pulpi nos atacara-dijo la ojirosa cerrando sus ojos un momento-y que también corto mi short para educación física dejando ver mis bragas a todo el salón de clases.

Bombón hizo un puchero causando que las tres rieran, y es que ese día pasaron muchas cosas que, ahora que lo repiten, suenan algo patéticas y graciosas.

* * *

**En otro lugar**

Todo está oscuro, no se pueden distinguir muy bien el lugar, aunque parece una cueva. Cuatro sombras se distinguen por ser más obscuras que el lugar, se puede apreciar que una de ellas esta arrodillada en frente de la sombra más grande.

-Shun, te comunicaste con ellos?-pregunto la sombra más grande, el nombrado dejó ver su rostro mostrando sus ojos fucsia.

-Sí, aunque solo pude hablar con la pelirroja-dijo Shun aún arrodillado-le dije lo que usted me ordeno, la advertencia y no mencione su nombre en ningún momento.

-Bien, porque ya tengo la próxima misión para ti-dijo la sombra sonriendo maligna. En una nebulosa se ve la imagen de pulpi y polvi-hace tiempo no veo a este amiguito, veamos si todavía puede pelear. Asegúrate de que entiendan que esto va enserio, si es necesario volver a hablar con ellos hazlo. Necesito que sepan que esta venganza ira enserio, no serán los mismos juegos de antes.

-Sí señor-contesta Shun, las dos sombras restantes sonríen de manera malévola, y dejando ver a un par de ojos color azul agua y otros color verde pistache, con una mirada peligrosa.

* * *

**Regresando con los chicos**

-Ya tenemos todo solo nos hace falta dejarlo en la puerta de su cuarto, pero cuando las tres estén en una sola habitación-dijo Brick a lo que sus hermanos asintieron, se dirigieron nuevamente al cuarto de Boomer. Se sentaron en la cama a discutir como harían para que ellas cayeran en la broma.

De lo que no se daban cuenta es que un par de ojitos los observaban, polvi emita un aura negra mientras sus ojos brillaban de un color violeta.

Lo mismo pasaba en la habitación de las chicas. Pronto los seis recibieron una llamada del profesor.

-Que sucede profesor?-pregunto Bombón confundida.

-El alcalde llamó, quiere verlos inmediatamente-anunció el profesor confundiendo aún más a los chicos-tiene que darles una noticia.

Asintieron, el profesor los llevo en la camioneta, llegaron a la alcaldía y la Srta. Bello los condijo a la oficina del alcalde.

Una vez que entraron vieron al señor en su silla detrás de su escritorio. Brick se aclaró la garganta consiguiendo la atención del hombre.

-Oh, chicos, chicas ya llegaron-dijo el peliblanco giro su silla, su cara parecía seria, cosa rara en él.

-Que ocurre señor alcalde?-pregunto la peli naranja hablando por todos los presentes.

-Les he hablado para comunicarles que, los reporteros solicitaron una conferencia de prensa con todos ustedes-les comunicó el alcalde aun con su porte serio, lo chicos se desconcentraron-quieren saber sobre los chicos.

Una vez que hubo explicado ellos/as entendieron lo que decía.

-Cuando?-pregunto nuevamente la ojirosa.

-Dentro de dos semanas, prepárense-luego de haber dicho eso les pidió que se retiraran porque tenía cosas importantes que hacer. (Yo: o sea los corrió, que malo)

Los chicos y chicas se fueron de nuevo al laboratorio, todos iban hablando acerca de la conferencia que había mencionado el alcalde.

-Crees que sea bueno ir?-pregunta la pelinegra cruzada de brazos, todos centraron su atención en ella.

-Pues, sino lo hacemos insistirán e insistirán, saben cómo es la prensa-les explicó la peli naranja. Las dos restantes estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Tan malos son?-pregunto ahora el rubio inocentemente, aunque ellos las hayan visto en varias conferencias por los televisores en los acaparadores de las tiendas, no sabían si estar ahí es duro o no.

-No malos, si no extenuantes-le respondió su contraparte de forma dudosa.

-Siempre consiguen lo que quieren, no importa cómo-les dijo agresivamente la ojiverde cerrando los ojos.

-Eso no suena muy tranquilizador-dijeron el ojirojo y el pelinegro al mismo tiempo algo perturbados por el comentario de Bellota.

-Es la verdad-se encogió de hombros la ojiverde restándole importancia.

Llegaron al laboratorio, pero como era hora de la cena casi todos se quedaron abajo, y casi todos porque los rubios subieron a sus habitaciones.

**Con Burbuja**

La rubia entro a su habitación, y fue a buscar su monedero, ya que ella y las chicas querían comprar algo en el centro comercial y como aun no era tan tarde irían después de cenar.

Cuando lo encontró dirigió su vista haca el lugar en donde estaba pulpi. Pero se sorprendió al no verlo ahí, lo buscó por todo su cuarto pero no lo encontró.

**Con Boomer**

Estaba buscando la caja sorpresa para hacerle algunos arreglos, la tomo en sus manos y se disponía a salir, pero dio un vistazo a donde antes se encontraba polvi. Antes porque ahora ya no estaba.

Dejo la caja en su cama y busco a su peliche por todos lados, al no encontrarlo bajo con sus hermanos.

**Abajo**

Ambos rubios estaban ya abajo, Burbuja se acercó a Bombón y a Bellota y Boomer a sus hermanos.

-Chicas pulpi no está-les dijo en voz casi alta, por lo que los chicos las escucharon.

-Polvi tampoco-dijo el rubio un poco, casi nada, preocupado. Todos se miraron confundidos.

-Pupli?/polvi?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo confundidos.

-Pulpi es mi peluche, es un pulpo color morado con un sombrerito negro-explico la rubia describiendo a pulpi-y es mi peluche favorito.

Boomer y los chicos se sorprendieron por la descripción ya que se parecía al de Boomer.

-Y polvi es una pulpo color naranja con un moñito color azul en su cabeza-dijo el ojiazul mirando a otro lado.

-Coincidencia~-canturrearon los pelinegros aburridos ante la escena que estaba enfrente.

-Chicos!-grito Ken entrando por una de las puertas, agitado.

-Que ocurre Ken?-pregunto Bombón volteándose a verlo, todos pusieron atención.

-No lo van a creer…-fue interrumpido por la ojiverde.

-Eso no es bueno, la última vez que oímos eso estos idiotas aparecieron-se quejó la pelinegra recibiendo un _"oye"_ de parte de los chicos, que ella ignoro.

-No interrumpas-la reprendió Ken-el caso es que pulpi está en la ciudad atacando a todos-avisó alarmado el chico.

-No de nuevo-renegaron las tres chicas al unisono, los chicos las miraron raro.

-De nuevo?-preguntó el ojirojo, las chicas asintieron.

-Sí, cuando atacó El por primera vez, antes de todo aquello, unas partículas entraron el pulpi e hizo cosas para separarnos-dijo la ojirosa explicándoles a los chicos. Claro que omitiendo algunas cosas vergonzosas como cuando pulpi cortó su short de educación física.

-Bueno pero ya no se queden platicando-reprendió una vez más Ken-hay dos pulpos de peluche atacando la ciudad!

-Dos?-preguntaron todos nuevamente, Ken asintió, los chicos tenían una ligera sospecha.

-Bien, vamos-dijo firme la líder rosa. Todos asintieron y siguieron a transformarse.

-Hyper Blossom

-Hard Brick

-Rolling Bubbles

-Explosive Boomer

-Powered Buttercup

-Strong Butch

-The Powerpuff Girls Z and the Rowdyruff Boys Z-los seis combinaron sus poses en una sola.

Salieron volando hacia la ciudad, donde a lo lejos se veía a dos pulpos atacando a todas las personas que pasaban por las calles.

-Ese es pulpi/esa es polvi-gritaron los rubios al mismo tiempo parando su vuelo abruptamente.

-Bien, este es el plan-comenzó la ojirosa, miro a Brick y el asintió. Ambos habían analizado la situación y crearon un plan.

-Boomer, Burbuja ustedes se encargan de distraerlo-los apunto, ambos asintieron decididos.

-Bellota, Butch ustedes los inmovilizarán-apuntó la peli naranja señalando a los verdes que, al igual que los azules, asintieron.

-Y por último Bombón y yo nos encargamos de extraer las partículas-terminó Brick golpeando su puño con la palma de su mano.

Los seis salieron volando en dirección a los peluches gigantes. Como el plan lo dictaba Boomer y Burbuja se fueron cada quien por un lado para distraer a los pulpos.

Burbuja de lado de pilpi y Boomer de lado de polvi. Ambos peluches desviaron sus miradas hacia los azules.

-Bubbles energy -la ojiceleste creo dos burbujas medianas, quedando enfrente de ambos pulpos.

-Energy ball-Boomer con su bate lanzó dos bolas de energia que se adentraron en las burbujas. Estas reventaron creando una mini explosión desconcentrando a los peluches.

Llega el momento de los verdes, estos se acercan por abajo. Butch hace aparecer su flauta. Al igual que Bellota su martillo.

-Melodious apprehension-Butch hizo una melodía que causo que aparecieran unas ligas de color verde, Bellota se acercó a ellas con su martillo.

-Sonic punch-las golpeo haciendo que ambas se adhirieran a los peluches, poniéndose a su alrededor-Bombón ahora.

-Fleming boomerang-Brick lanzó su arma, seguida del aliento helado de Bombón, el boomerang les dio vueltas a ambos causando que el aliento helado dejara que salieran las partículas negras de los peluches.

Estos volvieron a la normalidad, cayendo al suelo. Las partículas crearon una silueta, esta se dejó ver en frente de los seis. Era una "persona" muy conocida para la ojirosa.

-Quien es ese?-pregunto la pelinegra al ver al chico que flotaba enfrente de ella.

-Shun-musitó la ojirosa, todos se giraron a verla y luego al chico de ojos color fucsia.

-Nos volvemos a ver linda-le dijo bajando y caminando en dirección a la peli naranja. Pero el ojirojo se puso en frente de ella, lo que causo que Shun detuviera su paso.

-Qué quieres?, sé que Él está detrás de todo esto-le desafío Bombón saliendo de detrás de su contraparte.

-Eso crees?-cuestionó el pelicafé en tono misterioso.

-No lo creo, lo sé-afirmo la ojirosa, todos los veían pero no intervenían. Solo escuchaban.

-Entonces prepárense para lo que viene, esto no es un juego-les advirtió dándose vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-Quien eres, Shun?-pregunto la peli naranja mirándolo de espaldas, el giro su cabeza para verla.

-Pronto lo sabrán-le respondió, después de eso desapareció, dejando a los chicos con aún más preguntas de las que ya tenían. Por lo menos ya conocían el rostro de su enemigo actual.

**Continuara…**

**De verdad lo siento tanto por la tardanza, y ya saben que me tardo un poquito en escribir un capítulo, por lo que normalmente me tardo como tres días en subir cada uno.**

**Shun: es que eres una leeeenta**

**Lyra: no molestes, bueno el caso es que los exámenes son de lo peor, y más con mis profesores que parecen sacados d cuentos de terror.**

**Shun: exageras, solo algunos**

**Lyra: eso dices tú.**

**Shun: como la autora está debatiendo cosas sin sentido, los despediré yo. Gracias por leer esta rara historia y por sus agradables reviews. (Aunque no se los merezca)**

**Lyra: te escuche**

**En fin, nos vemos al próximo capítulo ^w^**


	10. Chapter 10: ¿Quien es Shun? y ¿una cita?

**Holi, siento haberme tardado (me quiero morir tarde demasiado, perdón) pero como estoy terminando mi primer año en secundaria y las cosas están pesadas. Y a tu pregunta pato262, sip, Shun es el mismo con el que "hablo", aunque a él no le gustó mucho la idea de ponerlo como villano .** —

**Shun: y tenías que recordarlo, solo por eso diré de que se va a tratar este capítulo.**

**Lyra: no te atrevas.**

**Shun: en esta emisión leerán más sobre la…**

**Lyra: *lo golpeo* bueno gracias a la ocurrencia de Shun abajo les pondré la mini sorpresita que les tengo preparada ;)**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

**Sin más espero les guste.**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a pato262, ojala te guste ^3^**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: ¿Quién es Shun? Y ¿una cita?**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el incidente con pulpi y polvi, las dudas crecían más que nunca en las cabezas de todos, en especial de cierta peli naranja de ojos rosas. Ella había hablado con él hace algunos días en uno de sus sueños.

Shun, estaba jugando con su mente, y esto la preocupaba tanto a ella como al profesor, Ken, poochie y los chicos. Bombón aún recordaba las palabras exactamente cómo se las había dicho.

**=Flashback=**

_-Que quieres ahora, Shun?-pregunto la ojirosa al verse en el mismo escenario que cuando se encontraron por primera vez, aunque ahora ella veía uno que otro edificio en ruinas._

_Shun estaba sentado en uno de estos edificios, y miraba a la pelirroja son cierto interés._

_-Solo divertirme un rato-le contestó, el chico saltó y cayó enfrente de la peli naranja-vamos quita esa cara, no es que estuvieras viendo al diablo en vestido._

_Bombón rodo los ojos y sonrió un poco por la ocurrencia que había dicho él. Shun sonrió satisfecho por la sonrisa, pero poco le duro el gusto por que al instante la borró._

_-Por qué estás haciendo esto?-le pregunto de repente acercándose a él, Shun pareció meditarlo un poco._

_-Porque no tengo opción-le respondió al fin, camino en dirección a la chica y ella por inercia retrocedió-por qué te alejas?, te pongo nerviosa?_

_Bombón frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos con aire ofendido, respiro profundamente y dejo salir el aire. Cuando abrió los ojos ya no vio a Shun, lo busco a los lados y no lo vio._

_Sintió una respiración en su cuello y luego una voz._

_-Qué pasa linda, tienes miedo?-inquirió divertido ante la reacción de la chica, que se alejó rápidamente de él._

_-De ti?, si claro-respondió con sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Shun metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón de forma despreocupada._

_-Chica orgullosa ¿eh?-Bombón se encogió de hombros, el castaño rio-sí que se parecen tú y el chico de rojo, y no solo en la apariencia._

_-Si te refieres a Brick, no nos parecemos en nada-le respondió sentándose en una roca que estaba por ahí, pero recordó la respuesta que le dio al preguntar por qué hacia lo que EL le dijera-¿cómo es eso de que no tienes opción con obedecer a EL?, que yo supiera todos tenemos una segunda opción._

_-En mi caso no, linda-comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a donde estaba Bombón-nos veremos luego._

_-Espera!-le grito antes que desapareciera, él asomo su cabeza detrás de su hombro-todos tenemos elección, no lo olvides. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?_

_-Natsuki, Shun Natsuki-le respondió, después solo sonrió y desapareció entre las sombras_

**=Fin del flashback=**

La ojirosa despertó agitada, su respiración acelerada, se calmó un poco. Miro su despertador, eran las 6:30am.

No le dio más sueño y se levantó, después de haberse bañado, cambiado y peinado bajo para hacer el desayuno.

**PDV Bombón**

Estaba haciendo el de desayuno para todos, aunque el sueño que tuve no dejaba de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, aun no sé quién es Shun, por qué sigue a EL y que quiere EL.

De tanto estar pensando me distraje y un poco de aceite, con el que estaba cocinando los huevos y tocino, me cayó en la mano. Solté un chillido y vi como alguien se acercaba a apagar la mecha de la estufa.

Luego se acercó a mí, y si creían que era cierto pelirrojo, están equivocados.

-Debes de tener más cuidado-dijo Butch mientras tomaba un trapito con agua para limpiar el aceite.

-Gracias por el consejo-le dije sarcástica, vi mi mano, se comenzaba a formar una ampolla, duele-no es necesario que hagas eso.

Me sonroje un poco por su acción al ver que me había quemado, ahora que me doy cuanta, ¿Qué hace despierto tan temprano?

-Y eso de que te levantaste temprano?-le pregunto divertida, él se tensó y rio nervioso, algo oculta.

-El idiota de Boomer adelanto mi alarma y decía que eran las 8:00am, y cuando baje te oí gritar y eme aquí-me respondió tranquilo, vaya que sabe dar excusas buenas. Pero siendo yo, es imposible mentirme sin que me dé cuanta.

-Mmhm-fue lo único que dije, Butch dejó de limpiar mi mano, y yo, con mi aliento helado, sople levemente. Quería quitarme el ardor, no congelarme la mano.

Mire el reloj de pared que tenía el profesor en la pared de la cocina, eran las 7:05. No tardaban en levantarse.

-Quieres desayunar?-le pregunte, él asintió, le serví de lo que había en la sartén y comenzó a comer al igual que yo.

-Te propongo algo-me dijo llamando mi atención, deje de comer y lo escuche-si Bellota me pregunta por qué me desperté tan temprano-lo mire irónica, me hizo una señal para que lo dejara seguir-sin usar la palabra idiota, me compras un helado.

-Y si no lo hace, que gano yo-le cuestione mirándolo desafiante, él sonrió.

-Te invito lo que quieras-me propuso aun sonriendo, yo lo vi desconfiada un momento.

-Lo que quiera?-pregunte insegura, Butch asintió-de acuerdo, estrechamos las manos.

Después de 10 minutos todos bajaron y se sorprendieron al vernos a Butch y a mí sentados comiendo.

-Bombón desde cuando estas despierta?-pregunto Burbuja, yo, como tenía la boca llena, hice una seña diciendo 6:30. Ella asintió.

-Y tú porque te despertaste tan temprano, imbécil?-pregunto Bellota, mierda, perdí la apuesta.

-Me debes un helado!-grito de repente Butch apuntándome con su dedo índice, como un niño pequeño.

-Nos perdimos de algo?-pregunto Boomer viéndonos, yo hice un puchero algo infantil.

-Fue un mal momento al no decirle idiota, Bellota-le reclamé viéndola con el ceño fruncido, ella hizo cara de no entender.

-Apostamos que, si tú me preguntabas por qué me desperté temprano sin usar la palabra idiota, ella me iba a comprar un helado y si no, yo le iba a comprar algo a ella-le explicó el ojiverde que tenía enfrente, todos hicieron un "ohhhh" al entender.

-Y para cuando el helado?-le pregunte levantando mi plato.

-Que tal hoy después de la escuela-propuso y yo asentí, sentía la mirada de Brick sobre mí, me voltee para confirmarlo pero él estaba comiendo. Tal vez el sueño me afecto.

**Fin PDV Bombón**

* * *

**Llegando a la escuela**

Cuando entraron paso lo mismo que todos los días en la entrada, pero las chicas ya estaban hartas.

-HABER, EL PROXIMO QUE SE ACERQUE A NOSOTRAS LO IGNORAREMOS TODO LO QUE DURE EL AÑO ESCOLAR-gritaron las chicas enojadas, de inmediato todos los chicos que estaban ahí corrieron y desaparecieron.

Las chicas suspiraron al ver que había funcionado, vieron a los chicos y ellos dieron un paso hacia atrás.

-Ustedes no idiotas-les dijo Bellota divertida, las tres rieron al ver que ellos suspiraban de alivio y caminaron hacia su salón.

Cuando llegaron notaron que Princesa no había llegado, los peli naranjas suspiraron. Se fueron a sentar.

Ese iba a ser el último día de clases, viernes, bendito viernes. Después de ese día saldrían de vacaciones de navidad.

Pasaron las horas y el almuerzo no se hizo esperar, todos salieron de sus salones como bestias hambrientas. Los chicos y las chicas se sentaron en su mesa.

Comieron y se pusieron a platicar sobre cosas sin sentido, pero salió el tema de la "cita" de Butch y Bombón.

-Así que por mí culpa ahora le debes un helado al idiota este-dijo medio divertida la pelinegra.

-Sí, gracias Bellota-le dijo sarcástica la ojirosa, viendo la sonrisa victoriosa de Butch.

-No es nada, sabes que para eso me tienes-le respondió la ojiverde mirándola burlona.

Esta idea no le agrado mucho a cierto ojirojo, sabía que era su hermano, pero por eso mismo no le gustaba mucho.

-Pero, cambiando de tema-comenzó a decir la peli naranja captando la atención de todos en la mesa-hoy en la noche tuve un sueño, o más bien Shun volvió a hablarme.

-Qué te dijo?-pregunto Boomer dejando de comer para prestar más atención.

-Yo pregunte el por qué obedecía a EL porque viéndolo bien, no parece un monstro creado por las partículas negras-inquirió la ojirosa a lo que todos asintieron-respondió que no tenía elección. Después de eso se fue.

-Y, para qué te hablo exactamente?-pregunto el ojirojo con sospecha, la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bombón se puso nerviosa, no podía decirles que solo porque Shun quería divertirse un rato.

-No lo sé, no me dijo-respondió normal, los chicos le creyeron. Más las chicas no del todo-el caso es que tenemos que averiguar quién es Shun, también le pregunté su apellido, Natsuki.

-Cuando lleguemos al laboratorio le preguntaremos al profesor-concluyó el ojirojo comiendo.

-Pero…-intervino Bombón nerviosa o inquieta, todos la miraron-después de clases vamos a ir por el helado Butch y yo.

-Pues si quieren oír lo que diga el profesor, será mejor que no vayan-razono Brick un poco enojado. Todos notaron este hecho.

-Y por qué no mejor nos esperan o nos cuentan ustedes-propuso el pelinegro.

-No es nuestra responsabilidad contarles, si ustedes pueden oírlo-reclamo el peli naranja nuevamente.

-Tranquilos vayan, nosotros les contamos-les dijo Burbuja captando la atención de Brick, el cual le reprochaba con la mirada, ella sonrió.

-Gracias Burbuja-agradeció Bombón y le lanzó una mirada de superioridad a su contraparte.

**Después de clases (Shun: me pregunto cuanto estudian todos los días)**

-Nos vemos en el laboratorio-dijeron el ojiverde y la peli naranja mientras agitaban las manos diciendo adiós y caminaban para otro lado.

-Por qué les dijiste eso?!-le reclamo el ojirojo a la rubia que estaba sonriente.

-Butch gano esa apuesta limpiamente, sería descortés que no tuviera su premio-dijo divertida la ojiceleste. La verdad ella no era tan inocente como ellos creían, ella quería ver la reacción del ojirojo ante la "cita" de ellos dos.

Brick se cruzó de brazos viendo hacia otro lado, pero le llamo la atención que Bellota también tuviera el ceño fruncido.

-Y ahora tu que traes?-le pregunto burlón yendo con la pelinegra, ella lo miro mal.

-Lo mismo que tú, por que fíjate que si tu hermano le hace algo a mi amiga-levanto el dedo apuntando a el chico-lo castrare.

Brick se echó a reír y todos se fueron al laboratorio.

**En otro lugar**

Se ve a un castaño con los ojos cerrados recostado en lo que parecía un sucio sofá.

Estaba pensando en una chica de cabello naranja, hermosa y de exóticos ojos rosas, desde que le había visto le pareció linda, pero con ese carácter; no dejaba de rondar en la cabeza del chico.

-Otra vez soñando despierto?-pregunto un chico de cabello negro y ojos azul agua, su voz era burlona y con algo de ironía.

-Que quieres Thai?-pregunto Shun con voz frustrada, el pelinegro rio ante el comportamiento del chico.

-Así es como le diriges a tu hermano, me ofendes-dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre su pecho con falso tono de indignación.

-Eso deberías decírtelo tu-le señalo levantándose, miro confundido al ojiazul-dónde está Rice?

-Quien sabe, ya sabes cómo es-dijo el pelinegro que se encogió de hombros, Shun asintió. De pronto se oyó el sonido de una puerta-debe ser él.

-Llegue inútiles-dijo un ojiverde pistache con el cabello casi blanco, entrando a la vieja casa en la que estaban los otros dos.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer-le reprochó Thai acercándose-trajiste la comida?

-Sí, y por cierto estaba deliciosa-les dijo frotándose el estómago. Los otros dos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos.

-Por qué te la comiste imbécil?-le pregunto Shun pegándole un zape.

-Porque para eso es la comida, para comer-les dijo en tono obvio.

-Pues gracias a tu ocurrencia, no vas a comer mañana-le advirtió el ojifuccia enojado, y haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de Rice, se recostó de nuevo en el sofá y se puso a pensar en la chica de ojos rosas.

-Y a este?-pregunto Rice viéndolo.

-Pensando en la pelirroja-le dijo con simpleza, el otro negó con la cabeza.

**Con Bombón y Butch.**

Caminaban por el parque, cuando vieron el puesto de helados, fueron hacia él y ambos ordenaron. Bombón pagó el helado de Butch y justo cuando iba a pagar el de ella Butch pago.

Bombón lo miro confundida, él le sonrió.

-Apostamos que tú pagarías el mío, nunca dije que yo no pagaría el tuyo-la ojirosa rio un poco, ambos se sentaron en una banca a comer sus helados.

-Me parece que en la escuela se cansaron de sus acosadores-le dijo burlón el ojiverde, ella asintió frustrada.

-Sí, intenta apartar a un montón de chicos todos los días-dijo ella trirando su cabeza hacia atrás-imagínate si supieran nuestro secreto.

Ambos hicieron cara de espanto, luego se vieron y rieron.

En ese momento ambos pensaron lo mismo.

_-"Tal vez ella/él no sea tan malo/mala"-_

Ambos se pusieron a platicar de cosas de su vida. O más o menos.

**En el laboratorio**

-Burbuja, porque ambos tienen cara de asesinos?-pregunto Ken viendo a Brick y a Bellota.

-Butch y Bombón salieron en una cita-le susurro la rubia, pero el ojirojo y la pelinegra los escucharon.

-No es una cita!-les gritaron malhumorados, Ken y Burbujas los vieron pícaros.

-No sé tú Ken pero, yo huelo celos en el aire-dijo la ojiceleste inocente.

-Fíjate que yo igual-le siguió el juego el pequeño científico.

-No son celos!-les volvieron a gritar, ellos rieron a carcajadas,

-Nosotros nunca dijimos que ustedes-los apunto Ken-pero si les cayó el saco, bueno…

Ambos se sonrojaron e iban a protestar pero el profesor los interrumpió.

-Chicos, ya tengo los resultados-anunció entrando.

Todos fueron hacia allá, y el profesor comenzó a contar.

-Shun Natsuki, si existe…

* * *

-Enserio hizo eso el pulpi de Burbuja?-preguntó riendo el pelinegro, la ojirosa se sonrojo ante el recuerdo y las risas de parte de él.

-No te burles, fue vergonzoso-le dijo tapando su cara con sus manos, Butch seguía riendo. A Bombón le salió una venita en la cien y le dio un zape.

-Oye-se quejó sobándose el golpe, ella se cruzó de brazos y volteo la cabeza.

Butch le iba a decir algo, pero ambos sintieron las partículas negras. Ambos se miraron y asintieron.

Fueron detrás de unos arbustos y se transformaron.

-Hyper Blossom

-Strong Butch

Salieron volando en dirección a ese lugar, llegaron vieron a Shun destruyendo cosas, carros, edificios, atacando personas, etc.

-Detente, Shun!-gritó la peli naranja aterrizando, Shun estaba flotando en el aire, parecía enojado.

Butch estaba detrás de ella, Shun se dio cuenta de eso y quiso atacarlos, Lanzó una bola de fuego azul.

-Concert barrier-el ataque de Butch hizo un escudo en un color verde protegiendo a ambos, ya que la bola de fuego también iba a afectar a Bombón-¿qué te pasa idiota?, casi la matas.

El castaño hizo caso omiso y continuó atacándolos. La ojirosa se hartó. Sopló un fuerte viento helado que neutralizó las bolas de fuego.

Esto fue suficiente para que Shun recuperara conciencia, la miro con los ojos abiertos.

-Y-yo…-él no sabía que decir, estaba apenado, nervioso. Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo, casi mata a la chica por un arranque de ira.

-Tu qué, ¿querías destruirnos cuando estábamos con la guardia baja, para así solo temer que encargarte de cuatro?-pregunto mordazmente la ojirosa molesta, la hizo enojar y de esa no se salvaba-solo querías destruir la ciudad para satisfacer las necesidades o caprichos de EL?, o me equivoco?.

Shun estaba sin palabras, ella sí que podía hacerte sentir mal en segundos, el castaño solo bajo la mirada avergonzado.

-No…-dijo el ojifuccia en un susurro inaudible.

-Que dices?-pregunto de nuevo la chica enojada.

-No-dijo más alto, no levantaba la mirada, no podía verla a los ojos.

-No, entonces por qué sigues con EL, ya te dije, todos tenemos elección!-le grito desesperada, estaba más que decepcionada de él-otra cosa es que no quieras tomarla.

Shun sintió una punzada en su pecho, había dado justo en el centro, él había oído en la voz de ella decepción y eso le dolió. Levanto la vista para ahora solo ver la espalda de la chica y la cara sorprendida del pelinegro.

-Yo no…-fue interrumpido.

-No digas más, todo está más que claro- la peli naranja comenzó a caminar-la próxima vez que nos veamos no voy a ser tan compasiva con mis palabras.

Butch y ella salieron volando mientras dejaban a Shun sintiéndose un idiota, desapareció de ahí.

**En el laboratorio**

-Llegamos-anunció el ojiverde ya que la peli naranja venía enojada, y viendo lo que le había dicho a Shun, no quería echarle más leña al fuego.

-Chicos vengan, tienen que oír esto-les llamó el rubio, ellos dos fueron hacia su encuentro. Al entrar vieron la cara de Shun, mejor dicho un cartel.

Este cartel era uno de una persona desaparecida, decía que había desaparecido hace unas semanas. A Bombón no le agrado mucho la idea de estar hablando de él, seguía enojada y tenía el ceño fruncido. Esto los vieron los demás.

-Que le hiciste idiota?-pregunto la ojiverde acercándose al pelinegro.

-Yo nada, fue el inútil de Shun-le aclaró el ojiverde a su contraparte.

-Que hizo ahora-pregunto el ojirojo metiéndose en la conversación, si se le podía llamar así.

-Trató de matarnos-dijo la ojirosa cerrando los ojos, estaba enojada y eso nadie quería verlo-que descubrieron?

-Si nos prometes no destruir nada esta vez, te lo digo con gusto-le dijo la rubia en posición defensiva, o sea detrás de Boomer (yo: que buena idea, que lo golpeen primero a él XD), al igual que el profesor de Ken.

-Está bien, lo prometo-dijo ella suspirando, aunque antes Bellota le dio un dulce, por si acaso.

-Bueno, según la base de datos, Shun Natsuki es una persona real, así que como asumieron chicos, Shun no fue ni creado por EL ni era su hijo-Butch y Bombón lo miraron por esto último dicho-idea de Boomer- aclaro, ambos asintieron.

-Entonces quien es él?-pregunto Butch curioso. Todos miraron al profesor en busca de respuestas.

-Bueno es el hijo mayor de unos de los empresarios más reconocidos de toda Nueva Saltadilla o hasta de Tokio-todos, sin excepciones lo miraron sorprendidos y luego confundidos.

-Espere, dijo hijo mayor?-cuestionó la ojirosa interesada, los que no le gusto ni un poco a Brick.

-Sí, Shun tiene dos hermanos-concluyó el profesor dejando atónitos a todos nuevamente.

* * *

-Por qué rayos reaccionaste así, Shun?-pregunto molesto Rice caminando de un lado a otro, mientras el castaño estaba mirando el techo.

-Soy un idiota-repitió por enésima vez, puso un brazo sobre sus ojos ignorando la pregunta de su hermano.

-Dinos algo que no sepamos ya-le dijo Thai con ironía, Shun lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Lo sé, fue algo estúpido, pero ver a Bombón hablando con ese chico me hizo hervir la sangre-se excusó el castaño, no tenía por qué esconder nada o al menos no con ellos-fue un arranque de celos.

-Ya te hemos dicho que es nuestra enemiga, debiste matarla-sentenció cruelmente Rice.

-Estas idiota o que te pasa?-pregunto Shun con el ceño fruncido, el ojiverde se encogió de hombros.

-Rice, no entiendes que nuestro hermano mayor esta ganchado con la enemiga?-le pregunto Thai obvio levantando las cejas.

Rice solo bufó, Shun solo seguía pensando en que hacer. Había metido la pata antes de tiempo.

Aunque esas palabras que le había dicho la chica las estaba pensando seriamente.

"_Todos tenemos elección, otra cosa es que no quieras tomarla"_

**Continuara…**

**Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Quise poner un poco de información sobre nuestro querido villano, y ahora saben quiénes son esas sombras.**

**Shun: y ahora me gusta Bombón, vaya imaginación la tuya.**

**Lo sé, y sobre la pequeña sorpresita que mencione en el principio, Shun quieres hacer los honores?**

**Shun: claro; la autora quiere hacer una encuesta o como se llame, estamos pensando en hacer un especial sobre el pasado de los chicos o el porqué del cambio de personalidad de Bombón.**

**Lyra: Me gustaría que comentaran su respuesta de cual les gustaría más, y es que yo no logro decidirme así que lo dejo en sus manos.**

**Gracias por sus reviwes, me hacen muy feliz y no olviden comentar su respuesta.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^w^**


	11. Chapter 11: Recuerdos y confesiones

**Y aquí está el capítulo ****(perdonen si el título no tiene mucha originalidad) ****pero como solo una persona votó junté las dos ideas, espero les agrade el capítulo y bueno en este por fin sabrán cómo les fue a los chicos con su broma hacia las PPGZ *mira a Shun que tenía una gran sonrisa* y ahora tu ¿por qué tan feliz?**

**Shun: me mandaron saludos, ya tengo fans**

**Lyra: ya quisieras, solo te mandaron saludos, no es como si te estuvieran diciendo **_**oh Shun te amo, cásate conmigo **_**enserio exageras**

**Shun: déjame ser**

**Lyra: bueeeno, dejando de lado la infantilería de Shun. Espero les guste.**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior **

-Bueno es el hijo mayor de unos de los empresarios más reconocidos de toda Nueva Saltadilla o hasta de Tokio-todos, sin excepciones lo miraron sorprendidos y luego confundidos.

-Espere, dijo hijo mayor?-cuestionó la ojirosa interesada, los que no le gusto ni un poco a Brick.

-Sí, Shun tiene dos hermanos-concluyó el profesor dejando atónitos a todos nuevamente.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Recuerdos y confesiones **

-Cómo dijo qué dijo?-pregunto la pelinegra con los ojos abiertos como platos, al igual que casi todos los demás. La noticia los había impactado.

-Eso mismo, solo que el problema es que, sus fotografías no están en la base de datos, y los carteles de "se busca" solo ponen sombras con sus ojos-el profesor enseñó las fotografías que mostraban un par de ojos color verde pistache y otro con ojos azul agua.

Solo eso, ojos no se podía ver más que su silueta, justo como cuando encontraron a Shun la primera vez. Todos tenían demasiada curiosidad sobre el asunto, que en realidad podían descubrir, solo hacía falta un poco de colaboración de parte de la ojirosa. Todos la miraron suplicantes.

-Oh no, no, no, no-dijo ella moviendo su cabeza en negación, todos los demás asintieron insistiendo-yo no hablare con ese idiota otra vez, estoy demasiado molesta con él.

-Oh, vamos solo vas a preguntarle sobre sus hermanos, es todo-le dijo el rubio haciendo un ademán quitándole importancia al asunto.

-El caso es que le dije que si lo volvía a ver no sería compasiva con él-les explicó la peli naranja a lo que todos la miraron esperando a que les dijera que era una broma.

Ella dio a entender que no lo era, los demás suspiraron derrotados, tendrían que esperar a que a ella se le pasara el enojo con él para que pudieran hablar.

-Entonces, como creo que no habrá más actividad de EL vamos a hablar un rato, ¿sí?-propuso el rubio inocentemente, todos asintieron. Pero el profesor, Ken y poochie no se podían quedar.

-De qué quieres hablar?-pregunto la ojiceleste, todos se miraron.

-Hay un tema que quisiéramos hablar-dijo Brick con interés, miro a la peli naranja-y creo que le interesará a más de uno.

Todos se vieron intrigados ante la respuesta que pudiera der el peli naranja.

-Queremos saber, por qué el cambio repentino en la personalidad de Bombón-respondió el pelinegro

Todos miraron a la peli naranja que los veía sorprendida, luego comenzó a negar con la cabeza rápidamente. Los demás solo asintieron, queriéndole decir que no tenía opción.

-Esto se les está haciendo costumbre-mencionó cerrando los ojos, suspiró-bien, les contaré.

Todos se sentaron en el sofá grande en donde cabían tres así que dos se sentaron en el suelo. Mientras Bombón se sentó en uno individual que estaba enfrente de este otro.

-No creen que es un poco exagerado ponerse así?-pregunto Bombón con una gotita de sudor tipo anime en la nuca, recibió un _"shhhhh" _y la ojirosa suspiró-primero que nada, recuerdan al chico que me invitó al baile y luego me canceló para ir con la odiosa de Princesa?.

Ellos asintieron, y la ojirosa continuó.

**PDV Bombón.**

-Luego de que pasamos a segundo grado de secundaria, él me volvió a decir que estaba enamorado de mí, y como yo antes correspondía a sus sentimientos, al ver sus actos tan tiernos y dulces le di una oportunidad-comencé, Burbuja y Bellota se vieron mutuamente, como queriéndose decir algo con la mirada. Continué-fuimos novios todo el año escolar de segundo, y mitad de tercero no sé qué le paso, de pronto dejó de ser como era, me trataba como si fuera una más entre todas, ya no más mi cielo, preciosa, linda ni nada por el estilo y un día…

**=Flashback=**

_-Randy, querías hablar conmigo?-le pregunte una vez que llegue a donde él se encontraba._

_-Sí, pero más que eso, quería hacer algo-dijo dándome la cara, de pronto me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a él. Yo nunca le había dado un beso que no fuera en la mejilla, tenía miedo._

_Mis padres ya lo habían conocido. Pero a ellos no les caía muy bien._

_-Q-que haces Randy?-le dije nerviosa, él se acercaba cada vez más a mi rostro, pero lo empuje con fuerza. Le grité-HABIAS PROMETIDO NO PRESIONARME PARA BESARTE, ME DIJISTE QUE ESPERARIAS._

_-PERO HASTA CUANDO SERA ESO?-preguntó él desesperado-HEMOS SALIDO POR CASI TRES AÑOS._

_-Sabes, no te me vuelvas a acercar-le dije por último, me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar. Pero su mano me lo impidió._

_-Ah no, tú no te vas de aquí hasta que YO diga!-me jalo bruscamente de mi brazo, yo ya estaba soltando lágrimas, me zafé de su agarre y lo golpee, mejor dicho le di una cachetada, el pareció quedarse en shock por unos momentos, luego su rostro reflejaba ira. Levanto una mano para golpearme pero, obviamente no de dejé._

_Sostuve su mano en el aire y, como Bellota me había enseñado algo de lucha, le di un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que él se inclinara hacia adelante. Luego le di con el codo en la espalda._

_Pasaron los días y seguía tratando de besarme, me acorralaba en los pasillos, cuando se vaciaba el salón y en varias ocasiones y yo seguía haciendo lo mismo._

**=Fin del flasback=**

-Pasamos a la preparatoria y se calmó un poco-terminé el relato, no me sentía muy cómoda con esto de decirles la verdad a todos y menos con la mirada de odio profundo que tenía Brick en este momento-y bueno lo demás y lo saben, las cosas de baile, ese incómodo accidente…

-Que incómodo accidente?-pregunto Bellota mirándome sospechoso, yo desvié la mirada y luego me encontré con los ojos verdes de Butch. Casi pidiéndole con la mirada que me ayudara a salir de esta.

-El idiota del que hablan, el día del baile también quiso propasarse con ella-les respondió, todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-Cómo que también?-pregunto Brick viéndolo raro, esa mirada que pones cuando te dicen: _"el peluche de mi amiga, __otra vez__, ha cobrado vida"._

-No toquen el tema-respondió Bellota seria, haciéndonos reír a Burbuja, a Butch y a mí.

-El caso fue ese, y hace unos días me pidió que lo escuchara, que tenía algo que decirme desde el día del baile-hice una pausa, todos me miraron atentos-en donde me dijo el porqué de su repentino cambio de personalidad…

**=Flashback= (yo: supongo que este capítulo tendrá más flashbacks que los demás )**

_Iba caminando al salón de clases después del almuerzo, ya que ese dia como ustedes se dieron cuenta me fui temprano, además de que le prometí al profesor de matemáticas ayudarle a resolver y sacar promedios a los exámenes._

-Entonces, dime que saque. Es que no estudie y pues…-dijo Boomer rascándose la nuca nerviosamente, yo lo mire mal-ya, entiendo no es momento.

Me aclare la garganta. Y continué.

_De camino al salón sentí que alguien me jalaba de la mano hacia no sé dónde. Cundo vi quien era traté de irme a toda costa, pero él me detuvo._

_-Qué quieres ahora Randy?-le pregunte bruscamente mientras me soltaba de su agarre y me cruzaba de brazos._

_-En el baile te dije que tenía que decirte algo-me respondió, note que quería acercarse, pero yo di un paso atrás. Randy suspiro-Antes me pedías una explicación de porqué te trataba como lo hacía. Bien ahí va la respuesta; Princesa me dijo que te habías cansado de mí y que estabas consiguiendo otro novio, claro que eso me molesto y también me dijo que era por ese hecho que no querías besarme._

_-Y tu ahí vas de idiota a creerle de nuevo-le contesté esta vez, pero reflexioné sus palabras-no, sabes, esa fue la primera vez que le creíste. Así que fuiste lo suficientemente imbécil para volverle a creer o caer en sus sobornos y/o mentiras. Aunque ahora ya sé que fue lo que provoco tu cambio repentino y descubrí que eras un verdadero i-d-i-o-t-a._

_-Pero eso no lo crees de ese "Brick" ¿no es así?-me reclamo, y hasta el momento creí que la única dolida era yo._

_-Brick podrá ser un idiota, y de los grandes, pero él nunca sería capaz de caer tan bajo como lo has hecho tú-después de haberle dicho eso, me fui de ahí._

**=Fin del flashback=**

-Y bueno, creo que ya no tendremos nada de qué hablar-terminé de hablar al momento en que soltaba un suspiro. Brick se levantó cosa que se me hizo raro. De pronto a mi comunicador le llego una señal, lo abrí y era un tipo de mensaje,

¿Eso se podía hacer con estas cosas?, bueno el caso es que era de Brick, y decía: _hablaremos luego con las tres así que reúnanse en un solo cuarto, de preferencia el tuyo_.

-Bien ahora que sabemos el cambio de Bombón, cosa que a todos nos carcomía la mente-comenzó Brick, yo lo mire irónica, él ya sabía parte de eso, no tiene por qué ocultarlo-les toca preguntar algo.

Las tres nos miramos y asentimos.

-De cómo llegaron aquí de nuevo, trio de idiotas-respondió Bellota, ellos asintieron. Se acercaron a mí y prácticamente me tiraron del sofá en el que estaba.

-Hey!-me queje tirada en el suelo.

-Bueno, como saben después de ese incidente en el que nos alzaron en el aire, que por cierto fue vergonzoso-comenzó Brick el relato ignorándome, pero ante este último comentario rieron las chicas al igual que yo-nos fuimos de la ciudad, no queríamos seguir ahí. Puede que Mojo quisiera dejarnos en esa choza a la que llama casa…

**Fin del PDV Bombón**

**=Flasback=**

_**PDV Brick**_

_Al fin salimos de esta espantosa ciudad, gracias a que el inútil de EL se dejó vencer por unas estúpidas niñas. No puedo creer que casi nos haya quitado todos nuestros poderes…_

-Alto, alto-interrumpió Bellota molesta-dos cosas, como que estúpidas niñas?-los tres rieron nerviosos, ella suspiro-y eso de que les había quitado sus poderes.

-Dije casi todos y no interrumpas-regañó el ojirojo y ella se calló.

_Encontramos un bosque lejos de la ciudad, o hasta lejos del país, no sabíamos dónde estábamos y bueno, somos nosotros, así que comenzamos a destruir lo que fuera. Pasaron los días y nosotros ya teníamos hambre, y en esos días estaba lloviendo. Así que con lo que quedaba de nuestros poderes hicimos una "casa" de madera, pero quedo bien._

_Pasaron los meses, cazábamos nuestra comida, bebíamos agua de un rio cercano, donde también pescábamos. Estuvimos sobreviviendo en un bosque, solos, por meses._

_Tiempo después comenzamos a caminar más allá de lo que conocíamos, y llegamos a una aldea._

_Y como nosotros estuvimos en un bosque teniendo una aldea a unos cuantos metros de donde estuvimos viviendo. Era más que obvio que íbamos a protestar y hacer una súper rabieta por esto._

_Cuando todo esto paso, decidimos hacernos pasar por angelitos para que ellos no creyeran que éramos malos, lo cual extrañamente ellos no sabían, y pudiéramos vivir ahí, en paz._

_Pasaron los años y para cuando tuvimos los 14 nuestros poderes estuvieron incrementando. Y, la familia con la que vivíamos, que eran una señora de muy buen corazón y su hija de nuestra edad, lo sabían todo._

_Y cuando digo todo es TODO, desde que fuimos creados por un Mono genéticamente modificado, pero que le faltó cerebro, hasta por qué llegamos ahí._

_Y sí, también sabían sobre ustedes y todo eso._

_Ellas se dieron cuenta de que nosotros no éramos normales, que éramos especiales, según sus palabras. De pronto al ir a recoger agua, los jarrones se rompían, cuando encendíamos la chimenea el fuego crecía demasiado, o cuando partíamos madera el suelo se quebraba._

_Eso nos delató, pero igual ellas no eran tontas, al contrario, desde el principio ellas sabían que nosotros no éramos lo que decíamos ser. Por lo que estuvimos ocultándonos con ayuda de ellas aunque igual sacaron ventaja de ello. Eran unas… no las voy a insultar porque ellas fueron buenas con nosotros._

_Cuando cumplimos los 15 creímos que era hora de regresar, ya que nuestros poderes se habían regenerado completamente y como pudimos regresamos…_

* * *

-Entonces es un hecho que nuestro hermano se ha enamorado de la enemiga-concluyó Thai viendo a Shun con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la casa sin haber siquiera probado la comida.

-Hey, Shun-decía Rice pasando su mano por enfrente de la cara del castaño, más este ni cuenta se daba. Estaba pensando en qué hacer con el problema en el que se había metido y que hacer para que Bombón llegara a perdonarlo. Aunque él mismo sabía que era una tontería pedirle disculpas a tu enemigo, sabiendo que en algún momento lo destruirías.

-Lo hemos perdido-afirmaron los chicos restantes, Rice se hartó y le dio un zape al ojifuccia para que reaccionara. Lo que funcionó.

-Qué te pasa imbécil?-reclamó el castaño tomando su nuca y sobando el golpe.

-Milagro, ha hablado-dramatizo Thai alzando los brazos mientras Rice reía.

-Les juro que si no fueran mis hermanos, ahorita ustedes no serían más que polvo-les dijo Shun fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Sí, si lo que digas-respondió Thai agitando su mano en el aire quitándole importancia a la amenaza de Shun.

-Sabes, si EL se llega a enterar que te has enamorado de la pelirroja te matara, y personalmente-le recordó el ojiverde mientras comía. El castaño cerró sus ojos reflexionando.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo-le respondió, pero unas palabras cruzaron en su cabeza-"Todos tenemos elección, otra cosa es que no quieras tomarla".

-Qué significa eso?-le pregunto Thai confundido ante las palabras de su hermano mayor.

-Son las mismas palabras que me dijo Bombón antes de… eso-respondió abriendo los ojos y mirando a sus hermanos.

Y los tres se quedaron reflexionando esas palabras.

* * *

-Así que, así fue como llegaron-decía una pensativa Bombón, recopilando toda la información.

-Pero la pregunta es…-Bellota hizo una pausa para formular la pregunta-¿Cómo nos encontramos cada una con ellos después de la pelea?

-Bueno yo…-comenzó el pelinegro.

**=Flashback=**

**PDV Butch**

_Después de haber despertado en la "casa" de mojo, el mono empezó a hacer lo de siempre, intentó abrazarnos y preguntarnos en dónde diablos habíamos estado estos 4 años._

_Obviamente no le respondimos y salimos, en ese momento estábamos los tres juntos. Habíamos ido a robar algo de comer y luego nos separamos._

_Por mi parte, yo iba caminando por ahí y oí hablar a unos niños sobre un parque de skate y de alguien a quien nunca le ganaban en los trucos y que en este momento estaba en la rampa._

_Así que decidí ir a ver qué tal estaba ese alguien y ganarle. Iba caminando tranquilamente hacia ese dichoso parque, me distraje un momento y al otro había alguien gritando "CUIDADO", ese alguien venía en una patineta, no me dio tiempo de moverme por lo que chocamos._

_La persona con la que choque estaba encima de mí, por lo que pude ver que se trataba de una chica y muy parecida a Bellota._

_Y comenzamos a gritarnos…_

**=Fin del Flashback= **

**Fin del PDV Butch**

Cuando el ojiverde terminó su relato todos se miraron, a excepción de Butch y Bellota.

-Típico-soltaron al mismo tiempo los azules y los rojos, haciendo que los verdes se sonrojaran levemente.

-Sigues Boomer-le dijeron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo mientras el rubio era empujado al sofá individual.

-Bien-dijo Boomer en un suspiro…

**=Flashback=**

**PDV Boomer**

_Yo iba caminando cerca de una avenida, mirando al cielo. Mojo era una molestia y quería despejarme un rato. Habíamos llegado el día anterior y ese día nos habían dado una paliza._

_Quien no se sentiría agobiado por eso, supongo que mis hermanos estaban igual. Bueno, estaba caminado tan tranquilamente pensando en que hacer la próxima vez que viera a Burbuja para derrotarla de una vez por todas._

_En el reflejo de un edificio vi a una chica de cabello rubio con unos caireles persiguiendo un gatito, muy parecida a Burbuja, y ella lo atrapó estando justo en medio de la calla. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que venía un auto y no se quitaba._

_Así que corrí hasta ella, la empuje, claro que caí encima de ella. Cuando la vi bien si se parecía demasiado a Burbuja, pero creí que era una coincidencia._

**=Fin del Flashback=**

**Fin de PDV Boomer**

-Y eso fue lo que paso-concluyo el ojiazul mirando a la ojiceleste y ella sonrió ante el recuerdo.

-Así que la salvaste de que la atropellaran-repitió su hermano pelinegro de manera pícara, haciendo que el rubio se sonroje.

-Yo ya había dicho que si hubiera sabido que era ella la hubiera dejado a que la arrollaran-se defendió haciendo reír a su contraparte.

-Pero habías dicho que se parecía a ella-le recordó el ojirojo y Boomer se sonrojo aún más.

-B-bueno, sigues tú Brick-dijo el rubio cambiando el tema, el pelirrojo asintió y empujo a su hermano para poder sentarse él.

-Que tienes con empujar personas de los sillones?-le pregunto la ojirosa siendo nuevamente ignorada, esto la enfado un poco ya que ya habían sido dos veces. Tomo un cojín y se lo aventó a la cara a su contraparte antes de que comenzara a hablar.

Todos se rieron de esto y el ojirojo fulmino a la chica con la mirada. Luego comenzó.

**=Flashback=**

**PDV Brick**

_Perdí a mis hermanos hacia una media hora, había caminado por casi toda la ciudad, recordando derrotas pero nada más eso, porque victorias no tuvimos y la única fue cuando les levantamos las faldas._

_Camine un rato por el parque, iba consumido en mis pensamientos cuando choco con alguien, yo solo retrocedo unos pasos mientras ella cae al suelo._

_Ella se disculpó, y yo le ofrecí una mano en ayuda y ella dudosa la aceptó. Ese cabello naranja y largo lo había visto en otro lado y cuando vi sus ojos de un color rosa. Sí se parecía demasiado para ser verdad._

_Era casi idéntica a Bombón_

**=Fin del Flashback=**

**Fin del PDV Brick**

-Bueno ahora que todos hemos resuelto todas nuestras dudas sobre los demás podemos irnos a dormir que ya es tarde-dijo la rubia estirándose en su lugar.

-Pero vamos a mi cuarto, tengo algo que decirles-agregó la ojirosa mirando a Brick que solo asintió. Las chicas la siguieron hasta su cuarto y desaparecieron por las escaleras.

Los chicos sonrieron perversos y subieron a sus habitaciones, ese día habían puesto su plan de la broma en marcha. Esperando el grito de ellas.

**Con las chicas**

Llegaron al cuarto de la peli naranja, cuando abrieron la puerta vieron en su peinador una caja sorpresa.

Burbuja se acercó a ella pero la pelinegra y la ojirosa la detuvieron.

-Espera Burbuja-le dijo la ojiverde tomándola del hombro, le quito la caja de las manos y se la dio a Bombón.

-Esta truqueada-le dice la peli naranja viendo la caja detenidamente. ¿Cómo había llegado a la concusión tan rápido?, simple de una esquina salía harina.

-Ahora sabemos porque han estado tan raros-dice la ojiceleste uniendo los puntos.

-Qué tal si les volteamos su juego?-pregunta malévola la ojirosa, recibiendo un _¿Qué tienes en mente?_-sabemos que estas cosas les das cuerda por diez segundos y sale el payaso verdad-ellas asienten-A la cuanta de tres gritamos.

-3…-Burbuja

-2…-Bellota

Bombón le empieza a dar cuerda.

-AHHHHHH-gritaron al mismo tiempo, en unos segundos aparecen los tres chicos riendo cuando se acercan no las ven cubiertas de harina.

-1…-termina de decir la ojirosa justo cuando el recipiente con harina cae encima de los chicos. Las chicas se echan a reír al verlos con cara sorprendida, confundida y enojada, y claro cubierta de harina.

* * *

-Ya dije, son puras tonterías de chicas-repetía Rice sentado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

-Cree lo que quieras-le contestó Shun molesto. Thai estaba en medio de los dos sin saber que hacer o decir, estaba en un gran dilema; o apoyar a Shun en su idea de que esa frase es posible o apoyar a Rice que dice que es pura mierda y que nada puede ayudarnos.

-Saben, yo digo que puede ser verdad-comienza a decir el pelinegro de ojos azules, iba a recibir una queja de su hermano peliblanco, pero hace una ademán de que lo deje terminar-como también puede que no. Es muy riesgoso intentarlo, pero es tu decisión no de nosotros.

Shun y Rice se le quedaron viendo, era cierto que su hermano menor podía llegar a ser muy diplomático.

Aunque en la cabeza de Shun venían otras palabras _"que tengo que perder, si ellos son lo único que me queda"._

* * *

-Cómo sabían que era una trampa?-preguntó el pelinegro limpiándose la nariz con un trapo húmedo.

-No se molestaron en checar la caja, ya que tenía una mancha de harina en ella-le explicó la peli naranja aguantándose una risita que quería salir.

-No es nuestra culpa no ser ustedes con las bromas, ya que las de nosotros son mejores-presumió el rubio ganándose una mirada irónica de parte de todos-bueno tal vez en estos 4 años hemos perdido el toque.

Después de haber ayudado a los chicos todos se fueron a dormir, pero en especial la ojirosa que tenía un pensamiento antes de quedarse dormida.

"_Solo espero no soñar con Shun de nuevo"_

Lo que ella no sabía es que Shun había escuchado estas palabras, lo que provoco otro golpe en el corazón de nuestro villano.

**Continuara…**

**Siento la tardanza, solo que estuve esperando sus votos, pero bueno ya saben cómo estuvo, igual espero que les haya gustado y sé que no lo hice como lo había prometido, pero como estuvo la cosa no se pudo…**

**Shun: ya bien no te deprimas**

**Lyra: ya me estas asustando, porque tan positivo hoy? O.O**

**Shun: viene mi hermana de visita**

**Lyra: con razón, bueno la esperamos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews y espero dejen más.**

**Hasta el próximo episodio ^w^**


	12. Chapter 12: ¿Disculpas?

**Hola como han estado, se estarán preguntando como es que estoy escribiendo esto si yo había avisado que mi linda compu se descompuso. Pues como ven que mi tía se compadeció de mí y me prestó la suya, yay!. Bien como últimamente no he puesto casi nada de acción este capítulo va a tener un poquitín.**

**Shun: aunque no sea tu fuerte. **

**Lyra: calladito te ves más bonito ¬¬**

**Shun: aww crees que soy bonito**

**Lyra: corrijo, calladito no te ves tan feíto.**

**Shun: eres cruel :´( **

**Lyra: hay gracias**

**¿?: Ya déjala Shun, por cierto yo soy la hermana de Shun**

**Shun: Kathy estas defendiéndola?**

**Lyra: Ejem, podemos dejar las peleas para otra ocasión los lectores vinieron a leer la historia no nuestras peleas.**

**¡Disfruten el capítulo! Y disculpen a Shun y Kathy**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: ¿Disculpas?**

**PDV Bombón**

-No te dije que no quería hablar contigo-le dije al castaño que tenía frente a mí con la mirada fija en mis ojos, y me había dicho a mi orgullosa.

-No me doy por vencido tan fácil, linda-me contesto con su típico tono, hasta parecía que se estuviera burlando de mí.

-No me llames linda, tengo nombre sabes-reclamé molesta, me tenía hastiada con ese apodo, que acaso no sabía mi nombre. Si quiere con gusto se lo deletreo.

-Pero te queda mejor linda…-pauso y desapareció, luego sentí una respiración en mi cuello-Bombón.

Esto último fue más como su susurro, me colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en un abrazo, claro que me sonroje con este hecho. Mire hacia el frente en donde estaban unos ojos rojos mirándonos o al menos a él con odio.

Se preguntaran porque estoy en esta situación y por qué Brick no viene aquí de una puta vez. Pues aquí les daré la respuesta.

**=Flashback= (Aclaro todo está contado desde el punto de vista de Bombón)**

_Me desperté en la mañana dando gracias porque Shun no se haya metido en mis sueños nuevamente, baje a desayunar en donde ya estaban todos los demás en la mesa. Había de dos, o ellos se despertaron muy temprano o yo muy tarde._

_-Hasta que despiertas, y yo que creía que habías muerto-dijo Bellota burlonamente-hay!-se quejó, mire a mi rubia amiga la cual me sonrió con inocencia, ella la pateo._

_-Qué hora es?-pregunte, todos me miraron y Bellota sonrió._

_-A quién le importa, estamos de vacaciones-exclama divertida volviendo a comer, ella siempre tan… vacacionista._

_-Son las diez, bombón-me dijo Burbuja mirando su reloj de muñeca. Yo mire raro a Butch y a Bellota._

_-Y que hacen despiertos tan temprano?-pregunte dirigida hacia los dos pelinegros, que hasta el momento no dejaban de atragantarse con el desayuno._

_-Elf pgofeshor quedia hablar con noshotros-me contestó Butch con la boca llena, hice una mueca de asco ante su acción._

_-No hables con la boca llena-le regañó Burbuja, el ojiverde tragó la comida que tenía en la boca y le sonrió avergonzado._

_-Sobre que quería hablar el profesor?-pregunte mientras me sentaba, todos se encogieron de hombros, rodé los ojos y me puse a comer._

_Terminamos al cabo de un rato y nos pusimos a jugar y bromear. Tome mi anillo al igual que Brick el suyo. Veamos qué pasa._

_Hice un corazón con el hielo y Brick lo cubrió con fuego, aunque hubo algo que nos sorprendió; el hielo no se derritió._

_En ese momento una puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor con una carpeta cubriendo su cara._

_-Chicos, los llame para decirles que…-el profesor paro abruptamente su habla al quitar la carpeta de su cara y ver el corazón de hielo en llamas sin derretirse-C-como lograron eso?_

_-No tengo ni la más remota idea-contestó Brick observando atentamente el corazón, supongo que a esto le podemos sacar ventaja en una batalla._

_-Bueno, prosiga profesor, luego investiga-le dijo el rubio mirando desinteresadamente a nuestro nuevo ataque._

_-Ejem, como iba diciendo-dijo el profesor mientras se aclaraba la garganta-los llame para decirles que poochie ha empezado a detectar las partículas negras y se ha empezado a acostumbrar a ellas._

_-Lo que significa…-continuo Ken pero fue interrumpido por el perrito robot._

_-Otra vez soy de ayuda!-nos dice emocionado dando saltitos de aquí a allá._

_Todos reímos ante el comportamiento de poochie, ahora volvería a ser el mismo de siempre._

_Paro de saltar y su cara se puso seria, todos lo miramos extrañados y poochie se veía preocupado._

_-Chicos es Shun-y fue ahí donde me congele, no literalmente._

_-Tenemos que ir, puede destruir la ciudad-dijo Burbuja cuando vio mi trance, todos me miraron, pero yo no había quitado la vista del suelo._

_Levante la vista y mire decidida a todos, asentí y todos sonrieron, nos transformamos y salimos volando del laboratorio._

_Según nos había dicho el profesor, Shun estaba en la ciudad, pero luego se fue alejando al bosque de Peludito._

_Llegamos al límite del bosque y, tras un camino de destrucción, que por cierto me hizo vivir un déjà vu otra vez, en fin. Volamos por encima del camino desolado encontrándonos con dos caminos, así que Brick y yo vamos por el medio Bellota y Butch por el de la derecha y Boomer y Burbuja por la izquierda._

_Caminamos por el camino (Shun: ni modo que por el agua. Yo: técnicamente podrían hacer eso, flotan por encima del agua y hacen como que caminan. Shun: no arruines mis insultos indirectos ¬¬), yo miraba para todos lados sentía que me observaban._

_Paramos en el medio de un prado, y Shun estaba haciendo esferas de fuego y las desaparecía. Era como si estuviera esperándonos, y creo que así lo hacía porque hizo que aparecieran esferas de fuego alrededor del prado excepto una parte._

_-Nos esperabas?-pregunté de forma agria, él sonrió con burla._

_-Más a ti que a él-señalo a Brick, que tenía el ceño fruncido. De pronto la oscuridad inundó el lugar, una vez que pude ver de nuevo pude apreciar que los demás ya estaban aquí, pero todos estaban rodeados por lo que parecía un campo de fuerza, un domo en color rojo escarlata, ellos usaban sus armas para escapar más se les hacía imposible hacerlo._

_-No te dije que no quería hablar contigo-le dije al castaño que tenía frente a mí con la mirada fija en mis ojos, y me había dicho a mi orgullosa._

_-No me doy por vencido tan fácil, linda-me contesto con su típico tono, hasta parecía que se estuviera burlando de mí. _

_-No me llames linda, tengo nombre sabes-reclamé molesta, me tenía hastiada con ese apodo, que acaso no sabía mi nombre. Si quiere con gusto se lo deletreo._

_-Pero te queda mejor linda…-pauso y desapareció, luego sentí una respiración en mi cuello-Bombón._

_Esto último fue más como su susurro, me colocó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura en un abrazo por la espalda, claro que me sonroje con este hecho. Mire hacia el frente en donde estaban unos ojos rojos mirándolo con odio._

**=Fin del Flashback=**

Y por eso estoy en esta situación.

-Suéltame Shun-dije con odio en mis palabras, pero él no me hizo caso y de un momento a otro me giro quedando frente a frente aun sosteniendo mi cintura.

-No lo voy a hacer-me respondió apretándome más hacia él.

-S-shun apártate-tartamudee, de alguna manera esto me recordaba a cuando Randy me había tratado de besar a la fuerza-para!

**Fin PDV Bombón**

-A donde rayos fue Shun?-pregunto el peliblanco malhumorado recostado en el sofá (yo: como quieren a ese sofá)

-Tengo cara de saberlo?-le respondió el ojiazul en el mismo estado.

Shun se había ido hacia más de una hora y no dijo a donde, Thai y Rice estaban desesperados por saber el paradero de su hermano mayor, aunque de alguna manera ya tenían una ligera sospecha.

-Crees que fue a eso?-preguntó Thai más preocupado que enojado.

-No lo sé, espero que no haga algo estúpido-contestó el ojiverde poniéndose un brazo en sus ojos.

Bombón se sentía asustada, temerosa, las escenas de Randy y ella rodaban por su cabeza, atormentándola más. Causando que se sienta como ratón acorralado.

Esto lo notaron todos los que estaban en los campos de fuerza, en especial el chico de ojos carmesí y el de ojos esmeraldas.

**PDV Brick**

Podía ver el terror en la cara de Bombón, como era que Shun no se podía dar cuenta de eso.

Se acerca a su cara, no a su oído. Butch y yo estamos tratando de romper esta cosa, más no podemos es irrompible. Butch, como sea que le hizo, logró crear una especie de pico con su flauta, y con ayuda de Bellota y su martillo, trataban de perforar la barrera.

**Fin del PDV Brick**

Shun se acercó al oído de la pelirroja aun teniéndola por la cintura, en cambio Bombón solo trataba de salirse de su agarre. Estaba nerviosa, alterada y sonrojada por el acto del castaño.

-Me…disculpas?-dijo el ojifuccia en el oído de la pelirroja, ella se quedó estática por un momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar ente eso.

-Y-yo…emm-la ojirosa se había quedado sin palabras, seguía sin saber reaccionar ante las palabras del chico frente a ella.

-No quise hacer lo de antes, solo fue…-Shun pauso pensando en si decirle la verdad o no, pero luego de estar pensando una sonrisa traviesa se formó en sus labios-un arranque de celos.

La pelirroja se sonrojo más al escuchar aquello, y ahora sí enmudeció completamente, de lo que ninguno se daba cuenta es que un par de oídos dentro de la barrera escuchaban aquella conversación.

La rubia había estado poniendo atención a la plática en la que participaba su amiga pelirroja, y al escuchar la declaración indirecta del castaño se sonrojo al igual que su amiga. Brick, por su parte, veía todo con un sentimiento que no sabía descifrar, nunca había sentido eso antes. De todos modos ¿por qué le importa tanto?

Butch y Bellota seguían tratando de romper la barrera y consiguieron agrietarla. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa y luego miraron al ojiazul.

-Boomer-llamó el pelinegro, el rubio asintió.

-Energi ball-al momento de haberle lanzado la esfera la barrera se agrietó más.

-Vamos di algo Bombón-la pelirroja salió de su asombro y bufo.

-Celos?, enserio?-preguntó escéptica ante la declaración del castaño-suéltame.

Shun sonrió un poco al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Bombón y no se había percatado de lo que los demás hacían.

-Te dije suéltame-la ojirosa comenzó a removerse en su lugar.

Todo esto era visto por los chicos.

-Entonces, que me dices?-preguntó desconcentrando a la chica, se acercó nuevamente al oído de la pelirroja-me disculpas?

Esto era demasiado para ella, no podía procesar que el chico frente a ella, su enemigo, le estuviera pidiendo perdón por casi matarla si se supone que debe de hacerlo.

-S-supongo-tartamudeó la chica, en ese momento Shun la soltó.

Él veía a Bombón con cierta gracia, sus mejillas sonrojadas le hacían ver adorable, sus ojos desafiantes y confundidos astuta y su mueca disgustada una chica difícil. Y eso era lo que le encantaba a Shun.

-Nos vemos linda-dijo antes de desaparecer con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La pelirroja se quedó absorta en sus pensamientos, se había olvidado por completo de sus amigos en ese momento y solo pensaba en las palabras del castaño.

_-Me…disculpas?-_

Por otro lado, los chicos lograron, por fin, romper la barrera e inmediatamente fueron hacía la chica. El ojirojo se podía ver ligeramente preocupado, pero no dejaba verlo.

-Estas bien?-preguntó Burbuja, la ojirosa asintió.

-Ese hijo de su mamá te hizo algo?-preguntó ahora la pelinegra, Bombón negó con la cabeza.

-Por qué no lo golpeaste?-preguntó el ojiazul, y ella le mando una mirada irónica.

-Ese no despierta mañana-aseguró enfadado el ojiverde.

-…-Brick se quedó callado.

-S-se disculpó-dijo Bombón aun en shock, estaba que no podía salir de su asombro. No puede ser posible que él, que se supone que es su enemigo, vaya y pida disculpas por casi matar a su enemiga.

-Qué?!-fue la pregunta de todos, ella tampoco comprendía ese hecho.

* * *

**Con Shun.**

-Hasta que llegas-habló Thai llegando junto a Rice.

-Dime que no hiciste una estupidez-pidió el peliblanco irritado.

-Hice la más grande idiotez del mundo-contestó el castaño risueño, sus hermanos se vieron entre sí confundidos.

-Qué clase de idiotez?-preguntó el ojiazul acercándose a Shun.

-Fui y le pedí perdón-contestó más serio, luego se perdió por el pasillo que daba a su cuarto.

-Crees que haya tomado una decisión ya?-le cuestionó el pelinegro a su hermano ojiverde.

-Me temo que sí-le respondió Rice mirando a donde se había ido su hermano, ambos estaban preocupados por lo que ahora pudiera ocurrir.

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

-Chicos que pasó?-preguntó Ken al ver las caras que tenían los seis al entrar al laboratorio. Todos estaban pensativos en especial la rubia y la pelirroja.

-Shun se disculpó con ella-señaló Bellota a la ojirosa que estaba sentada en el sillón mirando al suelo. Junto a ella estaba la rubia en el mismo estado.

-Cómo?!-exclamó sorprendido el pequeño niño pelinegro, él tampoco le hallaba sentido a eso.

-Así como lo oyes-le reafirmo el ojiazul recostado en el sofá individual, a lado de él estaban sus hermanos cruzados de brazos.

-Ken, donde está el profesor?-pregunto la ojirosa llamando la atención de todos, incluso de la rubia.

-Está abajo-le contestó el niño dejándola confundida-está trabajando en su nuevo invento.

Ante esto todos asintieron con la cabeza y siguieron con lo suyo. Estaban en un silencio sepulcral, nadie se atrevía a hablar pero todos tenían la misma duda; por qué se disculpó?

Butch y Bellota estaban hartos de ese silencio, así que, ya no aguantando más, decidieron romperlo.

-Bombón, te dijo algo más?-le pregunto Bellota llamando la atención de las cuatro personas que estaban en sus propias cabezas.

-Amm…mm-la peli naranja se debatía internamente si decirles o no lo que sabía, a lo mejor podía saber cómo reaccionarían sus amigas, más la incertidumbre de cómo reaccionarían los chicos estaba ahí, así que se decidió-no. Saben mejor me voy a mi cuarto.

Dicho y hecho se fue, Brick pensó en ir con ella.

-Yo también me voy, estoy cansado-dijo antes de ir por el mismo camino que la ojirosa.

**PDV Brick**

Me alejé de todos y me dirigí a la habitación de Bombón. Cuando estuve en su puerta me debatía si entrar o no.

Algo simplemente me impedía entrar y hablar libremente con ella (Shun: cof*cof* orgullo cof*cof* Yo: déjalo en paz Shun: hablando de orgullosos Yo: ¬¬*), simplemente no podía.

Me decidí por dejarla a solas, probablemente ella querrá estar así, además no es como si me importase lo que le pasara o eso quería creer…

**Continuará…**

**Ok, lo lamento si es más corto que los demás pero como dije no tengo demasiado tiempo, mi tía está aquí esperando que termine esta nota para que se la dé de una buena vez, llevo dos horas y media escribiendo esto XD.**

**Shun: Bueno en fin puede que la autora se tarde otro tiempo en subir el próximo cap pero en compensación el próximo será de dos partes y las subirá seguidas.**

**Lyra: Bueno, ¿les gustó el capítulo?**

**¿Qué creen que paso con Shun?**

**¿Cuál creen que es la decisión de dijeron Thai y Rice que tomo Shun?**

**¿Bombón se verá afectada?**

**¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? **No sé

**¿Me afectó el horario? **Tal vez

**¿Dejan reviews? **Sí=D

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**

**Kathy&amp;Shun: Adiós**


	13. Nota

**Nota de autora**

**Holaa hace mucho que no los leo...okey a lo que vine.**

**Primero que nada, me disculpo por los que esperaban capítulo pero mi bebe (computadora) esta enferma no quiere encender así que por el momento no podre subir ningun cap.**

**Si se preguntan como subi esto es por que estoy en un ciber y solo tengo media hora.**

**Shun: bueno señorita tragedias, siga con la nota que se desvió del tema.**

**Cierto, volviendo al tema. No sé cuanto tardaré en subir cap de los dos fics. Si te pasaste por mi fic de Un rayo de luz en mi oscuridad sabrás que no tengo mucha inspiración por el momento por lo que esa tardará más. **

**Shun: gracias a pato262 por su review me salvas de suicidarme a manos de esta loca *me señala***

**Hey! Yo no estoy loca.**

**Shun: convencete a ti misma de eso.**

**Además yo soy la que agradece, no le tomenos importancia a Shun que seguramente está depre por que Bombón está enojada con él.**

**Shun: eso no es cierto**

**Bueno gracias por leer esta nota súper aburrida pero con importancia , aquí no es necesario dejar reviews así que.**

**Que esten bien y hasta la próxima ^w^**


	14. Chapter 13: El invento del profesor I

**Que hay, me extrañaron (yo sé que sí), estoy súper mega híper feliz. Al fin mi linda compu, mi bebe se arregló y como prometí el capítulo anterior estos dos que siguen los subiré seguidos.**

**Shun: Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, pero hubo unos cuantos problemas técnicos por ahí. Y además la página en facebook ya está terminada el nombre es Lyra Takumi (la autora no tuvo mas creatividad para el nombre)**

**Lyra: Lo bueno es que ya está hecho ¬¬*. Gracias por comprender lo de mi lap, disfruten los capítulos ^u^. **

**Kathy: holi, Disculpen las faltas de ortografía que encuentren**

**Lyra: espero les guste**

**Kathy: spoiler! aparición de un nuevo personaje**

**Shun: Demashitaa! PowerpuffGirls Z no es pertenencia de Lyra y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: El invento del profesor I**

-Ayer fue un dia raro-habló Boomer sentado en el sofá mirando la televisión. Los demás estaban sentados en los otros sillones a excepción de Bombón que no estaba con ellos.

Ciertamente eso les estaba empezando a preocupar a sus amigos, ya que ella se despertaba más temprano, aunque eso sería señal de que estaba volviendo a ser como antes ¿no?

-Creo que si-respondió Bellota cerrando los ojos meditando la situación, aun le parecía una locura que estuviera viviendo con sus peores enemigos y que Bombón se esté comportando de manera extraña.

-Bombón cuando se dignará a bajar?-preguntó molesto e irritado el pelirrojo, pronto se arrepintió al oír pasos desde la escalera.

-Sé que me extrañas, pero no es para tanto-dice burlona la ojirosa bajando las escaleras captando las miradas de todos y algunas burlonas hacia el ojirojo.

-Ya quisieras, rosadita-responde Brick bufando por la repentina aparición de su contraparte.

-No han visto al profesor?-preguntó la ojirosa cambiando el tema de la conversación.

-No, ken nos dijo que estaba traba trabajando en su invento y que casi termina-anunció el rubio cambiando de canal, todos se encogieron de hombros.

**Con el profesor**

-Listo está terminada-musitó el profesor secándose la frente con su antebrazo y mirando su obra satisfecho.

Tomo un cable y busco una corriente para enchufar la máquina. No encontró ninguno ahí así que salió y lo enchufó junto al de la televisión, de paso vio a los chicos y a las chicas bromear entre ellos y le hizo pensar en cuanto habían cambiado esos chicos.

Parecía ayer cuando las chicas los consideraban unos niños asquerosos, groseros y horribles, aunque de cierto modo descubrir que estaban hechos del ADN de las chicas.

En fin, se acercó al enchufe y lo conecto. Bajo nuevamente al sótano y encendió el aparato esto causo luces y sonidos en ella. El profesor sonrió y se quitó los lentes, la apago y salió en dirección a su cuarto.

Había estado todo el dia y la noche trabajando, necesitaba un descanso.

Con los chicos

-Entonces, el gran y poderoso Butch admite que Shun es más fuerte?-pregunto burla mente la ojirosa causando ceño fruncido del pelinegro.

-No fui el único que trato de hacer algo –se defendió el ojiverde apuntando a bellota y a Boomer con la mirada.

-Entonces me estás diciendo que entre tres personas no lograron romper una barrera que hizo Shun?-insinuó la pelirroja.

-Claro que no, es solo que…-comenzó tratando de excusarse nuevamente.

-Ya no lo intentes, ella ganó-le dijo Brick viéndolo con gracia, la ojirosa lanzó una risilla.

Bombón paseo la vista y vio un enchufen en la corriente donde estaba conectada la televisión, estaba segura de que ahí no estaba antes. Pero poco le importó y siguió viendo como peleaban ahora los hermanos, diciéndose cosas absurdas entre ellos.

-Semáforo-le dijo Butch.

-Pepino-contrataco Brick cruzándose de brazos.

-Tomate-le contestó el ojiverde.

-Lechuga-terminó el pelirrojo antes de ser cortado por su contraparte.

-Ya!, ambos son una ensalada-les dijo con burla haciendo que todos rieran.

Las mejillas de Brick se tiñeron de rojo, complementando su vestimenta y sus ojos, sin mencionar su cabello y gorra. Parecía un tomate (Yo: después de todo Butch no se equivocó XD)

Y Butch tenía su cara igual de roja que su hermano mayor.

Chispas saltaron del enchufe sin que los adolescentes de dieran cuenta, luego una corriente paso por el cable llegando a la televisión.

-Bueno si ellos son tomate y lechuga, Boomer que es?-preguntó burlona la pelinegra.

-Omm tal vez…-sus palabras fueron cortadas por una pequeña explosión al mismo tiempo que una manzana volaba hacia una habitación.

La televisión se incendió…

-Oh no, ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-preguntó el rubio asustado poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Traigan agua!-ordenó el pelinegro desesperado, en el momento en que Boomer se iba.

-No, agua no-le gritaron la rubia y el pelirrojo alterados, mientras veían el aparato incendiándose.

-Por qué no?!-les pregunto casi gritando el pelinegro.

-Porque si mojas un aparato eléctrico hará un…

¡BOOM! (Sistema de sonido de mala calidad activado =p)

-…Corto circuito-termino de decir la ojirosa con la cara en color negro y el cabello alborotado, lo mismo le había sucedido a todos los demás, bueno a excepción de Boomer. Todos lo miraron enojados, el rubio había salido ileso y tenía un vaso en su mano.

-Boomer!-le gritaron todos enojados

-Ups-dijo inocentemente mientras los miraba avergonzado. Se oyó el sonido de algo romperse-eh?

Todos voltearon al lugar en donde la manzana había volado, corrieron al cuarto y vieron algunos tubos de ensayo tirados y una máquina extraña en medio de todo.

-Boomer, Burbuja, vayan por el profesor-mandó la pelirroja viendo la máquina con detenimiento. Ambos rubios asintieron y salieron.

-Qué rayos es esa cosa?-preguntó el ojiverde observando el aparato.

-Tengo cara de saberlo?-le respondió Brick irónico ignorando la mirada fulminante de su hermano.

-Inútiles-llamo la ojiverde mirando algo fijamente al igual que la

-Qué?!-dijeron malhumorados.

-Miren-señaló la máquina, ellos voltearon a verla y esta estaba emitiendo una luz intensa que inundo el cuarto, cegando a los cuatro.

Cuando la luz de disipó, los pelinegros y los pelirrojos ya no estaban.

**Con los rubios**

-Profesor-llamo la ojiceleste a la puerta del cuarto del susodicho.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al profesor despeinado, con ojeras en gigantescas y su pijama puesto. Ambos chicos lo miraron extrañados, nunca lo habían visto tan mal.

-Si Burbuja?-preguntó soñoliento y bostezando.

-Pues vera...-comenzó el rubio rascándose la nuca

-El televisor se incendió gracias a una corriente y explotó luego una manzana salió volando y termino estrellándose en el sótano con una extraña máquina-dijo la rubia casi sin respirar dando una gran bocanada de aire al terminar, el profesor parpadeo y cerró la puerta en la cara de los dos.

Ambos adolescentes se miraron y dieron media vuelta dispuestos a irse, cuando dieron un paso para irse la puerta se abrió dejando ver ahora a un profesor peinado y con las mismas ropas de todos los días, aunque sus ojeras seguían ahí.

-Vamos-les dijo comenzando a caminar, los rubios lo siguieron. Llegaron al sótano en donde no vieron a los demás, los tres los buscaron con la mirada.

La vista del profesor se movió hacia la máquina de donde salía un hilo de humo.

-Oh, no-dijo preocupado antes de ir hacia su computadora. Boomer y Burbuja se miraron confundidos.

**Con los demás**

-Dónde mierda estamos?!-pregunto la pelinegra al verse en un área sin ningún árbol, todo era desierto pero algo se le hacía extraño, el suelo era de color rojo, tenía cráteres y uno que otro cristal en color naranja, el cielo era de un color amarillo casi llegando a naranja. En el horizonte se podían apreciar ¿soles? eran dos, uno púrpura y el otro azul.

-No tengo idea-le respondió Butch mientras inspeccionaba el lugar con su mirada hasta que se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle-en donde están Brick y Bombón?

**En otro lugar**

-Creo que no estamos en Tokio, o en la tierra-mencionó Brick viendo los soles que estaban en el cielo anaranjado, el paisaje en el que estaban era totalmente distinto a cualquier otro lugar en que hubieran estado antes. Parecía un bosque, pero los árboles eran de colores, sus troncos no eran cafés, eran amarillos o verdes y sus hojas eran rojas o azules, el piso era rojo y habían cristales naranjas.

-Creo que me pude dar cuenta, pero gracias por el dato-le respondió la ojirosa viéndolo sarcástica, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y siguió observando el panorama.

-Mejor avanzamos, no es buena idea quedarnos aquí-dijo el ojirojo viendo a una "araña" más grande de lo normal.

-Supongo que tienes razón-le respondió ella mirando el bicho-lo mejor será transformarnos por si acaso-Brick asintió.

-Hyper Blossom

-Heard Brick

Ya transformados se elevaron un poco para ver por la copa de los árboles y lo que vieron los dejo boquiabiertos. El bosque era inmenso, miles y miles de árboles se veían desde arriba, y a lo lejos se podía ver un castillo enorme.

-Llamemos a Butch y a Bellota, podrían estar por aquí-propuso la ojirosa mientras tomaba su comunicador.

**Con los verdes**

-Estamos perdidos quien sabe dónde y tu pensando en comida-dijo la ojiverde tomándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

Ambos se habían transformado hacía unos momentos y a Butch se le ocurre mencionar comida en ese momento, ellos no habían desayunado por lo que es obvio que tendrían hambre.

-No es mi culpa que mi estómago pida comida-se defendió el pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

Bellota bufo molesta, el sonido de su comunicador la distrajo por un momento, lo tomo en sus manos y lo abrió.

-Bellota, donde están?-preguntó la pelirroja a través del comunicador.

-No lo sé, es como un desierto y a lo lejos se ve un castillo-le dijo viendo a su alrededor, regreso su vista a la pantalla-donde estás tú?

-Es un especie de bosque y desde aquí también se veo el castillo-le respondió la pelirroja tras la pequeña pantalla-mira, por lo que veo no estamos muy cerca de nosotros, ambos diríjanse hasta el castillo que ven, nos veremos allá.

Bombón cortó la llamada y Bellota cerro su comunicador, se volteo hacia Butch que estaba muy cómodo en una roca tocando su flauta, creando rombos color verde en el aire. La pelinegra alzó una ceja al verlo y rodo los ojos y se dirigió a él.

-Estas a gusto?-le preguntó ella mirándolo irónica. Él la miro.

-No mucho-contestó el ojiverde-hablaste con Bombón?

-Como sabes que era ella?

-Si hubiera sido Brick me hubiera llamado a mi-le respondió simple mientras se levantaba de la roca-¿qué te dijo?

-Que fuéramos a ese castillo-Bellota apuntó a una colina en donde se encontraba dicho castillo, estaba muy lejos pero parecía ser que solo ahí se encontrarían con los rojos.

-No me jodan...

**Con los rojitos**

-Ya me canse de caminar-se quejo el pelirrojo tirándose al suelo-podemos volar sabes.

-Si caminamos podremos examinar en donde estamos exactamente-le dijo la ojirosa mientras quitaba algunas hojas de su camino.

-Pero, no estás cansada?-le preguntó irritado levantándose, comenzó a levitar un poco, no mucho para volar pero tampoco para caminar.

-No-le contestó ella simple, siguió caminando tranquilamente apartando las hojas y plantas de su camino.

-A veces pienso que no eres normal-mencionó desinteresado volando sobre la cabeza de Bombón.

-Yo?-se señaló a ella misma mientras se hacía la ofendida.

-Sí, tu-le volvió a decir burlón viéndola con gracia.

-Pff, idiota-susurro más para ella que para él, aun así Brick lo escucho perfectamente, sonrió malicioso.

-Pff, estúpida-susurró de la misma manera.

-Te oí-le dijo ella enojada, Brick la miro burlón y sonrió.

-Esa era la idea-le contestó riendo.

-Eres un infantil-le reclamó la pelirroja mientras caminaba un poco más rápido.

**PDV Bombón**

No sé en donde rayos estamos, Bellota y Butch están perdidos en alguna parte de aquí y a mí me toco perderme con el idiota #2.

Genial, que se note mi sarcasmo.

Tenemos que llegar lo más rápido posible a aquel castillo, no creo aguantar a este idiota de aquí.

"Beep, Beep" (yo: sip vuelve el sistema de sonido de bajos recursos económicos)

Tome mi comunicador, puede ser Bellota o Butch, lo abrí y era el profesor.

-Bombón, que bueno que puedo contactarlos-dijo en tono aliviado, de fondo oí la voz de Burbuja diciendo _"me alegro que no se los haya comido un animal mutante" _veo que Burbuja nos quiere mucho.

-Hablando de animales mutantes, vi una araña de como dos metros allá atrás-dije señalando con mi pulgar hacia atrás, pude oír el gemido de terror de parte de mi rubia amiga.

-Bombón, los chicos están contigo?-preguntó el profesor mientras miraba atentamente mi alrededor. Negué con la cabeza.

-No solo esta Brick-respondí girando un poco el comunicador dejando visible a mi estúpida contraparte, ¿por qué tanto odio hacia él?, ni idea solo tengo ganas de insultarlo.

Brick movió su mano simulando un "hola" con ella, voltee nuevamente la pantalla hacia mí.

-En donde están Bellota y Butch?-preguntó él nuevamente, me encogí de hombros dando a entender que no tenía ni una idea de donde mierda están esos dos.

Como que ando de mal humor, estoy maldiciendo mucho hoy. Ñe...

-Solo sé que estaban en un tipo desierto con arena roja, cráteres y cristales naranjas-le dije con tono de extrañeza en mi voz, no tengo idea de cómo terminamos así-por cierto, ¿en dónde diablos estamos?

-Están en otra dimensión...

-QUE, QUE?!

**PDV Bellota**

Íbamos caminando hacía el castillo que nos había señalado Bombón, según pude apreciar hace rato, estamos en otro planeta o en una dimensión paralela... Jajaja que gracioso dimensión paralela, que imaginación tengo. Aunque, pensando que soy una heroína, estoy caminando justo al lado de mi peor enemigo, viaje en el tiempo, hay un perro y un mono que hablan, junto con una creación de sustancia Z pelos de mono y ADN mío, es una posibilidad.

De pronto un fuerte sonido se hizo presente en el lugar. "Pájaros" (de un ojo y tres alas), volaron al escuchar aquel ruido, que parecía más un grito, más específicamente de Bombón. Butch estaba en posición de defensa ante el grito de mi amiga pelirroja.

-Tranquilo, fue Bombón-le dije palmeándole el hombro, recuérdenme desinfectarla luego.

-La cuestión es...-pauso, me está poniendo medio nerviosa-¿por qué gritó?

-Sabes que ella es bipolar, no te preocupes tanto-seguí medio divertida mientras caminaba, de pronto me dieron curiosidad los cristales que estaban incrustados en el suelo. Me acerqué a uno y estire mi mano para tocarlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea hacer eso-mencionó Butch a mis espaldas, lo ignore y toque el cristal con mi mano. Este comenzó a brillar y dejo salir una luz roja que voló a máxima velocidad hacia no sé donde, puse cara de _yo no sé nada _y me separe del cristal silbando.

Mire a Butch que estaba riendo levemente, yo sé sus intenciones.

-No lo digas-le advertí levantando mi índice apuntándolo amenazadoramente.

-Te-lo-di-je-se está burlando de mí el muy imbécil, un día de estos dormirá con los peces.

-Ni un palabra de esto a nadie-le dije por último y me gire a volver a caminar, sé que podemos ir volando, pero quiero explorar el área, hace un momento vi una serpiente con dos colas y un elefante del tamaño de un perro y color verde.

Genial

**En el laboratorio**

_Después de colgar la llamada con los rojos_

-Profesor, en donde están exactamente?-le preguntó el rubio curioso al mayor, este estaba checando papeles que eran planos de su propia máquina.

-Es difícil saberlo, Boomer-le respondió dudoso el pelinegro-Ken, tráeme los estudios de las ondas paralelas-el niño le entregó al profesor unos papeles que tenían un montón de garabatos indescifrables para los rubios, no es que fueran tontos o algo por el estilo pero, eso era demasiado avanzado para ellos que apenas iban en primero de preparatoria-lo más cercano que puedo decirte es que están en una dimensión paralela a la nuestra.

-Y hay forma de que vuelvan?-cuestionó la ojiceleste viéndolo con preocupación, el hombre asintió seguro de sus palabras.

-Claro que la hay, solo tengo que descubrir en donde se encuentran exactamente y hallar el plano que dice como traerlos de vuelta-explicó mientras movía más papeles.

-Solo espero que no les pase nada malo-dijo Burbuja al aire preocupada.

-O que se maten entre ellos-agregó Boomer igual que su contraparte.

* * *

-Oye inútil que te pasa-pregunto el peliblanco (Rice) a su hermano menor.

-Pensando en el estúpido de Shun-dijo sentado en el sofá mirando al suelo, (yo: vuelvo a repetir, creo que adoran ese sofá o.O)-se ha estado comportando, no sé, más blando.

-Todo es por esa pelirroja-dijo Rice con enojo, ver a su hermano mayor en problemas gracias a su enemiga no era muy lindo-eso sí, tiene planeadas masacres para aquel chico de cabello negro y el de ojos rojos.

Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en su cara, Thai también sonrió al recordar el papel que vio hace unos días. Estaba planeando incinerarlos pero recordó que el de verde podía crear escudos y barreras y el de rojo manipulaba el fuego, además del hecho de que la pelirroja podía deshacerlo con su aliento de hielo.

-En fin, hay que dejarlo en paz, a fin de cuentas, sabes que Shun es fuerte-le recordó Thai haciendo fruncir el ceño al ojiverde-pistache.

-Lo sé-respondió recostándose en el sofá. (Shun: como que te traumaste con ese sofá no? )

* * *

**Rojos (aun caminando hacia el castillo)**

-Noventa y nueve elefantes se columpiaban-cantó la pelirroja mientras caminaba.

-Sobre la tela de una araña-le siguió el ojirojo con una expresión aburrida.

-Como veían que resistía-volvió a cantar la ojirosa aburrida.

-Fueron a llamar a otro elefante-termino de cantar el chico.

-Me siento estúpida haciendo esto-dijo la pelirroja irritada siguiendo su camino.

-Cien elefantes se...eh?-dijo Brick parando de cantar a oír lo dicho por la chica.

Bombón rodo los ojos y siguió caminando. Paso entre una pared de hojas encontrándose encontrando más camino para seguir.

-Esto es simplemente genial-dijo sarcástica mientras veía todo con expresión de aburrimiento, cansancio e ironía. Brick llego a su lado y comenzó a seguir el sendero, cantando otra canción.

-Tres pececitos se fueron a nadar...-comenzó caminando delante de ella con expresión inocente en su rostro.

-Y el más pequeño se fue al fondo del mar-le siguió la ojirosa aburrida a paso de zombie.

=Tiempo después=

-Tengo una muñeca vestida de azul-cantó Brick aburrido quitando algunas hojas que les estorbaban el paso. La pelirroja venía detrás de él.

-Zapatitos blancos delantal de tul-dijo Bombón con cara de zombie, realmente estaba aburrida.

-La lleve al parque y se me constipo-siguió el pelirrojo caminando.

-La tengo en la cama con mucho dolor-la ojirosa topo con algo al momento de decir dolor y se froto la frente.

-Esta mañanita me dijo el doctor-cantó el chico riendo por lo sucedido a su contraparte.

-Que le de jarabe con un tenedor-le siguió Bombón mirando fulminante a Brick.

-Dos y dos son cuatro...-empezó el pelirrojo mirando por encima de su hombro a la pelirroja sobar su frente.

-Cuatro y dos son seis-continuó ella enojada.

-Seis y dos son ocho -dijo él riéndose aun.

-Y ocho dieciséis

-Brinca la tablita yo ya la brin...que-Brick se había caído con una rama por estar riéndose.

-Bríncala de nuevo-le dijo ella burlona mientras caminaba dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Yo ya me canse-terminó levantándose con el ceño fruncido.

**Con los Verdes**

-Planta roja-dijo la pelinegra golpeando el hombro de Butch despacio.

-Planta amarilla-dijo ahora Butch imitando la acción de la pelinegra.

-Cristal naranja-volvió a decir la ojiverde repitiendo la acción antes hecha.

-Serpiente de dos cabezas-la imitó el ojiverde, Bellota paro su andar y se giro bruscamente con una sonrisa.

-Donde?-preguntó emocionada viendo a todos lados, él rio.

-Mentira-dijo Butch ganándose un golpe de su contraparte.

-Tramposo, ya me había emocionado-dijo ella haciendo un puchero que le hizo perecer infantil y tierna a los ojos de Butch.

El pelinegro sonrió tiernamente, aún no sabía porque pero se sentía bien estando con Bellota. Por supuesto que jamás lo diría en público.

**Con los Azules en el laboratorio**

-Extraño a las chicas-dijo la rubia pensativa mientras veía los monitores, el profesor se las había arreglado para que puedan ver por donde caminaban los cuatro, ¿cómo? quien sabe.

Boomer se estaba riendo de Bombón por el golpe de la rama y de Brick por tropezarse, y claro de las canciones infantiles que iban cantando para no aburrirse tanto.

-Parece que Butch y Bellota se divierten-mencionó el ojiazul calmándose de repente, Burbuja miro la pantalla en donde veía a Bellota golpeando a Butch y este se reía.

-Así parece-dijo ella sonriendo, Boomer la miro y recordó el día del baile. Aun le atormentaba el recuerdo. Por dios estuvo a punto de besarla!

Aun podía recordarlo perfectamente.

**=Flashback=**

_Cuando paramos de reír, no pude evitar ver que estábamos demasiado cerca, ella también pareció darse cuenta y me sonroje. Nos miramos a los ojos durante unos minutos, inconscientemente nos íbamos acercando e íbamos cerrando los ojos, puse una mano en su mejilla mientras sentía su respiración en mi rostro, estábamos a centímetros de rozar nuestros labios cuando ella se separo bruscamente._

_-Que ocurre?_

_-Esta presencia..._

**=Fin del flashbak=**

El rubio suspiro pesadamente y separo su vista de ella, la dirigió a los monitores. En ellos fijo su vista en la pantalla que mostraba a los pelinegros y, como un destello, vio una luz roja que se dirigía hacía el bosque en el que estaban los pelirrojos.

-Que fue eso?-susurro para sí mismo entrecerrando los ojos. Se encogió de hombros y siguió viendo las idioteces que hacían sus hermanos junto a las chicas.

**Regresando con los pelirrojos.**

-MacQueen y Sally se fueron a pasear-dijo la ojirosa por delante del pelirrojo.

-Y entonces...Ah, uh... no sé que canta...-callo al ver un rayo color rojo desde lejos-Emm, Bombón.

-Si?-preguntó ella mientras se giraba a verlo y paraba su andar.

-Hay un...-no termino de decir la frase cuando el rayo impacto cerca de ellos, esto creo una especie de niebla color rojo. De esta surgió una especie de sombra, parecía un ¿zorro?

-Quiénes son ustedes?-dijo la sombra con la voz a la defensiva. Ninguno de los dos contestó, la niebla se disipo dejando ver que, en efecto, era un zorro.

-Un zorro que habla?-preguntaron ambos confundidos.

**Continuara...**

**Quie onda, en un momento subiré el próximo ^u^**

**Shun: pero te apuras**

**Kathy: cálmate gruñón**

**Lyra: volviste a la normalidad o(^^o)_(o^^)o**

**Shun: ¬¬***


	15. Chapter14:El invento d profesor parte II

**, Aquí está la segunda parte, espero que les guste.**

**Shun****: NOTA FINAL IMPORTANTE LEERLA**** (en mayúsculas para que no lo pasen y si lean la nota final :P)**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: El invento del profesor II**

-Un zorro que habla?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, que nunca habían visto uno?-preguntó el zorro rojo altanero mientras se les acercaba, este o era un zorro normal, es más alguien podría hasta montarlo.

-No-contestaron nuevamente, el zorro los miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Dejen de hacer eso-les reclamo sentándose en el suelo rascando su oreja-san miedo.

-Por qué lo dices?-pregunto la ojirosa acercándose al zorro. Este la miro.

-Son muy parecidos y luego hablan al mismo tiempo, llegan a dar miedo-explico mirando al ojirojo y luego a Bombón-son hermanos?

-No!-gritaron ambos nuevamente al unísono mirándose asqueados.

-Como creíste algo tan desagradable-le reclamo la chica mientras se alejaba de Brick.

-Jamás sería familiar de esta piojosa-dijo el ojirojo con cara de asco (Yo: si eso no lo decías cuando bailaste con ella).

-Sigues con los piojos-dijo Bombón irritada mientras lo miraba con una mueca-te lo diré por enésima vez, no-tengo-piojos.

-Lo que digas rosadita-dijo restándole importancia con un ademán de mano, el zorro rio y vio mal al ojirojo.

-Como se llaman?-preguntó de repente el zorro caminando hacía ellos.

-Yo soy Bombón-dijo dulcemente la ojirosa, luego cambio su sonrisa a una mueca de asco-y el idiota este, es Brick.

-Yo soy Hiro-dijo el zorro mientras los miraba con curiosidad-no son de aquí ¿cierto?

-No, venimos de otra dimensión, porque gracias al hermano de este inútil, encendimos una máquina multidimensional y pues aquí terminamos-le explicó Bombón, Brick solo veía la escena que le parecía absurda, quien hablaría con un zorro que conoció en otra dimensión, pff nadie porque nadie viajaba a otras dimensiones como vacaciones de navidad-ahora nos dirigimos a aquel castillo para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos.

-Si gustas puedo acompañarlos-se ofreció el zorro amablemente, la ojirosa miro a Brick y este solo se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que no le importaba.

-Claro-respondió ella alegre, en ese momento Hiro pensó el lo bipolar que era, pero la chica le había caído bien.

-Bien suban a mi espalda, iremos volando-dijo emocionado el zorro, ella negó con la cabeza-que?, por qué?

-Podemos volar-aclaró la ojirosa mientras flotaba un poco-entonces por qué no se han ido volando con sus amigos?

-Solo queríamos explorar el lugar y llegar al castillo-le dijo ahora el pelirrojo que se había mantenido callado, pero a Hiro no le gusto mucho el tono de voz que usaba.

-Oye, tranquilo-le dijo el zorro rojo mientras lo miraba, luego miro sus ojos rojos-que raros son tus ojos.

-Y lo dice el zorro parlante-contestó irónico el pelirrojo mirándolo desafiante, en ese momento Bombón pudo ver chispas saliendo de los ojos de ambos chocando entre sí.

-Bueno, si ustedes quieren seguir discutiendo por mi bien, yo me voy no me quiero quedar para siempre en esta dimensión desconocida con arañas de dos metros-anunció la pelirroja emprendiendo el vuelo. Ambos la miraron y se miraron entre sí y la siguieron.

-Espéranos!-gritaron ambos volando en dirección a ella.

**Con nuestra pareja mas ruda**

-Empiezo creer que nunca llegaremos a ese dichoso castillo-dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba a lado de su contraparte-oye eres más alto que yo, no me había dado cuenta.

-Qué?...ah sí yo tampoco-le contestó el ojiverde viéndola, le sacaba una cabeza de alto, se formo una sonrisa traviesa en los labios de Butch-desde aquí te ves más enana.

-Que dijiste inútil-le dijo ella enojada, enfadarla era tan fácil que ni ella se lo creía.

-Que te ves más enana-le repitió burlón mientras le palmeaba la cabeza juguetonamente-eres como una pequeñita hormiguita.

Bellota sonrió sádicamente e hizo aparecer su martillo en su mano derecha, lo alzó y golpeo la cabeza del pelinegro con él.

-No de nuevo-fue lo que pronunció el chico antes de caer al suelo desmayado. La pelinegra sonrió con autosuficiencia, lo tomo del pie mientras volaba levemente solo para no llevarlo arrastrando.

-Te lo merecías-afirmó la ojiverde.

_Media hora después_

**PDV Bellota**

Me estoy empezando a hartar de este lugar, además de que no he visto otra serpiente de dos cabezas, que aburrido.

El idiota sigue dormido y no tengo idea de cuándo va a despertar. Me aburro.

A lo lejos vi un destello en color rojo, me pregunto qué será. Me dirigí hasta él y lo observé. Era un cristal, parecía normal, digo para estar aquí era un simple cristal rojo. Es bonito creo que a Bombón le gustara.

Momento, el idiota se mueve, oh esperen despertó. Al fin.

-Auch, eso me dolió-me dijo levantándose sobando su cabeza, sonreí.

-Pss, no era un cariño-le contesté mirándolo desde arriba, ya que él estaba sentado en el suelo-pero bueno, deja de quejarte como niñita y sigamos hasta el casillo de muy, muy lejano.

Y con eso comenzamos a volar, ya me daba flojera caminar tanto.

**En el laboratorio**

-Profesor, encontré los planos que pedía-avisó poochie con los papeles en la boca, corrió hasta el pelinegro mayor y se los entrego.

-Muy bien poochie-lo felicitó causando que el perrito robot ladrara de felicidad-solo hace falta que los chicos lleguen al castillo que se ve en la colina.

Burbuja saltaba de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que Ken suspiraba con alivio. El rubio sonrió y miro a la pantalla pero en esta solo se veían a los verdes-En donde están Bombón y Brick?

Todos los presentes miraron la pantalla en donde, se supone, deberían estar Bombón y Brick. Al no verlos ahí todos entraron en pánico.

-_Solo espero que lleguen a salvo-_pensaba la ojiceleste con preocupación.

Estaban Brick, Bombón y Hiro frente a un escorpión gigante amenazándolos con su enorme aguijón y sus tenazas, este los veía enojado, como si hubieran hecho algo malo.

-Recuérdenme como terminamos así-pidió la ojirosa mientras estaba en posición de batalla, a su lado derecho estaba Brick en la misma posición.

-Bueno...

**=Flashback=**

_-Faltan solo unos kilómetros para llegar-anunció Hiro mientras iba adelante._

_-Bien-contestaron ambos, Hiro los miro mal-lo siento-el zorro rodo los ojos al oírlos contestar al mismo tiempo nuevamente._

_-Esperen que es lo que está allá abajo-dijo Brick mirando al suelo, había visto una serpiente de ¿dos cabezas?-eso le encantaría a Bellota._

_-Pero claro que sí-concordó la ojirosa, sacó su celular de quien sabe dónde y le tomo una foto. De un momento a otro un escorpión gigante había aparecido matando a aquella serpiente._

_Miro a los tres con furia y los comenzó a atacar._

**=Fin del flashback=**

Ambos pelirrojos hicieron aparecer sus armas y Hiro comenzó a reír.

-E-esos son juguetes-dijo el zorro entre risas que más bien eran carcajadas. Esto hizo que ambos sonrieran.

-Pues entonces ve como jugamos-le dijo la ojirosa preparándose nuevamente-listo?

-Listo-afirmo el ojirojo imitando la acción de su contraparte.

El escorpión atacó primero, con el aguijón hacía Bombón y las tenazas hacía Brick. Ambos lo esquivaron fácilmente y se dispusieron a atacar.

-De un solo golpe?-preguntó el pelirrojo hacia la chica, ella asintió-bien, Fleming boomerang.

El boomerang voló en círculos alrededor del escorpión haciéndolo marear, y también incendio el alrededor del "animal".

-Cake pink punch-el yo-yo de Bombón se cubrió de un aura blanca y rosa, este se dirigía hacia el escorpión impactando en su cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Bombón uso su aliento helado para apagar las llamas del fuego.

-Retiro lo dicho-dijo Hiro asombrado. Bombón le guiño un ojo y Hiro vio como Brick se quedaba embobado con ella-_Con que esas traen-_pensó el zorro.

-Vámonos, que no creo aguantar mucho aquí-los animó la pelirroja comendando a caminar siendo seguida por el ojirojo.

-Supongo que aún o se dan cuenta-dijo al aire en un susurro, luego rio-pero que despistados.

**Con los verdes**

**PDV Butch**

Hace horas que estamos camino a aquel castillo que parece estar en el fin del mundo. Ya sé para no aburrirme molestare a Bellota.

-Oye enana-le llame, ella volteo a verme con el ceño fruncido y con mirada amenazante, ignore eso-por qué te vistes como hombre?

-No me visto como hombre, solo me pongo ropa cómoda-me respondió regresando la vista al frente mientras volaba.

-Sí, claro-respondí desinteresadamente-y que deportes practicas, supongo que en la mayoría la cagas en el primer minuto en que empiezas.

-Para tu información, cerebro de maní, practico casi todos los deportes excepto natación y criquet, tampoco montar y esas cosas-dijo con la vista al frente, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro-,y en todas soy la mejor.

-Já, si como no-le dije sarcástico mientras rodaba los ojos, sé que es cierto pero quiero hacerla enojar.

-No me crees, idiota?-me preguntó indignada, yo negué con la cabeza mientras nos parábamos y me cruzaba de brazos.

-Noup-le dije, ella volvió a sacar su martillo y se acercó a mi amenazadoramente, yo en un acto de supervivencia por reflejo, volé lo más rápido que pude con ella pisándome los talones.

-Ven aquí animalejo mutante!-me grito aún persiguiéndome.

-Ni que estuviera loco, gracias!-le conteste volando más rápido. Si me alcanza, díganle a mis hermanos que... son unos idiotas hijos de mona.

-No te escaparás Butch!

-Mamá!

* * *

**Yendo a otro lado**

-Así que no están por ningún lado de aquí-repitió la voz afeminada del demonio con traje de bufón.

-Así es-respondió la voz de Shun, este estaba arrodillado frente a EL con la cabeza gacha.

-Sabes Shun-llamo el demonio mirando al ojifuccia con maldad-ya tengo tu próxima misión.

El castaño levantó la cabeza y asintió. EL sonrió sádicamente mientras lo miraba con cinismo .

-Tu siguiente misión será...

* * *

-Oh, mira una serpiente de dos cabezas-dijo el rubio señalando a un lado del camino en donde iban los verdes.

-Eww-pronunció la ojiceleste con cara de asco, en un momento volvieron a aparecer los rojos en su pantalla-Boomer mira.

-Qué?-preguntó él mirando a donde señalaba su contraparte-Profesor, Brick y Bombón ya aparecieron en la pantalla!

-Enserio?-preguntó ahora el pequeño científico llegando desde una puerta, a su lado venía poochie.

-Que bueno pero, que hace con ellos un zorro de tres metros?-cuestionó el profesor mirando al animal rojo con ellos, todos ladearon la cabeza confundidos y luego se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**En la otra dimensión.**

-Brick, Hiro llegamos, al fin-dramatizó la ojirosa mientras se tiraba al suelo y sus acompañantes la veían con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-No es para tanto, exagerada-le dijo el pelirrojo causando que Hiro le mande una mirada de odio.

-Me aburría allá-Bombón señaló el bosque y se sentó en el suelo-terminé cantando canciones infantiles junto a él.

-Butch, idiota mira allá está el inútil de tu hermano!-se oyó en el cielo, instantáneamente los tres voltearon hacia arriba y si, ahí estaban ambos pelinegros.

-Tu amiga es una amor-dijo Hiro sarcásticamente mientras observaba a ambos pelinegros acercarse.

-Te oí perro sarnoso!-gritó la ojiverde sin sorprenderse de un animal parlante.

-Para tu información, señorita, soy un zorro-objetó Hiro viendo como Bellota y Butch aterrizaban enfrente de ellos.

-Me vale un cacahuate que seas-le respondió ella molesta, se acercó a Hiro.

-Me agradas, tienes actitud-le dijo el zorro de repente, la ojiverde sonrió.

-A mi también, sabes defenderte, soy Bellota-le dijo ella con su tono normal de voz.

-Hiro-le dijo el zorro inclinando levemente la cabeza en forma de saludo.

-Nos perdimos de algo?-preguntaron a la vez el pelirrojo y el ojiverde viendo la escena.

-Cuanto se tardará el profesor en llevarnos de vuelta?-preguntó la ojirosa, Hiro se volteo bruscamente.

-Te vas a ir?-preguntó triste y sorprendido, aunque había sido poco tiempo, Hiro se había encariñado de ella y le caía bien Bellota, nada más quería que un elefante verde le cagara encima a Brick.

-Lo siento, pero sí-le dijo ella también triste, el zorro se acercó a Bombón.

-No te puedes quedar?-preguntó ahora esperanzado. Bombón miro mal a Brick y luego confundida hacia Butch, para terminar con Bellota sonriendo triste.

-No, lo siento, aunque quisiera no puedo-dijo esto mirando a su contraparte-tengo demasiadas cosas que arreglar.

-Entonces déjame ir contigo-pidió él, Bombón enmudeció y miro a sus amigos, estos se encogieron de hombros.

-Supongo que estaría bien-contestó la pelirroja sonriendo. De pronto un portal se abrió dejando ver el interior del laboratorio del profesor. Brick y Butch cruzaron el portal pero las chicas y Hiro se quedaron ahí.

-Se me olvidaba, toma Bombón-Bellota le entregó la piedra roja que se había encontrado. Bombón lo tomo y lo examinó con la mirada.

-Es muy bonito, gracias-le dijo viéndolo fijamente.

-Ese cristal!-grito de repente Hiro haciendo sobresaltar a ambas chicas.

-Que ocurre con él?-le preguntó la ojirosa mientras desviaba la vista del cristal hacia el zorro.

-E-es de donde vine, recuerdas que me estrelle en el bosque-la ojirosa asintió-bueno eso era lo que me tenía atrapado.

-Quieres decir que llegaste de ese rayo rojo en un cristal?-preguntó la pelirroja, Hiro asintió. La pelinegra miraba todo expectante, ella había hecho que ese rayo saliera, así que prácticamente ella fue la que lo libero, ñe.

-Se apuran!-gritó el pelirrojo desde el laboratorio.

-Ya vamos, no seas amargado!-le devolvió el grito la ojirosa molesta-vamos.

-_Que bipolar-_pensó el zorro rojo mientras las veía entrar al portal. Él las siguió.

Cuando entraron al portal Bombón y Bellota fueron recibidas por un asfixiante abrazo de su rubia amiga.

En el momento en que Hiro entro al portal el cristal que tenía Bombón comenzó a brillar creando una especie de luz roja.

-No más luces brillantes-se quejó el pelinegro mientras se cubría los ojos con sus manos.

Cuando la luz se disipo Hiro ahora parecía un peluche que hablaba y se movía.

-Oh, mírenme, soy un pequeño peluche-dijo alegre Hiro mientras se subía al hombro de Bombón y esta le acariciaba el mentón.

-Sí, sí que sorpresa-dijo el pelirrojo irritado, Hiro lo miro mal. Bajo del hombro de Bombón y fue hacia poochie.

-Hola, soy poochie-se presentó el perrito robot.

-Yo Hiro-dijo el zorro, ambos se comenzaron a perseguir y a jugar amistosamente.

-Parece que estos ya se hicieron amigos-anunció Boomer mirando a los animales parlantes.

-Que lindos-dijo ahora Burbuja.

-Parece que ahora tenemos otro miembro en el equipo-mencionó la pelirroja mirando a Hiro e ignorando la mirada de odio en Brick hacia el zorro que disimuladamente le sacaba la lengua.

* * *

-Mierda-musito el castaño entrando a su casa mientras azotaba la puerta fuertemente. Sus hermanos estaban en la sala por lo que lo vieron extrañados.

-Y ahora a ti que te pasa-pregunto el pelinegro de ojos azules (Thai), mirándolo raro.

-Debe andar en sus días-le respondió el peliblanco de ojos verdes pistache (Rice) sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Cállate imbécil-le reprendió el ojifuccia caminando a su tan preciado sofá-el estúpido de EL me mando una nueva "misión"-dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-Que puede ser tan malo?-preguntó escéptico Thai. Shun lo miro ahora triste y enojado a la vez.

-Me ordenó traerle a la líder de las PPGZ-.

**Continuara...**

**Chan, chan, chan, que tal me quedaron los capítulos? Les gustaron? perdón por haberlos hecho esperar tanto.**

**Shun: al menos quedaron aunque sea pasables.**

**Lyra: que quieres decir con eso?**

**Kathy: ignóralo, está así porque...**

**Shun: *tapándole la boca a su hermana* shhh, cálla Kat**

**Kathy: ok, ok**

**Lyra: bueno, espero les haya gustado, luego descubriré que quiso decir Shun, en fin gracias por leer. Solo me hace falta decir...**

**Dejen sus reviews alentadores y**

**Hasta le próxima ^w^**


	16. Chapter 15: Decisiones

**Hi, termino la semana de exámenes, los últimos exámenes del año antes de pasar a segundo de secundaria, seré libre. En fin ¿qué están haciendo?, bueno creo que esa pregunta es algo tonta por que qué más estarían haciendo que leer lo que escribí. Sí no, no lo estuvieran leyendo ahora y… y ya me revolví.**

**Shun: deja de tontear y ya presenta el capítulo**

**Lyra: hay que humor **

**Shun: ¬¬***

**Lyra: ya, ya, bien**

**Kathy: no le hagas caso sigue enojado**

**Lyra: pero aún no descubro porque está de mal humor ¬3¬ **

**Kathy: es que Shun esta...**

**Shun: Demashitaa! PowerpuffGirls Z no es de la pertenencia de Lyra y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento. Espero no les sangren los ojos al leer esto.**

**Lyra: oye!**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Decisiones**

Faltaban solo tres días para que noche buena llegara, las tres ppgz estaban más que emocionadas y preparadas psicológicamente por si otra vez a mojo se le ocurría robar los regalos a Santa Claus. Aunque ahora con ayuda de los chicos se les haría mucho más fácil.

Dejando el tema de la navidad de lado, en el laboratorio del profesor Utonio, el ambiente está algo... agitado.

-Pequeño monstruo!-gritó Brick persiguiendo a Hiro por todo el laboratorio con algo verde cubriendo su cara.

-Brick, deja en paz a Hiro, fue un accidente!-lo regañaba la ojirosa yendo detrás de ambos.

Butch y Bellota peleaban por quien sabe qué cosa, Boomer estaba viendo todo riendo a carcajadas, el profesor estaba con unos audífonos puestos y cantando o mejor dicho aullando. Mientras Ken, poochie y Burbuja veían todo esto con una venita en su frente. Era demasiado ruido para soportarlo por la mañana y ellos estaban cansados.

-PUEDEN CALLARSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-les grito la rubia haciendo que todos se pararan en seco, hasta el profesor había oído aun teniendo la música encendida. Burbuja cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho se sonrojo-por favor.

-Casi nunca te oímos gritar así Burbuja-mencionó sorprendido el ojiverde sentándose en el sofá individual.

-Perdón-dijo la ojiceleste apenada, todos la miraron con gracia.

-No hay problema-le calmó el ojirojo, luego volteo hacia su contraparte-casi siempre la que grita así es Bombón.

La pelirroja giro su cabeza indignada ante las palabras de Brick, todos rieron un momento.

-Por qué estas tan estresada?-se aventuró a preguntar la pelinegra, ella sabía que detrás del comportamiento de la rubia había una razón.

-Cody me invitó a salir y le dije que si-confesó la rubia suspirando pesadamente, Burbuja recordaba como se le había declarado su amigo de la infancia, y bueno ya tenía la respuesta a su pregunta.

Boomer, por su parte, tenía la cabeza gacha ocultando su mirada tras un mechón de su cabello, se levantó sin decir nada atrayendo las miradas preocupadas de sus hermanos y también de las chicas . Camino en dirección a su cuarto y entró dando un portazo.

-Qué acaba de pasar?-preguntó la pelinegra mirando a los hermanos en busca de una explicación a la escena que acababa de montar el rubio.

Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros, la pelirroja miro a su amiga de ojos azules y la vio pensativa, demasiado a su parecer. Aquí había gato encerrado.

-Oh bueno, pero no detengan la plática-interrumpió Hiro el silencio haciendo que la rubia reaccionase-odio el silencio.

Bellota y Burbuja soltaron una risita entre dientes al igual que Ken, Bombón solo se limitó a sonreír, pero como siempre algo perturbaba la mente de la pelirroja.

-Saben, yo también me voy-dijo de repente la ojirosa levantándose del sofá, Hiro dejó de jugar con poochie y fue hasta Bombón. El zorro subió al hombro de la pelirroja cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

Una vez que ya no la vieron volvió el silencio.

-Esto cada vez se pone más revuelto-mencionó el pelinegro dejándose caer en el lugar en donde antes estaba sentada Bombón.

-Solo espero que no se ponga mal antes de tiempo-dijo Bellota preocupada, y ahora todo se complicaba una vez más. Era irritante.

**Con la líder rosa.**

**PDV Bombón.**

Tengo que sacar todo el asunto de Shun de mi cabeza, el hecho de que no lo haya visto en más de tres días me da algo de miedo, aun estoy conmocionada con lo de las disculpas. No es que me importe mucho el asunto pero, siempre aparecía en mis sueños o en persona, y que no se haya aparecido todavía me hace pensar en la posibilidad de que estén planeando algo grave. No puedo evitar cuestionarme si lo que me dijo hace unos días era cierto o era simplemente una broma.

Burbuja escucho lo que hablamos, lo sé por su extraño comportamiento cuando mencionamos el tema de Shun.

-Bombón, que tienes?-preguntó Hiro de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos, yo aún no le contaba nada acerca de Shun y sus hermanos, tampoco de EL, pero bueno hoy tendré la oportunidad de hablar bien con Hiro.

Me deje caer de espaldas a mi cama, mientras Hiro me miraba curioso desde mi mesita de noche. Lo mire y cerré los ojos.

-Sabes Hiro, nosotros somos los héroes de esta ciudad-comencé a contar, la mirada de Hiro parecía sorprendida, sonreí-pero como toda ciudad con héroes, tiene villanos-el pequeño zorro color rojo se acomodó mejor en la mesita de noche escuchando atentamente, me senté en la cama como indio-el primero es un mono que habla, los que siguen son una banda de ladrones haciéndose llamar la banda gangrena, que no han aparecido durante algún tiempo, luego esta una bestia llamada peludito...

-Haber, haber, haber-me interrumpió, lo mire confundida-hay más animales parlantes aquí?

-Si, por qué crees que Brick y yo no nos sorprendimos tanto al verte hablar-Hiro asintió-como iba diciendo, esta sedusa que es una amiga de una cafetería que fue golpeada por un rayo z negro, luego está la bestia, que era Cody al ser golpeado también por un rayo z negro. Están también la banda ameba, que como dice su nombre son amebas pero estas hablan, raro, luego estaban los RRBZ, que son Brick, Boomer y Butch precisamente.

-Pero cómo...?

-Hace más o menos un mes se aliaron a nosotras-aclaré a su duda, la sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro se borro completamente al mencionar el siguiente-y el más peligroso de todos es EL, un demonio medio afeminado que controla partículas negras. Hace unas semanas nos enteramos que EL había reclutado a tres chicos que tienen tanto poder como nosotros. Shun, Rice y Thai Natsuki, hijos de uno de los empresarios más grande del país.

-Pero, mi pregunta fue otra-me aclaró, yo le sonreí.

-Te cuento todo esto para que estés enterado de nuestras vidas aquí-expliqué comprensiva, mire al techo-y bueno, ahora si respondiendo a tu pregunta, estoy así por, precisamente, Shun...

**Fin PDV Bombón**

* * *

**Abajo**

Todos estaban pensando, Brick y Butch en Boomer, ellos lo habían visto mal, sabían que a su hermano menor le gustaba la rubia, para nadie era un secreto. Y saber que Burbuja iba a salir con el chico que se le había declarado el día del baile, sabían que a Boomer le había dolido.

Por otro lado, Bellota pensaba en su amiga pelirroja y su comportamiento en los últimos días. La pelinegra no podía negar que Bombón estaba así por Shun. Estaba confundida por las palabras del castaño, pero más por sus acciones.

Burbuja pensaba en cómo le diría su respuesta a Cody, la ojiceleste podía afirmar que ya no estaba enamorada del rubio cenizo el problema ahora sería decirle lo que sentía sin herirlo o romper su amistad de infancia. Estas eran sus únicas dos opciones; Cody o Boomer

Todos estaban abrumados ese día, pero el tiempo fue el que interrumpió ese silencio esta vez.

-Se me hace tarde-saltó de repente la ojiceleste hasta su habitación, tomo la ropa que había escogido el día anterior. Se ducho, se puso una blusa blanca y encima un suéter de lana color celeste. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla y unas botas de lana color negro.

Salió diciendo un adiós casi corriendo de la casa. Todos lo que estaban adentro suspiraron al mismo tiempo, todo tenía que arreglarse pronto.

-Estamos mal-susurro para sí mismo el pelirrojo recargándose en el respaldo del sofá.

**Con el rubio**

No puedo creer que ella vaya con él, me dijo que ella ya no estaba enamorada de él. ¿Me habrá mentido? Y si es así, ¿por qué lo habrá hecho?

Odio sentirme así, impotente, no puedo hacer nada para quitarme el dolor que estoy sintiendo en mi pecho. Es raro, sé que me gusta Burbuja, y de eso hace tiempo que pasa.

Pero pensé que solo era pasajero, supongo que es algo más grande, de igual forma mis hermanos ya lo saben, las chicas sospechan algo pero Burbuja esta ciega. No me puedo creer que aun no se haya dado cuenta. Y más por que casi nos besamos en el bale de navidad.

En este momento desearía tanto golpear a ese tal Cody, suertudo que es. Pero si Burbuja es feliz supongo que está bien.

Me recosté en mi cama para luego dormir un poco, malditas lágrimas, quédense dentro de mí, no salgan.

Igualmente, no creo merecerla a ella.

**Fin PDV Boomer**

* * *

**En el camino de Burbuja.**

**PDV Burbuja**

Está bien, está bien Burbuja cálmate, has rechazado a muchas personas dulcemente y no te guardan rencor o arruinas tu amistad con ellos, puedes hacer esto.

Nuestro encuentro será en el parque en donde nos conocimos, y eso solo me presiona más, si le digo que yo no siento lo mismo que él y se lo toma mal, ese parque, así como es donde nos conocimos, será en donde nuestra amistad termine y me dolerá venir aquí.

Que positiva soy, nótese mi sarcasmo.

Llegue a las escaleras que daban a la banca en donde solíamos hacer burbujas, cuando termine de subir las escaleras, Cody ya estaba sentado en la banca. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo mirando el horizonte haciendo burbujas con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Cody-le llame, él se giro contento, con una sonrisa cálida.

-Hola Burbuja-me contestó, llegue a su lado y me senté a un lado suyo mirando las burbujas que resplandecían más con la nieve-has pensado en una respuesta.

Me quede en silencio un momento, Cody me miro con una sonrisa, pero esta ya no era como la de antes, era una triste, como si supiera que iba a contestar. Suspire.

-Sí, y ya lo pensé, demasiado diría yo-dije con algo de gracia, Cody rio levemente.

-Y bien?-preguntó mirándome tiernamente a los ojos. Yo le sonreí en disculpa.

-Mi respuesta es...

**En otro lugar**

La cara del ojifucsia estaba enterrada en el cojín del sofá de la sala, a su alrededor había más de veinte envolturas de chocolate, muchas latas de refresco tiradas en el suelo y su cabello estaba todo despeinado.

-Shun tienes que salir de ese sofá algún día-le dijo Thai mirando a su hermano con pena, el castaño había estado comiendo sentado en el mismo sofá por dos días enteros y por más que trataran él y Rice de sacarlo de ahí no podían.

El pobre de Rice termino con una quemadura en su mano tratando de alejarlo de ahí.

-Tal vez cuando muera-ironizó el ojifucsia sin despegar su cara del cojín-Thai mátame.

-Vamos no es para tanto, sabes que es tu enemiga-le dijo el ojiazul poniéndose de cuclillas a la altura de la cara del castaño.

-No dirías lo mismo si la conocieras-musitó haciendo un puchero escondiendo más su cara-Sé que es mi enemiga, pero no quiero hacerle daño, o que le hagan daño.

-Pero...-Thai vio como su hermano mayor de sentaba en el sofá con la mirada seria.

-En donde está Rice?-preguntó desviando el tema repentinamente, el pelinegro se puso nervioso.

-EL lo había llamado hace un rato-le respondió el ojiazul mirando hacia otro lado al no soportar la mirada tan intensa de su hermano.

-Oh no-dijo Shun mientras su cara se desfiguraba al imaginarse de que se trataba.

**En el laboratorio**

Bombón había bajado de su habitación con una sonrisa, al parecer sus dudas se habían disipado como por arte de magia. Todos la miraron extraño al principio, pero luego su sonrisa se les contagio también. Burbuja también había regresado hacía un momento, les contó a todos sobre lo que paso en el parque.

Boomer volvió a la normalidad después de escuchar a Burbuja decir que lo había rechazado y que habían quedado como los buenos amigos que son y olvidarían ese suceso.

Pero no todo podía ser tan perfecto, el profesor les dio una señal de actividad de partículas negras en la ciudad. Cuando sería el día en que los dejaran ser felices de una buena vez.

Ya transformados, los seis fueron a donde les había indicado el profesor que estaban las partículas. Muy en el fondo Bombón deseaba que fuera Shun el que estaba ahí, pero para su desgracia, no era así.

-Quien rayos eres tú?-le preguntó la pelinegra al chico de cabello blanco y ojos verde pistache que se encontraba con una sonrisa de superioridad mirándolos como si ellos fueran insectos.

-No tengo por qué decírtelo, muñequita-le respondió burlón mientras le dirigía una mirada fría, que por supuesto que no inmuto ni un poco a nuestra ruda ppgz.

Bombón solo pensaba algo en ese momento, que les pasaba a esos con ponerles sobrenombres a ellas.

-Tú eres Rice, no es así?-preguntó la pelinaranja ganándose la mirada poco sorprendida del peliblanco.

-Vaya genio me encontré-ironizó el ojiverde-pistache mientras se ganaba una mirada fulminante de la ojirosa.

-Haber, alto-paro la ojiverde obteniendo la atención de todos-tu nombre es Rice y tienes el cabello blanco? Entonces, eres arroz?-cuestionó divertida (Yo: gracias pato262 por la idea indirecta que me diste ^u^), ganándose risas de parte de Brick y Butch, y claro una mirada de odio de parte del peliblanco.

-Cállate niña estúpida-gruño el ojiverde-pistache mirándola con odio profundo, la pelinegra paro de reír lo vio con enojo.

-Disculpa, como me llamaste imbécil?-le preguntó indignada, todos los demás veían la escena cómicamente, fue hasta que oyeron unos ladridos y giraron su vista hacía unas sombras en forma de perros, estos estaban hechos con partículas negras.

-Como lo oíste, muñeca-le dijo con burla de nuevo, Bellota lo miro con furia ignorando el hecho de que sus amigos estaban peleando con perros de partículas negras.

Bellota y Rice iniciaron una pelea aparte, mientras los demás estaban con los otros.

Brick se estaba dando cuenta de que extrañamente, los "perros" se dirigían solo hacia Bombón, esto se lo dijo a todos, pero Bombón no alcanzó a oír la voz de Brick, por lo que al dirigir su mirada al pelirrojo un perro la alcanzó por atrás, haciéndole un rasguño en el brazo derecho.

El brazo de la ojirosa sangraba, de eso solo se había dado cuenta Brick, pero estaba demasiado ocupado para ayudarla, el perro le daba más trabajo del que pensaba, no lo dejaba acercarse a la pelirroja.

Los demás estaban igual que el ojirojo, Butch también se había dado cuenta de la ojirosa pero él tenía a dos perros encima (Yo: no literalmente), por lo que no la podía ir a ayudar.

El perro se acercó nuevamente a la pelirroja y la volvió a rasguñar, pero ahora fue en la pierna. Bombón gritó de dolor captando la atención de todos, hasta de Bellota. La pelinegra ahora preocupada no podía prestar mucha atención a Rice, lo que le causaba problemas.

Burbuja y Boomer tampoco estaban tan atentos a los perros que los atacaban, era más la preocupación por la pelirroja.

-Srike berry-el yo-yo de la ojirosa se dirigió a gran velocidad al perro, pero antes de tocarlo el perro lo tomo con la boca y lo jalo, arrebatándoselo de las manos a Bombón, desarmándola.

Bombón recordó que aun tenía dos armas, pero su moño no era muy teniendo una herida en su brazo derecho, siendo diestra. Solo le quedaba su aliento helado, ya que también con el pie herido no podía volar.

Tarde fue cuando decidió atacar, el perro se había lanzado sobre ella. Todos miraron expectantes la escena, inmóviles al no poder hacer nada, sintiéndose inútiles.

-BOMBÓN!-gritaron a coro todos sus amigos, la ojirosa había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero no sintió nada, llego a considerar que la habían matado tan rápido que ni siquiera había sentido dolor.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron al abrir los ojos, pero más grande fue la sorpresa de ella y de todos, incluyendo a Rice, al ver a un chico de cabello castaño frente a ella que había creado una barrera color rojo evitando así el ataque del perro. Este giro su cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja, dejando ver sus ojos fucsia y una sonrisa cansada.

-Llegue, estas bien linda?-dijo jadeando un poco la pelirroja lo miro irónica por su pregunta Shun sonrió y salió de la barrera sin deshacerla dejando a la pelirroja segura tras ella, sacó una katana de no se sabe sonde y cortó en dos al perro de partículas con furia. Giró su vista hasta su hermano que había dejado de pelear con Bellota y está aprovechando, ayudo a su contraparte con uno de los perros que tenía atacándolo.

-Por qué demonios hiciste esto?!-le preguntó el ojifucsia furioso a su hermano, Rice estaba intimidado por la mirada que le dirigía su hermano, esta se podía comparar a la de Brick cuando estaba fuera de sí. Ambos le darían miedo hasta al mismísimo EL, por algo ambos fueron villanos.

-E-EL me pidió q-que lo h-hiciera-le respondió tartamudeando del miedo hacia su hermano mayor, todos estaban impresionados aunque al mismo tiempo detenían a los perros.

-Y por qué mierda habrías de hacerle caso al afeminado de EL?!-le volvió a gritar enojado, los demás casi juraban ver como se mojaba los pantalones.

-Porque...-dijo sin tartamudear, cosa que le causo mucho esfuerzo.

-Déjalo así-le dijo ahora sin gritar pero con una voz que le hizo erizar la piel-cuando vuelvas quiero que le digas a EL que tiene mierda en la cabeza si piensa que yo le voy a llevar a Bombón a sus cochinas tenazas de nena. Ah y que no pienso volver a trabajar con él.

Rice asintió y les dedico una mirada de odio a todos, pero por alguna extraña razón no miro a la azabache. Y desapareció en el aire, las partículas seguían en pie y Bombón golpeo un poco la barrera para que la dejara salir.

Shun más calmado se encamino hasta la ojirosa y con un simple toque en la barrera la destruyo asiendo volar pedazos de esta. Brick y Butch aun reteniendo a los perros se le quedaron viendo perplejos.

Cuando la pelirroja salió lo primero que hizo fue soplar el viento helado hacia los perros deshaciéndolos y destruyéndolos por completo. Todos suspiraron aliviados y se dirigieron a donde estaba la pelirroja. Antes de que todos llegaron Shun tomo a Bombón por la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella, la miro a los ojos pícaramente haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-Y déjame preguntarte algo-dijo él mesclando su aliento a menta con el de ella-¿has besado a alguien?

Y el castaño sonrió acercándose más a ella haciendo que se sonrojase más, de fondo se ve a un Brick casi echando humos por las orejas y los demás riéndose de ellos.

-Y cuál es tu respuesta, linda?...

**Continuara...**

**Y bueno, ahí quedo, creo que ahora mis capítulos quedan un poco más cortos de que los demás, pero bueno. Quieren que el primer beso de Bombón sea con Shun o con Brick, eh, eh ustedes díganme.**

**Kathy: otra noticia que me dejaron dar, en el facebook de Lyra ya subimos la imagen de Thai, para los que quieran escribirnos sus opiniones, ver las imágenes de algunos personajes, ideas que quieran que aparescan.**

**Shun: el siguiente seré yo, ¿les gusto la parte de los azules? ¿cuando Boomer lloro de frustración y enojo a sí mismo?**

**Lyra: una cosa más, si se han dado cuenta escribía ****fuccia**** y es ****fucsia**** fue muy despistado de mi parte disculpen eso. En fin, dejen sus respuestas en sus reviews.**

**Gracias por leer**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	17. Chapter 16: Noche buena ¡Sorpresa!

**Hola, no sé si se acuerden que las chicas y los chicos estaban de vacaciones navideñas, sé que ya paso la fecha y casi es verano pero bueno, no puedo alterar tanto la historia. Además de que el capítulo anterior había dicho que los chicos se les habían unido hacia un mes, pero en realidad era como hace tres o cuatro semanas.**

**Shun: enserio que despistada.**

**Kathy: cállate que también aparecerás en este capítulo.**

**Lyra: Kat deja los spoilers, eso no es de dios T.T**

**Kathy: lo siento ^n^U**

**Lyra: ya no importa, en fin espero les guste este especial de navidad de dos capítulos.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

El perro se había lanzado sobre ella. Todos miraron expectantes la escena, inmóviles al no poder hacer nada, sintiéndose inútiles.

-BOMBÓN!-gritaron a coro todos sus amigos, la ojirosa había cerrado los ojos esperando el golpe. Pero no sintió nada, llego a considerar que la habían matado tan rápido que ni siquiera había sentido dolor.

Pero todos sus pensamientos se fueron al abrir los ojos, pero más grande fue la sorpresa de ella y de todos, al ver a un chico de cabello castaño frente a ella. Este giro su cabeza en dirección a la pelirroja, dejando ver sus ojos fucsia y una sonrisa cansada.

-Llegue, estas bien linda?-dijo jadeando un poco la pelirroja lo miro irónica por su pregunta Shun sonrió y salió de la barrera sin deshacerla dejando a la pelirroja segura tras ella.

**-**Cuando vuelvas quiero que le digas a EL que tiene mierda en la cabeza si piensa que yo le voy a llevar a Bombón a sus cochinas tenazas de nena. Ah y que no pienso volver a trabajar con él-dijo con furia el castaño a su hermano. Al desaparecer el ojifucsia se acerco a la pelirroja. Shun tomo a Bombón por la cintura acercando su rostro al de ella, la miro a los ojos pícaramente haciendo que ella se sonroje.

-Y déjame preguntarte algo-dijo él mesclando su aliento a menta con el de ella-¿has besado a alguien?

* * *

**Capítulo 16:Noche buena. ¡Sorpresa**!.

Bombón aun en shock estaba caminando dando vueltas en su habitación, todo lo que había pasado el día anterior la dejo pensando demasiado, más que nada en la suavidad y calidez de los labios del castaño en contacto con ella.

Y si se preguntan que paso, pues bueno fue...

**=Flashback=**

_-Cuál es tu respuesta, linda?-después de esa pregunta la ojirosa se sonrojo violentamente, el castaño rio. Ninguno de los dos prestaban atención a las chicas que los veían sorprendidos, a Brick que se podía ver humo saliendo de su cabeza y rojo en la cara, sus puños apretados, Butch viendo a su hermano mayor con gracia y al rubio solo sonriendo burlón._

_-N-no-respondió ella- tartamudee, ¿acabo de tartamudear?-pensaba mientras desviaba la mirada._

_-En ese caso...-la palabra quedo en el aire cuando los labios del castaño hicieron contacto con su piel. La pelirroja quedo en shock al sentir la calidez de estos en su mejilla._ (Yo: creían que si la iba a besar? Nah eso ira luego. Kathy: pero si habrá beso con Shun. Yo: Kat, que te dije sobre los spoilers ¬¬U ). _El chico se separo de la ojirosa con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella_ _-si no has besado antes, yo no puedo arrebatarte eso sin tu consentimiento, será hasta que estés lista. Bueno, yo me voy. Ahora recuerdo que sí tengo familia aparte de mis hermanos, hmp, quien diría Iré a celebrar navidad con ellos si es que aún me recuerdan-dijo con burla y una risa amarga- Nos vemos. Linda, o prefieres Bombón..._

_Lanzo una carcajada al aire y desapareció, llegaron al laboratorio y Brick había estado demasiado serio, Bombón demasiado distraída y pues todos los demás entre sorprendidos y burlones. Más la pelinegra estaba más que enojada con el peliblanco, quería arrancarle la cabeza para luego ponerla en un estante junto a la de Butch._

**=Fin del flashback=**

Y pues ahí como la ven es como ha estado las últimas 2 horas, sep, dos horas y Hiro estaba viéndola ya medio mareado por seguirla con la mirada.

-Puedes dejar de dar vueltas, me estás mareando-reclamó el zorrito mientras se paraba de la cama e iba hacia su amiga.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-le confesó la ojirosa conmocionada, Hiro la miro confundido ladeando su cabeza-estoy demasiado confundida y estresada, así pienso mejor, moviéndome.

-Por qué no hablas de esto con los chicos, tal vez te ayuden-le propuso mirando a la pelirroja. Ella negó con la cabeza y Hiro la miro mal.

-No, Brick se veía enojado, ni que mencionar a Bellota por el tal Rice-dijo rodando los ojos mientras alzaba las cejas, Hiro se rio un poco-Burbuja y Boomer entenderían pero es más complicado de lo que ellos piensan que es y Butch, ¿tengo que decirte por qué él no?

Hiro negó recordando la actitud del pelinegro. La ojirosa se sentó a un lado de Hiro.

-Entonces que harás?-le preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé, lo más probable es que...-su frase se vio interrumpida por el ruido de la puerta-adelante, está abierto.

-Hola-saludo el pelirrojo asomando su cabeza por el espacio de la puerta. Paso su cuerpo completo y entro.

-Hola-contestó ella medio pensativa, esto hizo que una mueca se formara en la cara del ojirojo.

-Que tienes?-le preguntó el chico chocando suavemente su hombro con el de ella.

-Te importa?-le preguntó con picardía el zorrito mientras lo miraba con burla, Brick aun no había notado su presencia hasta que Hiro pronunció esas palabras.

-Cállate saco de pulgas-le dijo enojado, pero oyeron unos gritos desde abajo.

-Oye esa/ese es mi frase/apodo!-eran las voces de Bellota y de poochie, ambos pelirrojos rieron y Hiro salto de la cama al suelo.

-Bueno yo me voy-dijo alejándose hasta pasar la puerta, cerrándola en el proceso.

Bombón palmeo un poco a su lado y Brick se sentó en donde la pelirroja le había indicado. Bombón desvió la mirada.

-Estoy confundida-confeso sonrojada, si hace unos meses le hubieran dicho que terminaría así con su contraparte lo hubiera tomado por loco y luego lo hubiera golpeado diciéndole que tenía caca en la cabeza. Ah, los azares del destino.

-Por qué...?-preguntó nuevamente incitándola a seguir, ella suspiro.

-Por Shun-admitió aun sin dirigirle la mirada al chico, Brick instantáneamente frunció el ceño.

-No deberías...

**Abajo con los demás**

-Oh bien, aun no asimilo lo que paso-decía un ojiverde paranoico mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. Estaba igual que la pelirroja.

-Ese idiota cabello de arroz, como se atreve a decirme muñeca-murmuraba con odio la pelinegra-es mas imbécil que el idiota de verde este.

Boomer rio por la insinuación de Bellota, Butch paró en seco al escuchar lo dicho por la ojiverde.

-Disculpa, a...-fue interrumpido.

-Disculpado-dijo burlona la pelinegra mientras lo veía fruncir el ceño enojado.

-Chistosa, a quien le dices idiota de verde?-inquirió alzando una ceja, ella lo miro con desafío.

-Que otro idiota se viste de verde-dijo imitando la misma respuesta que uso su amiga pelirroja (**Yo**: en el capítulo 5 **Bombón dice**: Que odie al idiota de rojo no significa que no pueda llevarme bien con sus hermanos. **Luego Brick le responde**: A quien le llamas idiota de rojo y **Bombón le contesta**: Que otro idiota se viste de rojo?)

-Emm, tú-le respondió Butch con gracia al ver como ella ya no podía contestar a eso.

-Como es que a Bombón si le funciono la frase?-preguntó en voz alta.

-Tal vez porque Brick se viste de rojo y yo de rosa, en cambio no especificaste que tipo de verde viste Butch-le respondió la pelirroja bajando la escalera seguida de su contraparte. Brick venía aguantándose la risa.

-Me arrodillo ante ti-dijo la ojiverde con alabanza y gracia a la vez que la ojirosa sonreía con suficiencia.

**Al día siguiente (faltan dos dias para noche buena es domingo)**

-Que harán en navidad?-pregunto la chica de cabello rubio de coletas y ojos celestes-claro además de nuestro viaje a la dimensión desconocida de hace unos días. Y ese extraño suceso se Shun.

-Pues yo pienso pasar las fiestas en mi casa junto con mi familia, a mi papá le dieron los días libres-dijo la chica pelinegra con los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Yo voy también voy a pasar las fiestas en mi casa-dijo Bombón con una sonrisa.

-Y ustedes chicos?-pregunto la rubia hacia los RRBZ.

-Pues supongo que nos la pasaremos en casa-Respondió Brick.

-Pero que es exactamente navidad?-pregunto Boomer inocente.

-Por lo que yo oí es una noche en donde un hombre panzón y de barba blanca deja regalos en un árbol decorado-le respondió Butch restándole importancia.

-Es algo parecido-le dijo la peli naranja al ojiverde con una gota de sudor.

-Arruinas la magia de la navidad -le dijo la pelinegra viéndolo acusadoramente y dándole un zape.

-Bien pero vamos rápido que el profesor nos espera-dijo la rubia apresurando el paso siendo seguida por sus amigas y los chicos, más Butch reclamándole a Bellota el golpe y sobando la parte afectada.

**Ya en el laboratorio**

-Para que nos mandó a llamar profesor?-pregunto la ojirosa sentada en un sofá del laboratorio al igual que sus amigas.

-Verán, ya saben que están cerca las festividades navideñas-dijo el profesor a lo que las chicas asintieron en forma de que prosiguiera-pensaba invitarlas aquí a celebrar la Navidad, como sé que tienen sus familias, pero si gustan pueden traerlas aquí.

-Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema-le dijo la ojiceleste-y ustedes chicas.

"Ring-ring"(mi sistema de sonido de baja calidad económica XD)

-Voy a contestar-dijo la pelinegra a lo cual todos asintieron-Hola... entiendo... Pero y que hay de Shou... ok... si voy a estar bien... cuídense... adiós-colgó el teléfono.

-Que paso?-pregunto su contraparte al ver la mirada emocionada de esta.

-Mis padres se irán de viaje, Shou se quedara al igual que yo-explicó la ojiverde ante las miradas atentas de sus amigas, el profesor, ken, poochie y los chicos.

-Entonces si vas a poder venir?-pregunto ahora Ken con los ojos iluminados.

-Puede venir mi hermano?-le respondió con una pregunta.

-Claro-le dijo ahora el profesor dando a saber que estaba de acuerdo.

-Entonces si-afirmó la azabache, luego su mirada se posó en la ojirosa.

-Tienes hermano?-pregunto el ojiazul confundido.

-No, solo era para ver quien preguntaba-dijo la ojiverde con notable sarcasmo.

-Jajaja-rieron todos excepto el ojiazul que estaba con el ceño fruncido.

-Y tu Bombón?-pregunto la rubia a su amiga ojirosa.

-Ah... La verdad yo no sé si me dejen-dijo algo nerviosa la peli naranja-voy a preguntar-les respondió.

-Bueno, eso era todo si gustan pueden irse a sus casas pueden hacerlo-les dijo por último el profesor para salir del cuarto en donde estaban y dirigirse a una sala de investigación.

-Bueno nos vemos luego chicas-se despidió la rubia saliendo del laboratorio.

-Yo también me voy adiós-dijo ahora la pelinegra despidiéndose con un ademan de mano y saliendo.

-Adiós nos vemos-dijo la peli naranja también saliendo.

-Adiós chicas-dijeron poochie y ken al mismo tiempo.

**Con burbuja de camino a su casa**

-_Bien ahorita que llegue le diré a mi abuelita que iré al laboratorio_-pensaba la ojiceleste caminando-_por lo que se ella tiene una fiesta en casa de su hermana. _

Burbuja llego a su casa y saludo a su abuela que estaba en la cocina.

-Ya llegue abuelita-aviso la rubia entrando a su casa.

-Qué bueno que llegas burbuja la cena ya está lista-le dijo la abuelita de la rubia para que fuera a cenar.

-Bien abuelita ya bajo-dijo la ojiceleste subiendo las escaleras para dejar se mochila. Burbuja ya abajo, en el comedor, decidió preguntarle a su abuelita por la fiesta de navidad-Abuelita, el profesor nos invitó a las chicas y a mí a pasar las fiestas de navidad con él, podría ir?.

-Claro que si Burbuja, a fin de cuentas yo planeaba irme con tu tía-abuela Miku-le respondió su abuelita tan alegre y serena como siempre.

**En la casa de Bombón**

-Aprovechando que estamos todos aquí quería pedirles algo-dijo la ojirosa dirigiéndose a sus padres que al igual que ella y su hermana estaban cenando-quería pedirles permiso para pasar la navidad en el laboratorio ya que el profesor nos invitó.

-Si puedes ir con la condición de llevar a Casey contigo-le dijo su padre mientras se limpiaba un pedazo de comida que tenía en su barbilla con una servilleta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto alterada la peli naranja al tener que llevar al "pequeño monstro" con ella, a un lugar en donde se suponía que iba a divertirse con sus amigos.

-Es la condición-le volvió a decir el señor. La ojirosa volvió su mirada a su pequeña hermana que tenía un brillo malévolo en sus ojos.

* * *

**Horas después, en la sala del laboratorio**

-Que les dijeron sobre la fiesta de navidad?-cuestiono la pelinegra a sus amigas.

-Pues a mí me dijo mi abuelita que si ya que ella se va a ir con su hermana-dijo alegre la rubia-y tu Bombón?.

-Me dijeron que si pero con la condición de llevar a la "monstruo"-dijo causando un escalofrió en las tres chicas al recordar a la pequeña ojinaranja.

-A que se refieren con "_la monstruo"_-pregunto le ojirojo metiéndose a la conversación de las chicas.

-A la pequeña hermana de Bombón-dijo con simpleza Bellota causando otro escalofrió de las chicas.

-Tú también tienes hermanos?-pregunto el rubio a la peli naranja.

-No Boomer estoy hablando de la vecina-dijo la ojirosa causando la risa de todos y un ceño fruncido del ojiazul.

-Eso te ganas por hacer preguntas estúpidas hermanito-le dijo Butch entre risas y causando más enojo de parte de Boomer.

-Creo haberte mencionado Boomer, que Bombón tenía una hermana-le recordó el ojirojo mirándolo, el rubio recordó y se rasco la nuca avergonzado.

-Ya pues y tan mala es?-les pregunto Butch a las chicas refiriéndose a Casey.

Las tres intercambiaron miradas preocupadas al igual que Brick-No tienen idea-respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Y yo que pensaba que ustedes tres eran hermanas-dijo Butch confundido.

-Enserio creíste eso?-pregunto una muy divertida ojiverde-No nos parecemos en nada.

-En eso tiene razón-dijo el ojirojo-lo único igual en ustedes es su amor por la justicia y la sed de venganza.

-En eso tienes tú la razón-concordó el ojiazul recordando el incidente de las bromas.

Todos rieron, el sonido de una puerta abriéndose les llamó la atención.

-Y bien chicas ya preguntaron bien es sus casas sobre la fiesta?-pregunto el profesor a las chicas que se encontraban sentadas en el sofá del laboratorio junto con los chicos que escuchaban todo atentamente.

-A mí me dijeron que si!-dijo animada burbuja casi dejando sordos a Butch y a Boomer que se encontraban a los costados de esta.

-A mí me dijeron que si con la condición de traer a Casey-dijo la peli naranja causando el escalofrió a las chicas, a Brick, el profesor y a ella misma. En cambio a Ken le saco un suspiro, a lo que todos voltearon a verlo.

-Qué?-pregunto Ken viéndolos a todos confundido.

-Te gusta la monstruo-dijo Bellota con mirada picara hacia el pequeño científico. Este al instante tomo una tonalidad roja en sus mejillas.

-C-claro que no-tartamudeo el chico nervioso y aun sonrojado.

-Sí y ese sonrojo que significa-le siguió la ojirosa a su pequeño "hermano" también con mirada y voz picara.

-Te descubrieron-le susurro el ojirojo a Ken al oído a lo cual se puso más nervioso que antes y su cara se sonrojo aún más.

-Emmm...y-yo m-mejor me voy-balbuceo el chico ara luego salir por una puerta hacia otra habitación.

-Le gusta-afirmo la peli naranja con seguridad en sus palabras.

-Eso ni dudarlo-dijo la pelinegra concordando con su amiga.

-La interrogante es, por qué?-dijo ahora la rubia a lo que todos asintieron excepto los rrbz azul y verde que aun dudaban si creerles o no.

-Aun lo les puedo creer que esa niña sea tan mala como dicen-dijo el pelinegro viéndolas raro.

-Cree que no miento cuando digo eso, yo he vivido con ella toda mi vida y no es bonito-le dijo la ojirosa viéndolo asesinamente lo que logro intimidar a los otros 2 que al instante se abrazaron.

-Tú solo espera y veras-le dijo la pelinegra al ojiverde que solo se encogió de hombros.

Las chicas y los chicos pasaron otro rato hablando y mencionando algunas maldades de Casey.

**Al otro día por la mañana (ya es noche buena)**

**PDV Bombón**

-Voy a salir un rato-le avise al rubio que se encontraba viendo la nueva televisión. Sí, compraron otra, era necesario si no los quería tener todo el santo día molestando.

-Ok, yo aviso-me respondió regalándome una sonrisa. Eso fue raro.

Salí, hacía frío afuera, pero me encanta el clima frio. Mi ropa es acogedora por lo que no tengo frío.

Llevo puesto una blusa de color celeste de manga larga, encima de esa llevo una sudadera rosa afelpada, una bufanda color rosa más fuerte, casi llegando a rojo. Unas mallas negras afelpadas por dentro, unas botas de piso en color negro con peluche y unas orejeras.

Camine hacia el parque de la ciudad, había muy pocas personas en las calles, aunque yo no precisamente venía solo a despejarme, se me había olvidado un regalo. Tenía para todos, incluso Butch y Boomer pero, para Brick era diferente. Supongo que él es demasiado difícil de sorprender. Pero ya tengo el regalo perfecto para él.

Entre a una tienda de joyerías que está por el parque. La puerta era por sensor, por lo que al estar cerca de las puertas de cristal se abrieron, una vez que hube entrado pude ver que solo había unas cuantas personas aquí, entre ellas Princesa.

¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué de todas las malditas personas, precisamente a mí?

-Oh, la peste llego-dijo la despreciable castaña-pelirroja frente a mí.

-Creí que ya estaba aquí-le respondí ignorándola, ella estaba buscando entre los brazaletes, mierda, no me dejará elegir en paz. Tengo una idea.

Me acerqué a la señorita que atendía el local.

-Buenas tardes-saludó ella cortésmente, dedicándome una sonrisa cálida-encontró lo que buscaba?

-De hecho solo quiero evitar que ella vaya a tomar lo que yo elija-la mujer se me quedo mirando algo raro, y solo dije-observe.

Me volvía a acercar a Princesa, pero esta vez no le hable y solo vi los brazaletes, había uno que me encantó, era precioso. Pero vi otro que es aceptable, en lo que cabe la palabra en el vocabulario de Princesa.

Puse mi mirada atenta a ese brazalete, y cuando estaba por hablar para decirle a la señorita que quería aquel objeto Princesa habló.

-Quiero este-dijo Princesa señalando el brazalete que veía. Sí, ese era mi plan. La mujer que atendía la tienda se fijo en esto y fue de inmediato a envolver el brazalete. Se lo entregó a Princesa y yo seguí buscando con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi rostro, cuando pensé que Princesa se iba a ir, siguió observándome.

-Disculpe, me podría da...

-Señorita también quiero ese-Princesa señaló el que minutos antes me había gustado, pero la señorita sonrió hacia mí.

-Lo lamento señorita, pero este ya estaba apartado por ella-se dirigió al vidriero y tomó el objeto, lo puso en una bolsa y me lo entregó-son $20.

-Pero estaba en $50-le dije confundida, ella me guiñó un ojo.

-Descuento de navidad-le sonreí en agradecimiento y le entregue el dinero. Oí el bufido de la pecosa esa y sus reclamos, diciendo que puede pagar mucho más por un simple brazalete y no sé qué tanto.

Salí de ahí diciendo un gracias. Afuera seguía nevando, me encantaba eso. Las blancas navidades.

Me senté en la banca del parque en donde estaba sentada antes de toparme a Brick y lo del rayo pasara. Me encanta este lugar es muy relajante.

-Hacer mucho frío no?-preguntó una voz detrás de mí, me voltee hacia atrás y vaya sorpresa me lleve.

-S-shun-tartamudee, por qué rayos tartamudeo?

-Hola, linda-dijo sentándose a mi lado en la banca, sentí mis mejillas arder y me tape con la bufanda.

-Hola-le respondí apretando un poco la bolsa que tenía el brazalete, Shun volteo a verme, miro curioso la bolsa.

-Que llevas ahí?-me preguntó ladeando la cabeza, sonreí juguetona.

-Si te lo digo, me prometes no querer destruir la ciudad de nuevo?-le dije con burla, él se enderezó y levanto su mano derecha, puso su otra mano en su pecho, reí por eso-es un regalo para Brick.

-Oh-fue lo único que lo oí decir, pude ver que estaba algo molesto. Esperen un momento, yo no estoy transformada, como rayos me reconoció?

-Oye, como sabes que yo soy...?-no me dijo terminar, se volteo nuevamente hacia mí y me sonrió.

-Como no reconocer a la chica que quiero-dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos, me sonroje más de lo que ya estaba, si eso era posible-Bueno, creo que tengo que irme. Toma es un pequeño regalo de navidad.

Me entregó un estuche color rosa aterciopelado, lo tome y lo abrí. Ahí estaba un hermoso par de aretes de cristales color rosa. Mire a Shun que tenía una sonrisa cálida.

-Feliz navidad, linda-me dijo al oído, y luego volvió a plantar un cálido beso en mi mejilla-es una pena que ya no pueda aparecer en tus sueños, pero bueno aún puedo protegerte por si el idiota del pelirrojo no hace bien su trabajo.

Dijo esto último desapareciendo de mi vista, dejándome ahí, sonrojada y confundida por sus palabras.

Sonreí y guarde los aretes, me pare y camine nuevamente hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

Entre al laboratorio con la bolsa en mis manos, me quite la bufanda y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Deje los aretes y el brazalete en mi escritorio.

Baje nuevamente, en la sala estaban todos excepto Bellota.

-Donde está Bellota?-les pregunté, ellos me voltearon a ver.

-Se fue hace un momento-me respondió Burbuja volviendo a leer su revista de moda. A donde habrá ido Bellota?

* * *

**En la casa Matsubara**

**PDV Bellota**

-Mocosa-me saludó mi hermano mayor, Dai había llegado del campamento en el que estaba, hace unas horas me había llamado para que supiera y no desaproveche la oportunidad de ir e invitarlo al laboratorio.

Él había descubierto hace poco nuestro secreto, me vio hablando por el comunicador en mi habitación y también transformarme porque Mojo jojo había atacado en la noche y bueno, tuve que contarle todo.

-Estúpido-dije yendo a abrazarlo, él me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Cuando nos separamos decidí decirle-oye, el profesor va a hacer una fiesta de navidad en el laboratorio, quieres ir?

-Claro, me entere de que papá y mamá fueron de viaje sin nosotros-dijo Dai fingiendo decepción, yo negué con la cabeza en desaprobación al igual que Shou.

-Y tu enano, vas o te quedas?-le pregunté a Shou, este frunció el ceño y cruzo los brazos, puso una mirada retadora y una sonrisa ladina.

-Pero por supuesto que voy-respondió alzando su pulgar.

-Genial, ahora vayan a arreglarse-ellos asintieron y se fueron, yo hice lo mismo. Me bañé, me cambié y baje esperando a mis hermanos.

Se tardan más que una chica. Los vi bajar por la escalera con una ropa abrigadora, al igual que la mía. A decir verdad no me visto como cuando tenía 12, visto un poco más ¿femenina? Lo único que sé es que ya me veo más como una chica.

Llevo una blusa de manga larga verde manzana debajo de mi suéter holgado color negro, un pantalón negro y unas botas color verdes oscuro con peluche. Mi cabello está igual, más unas orejeras y una bufanda en color verde.

-Hasta que llegan, se tardan más que Burbuja eligiendo que ponerse-les digo mientras me doy vuelta hacia la puerta. Escucho sus risas detrás de mí y yo solo sonrío.

_-"Por qué sonríes? pareces una estúpida"_-Momento, esa voz no es la del imbécil del cabeza de arroz, Rice.

_-"Sal de mi cabeza maldito cabeza de arroz"-_le dije mentalmente, oí su gruñido.

_-"Solo trato de hacer daño psicológico a mi enemiga"-_me dijo con inocencia fingida, una risa de malicia salió de sus boca_-"Solo juego contigo, muñeca"_

_-"Deja los apodos, maldita sea"-_le dije enojada, enserio, Shun con su _Linda_ y ahora este con su _Muñeca_, que sigue el otro con _Cariño-"Que tienen tú y tus hermanos con eso de poner apodos?"_

_-"No sé, les quedan"-_me respondió, luego su voz desapareció, así que supuse que se había ido.

-Idiota-susurre con odio mientras volteaba a ver a mis hermanos, estos me miraban interrogantes-¿qué?

-Te quedaste mirando a la puerta mientras te hablábamos y no respondías-me dijo Dai preocupado, me encogí de hombros restándole importancia, él me miro con desconfianza-Ok, vámonos.

Shou y yo asentimos, salimos y nos subimos al auto de Dai, teniendo ya sus 19 años, era obvio que tuviera su propio auto y licencia.

**Llegando al laboratorio**

-Profesor, ya llegue!-grite abriendo la puerta de golpe. Al hacerlo vi a Bombón, Burbuja y Ken arreglando el árbol. Y supongo que los chicos estás ayudando con lo demás.

-Te molestaría no gritar, Butch se golpeo con una escalera y tiene un dolor de cabeza que...-Bombón hizo una mueca de cansancio y desagrado. Luego viajo su vista hasta atrás de mí, sus ojos brillaron al igual que los de Burbuja.

-Dai!-gritaron al mismo tiempo corriendo hasta él a abrazarlo, me uní al abrazo mientras Dai nos rodeaba a las tres con ternura. Y justo en ese momento entraron los idiotas junto al profesor.

-Pero que mierda?-oí susurrar a los chicos y pude imaginarme su cara, esta será una navidad interesante...

**Continuara...**

**Y bien, aquí quedo el capítulo de la semana, perdón por tardar tanto pero los profesores son el diablo en persona. Solo digo, si ya estamos por salir de vacaciones y no hacemos nada en el salón, por qué tenernos ahí? **

**Shun: son unos sádicos T.T**

**Kathy: y Lyra una masoquista T-T**

**Lyra: y ustedes unos idio-**

**Kathy: gracias por leer esta historia, en verdad lo agradecemos.**

**Shun: Dejen sus reviews con su opinión del capítulo (no importa si creen que es un asco, como yo lo creo)**

**Lyra: sabes que puedo oírte.**

**Shun: sálvese quien pueda!**

**Lyra: Cobarde! *dejando de perseguir a Shun y ocultando una pala tras su espalda* Los espero el siguiente capítulo. Se cuidan.**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**

**Kathy esperemos que Shun sobreviva para navidad **


	18. Chapter 17: Navidad y travesura de niños

**Bueno, hola. Traigo el capítulo 17 de este fic aquí, emm como ven se quedo en noche buena casi navidad y...**

**Kathy: por qué tan incómoda Lyra? Siempre hablas con mucha familiaridad.**

**Lyra: descubrí por que Shun está molesto, u/u**

**Kathy. a-ah sí?, como?**

**Lyra: se le salió por accidente cuando hablábamos**

**Shun: Ho-hola.**

**Lyra: bueno, aquí el capítulo espero que les guste. Oh y siento mucho la tardanza pero me vino uno de esos bloqueos de escritora y no sabía que escribir.**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Navidad y travesura de niños.**

-Pero que mierda?-susurraron los chicos al ver la escena montada por sus contrapartes y el chico de cabello verde.

El profesor los veía con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, los tres estaban más rojos que un tomate, más ese humo que les salía de las orejas, uff, aquí habría guerra.

Bombón y Burbuja se separaron de Dai pero cuando Bellota se iba a separar Dai la aferro a él, mirando discretamente al pelinegro que los miraba furioso y el peliverde abrazaba a su hermanita posesivamente de la cintura.

-Ya suéltame tonto, tengo que ayudar-le dijo la ojiverde sonriendo mientras empujaba el pecho de Dai juguetonamente, este rio y la soltó.

Tan pronto como la soltó Bellota fue con las chicas a ayudar en la decoración.

-Quien es ese tipo?-le preguntó medio molesto el pelinegro a Ken, este solo se encogió de hombros y fue junto a Shou y Casey.

Dai fue con el profesor a preguntar en que podía ayudar, y ambos se quedaron haciendo la cena para la noche.

Los chicos se salieron de nuevo, con la imagen de las chicas abrazando al peliverde, más que nada Butch pasando una y otra vez la imagen del tipo ese abrazando a su contraparte. Oh si, estaba celoso y no trataba de ocultarlo, al menos no como su hermano mayor.

-¿Quien se cree para andar abrazando a Bellota así?-preguntó molesto el pelinegro tomando unas luces de una caja.

-No sé, tal vez es su novio-le respondió Brick haciendo lo mismo.

-Oh podría también ser novio de Bombón-se unió Boomer llevando una escalera.

Brick bufó, primero lidió con Randy y recientemente con Shun y ahora le salen con esto.

-O de la rubia-contestó malhumorado el ojiverde subiendo a la escalera y poniendo las luces en el techo.

-No lo creo, hace unos días Cody se le confesó y ella se negó diciéndole que alguien le gustaba-dijo Boomer tranquilo, además de que el rubio sabía que Burbuja era muy tierna y cariñosa con las personas.

-Pff, odio que no te podamos molestar sabiendo que te gusta Burbuja-dijo Butch recibiendo otra hilera de luces que le paso Brick.

-Por qué tan callado Brick?-preguntó inquisitivamente el ojiazul mirando a su hermano sacar más luces. Este lo miro y se encogió de hombros.

-Déjalo Boomer sabes cómo se pone cuando está celoso-le respondió el pelinegro terminando con esa hilera. Se bajo de la escalera y la acomodaron más adelante.

El ojirojo bufo al escucharlos, igual no dijo nada sabía qué negarlo solo causaría más controversias de parte de sus hermanos.

-Ya tienen los regalos para todos?-preguntó el ojiazul sosteniendo la escalera para que su hermano pelinegro no caiga.

-Yo sí-apuntó Brick entregándole más luces a Butch.

-Yo también-dijo Boomer contento, el ojiverde solo hizo un sonido de afirmación con la boca.

Solo quedaba una extensión de luces en la caja, y volvieron a acomodar la escalera, Butch volvió a subir mientras Boomer la sostenía.

-Sigo sin entender el propósito de esto-dijo el pelirrojo pasándole las luces a su hermano nuevamente.

-Yo tampoco pero, al parecer, todo el mundo lo hace-responde el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Cuando el pelinegro acabó de poner las luces en el techo bajo de la escalera y los tres se miraron satisfechos de su trabajo.

-Saben chicos, pudimos ponerlas volando-dijo el rubio calmado poniendo su mano en el mentón, como si hubiera recordado algo.

Ambos chicos se cayeron de espaldas cómicamente al escuchar a Boomer decir aquello.

-Por qué no nos dijiste antes, idiota?-le reprendió el pelinegro con una venita en la frente.

-Me acabo de acordar-dijo el ojiazul inocentemente. El ojirojo puso su dedo índice y el pulgar en el puente de la nariz negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno y, qué sigue?-preguntó Butch mirando la caja, en esta había un muñeco de nieve desinflado junto a una máquina de aire.

-Supongo que inflar ese muñeco de nieve-le respondió Brick acercándose a la caja-Y creo que también tendremos que poner esto dentro de la casa.

Los chicos vieron confusos el adorno que tenía Brick en su mano. Era como una pequeña ramita con tres hojas pequeñas y tres bolitas rojas en el centro.

Los tres se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con lo que hacían.

**Adentro, con las chicas.**

-El árbol casi queda listo-dijo Bellota orgullosa viendo como estaba quedando la decoración del árbol navideño.

-Está quedando hermoso-dijo la ojiceleste con alegría, la navidad era una de sus épocas favoritas del año.

-Burbuja tiene razón chicas, está muy bonito-les dijo Ken cargando una caja con varias cosas en ella. A su lado estaba Shou cargando también una caja.

-Para que son esas cosas, Ken?-preguntó la rubia mirando las cajas que cargaban.

-Son cosas para que los chicos las pongan afuera-le contestó mirando el interior de la caja, esta tenía más luces y adornos para los pequeños árboles de afuera.

-Chicos no encuentro los muérdagos-dijo apareciendo Casey con una expresión preocupada, Ken se sonrojo por lo mencionado.

-No se los habrán dado a Butch y los otros?-preguntó el pequeño peliverde viendo de reojo el tono rojizo de la cara de su amigo.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor sin esas cosas-contestó rápidamente Ken, estaba visiblemente nervioso y las chicas rieron ante el comportamiento de su "hermano".

-Qué?, claro que no , eso es una tradición de navidad-le reclamó la pequeña ojinaranja. Todos los miraban divertidos, hasta Dai y el profesor-además, eso haría un poco más interesante la noche, sabiendo que algunas personitas aquí no se soportan.

Casey le lanzo una mirada pícara a su hermana mayor y a las chicas, estás se sonrojaron y siguieron instantáneamente con lo suyo.

Y en el patio, los tres chicos estornudaron al mismo tiempo.

-_Qué raro, al parecer alguien habló sobre mí-_pensaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo y volvieron a lo que hacían.

-Hablando de los chicos-dijo de pronto el profesor llamando la atención de todos los que se encontraban dentro del laboratorio-Deberían dejar que ellos pongan la estrella en el árbol.

-!¿Qué?!, !¿Por qué?!-dijeron al unisonó las chicas parando en seco lo que estaban haciendo.

-Vamos chicas, es la primera navidad que celebran, además ustedes han puesto esa estrella por años-les dijo el profesor cortando una zanahoria.

-Bien-volvieron a responder.

Ken y Shou llevaron las cosas hacia afuera, en donde vieron a los chicos jugando con... ¿bolas de nieve?

-Hey, chi...-Ken fue cortado por una bola de nieve impactada en su cara, abrió los ojos pestañeando varias veces aun con la nieve en su rostro. Cargó la caja con una sola mano y con la otra se limpio.

-Perdón Ken-le dijo el ojiazul mientras los otros dos se retorcían en el suelo de la risa.

-Aquí les dejamos más adornos-dijo Shou intentando contener la risa, pero esta fue más fuerte y termino como los rowdy's.

-Muy gracioso chicos-contestó Ken poniendo la caja en el suelo, justo a la de Shou. Luego ambos menores entraron de nuevo al laboratorio.

-Estúpidos, paren de reírse como retrasados y vengan que hay más cosas!-el grito del rubio sonó hasta adentro de la casa y todos los demás rieron a excepción de Dai.

-Esos idiotas-dijeron la pelirroja y la ojiverde al mismo tiempo mientras la rubia reía ligeramente.

Las tres chicas se levantaron y admiraron su trabajo, el árbol estaba precioso y lo único que faltaba era la estrella en la punta.

-Hiro-llamo la ojirosa, inmediatamente apareció el zorrito color rojo.

-Si?-preguntó moviendo su cola tranquilamente, paso su vista por el árbol quedando maravillado.

Shou, Dai y Casey se habían quedado asombrados al ver al zorro hablar, se supone que habían visto a un perro robot hacer lo mismo aunque eso era algo entendible, era un robot. Pero un zorro normal, hablando. Eso asombraba y más a la pequeña castaña que veía a su hermana mayor con algo de envidia, como ella tenía a un zorro parlante y ella no.

-Ve a buscar a los chicos, diles que vengan por favor-le mando la pelirroja, Hiro asintió y salió. Y de repente se oyeron gritos.

-Haber inútiles, les hablan haya adentro-dijo la voz de Hiro calmada.

-Tú no me dices que hacer saco de pulgas-se oyó la voz de Brick.

-Quieres que te deje como un tomate rostizado verdad?-amenazó Hiro.

-Quisiera verte intentarlo, criatura anormal-la pelirroja rio por eso, claro que Hiro era anormal, lo encontraron en otra dimensión, que esperaba.

Luego una luz naranja se vio, Boomer y Butch entraron tratando de aguantar la risa mientras los que estaban adentro soltaban pequeñas risitas por la discusión.

Entro Hiro caminando con una sonrisa en su cara y detrás de él entro Brick que tenía la cara negra y la manga de su suéter estaba quemada. El pelirrojo maldecía en voz baja y ahora nadie se aguanto la risa, hasta Dai se estaba riendo a carcajadas del ojirojo.

-Para que nos mandaron llamar?-le preguntó el pelinegro a Bombón, ella le sonrió cálidamente.

-Queríamos que ustedes pusieran la estrella en el árbol-le aclaró ella entregándole el adorno a Butch.

-Porque...?-preguntó Boomer mirando la estrella color amarillo en las manos del ojiverde.

-Es una tradición de aquí-contestó ahora Bellota con los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Brick se acercó a todos y extrañamente su cara estaba normal y su suéter no tenía nada (Yo: la magia de los animes u.u)

-Entonces, Boomer trae la escalera-le ordenó el ojiverde a su hermano, que, a regañadientes y dirigiéndole una mirada asesina, fue por la dichosa escalera.

-Muy amable de tu parte Butch-le dijo sarcástica la pelinegra a su contraparte, este le sonrió también sarcástico. Boomer llegó con la escalera y Brick subió en ella.

-Aun no hayo el afán en todo esto-decía el ojirojo subiendo los escalones de la escalera sostenida por Butch.

-Ya lo dijo Bellota, es una tradición aquí-le repitió con cierta irritación la ojirosa.

Brick puso la estrella en la copa del árbol, se quedó mirando unos minutos sintiendo una sonrisa genuina en su rostro. Bajo de ahí, borrando su sonrisa.

-Bien chicos, la cena esta lista-anunció el profesor llamando la atención de todos. Muchos sonrieron con alivio y otros solo dejaron que sus estómagos hablaran, si sabe a lo que me refiero.

* * *

**En otro lugar**

Estaba sentado en un extremo de la mesa, sus padres estaban a sus costados, sonriéndole con calidez y a un lado de su madre, una mujer un poco mayor que ella.

Al fin se sentía bien, pero no del todo, necesitaba a sus hermanos con él, y también a cierta pelirroja que lo hizo ver claramente de nuevo.

-Nos alegramos tanto que hayas vuelto, Shun-dijo una señora de corta cabellera oscura y ojos en tono color verde claro, sus facciones finas y su ropa elegante. Su sonrisa era cálida y reconfortante y sus ojos con un brillo de felicidad y alegría en ellos.

-No sabes lo preocupados que nos tenias, y aun falta encontrar a tus hermanos-dijo un hombre de voz gruesa, ojos como el zafiro y cabello castaño, su rostro tenía rasgos masculinos acentuados, cejas gruesas y mirada intensa. Tanto como la de él.

-Solo espero que estén bien-dijo la mujer que estaba al lado de su madre, ella tenía cabellos blancos y ojos chocolate, sus rasgos parecidos a los de su madre, pero con una mirada más severa.

-Ellos están bien, tía Liz-le respondió Shun mirándola con re confortación-_Oh al menos eso creo-_pensó fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Bueno-dijo ella no muy convencida-Entonces, en estos día que no estuviste con nosotros, ha habido alguna joven afortunada?

Shun sonrió con suficiencia, captando la atención de sus padres y, claro, de su tía.

-Sí-afirmó con orgullo en su voz, todos pusieron atención-ella es astuta, inteligente, buena persona, noble, gentil-dijo con una sonrisa algo boba, esto hizo que su madre y su tía se miraran con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-pero también sufre de un temible temperamento y es horriblemente orgullosa.

Y con eso se gano una sonrisa de parte de su padre, esa parecía una chica difícil. Y la inmediata aprobación de su tía y madre.

-Pero hay un problema-dijo él quitando su sonrisa y haciendo una mueca de disgusto-su corazón pertenece a otro.

Aunque con eso, solo logró que su familia lo apoyara mucho más en la causa. Oh si, su familia era la mejor.

* * *

Estaban todos comiendo tranquilamente, parecía una gran familia, todos conviviendo, bromeando, riendo. El profesor había parado de reír para admirar la linda escena que se presentaba en la mesa.

Las chicas y los chicos molestaban a Casey y Ken, los cuales estaban todos sonrojados. Volvió a reír con un imagen en su mente.

Cuando todos acabaron de comer estaban todos sentados en los sofás de la sala del laboratorio, unos también estaban en el suelo. Todos atentos a la cuenta regresiva en el reloj.

-10...-

-9...-

-8...-

-7...-

-6...-

-5...-

-4...-

-3...-

-2...-

-1...-

-FELIZ NAVIDAD!-gritaron todos levantándose, algunos tenían serpentinas en sus manos.

Todos se abrazaron deseándose una feliz navidad, excepto claro, Brick y Bombón, y Butch y Bellota. Los cuatro estaban frente a frente de su contraparte apartando la mirada. Los rubios rodaron los ojos y, con la ayuda de Ken y Casey, los empujaron haciendo que se abrasen.

Los cuarto se sonrojaron mientras que los demás solo reían, todos menos Dai. Shou s acercó a su hermano viendo a las parejas sonrojadas en shock, aun abrazados.

-Recuerdas lo que te contó papá?-preguntó el pequeño peliverde, Dai lo miro confundido-lo del muchacho que tiene permiso para salir con Bellota.

-Oh, sí, por lo que me conto parece un buen muchacho-dijo el ojiverde mayor desinteresado por el asunto y tomando de un vaso de soda, al fin y al cabo, él ya había hecho su rabieta y protesta en el asunto, igual termino aceptándolo.

-Es él-dijo Shou señalando a Butch apartar la vista de Bellota, ya los cuatro se habían separado.

Dai al escuchar esto escupió todo lo que tenía en la boca, el líquido cayó en la cara del niño.

-Gracias hermano, fíjate que tenía tanto calor-le dijo sarcástico Shou limpiándose con la manga de su chaqueta.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo y Dai observaba de manera fija a Butch, tratando de encontrarle algún defecto, pero lo único malo que él veía era que le gustaba humillar a sus hermanos, nada grave.

El momento de entregar los regalos llegó, todos empezaron a sacarlos y entregarlos.

-Emm, donde está Casey, aquí tengo su regalo-dijo la ojirosa en voz alta, todos la buscaron con la mirada y Bellota la vio.

-Ahí está-señalo la pelinegra a la ojinaranja, esta estaba paralizada en el marco de una puerta toda roja de la cara, junto a ella estaba Ken en el mismo estado, esto confundió a todos los presentes.

-Por qué están así?-preguntó el rubio mirando a los chicos.

Bombón iba a decir algo pero luego vio la pequeña planta que colgaba del marco de la puerta. La pelirroja abrió la boca formando una "o" sorprendida.

-Chicos, miren arriba-dijo Bombón señalando la planta. Burbuja y Bellota comprendieron al igual que el profesor, Shou y Dai.

-Tanto problema por una simple plantita, pensé que solo era un adorno-dijo el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues no, no es un simple adorno-le contestó la ojirosa mirándolo mal.

-Esa planta tiene una tradición-comenzó la rubia con aire romántico-si una chica y un chico están debajo de esa planta, tienen que besarse.

Todos vieron a la ojiceleste con una gotita en la nuca, Burbuja tenía un aura rosa con corazones y flores a su alrededor.

Ambos niños caminaron hacia todos, dejando a la mayoría sorprendidos.

-Oigan, si ya salieron de ahí, quiere decir que...-mencionó la ojirosa sorprendiéndose aun más.

-Cállate!-le gritó la pelicafe roja de la cara.

-Ok, bueno que tal si empezamos a abrir los regalos-propuso el profesor mientras se paraba.

-Sí!-gritaron todos emocionados.

Comenzaron a intercambiar regalos, unos a otros, claro que Dai y Shou no traían para las demás personas aunque con haber ayudado bastaba, según dijo el profesor.

-Emm, tomen no sabía qué era lo que les gustaba así que, espero les gusten-dijo la rubia entregándole un regalo a cada rrbz.

-Yo tampoco, pero si no les gustan pueden tirarlo o devolverlo-les dijo desinteresadamente Bellota entregando regalos a los chicos.

-Ojalá les guste lo que escogí-dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa algo tímida.

Los tres chicos aceptaron los regalos comenzando a abrirlos.

A Butch le habían regalado una patineta verde con el dibujo de una calavera en el reverso de parte de Bellota, unos audífonos negros de parte de Burbuja y Bombón le regaló un mp3 color verde.

-Esto...muchas gracias chicas-dijo el pelinegro asombrado, ellas sonrieron.

A Boomer, Bellota le dio un videojuego nuevo para su consola, Burbuja le regalo una cadena de plata con una "X" en el centro color azul y Bombón le dio un llavero color azul oscuro muy hermoso para la mochila o el celular.

-Wow, gracias-dijo el rubio en el mismo estado que su hermano, ellas volvieron a sonreír.

Por último a Brick le regalaron unos audífonos rojos de parte de Bellota, una cartera color rojo con negro de parte de Burbuja y un brazalete color negro con un rubí en forma de triangulo incrustado en ella, este venía de Bombón.

-Gra-gracias-con lo sorprendido que estaba por el último regalo tartamudeo un poco, mientras Burbuja y Bellota le dedicaban una sonrisa a Brick, Bombón solo se dedicaba a ver a otro lado.

Al hacer eso dejo al descubierto su oreja izquierda, Burbuja notó un pequeño destello rosa y fijo su vista en la oreja de su amiga, viendo un hermoso arete plateado con una piedra en color rosa.

-Oye Bombón quien te regalo esos aretes?-preguntó confundida, la ojirosa se mordió el labio inferior.

-Alguien conocido-les respondió, dando a entender que no diría más. Pero Brick se le había quedado mirando sospechosamente.

-Bueno, ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijeron al mismo tiempo los chicos.

-Aunque, nosotros no trajimos un regalo para cada una-dijo de forma avergonzada el ojiazul rascando su nuca.

-No importa-dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

-Bueno, toma-dijo el ojiverde entregándole una caja color verde manzana a Bellota. Ella la tomo y la abrió.

Ahí había una hermosa gargantilla blanca con una estrella color verde en ella.

-Ten-el rubio le dio un estuche color negro con una sonrisa en su rostro, Burbuja lo tomo y le agradeció. Abrió el estuche encontrando un par de aretes en forma de perla color azul cielo.

-Son preciosos-dijo ella maravillada.

Y por último el pelirrojo le entregó un estuche color blanco de terciopelo, Bombón lo tomo observándolo minuciosamente. Al abrirlo descubrió una cadena de plata con un corazón en color rosa, muy parecida a la que Burbuja le dio a Boomer, pero diferente de cierto modo.

-Gracias-le dijo la pelinaranja sonriéndole tiernamente. Brick se sonrojo un poco.

De pronto sintieron algo arriba de sus cabezas, todos alzaron la mirada encontrándose con tres plantas de muérdago pegadas a una vara de madera que colgaba de sus cabezas. Los seis se sonrojaron violentamente y giraron la cabeza encontrando a Casey sosteniendo la vara riendo con maldad.

-CASEY!-le gritaron todas mientras ella reía a crcajadas. Definitivamente una Navidad inolvidable.

**Continuara...**

**Hola, gracias por leer esto, si estuvo raro avísenme, y sobre lo de Shun... que él les diga. **

**Shun: pues verán, queridos lectores, un... alguien había estado tratando de invitar a salir a Lyra, y pues me molesto y eso es todo.**

**Kathy: que seco hermano.**

**Lyra: bueno aclarado el asunto, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Dejen reviws**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	19. Chapter 18: Campeonato no tan desastroso

**Hola, como están todos detrás de esa pantalla, hoy vengo con el capi 18 de esta historia, no puedo creer que ya vayamos tan avanzados T.T, enserio y que tengamos casi 60 reviews, gracias a todos los lectores que comentaron y también a los que leen esto. Y solo por eso, este capítulo será especial, ya verán porque ¬w¬.**

**Kathy: se los agradecemos enormemente, aunque haya aparecido algo tarde **

**Shun: gracias a las personas que me animan a mí y me toman en cuenta, no como la desagradecida de la autora ¬¬**

**Lyra: :P da gracias a que te dejo hablar en notas principales y en las de cierre. Bueno, los agradecimientos en la nota de abajo, disfruten el ca...**

**Shun: espero no les sangren los ojos ante el capítulo...**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Campeonato no tan desastroso**

Después de navidad, como las chicas habían esperado, mojo volvió a atacar a santa, por lo que tuvieron que entregar ellos los regalos a todos los niños, aunque ahora tuvieron más ayuda.

Al principio a los chicos les había parecido una idea absurda vestirse de renos para poder entregar todos los regalos, pero al final terminaron enfrentando a mojo que juro venganza como siempre. Claro que el tema del muérdago quedó atrás ante la alarma.

Las vacaciones habían terminado, y volverían a la prisión con los zombies que les enseñan jeroglíficos que llaman matemáticas.

-Vamos chicos, es el regreso a clases, no querrán llegar tarde-les dijo el profesor con entusiasmo mientras los chicos tomaban sus mochilas con pereza.

-De hecho...-comenzó a decir Bellota mientras giraba su cabeza en dirección al profesor.

-Vámonos Bellota-dijo la pelirroja llevándose a la ojiverde por el brazo, todos las siguieron, y al igual que Bombón traía arrastrando a Bellota, Boomer y Burbuja arrastraban a Brick y Butch.

**Al llegar**

Los chicos y las chicas entraron al edificio e inmediatamente todos los chicos se agruparon alrededor de las chicas y, de igual forma paso con los chicos solo que a ellos les rodeaban chicas, obviamente.

Las ppgz miraron con advertencia a los chicos que estaban rodeándolas y todos se fueron casi volando de ahí, ellas sonrieron satisfechas y siguieron su camino, sin esperar a los rrbz.

Entraron al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, luego de unos minutos los chicos llegaron agitados. Parecían haber corrido, lo que probablemente hicieron.

Los tres tomaron sus asientos que estaban justo al lado de los de las chicas, Brick iba a hablar sobre algo, pero alguien con voz extremadamente chillona lo interrumpe.

-Bricky!-dijo la chillona voz de Princesa Shirogane, todos rodaron los ojos y Brick, como siempre, se dedicó a ignorarla.-Hey por que no me hablas cariño.

-Será porque no te soporto-le dijo fríamente el pelirrojo mirando al frente, Princesa se fue de ahí con los ojos llorosos.

-Vaya, que empalagosa-mencionó Boomer con asco causando risas de los seis, la profesora Keane llegó al aula.

-Buenos días chicos-saludó la profesora con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, todos contestaron con un _"Buenos días señorita Keane"-_Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones, y también aprovecho el momento para repetir el anuncio sobre el torneo de futbol soccer que se realizara mañana.

-Espere, dijo torneo de futbol?!-preguntaron los pelinegros al mismo tiempo sorprendidos. La profesora los miro confundida.

-Sí, ya había dado el anuncio unos días antes de salir de vacaciones-les explicó aun con su expresión confundida.

_-Debió ser cuando Mojo atacó la ciudad-_pensó la ojiverde dejándose caer en su asiento.

Tampoco es como si estuviera preocupada por perder, es solo que se dio cuenta tarde y la tomo por sorpresa.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo, el torneo se realizara contra la secundaria, mañana al medio día en el campo de aquí-termino el anuncio para continuar con su clase.

Detrás de la profesora se podían ver las sonrientes caras de ambos ojiverdes.

**Al almuerzo**

-No extrañaba todo esto-dijo Brick sentándose en la misma banca de siempre con su comida de su lonchera.

-Créeme que yo tampoco-le dijo la pelirroja sintiendo la mirada de alguien detrás de ella, pero la ignoró pensando que eran los chicos del instituto.

-Ganaremos en este torneo-decía la pelinegra ajena a los comentarios de ambos pelirrojos, su mente estaba en otra parte, al igual que la de Butch.

-Por qué estas tan segura?-le preguntó el ojiazul mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados. Bellota paró en seco lo que estaba haciendo y vio a Boomer como si fuera un alienígena de otro planeta.

-Que por qué-repitió ella indignada-porque soy la mejor jugando futbol rubio.

-Dudo que seas mejor que yo-agregó el pelinegro viéndola con desafío, ella le regresó la mirada.

-Eso lo veremos mañana-le dijo la ojiverde para terminar sentándose y comer su almuerzo.

* * *

**En otro lugar**

-No puedo creer que nos haya dejado-decía molesto Rice caminando de un lado a otro

-Tu bien sabías que Shun ya había tomado su decisión-le recriminó el pelinegro sentado en el sofá con su celular en la mano.

-Pero...

-Nada-le interrumpió su hermano pequeño, Thai despegó la vista de la pantalla de su celular para ver a Rice-cambiando de tema, que fue lo que te dijo EL hace rato?

-Ah, va a haber un torneo de futbol mañana en donde participarán una preparatoria y una secundaria locales, quiere que vaya arme un alboroto y que si llegan a aparecer las chicas y esos chicos trate a toda costa de llevarle a la líder pelirroja.

-Y sobre Shun?

-Que si aparecía por alguna razón aparente o lo convenciera de volver y si se negaba lo asesinara-le contestó frustrado sentándose a un lado de él.

-Obviamente no va a aceptar regresar-reflexionó el ojiazul, miro a su hermano-yo no creo que quieras asesinar a tu hermano.

-No seas imbécil, claro que no quiero matarlo-le respondió de manera brusca, Rice se volvió a levantar-solo... solo... agh, maldición no se qué mierda hacer.

-Te das cuenta que dijiste más de dos malas palabras en la misma oración-le comentó el pelinegro con los ojos como puntitos mirándolo raro.

-Eh?-le respondió el peliblanco desubicado-concéntrate Thai, esto es serio!

-Bueno, bueno yo solo decía-se defendió el ojiazul -solamente no ataques a Shun y haz lo que te pidió EL.

-Pero no entiendes-le replicó exasperado el ojiverde-pistache a su hermano, este lo miro confundido-Shun no me va a dejar acercarme ni un mísero centímetro a Bombón!

-Ohhhh-dijo Thai conectando las piezas en su cabeza-entonces ese era el problema.

-Exacto!-le gritó Rice.

-No hermano, ahí si estas fregado-le dijo el pelinegro a su hermano mayor, se levantó y se fue a su habitación, dejando a Rice pensando. Más que nada, también en su hermano y en cierta pelinegra; ninguno de los dos le permitirían acercarse a la pelirroja.

* * *

**En el laboratorio**

El balón rodaba de unos pies a otros, cada uno tratando de invadir el espacio del contrincante, mientras el pelinegro trataba de quitarle el balón a su contraparte, Boomer y Brick cuidaban las porterías.

-No me ganaras idiota-le dijo burlona la azabache burlando con una vuelta a Butch, el ojiverde la miro por un segundo y luego corrió tras ella.

-Boomer, mas te vale que no la dejes anotar-le gritó a su hermano, este asintió y se puso en defensiva.

-No creo que puedas pararme, rubio oxigenado-dijo Bellota aun con burla en su voz, el ojiazul se indignó por lo dicho.

-Soy rubio natural-dijo, luego sintió una brisa correrle por un costado del cuerpo, miro a la red de la portería en donde reposaba un balón marcando un tercer gol de parte de la ojiverde.

-Te dije que lo bloquearas imbécil!-le gritó Butch a su hermano llegando a donde estaba el rubio, le dio un zape en la nuca mientras Boomer solo sobaba el golpe.

-Ganamos-exclamó Brick chocando los cinco con Bellota festejando, hasta hacía unos momentos ellos estaban empatados con dos anotaciones cada uno, y el siguiente que metiera gol ganaba, por lo que el mini partido había sido reñido los últimos momentos.

-En tu cara de moco de gorila, idiota!-le dijo la pelinegra estallando en risas al igual que los hermanos. Butch solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

-Todo fue culpa de Boomer y su comentario homosexual-acusó el ojiverde señalando a un ofendido rubio.

-Te recuerdo que TÚ fuiste la que la dejo pasar-se defendió el rubio en su papel de diva y así comenzaron una pelea sin coherencia.

-Tus hermanos están locos-mencionó divertida Bellota hacia el pelirrojo, este sonrió con arrogancia.

-Uno nació sin la mitad del cerebro y el otro dudo que lo tenga-dijo con diversión el ojirojo y la pelinegra alargó estruendosas carcajadas.

**Adentro**

-Quien gano?-preguntó la rubia volteando a ver a los chicos.

-Tu quién crees?-dijo la pelinegra con arrogancia, Bombón y Burbuja rieron al ver las muecas que Butch le hacía a Bellota por detrás de ella.

La ojiverde se volteo encontrando a su contraparte con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas infladas, mientras sus manos estaban extendidas a los costados de sus orejas con el dedo pulgar dentro del oído.

En ese momento todos rieron, Butch abrió los ojos encontrándose con la cara de la pelinegra, tenía una ceja alzada y una mueca en los labios, que por alguna extraña razón desde hacía días le provocaban querer besarlos.

Soltó todo el aire contenido en sus mejillas sonriendo nerviosamente. Bellota se cruzó de brazos y apoyó su peso en un solo pie.

-Jejeje, yo amm... adiós-dijo el verde antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su habitación, no sin antes escuchar la voz de Bellota gritándole.

-Me vuelves a hacer caras, idiota, y te quedas sin día del padre!-el ojiverde rio ante esto, entro en el cuarto y cerró la puerta.

**PDV Butch**

Como disfruta hiriendo mi orgullo esa chica, aunque de cierto modo me gusta. Creo que a esto se le podría llamar masoquismo.

Últimamente Bellota me ha estado provocando sensaciones extrañas, por ejemplo besarla y eso me da miedo, me da miedo que no me de asco.

Otra cosa es cuando Bellota parece hablar con Rice, como Bombón lo hacía con Shun, eso me pone furioso, me hierve la sangre y me dan ganas de arrancarle la cabeza con mis manos.

Agh, que me pasa.

Rasque mi cabeza con ambas manos agresivamente mientras movía mis pies, parecía una rabieta de niño pequeño.

¿Qué mierda me pasa por la cabeza? Ahora que me hizo esa bruja.

Creo que en una de esas que me golpeo con su martillo en la cabeza altero mi cerebro.

Que Brick me corte a la mitad, por favor.

**Fin PDV Butch**

* * *

**Con los demás**

-Chicos, como que Butch se ha estado portando diferente no?-preguntó la pelirroja mirando a los hermanos que estaban frente a ella.

-Yo también lo he notado-dijo la rubia con su mano en el mentón-que le pasará?

-Qué importa ese idiota-dijo la ojiverde sentándose en la mesa tomándose un jugo de limón.

-No me digas que no lo has notado raro desde navidad-mencionó Hiro sentándose en la mesa, justo frente a Bellota.

-Pues, algo-contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.

_-"Hay muñeca, tu también te has comportado extraño"-dijo la voz de Rice en la cabeza de Bellota, esta rodo los ojos._

_-"No me digas muñeca, imbécil"-_le contestó, claro que no en voz alta.

_-"No me digas que siempre si te importa él"-_dijo con cierto toque de ironía y ¿molestia?

_-"Que pasa si me importa o no?"-_le retó la chica, Rice rodó los ojos y frunció el seño.

_-"La nena se está enamorando. Awww, dugh"-_se burló pero se oía su voz con molestia de nuevo.

_-"Bueno ya lárgate de mi cabeza"-_dijo la pelinegra oyendo por último una risa amarga.

-Bellota, me estas escuchando?-preguntó de pronto la voz de su amiga ojirosa, Bellota desconcentrada se giro a verla.

-No, que decías?-Bombón rodó los ojos y suspiro.

-Decía que quizás Shun podría ayudarnos en el tema de Rice y Thai-explicó nuevamente la pelirroja mirándola seriamente, Bellota lo pensó un momento.

-Primero quien rayos es Thai?-preguntó confundida-Segundo, no creo que él esté de acuerdo con querer ayudar a que lastimemos a sus hermanos-hizo una pausa mirando a su alrededor-Y tercero, en donde está Burbuja?

-Thai es el hermano menor de Rice y Shun-le contestó Bombón, todos la miraron queriendo preguntar ¿cómo demonios sabía ella eso? pero ella ignoró eso.

-Burbuja está en el baño-dijo el rubio.

-Regresando al tema del novio de Bombón...-dijo la pelinegra con burla recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte de los dos pelirrojos, esta se rio-como ya dije, no creo que se preste para esto.

-Hay que intentar-dijo Brick indiferente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero está claro que Bombón tendrá que convencerlo-opinó el ojiazul mirando de reojo a su hermano que hasta el momento había mantenido sus manos hechas puño.

-No estoy muy convencida de eso-dijo insegura la ojirosa, Bellota puso una cara que reflejaba picardía y algo de lástima fingida.

-Quien te manda a enamorarlo-dijo haciendo que la pelirroja se sonroje violentamente y que el ojirojo empezara a emitir un aura negra a su alrededor-lo siento amiga, te toca.

-Cálmate Brick-decía el rubio asustado ante el estado de su hermano, Brick lo miro de manera asesina. Esto hizo que Boomer se espantara-mejor me callo.

Las chicas solo los veían con una gotita estilo anime y se reían nerviosamente. Aunque por la mente de Bombón solo pasaba un sentimiento extraño de... culpabilidad.

**Al día siguiente**

-Bien chicos, podemos vencer a la secundaria-alentó la pelinegra a su equipo, Butch la miraba de reojo ya que él estaba parado a su lado. Todos los demás miembros del equipo estaban sentados en el césped oyendo el supuesto discurso motivacional de su capitana.

-No nos dejaremos vencer!-gritaron algunos con entusiasmo.

-Eso espero, porque no dejare que mi equipo pierda ante unos mocosos de secundaria, ¡¿Quién es el mejor equipo?!-gritó alentando, y todos respondiendo con un _"¡NOSOTROS!"-_Bien, vamos por ese trofeo!

-SI SEÑOR-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

-Así se habla!-grito Butch secundando a Bellota, esta sonrió con felicidad al ver a su equipo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio la gran sonrisa que tenía Butch plasmada en el rostro haciendo sonrojar a la ojiverde.

El pelinegro vio esto e inmediatamente Bellota giro su cabeza sonrojándose aún más. Se fue hacia otro lado.

Butch le siguió con la mirada, ella se acercó a varios jugadores a decirles quien sabe qué cosa. Al verla sonreí un raro sentimiento cálido en su interior, a esta altura él sabía lo que le pasaba, pero no lo admitirlo en público.

El pelinegro vago su vista por las gradas para el público, en una de las primeras filas estaban sus hermanos y las chicas, más también estaba Hiro en los brazos de Bombón y peleando con Brick; típico.

**_Con los demás_**

-Cállate de una vez pulgoso-dijo Brick malhumorado.

-Sigo pensando que Shun es mucho mejor que tu-canturreaba con diversión el zorro al ver la cara del chico. Bombón parecía incomoda ante la discusión pero trataba de hacerse los oídos sordos, claro con un pequeño pero notorio rubor que no le gustaba para nada al pelirrojo.

-Que te calles, maldita sea!-le gritó, Hiro solo reía a carcajadas por las reacciones que tomaba Brick, enserio disfrutaba molestarlo.

-Como diga mi general-dijo con sarcasmo, Brick miro a la pelirroja. Frunció el ceño al ver su sonrojo, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Rosadita dile que se calle-dijo mas como una orden que como favor, el sonrojo de Bombón desapareció y lo remplazo una mirada indignada y divertida.

-Si jefe-dijo con sarcasmo, el chico rodo los ojos. Tal para cual, pensó en ese momento.

Las gradas comenzaron a llenarse, el equipo de la secundaria estaba del otro lado del campo en una de las partes en donde había unas bancas largas para los jugadores.

Ambas chicas veían el campo, Bombón vago su vista hacia los jugadores de secundaria. Pero uno llamo su atención, su cabello era color castaño y tenía una coletita un poco larga, estaba de espaldas por lo que no podían verle la cara, pero podía jurar que era...

-Justin...-susurro en voz alta (Shun: como estuvo eso o.Ó Yo: shhh ¬¬) captando la atención de Burbuja y de Brick.

-Qué?-preguntaron ambos mirando confusos a la pelirroja. Ella miro a la rubia.

-Es Justin, el niño a que Bellota le ayudaba a jugar futbol-dijo Bombón al ver como se volteaba de donde estaba, obviamente había cambiado, sus rasgos tenían similitud a cuando era un niño pero ahora parecía más maduro.

Ahora que lo dices, sí, es él-dijo sorprendida, la conversación de las chicas también había llamado la atención de Boomer.

Ahora ambos hermanos no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban sus contrapartes.

-Quien rayos es Justin?-preguntaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

-No te importa-respondió tajante Bombón a Brick, este solo giro la cabeza indignado de la respuesta, y pues Boomer tomo eso como que Burbuja no le soltaría ni media palabra tampoco.

Bombón saco su comunicador y le "marcó" a Bellota. Del otro lado del campo Bellota había visto brillar su cinturón, se alejo un poco de todos y esto hizo sospechar a Butch.

Al abrir el comunicador la cara de sus amigas aparecieron en la pantalla.

-Que sucede chicas?-preguntó ella preocupada, las chicas solo sonrieron en señal de que nada malo pasaba.

-No es nada, solo...-empezó a decir la rubia pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja.

-Recuerdas el niño del cual eras coach en la secundaria?-preguntó Bombón entusiasmada, ella asintió, como olvidar a ese niño si le recordaba tanto a ella cuando era pequeña.

-Se refieren a Justin verdad?-cuestionó, ellas asintieron-y que pasa con él?

-Lo que pasa querida amiga es que esta en el equipo con el cual van a competir hoy-dijo la ojiceleste mirándola con una sonrisa en su rostro. Bellota abrió los ojos de más.

-Enserio?!-preguntó algo emocionada, pero bueno digamos que tener a un estudiante como oponente es algo que cualquier maestro quiere.

-Sí, es el número uno-le dijo la pelirroja, ambas sonrieron-Bueno, mucha suerte en el partido.

-Sí, gracias-dijo por último Bellota para cortar la comunicación. Estaba emocionada y no sabía cómo ocultarlo.

-Te veo muy entusiasmada verdecita-hablo el chico a sus espaldas, eso hizo que un mini escalofrío la recorriera y un tono rosado se poso en sus mejillas pálidas.

-Eh... ah... si-balbuceo nerviosa, caminó hacia todos los del equipo tras la mirada traviesa y sonrisa divertida del pelinegro.

Al momento de estar frente al campo Bellota pudo ver al niño o bueno al que solía ser el niño que ella entrenaba. Ciertamente no había cambiado casi nada, solo su cabello había crecido y su rostro reflejaba un poco mas de madurez.

El partido estaba por comenzar, y justo en ese momento Justin distingue una mata corta de cabello color negro junto a otra un poco más larga y en una coleta.

-Coach?...-preguntó al aire al ver a la chica de cabello negro, todos se posicionaron en el campo en donde el niño pudo ver bien el rostro de Bellota, una gran sonrisa se plantó en su rostro al verla.

La sonrisa de Bellota era igual o más grande que la de él, ambos se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza.

El árbitro dio el silbatazo, dando comienzo al partido, los capitanes de los equipos estaban en el frente mirándose fijamente y al momento de soltar el balón, el juego inició.

El equipo de la preparatoria era bueno, teniendo a Bellota y a Butch en él pues como no, pero el de la secundaria era casi tan bueno como el de ellos. Justin y Bellota iban casi a la misma sincronía que el ojiverde no lo podía creer. Como un niño es capaz de seguirle el paso a ella y ni él que se supone que es su contraparte, hecho con el mismo ADN no puede ni ganarle un partido hecho en el laboratorio.

En ese momento Butch tenía el balón, iba corriendo hacia la portería del equipo contrincante, cerca de llegar Justin aparece en su campo de visión, al igual que Bellota, esta estaba más cerca que él. Dio vuelta en el cuerpo de Justin quedando justo detrás de él, dejando al niño sorprendido con eso paso el balón a Bellota, esta lo recibió y a solo unos segundos de patear el balón para anotar un gol una explosión se hace presente.

-Hay no, ahora no!-gritó la pelinegra molesta causando que varios de su equipo rieran al igual que del contrario. Butch negó con la cabeza sonriendo, volteo hacia las gradas y las vio ahora casi vacías y en el campo solo unos cuantos jugadores.

-Chicos!-gritó Boomer agitando los brazos, el pelinegro miro a Bellota y ambos asintieron.

-Justin, vete!-le gritó la ojiverde a alguien, Butch frunció el ceño y se giro a verla. Ella estaba frente al niño que lo había bloqueado.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, a Butch no le gustó NADA que ella tratara de protegerlo. Y se odiaba por eso.

-Pero, coach...-trato de decir el niño y ahí a Butch le llego la idea de ambos jugando, por eso se movían tan parecido; ella lo había entrenado.

-Nada, ahora vete!-le ordenó Bellota, Justin asintió y salió del campo.

Los pelinegros fueron junto a los demás. Alcanzándolos vieron a Hiro más grande de lo normal, parecía de si tamaño original. Iba a decir algo pero la pelirroja les corto.

-Luego les cuento-fue lo único que dijo antes de que todos se fueran a transformar.

-Vamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo los rubios mientras todos sacaban sus trasmisores y pasaban sus anillos y relojes por ellos.

-Hyper Blossom

-Rolling Bubbles

-Powered Buttercup

-Hard Brick

-Explosive Boomer

-Strong Butch

-The Powerpuff girls Z and The Rowdyruff boys Z

Las explosiones se hacían cada vez más cercanas, llegaron al punto de estar en el mismo lugar que los chicos. Ya ahí, descubrieron a Rice lanzando rayos por sus manos a cualquier cosa, todos los miraron serios, en especial cierta ojiverde.

-Hasta que no vemos otra vez, muñeca-dijo el peliblanco mirando a Bellota, esta lo miro con enojo.

-Con una fregada, cuantas veces tengo que decir que no me digas muñeca para que te grave en ese cerebro de maní que tienes inútil?!-le gritó ella enojada, Rice solo rio, vio al lado de la ojiverde descubriendo a un pelinegro que lo miraba con más odio que los demás.

Él ya se imaginaba lo que pasaba por esa cabeza azabache, y termino por confirmarlo al ver los puños apretados de este.

Rice se acercó un poco a Bellota tratando de provocar a Butch, por otro lado Bellota mantenía la vista fija en el ojiverde-pistache, sabía que algo tramaba con esa sonrisa afilada y esa mirada llena de picardía.

Al ver a Rice lo suficientemente cerca de su espacio personal lo descubrió, trató de alejarse de él pero una mano la tomo por su brazo. El agarre era fuerte y la iba acercando a él.

Bellota jaloneaba, pero otra mano se hizo presente en su cintura, esta la jaló hacia un lado y escucho la voz de esa persona.

-Ah no amigo-dijo la voz de Butch mientras lanzaba sabe qué cosa con su flauta haciendo que Rice se aleje.

Apretó a Bellota contra él en el momento en que Rice se levantó para ir hacia ellos, cuando vio que estaba cerca, Butch la besó...

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, primero que nada ¡¿Cómo rayos salió eso?! Ni idea para ser sincera.**

**Shun: O.O**

**Kathy: lo has traumado**

**Lyra: :P en fin perdón por la tardanza pero primero estuve haciendo muchas cosas en mi casa, luego mi querido, hermoso, precioso celular se perdió y aun no lo encuentro T.T muero**

**Shun: gracias por leer esto e ignoren a la dramática de la autora.**

**Lyra: Yo no soy drámatica!**

**Kathy: y bipolar**

**Lyra: ¬¬* mi cel~ T.T**

**Dejen sus reviews si les gusto (no es obligación pero recuerden que estoy depre ¬3¬**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	20. Chapter 19: Soy Burbuja ¿y tú?

**Hola, vine con una actualización más pronta de lo habitual, es que toy felish como una lombriz. Ya encontre a mi bebe.**

**Shun: cof* cof*celular adicta cof* cof***

**Lyra: ¬¬ calla**

**Kathy: Bueno nadie quiere escuchar sus peleas de parejas...**

**L&amp;S: O/O**

**Kathy: empecemos con el capítulo.**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

**Lyra: Disfruten el capitulo por favor**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

Rice se acercó un poco a Bellota tratando de provocar a Butch. Ella al ver a Rice lo suficientemente cerca de su espacio personal lo descubrió, trató de alejarse de él pero una mano del peliblanco la tomo por su brazo. El agarre era fuerte y la iba acercando a él.

Bellota jaloneaba, pero otra mano se hizo presente en su cintura, esta la jaló hacia un lado y escucho la voz de esa persona.

-Ah no amigo-dijo la voz de Butch mientras lanzaba sabe qué cosa con su flauta haciendo que Rice se aleje-Ella es mía.

Apretó a Bellota contra él en el momento en que Rice se levantó para ir hacia ellos, cuando vio que estaba cerca, Butch la besó...

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Soy Burbuja ¿y tú?**

En ese momento más de una persona quedó en shock total. No hace falta decir que la más sorprendida ahí era la morena de ojos verdes, obviamente su sorpresa iba a ser mayor al ser besada repentinamente por su contraparte.

Por otro lado, Brick y Boomer veían a su hermano con comprensión y algo de orgullo, pues sabían que el extraño comportamiento del pelinegro, en las últimas semanas, se debía a que algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, ocupaba su mente... o bueno lo que sea que tuviera en la cabeza.

Bellota por su parte, estaba estática en su lugar, sus ojos estaba abiertos por la impresión y sus manos en el pecho de Butch. Este último movía sus labios de una manera tierna pero desesperada, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo deseando hacer aquello. Lo cual era totalmente cierto. La ojiverde, al sentir la calidez y suavidad de los labios del moreno sucumbió a sus intentos de negarse a él. Comenzó a corresponder con timidez aquel beso robado de parte del pelinegro. Solo por esta vez se dejaba guiar por Butch, después de todo ese era su primer beso. Paso sus brazos por el cuello de él, no sabía ni lo que hacía solo se estaba dejando llevar. Butch al ver que la chica le correspondió dejo escapar una sonrisa entre el beso, y siguió.

Mientras tanto, Rice veía todo con cierto enfado, no le gustaban esas demostraciones de afecto. A parte de que él esperaba alguna explosión de celos de parte del moreno, y si aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, Bellota era **su** **muñeca**, solo eso, la muñeca con la que podía jugar y le molestaba viendo a otro con ella.

Brick y Boomer se vieron entre ellos impresionados a que Bellota no le golpeara y al contrario le respondiera. Las chicas no estaban mejor, estaban sorprendidas, confundidas, intrigadas pero sobre todo shockeadas. Todos sabían que ellos dos se odiaban a muerte y ahora estaban casi comiéndose en medio de una pelea...

Alto... ¡Estaban en una pelea!

Ambos azabaches se separaron al faltarles oxigeno en los pulmones, al abrir sus ojos se sonrojaron e inmediatamente se soltaron. Bellota miraba hacia otro lado.

-Eh, no quiero interrumpir pero yo vine aquí a pelear no a ver a una pareja de_ "rudos amielados" _tragándose a besos-dijo el peliblanco asqueado, ese comentario hizo reaccionar a Bellota. Primero saco su martillo y golpeo a Butch con él, dejándolo tirado inconsciente.

-Eso fue por haberme besado-dijo con furia, giro su cabeza hacia Rice de manera macabra, ella tenía un aura negra rodeándole y su flequillo tapaba sus ojos mostrándolos de una manera muy aterradora.

Todos a su espalda se abrazaron por el miedo.

Rice mantenía su postura, aunque ahora que la chica tenía su martillo a la vista él no se iba a quedar fuera del juego. En un ademán se su mano izquierda hizo aparecer una hacha.

-Por fin algo que no sea ver a una pareja de acaramelados-siguió Rice con burla y el aura oscura de Bellota creció.

-No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo-e advirtió la pelinegra con una voz macabra, pero eso solo hizo que el chico riera.

-Una linda muñeca como tú no va a lograr intimidarme-le reto empuñando su hacha flojamente, él pensaba y aseguraba que podía ganarle a cualquiera de un solo golpe, claro menos a sus hermanos.

Gran error de su parte.

Bellota levantó la cabeza mostrando sus ojos verdes con un brillo furioso.

-Sonic punch-dejo salir de su martillo una onda de sonido que Rice esquivo, no con dificultad pero tampoco con rapidez.

-Hmp. Ya veremos su aguantas-susurro para sí mismo.

**Mientras con los que estaban de espectadores.**

Burbuja y Boomer veían todo desde una distancia prudente para no salir lastimados, ambos con sus armas en sus manos por su acaso.

Brick y Bombón también tenían sus armas a la mano, pero a diferencia de los rubios ambos estaban atentos al pelinegro que estaba tirado en el suelo, aunque pendientes de la pelea que se presenciaba.

De lo que nadie se daba cuenta era de la presencia de un chico en la entrada de la cancha.

-Rice...-susurro al divisar a su hermano pequeño peleando con Bellota, al verlo alzar el hacha en dirección a la pelinegra salió de donde estaba.

El hacha de Rice descendía hacia Bellota, mientras Shun gritó...

-ALTO!-el grito sorprendió a todos, en especial a la pelirroja y al chico de cabello blanco, pero era tarde el arma ya había impactado.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos a la pelinegra, esta sonreía con su mirada oculta tras su flequillo, mientras tenía su martillo en forma horizontal deteniendo el hacha con el mango del mismo. Los demás solo veían con una pequeña sonrisa.

-P-pero cómo?-dijeron los Natsuki, ellos sabían que esa hacha podía cortar lo que fuera y ese martillo de juguete parecía intacto.

-No me subestimen-dijo ella alzando la cabeza alzando la barbilla orgullosa, se había desquitado con la pelea pero era consciente de que aun no terminaba-Electric hammer blow.

En ese momento, Rice, desapareció de su lugar apareciendo detrás de la ojiverde, poniendo la hoja afilada de su hacha en el cuello de ella, paralizando a todos.

Butch, que recién despertaba, vio a la chica en aquella situación. Se levantó de golpe sintiendo impotencia.

-Sepan, que solo vine aquí para llevarme a la pelirroja-comenzó a hablar el peliblanco apuntando a Bombón, inmediatamente Shun se acercó a ella al mismo tiempo que Brick poniéndola ambos detrás de ellos.

-Ni lo sueñes idiota-le soltó con odio Bellota aun con el hacha amenazando su cuello.

-Pero sé que tu no me dejaras-dijo dirigiéndose a Shun que solo afiló la mirada y tenía su mano en la espalda, donde se posaba un estuche de lo que parecía su katana-ni tú tampoco muñeca.

-Que no me digas muñeca!-le gritó Bellota molesta lo que lo hizo reír-de que te estás riendo inútil?!

-De ti, mu-ñe-ca-se burló riendo aun más por la mirada fulminante que le dirigía la chica.

-Esto me resulta familiar-dijo la ojiceleste con una gotita de sudor anime.

-Creo que se le olvido que en cualquier momento le pueden rebanar el cuello-mencionó también el rubio en el mismo estado.

-Y a darles una advertencia a los demás-continuó el ojiverde-pistache-pronto conocerán a el que les ha dado los avisos y advertencias, sabrán el motivo de la venganza que quiere tomar, y estén preparados, porque nadie sabe de lo que puede ser capaz.

-Tú no me vienes a mí con amenazas, y menos si son de parte del demonio afeminado de EL!-le gritó la pelinegra soltando el agarre que tenía en el cuello, apenas rozando la hoja que causo un rasguño pequeño en su cuello. Shun y Rice se llevaron otra sorpresa.

Ellos nunca dijeron el nombre de su "jefe".

-Sí, sabemos que es EL, no somos estúpidos-les dijo el pelirrojo rodando los ojos-cualquiera se daría cuenta, quien más controla los polvos negros? quien más sería capaz de tomar a tres chicos e inyectarles esos polvos?

-Jajaja-se oyó la macabra y afeminada risa del demonio, a Rice se le pusieron los pelos de punta y los demás quedaron helados al escuchara-parece que tu hermano no pudo tampoco traerme a Bombón-dijo ahora con aburrimiento.

En el aire la silueta de EL se veía, solo se podía ver su cabeza y brazos y estaba mirando a Shun, quien aun tenía a la ojirosa detrás de él, al igual que Brick. EL dejo salir algunas partículas negras que encerraron a los chicos en una tipo celda echa por ellas.

-Sabes Brick, me decepcionas, tú y tus hermanos-mencionó negando con la cabeza, los tres lo miraban asesinamente al mismo tiempo que Shun y Rice miraban confundidos a los rrbz-Mojo hizo un mal trabajo, se hubieran convertido en mejores villanos de lo que ya eran.

Y con eso hizo confundir aun más a los hermanos Natsuki, las ppgz los veían preocupadas y ellos aun miraban mal a EL.

-Y tu Shun, hiciste mala elección al quedarte con ellos, ahora sufrirás el mismo destino que ellos-dijo esto último endureciendo la voz-descuiden, dejare de seguir queriendo secuestrar a tu querida Bombón, Brick-ambos pelirrojos se sonrojaron y Shun frunció notoriamente el ceño-pero esperen a que llegue el día de mi venganza, jajajaja. Vámonos Rice, nos vemos y créanme que será la última vez.

Ambos desaparecieron, al igual que la celda que aprisionaba a los chicos, los seis héroes se quedaron pensando, mientras Shun los miraba sorprendido y confundido.

-Vamos al laboratorio, todos-ordenó la pelirroja mirando a Shun. Todos suspiraron y asintieron-Burbuja, puedes...

-Claro-la rubia encerró a Shun en una burbuja y todos emprendieron vuelo hacia el laboratorio.

* * *

**En la cabaña**

-Como te fue?-preguntó Thai al oír el portazo que dio su hermano, sin levantar la mirada de su celular.

-Tu como crees? Mal-respondió dejándose caer en el sofá.

-Que paso?-preguntó el pelinegro (Thai) dejando de lado su celular.

-Primero, llegue y jugué un poco con Bellota y solo logré que el pelinegro que casi mata Shun la besara, luego ella noquea al pelinegro y se acerca a mí, comenzamos a pelear y ella logro detener mi hacha. En ese momento aparece Shun protegiendo a su "amor" para que llegue EL diciendo estupideces-puso su brazo encima de sus ojos frustrado, Thai lo veía sorprendido.

-Y...qué clase de estupideces?-le alentó a que siguiera.

-Los chicos que están con las superpoderosas entes eran villanos-dijo aun confundido, en cambio el pelinegro mostro asombro-y ahora Shun, morirá si ellos mueren.

* * *

En el laboratorio, los chicos y las chicas le contaron a Shun las raíces de los rrbz, si iban a hacer que contribuyera a la causa tenían que empezar por el principio.

Shun, aun trataba de procesar todo lo que le dijeron, ¿villanos que se convirtieron en héroes? ¿un demonio afeminado que regreso del espacio? ¿chicas que se convirtieron en heroínas por accidente? ¡¿un zorro que habla?!

-Haber, como es que él habla?-preguntó algo traumado el castaño apuntando a Hiro que dormía en su regazo cómodamente. Bombón sonrió.

-Bueno, el...-se rasco la nuca nerviosa-lo encontré en un viajecito a otra dimensión.

-Okey-dijo extrañado, Shun miro nuevamente a Hiro, cuando estaba en su forma pequeña parecía un peluche. Quizás no era tan malo como pensaba.

Brick estaba tratando de calmarse, no sabía porque pero sentía celos de aquel castaño. No le gustaba que se estuviera llevando tan bien con sus hermanos y las chicas, no le cayó muy bien que Hiro le haya tomado confianza tan rápido mientras que a él lo odia. Pero sobre todo, lo que le hacía hervir la sangre era como miraba a Bombón, como trataba de acercársele, odiaba eso y aun más porque a él no debería de importarle en lo más mínimo.

-Ahora, quería pedirte un favor, pero quiero que sepas que estas en todo tu derecho de negarte-dijo seria la pelirroja, el ojifucsia asintió, suspiro-quería pedirte que nos ayudaras a...-titubeo y los demás la miraron-...que nos ayudaras a convencer a tus hermanos a dejar a EL.

Y todos cayeron para atrás estilo anime, esa no era la pregunta.

-Por supuesto, si puedo hacer lo que sea para ayudar a Rice y a Thai los ayudare-dijo decidido, en ese momento cargó a Hiro y lo puso con suavidad en una parte del sofá en el que él se encontraba, se levantó-pero ahora debo irme, mis padres deben de estar preocupados.

-Te acompaño a la puerta-se ofreció la pelirroja, Shun asintió y se fueron tras la mirada recelosa del ojirojo.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Shun se volteo hacia Bombón, la miro con una sonrisa y ella se la devolvió.

-Me da gusto que puedas volver con tu familia-dijo sinceramente la pelirroja.

-A mi también, muchas gracias por ayudarme con mis hermanos, yo...-Bombón lo interrumpió.

-No hay de que, sé lo que es querer proteger a alguien-le dijo comprensiva y sonriendo cálidamente. Shun vio fugazmente al pelirrojo que lo fulminaba con la mirada y sonrió travieso.

-Bueno, espero que nos vemos después-le dijo, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo ruborizar a la ojirosa y que Brick ardiera de celos.

-Sí, adiós-se despidió, el castaño hizo un ademán y se giro para irse caminando. Bombón entro y se sentó entre los azabaches que miraban a la dirección contraria del otro.

-Cuando se arreglaran ustedes dos?-preguntó el rubio fastidiado mirando a los ojiverdes.

-Cuando a ella le entre en la cabeza que la bese solo para que el pelos de arroz la dejara en paz-respondió Butch enojado.

-Cuando este idiota se disculpe por haberme besado-dijo Bellota igual de enojada.

-Haber, Bellota sabemos que fue tu primer beso, pero entiende que Butch solo te quería salvar de Rice-dijo la ojiceleste inocentemente. Butch se sonrojo al igual que Bellota.

-E-ese era tu...-Bellota no lo dejo terminar.

-Cállate!-le interrumpió con la cara roja, estaba avergonzada por haberle correspondido y aun más porque ella sabe que le gustó pero obviamente no lo admitiría.

-Bien ya, lo siento está bien?-se disculpó de forma indiferente, Bellota solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero si lo vuelves a hacer, te castro con un cuchillo de cocina-le advirtió y Butch rio.

Listo volvieron a ser los de antes, pero ese beso no lo olvidarían ninguno de los dos.

-Del odio al amor...-dijo poochie que estaba a un lado de Hiro, el zorro lo miro y sonrió travieso.

-...solo hay un paso-completó mirando a los seis en general, luego los dos que echaron a correr escuchando todos los insultos de parte de los seis héroes.

-Bueno, creo que nuestra parejita verde ya dio un paso-le susurro Hiro.

-Solo faltan los demás-contestó el perrito robot.

-Descuida, yo estoy en el caso de Brick y Bombón pero...-Hiro miro al suelo-Shun parece ser mejor para ella que Brick.

-Tsk, nuestro querido pelirrojo tiene competencia ruda-dijo pocchie y Hiro asintió-pero veamos como resulta todo.

**Dos días después.**

Bellota ha estado muy pensativa, eso lo han notado todos, de hecho la han visto tomar salsa sin ninguna razón, la ven lavarse los dientes mucho más seguido y no ha dejado de comer cosas con sabores fuertes. No se les hace muy extraño tampoco, pero bueno, es un poco raro.

En ese momento todos están en la última clase para salir al almuerzo. La profesora Keane estaba explicando alguna cosa a la que casi nadie le estaba poniendo atención.

Burbuja hablaba con Boomer por medio de la pantalla en su asiento, Brick dibujaba en su cuaderno, Butch tenía la cabeza apoyada en la el escritorio, Bombón estaba mirando a la ventana y Bellota estaba perdida en sus pensamientos viendo a su libreta en blanco.

**PDV Bellota**

No entiendo, ya hice de todo, me tome una botella de salsa entera, ENTERA, me cepillo los dientes dos veces cuando me levanto y cuando me duermo y no puedo quitar el sabor que dejaron los labios del idiota de Butch. Odio admitir que me gusto, pero es la verdad.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser precisamente él mi primer beso? No pudo haber sido, no se Mike, no, ese idiota no se me volverá a acercar jamás. Bueno siquiera alguien más que no fuera el idiota #1 del mundo.

Pero más importante todavía ¿por qué demonios le correspondió? ¿por qué simple y sencillamente no lo alejo de un empujón y le metió un golpe en la cabeza? No tuvo que seguirle el beso y para colmo, le termino gustando y el estúpido sabor de sus labios, ese dulce tan exquisito, y... !¿qué rayos estoy pensando?!

Ven lo que les digo, el estúpido me está volviendo cursi, yo no soy cursi, por eso lo odio, me hace cambiar de actitud y ¡yo no quiero eso! estoy bien así. Ash un día de estos lo mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

El timbre del almuerzo sonó. Por fin me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Todos nos levantamos y fuimos a la cafetería, nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y yo saqué mi almuerzo. Una hamburguesa y una botellita de salsa súper picante.

Abrí una tapa de la hamburguesa y le puse toda la botella de salsa, la volví a tapar, espero que esto ahora sí funcione.

Le mordí y mastique, nada, no se siente nada y el maldito sabor sigue ahí. Mire al frente y vi que todos me estaban viendo con los ojos abiertos y con expresiones sorprendidas. Los mire confundida.

-Qué?-pregunté ladeando mi cabeza y con mi hamburguesa aun en mis manos.

-Le pusiste toda esa salsa y lo que haces es decir _"¿qué?"_ como si nada-me dijo el rubio homosexual novio de Burbuja sorprendido y alzando las manos.

-No pica, esta cosa no sirve-dije dándole otra mordida. Vi como Boomer tomaba la botellita y ponía una gotita de la salsa en su dedo, la probó. Al principio su cara se veía normal, pero luego se tornó roja y cuando abrió la boca, de esta salía humo.

Tomo su embase de jugo y se lo tomo todo de un trago suspirando de alivio.

-Tú, estás loca-me apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo índice, rodé los ojos y le di otra mordida.

-Oigan chicos, hoy me voy a desviar del camino al laboratorio-dijo de repente Burbuja llamando la atención de todos-Cody tuvo un accidente y se lastimó el brazo, voy a ir a verlo.

Vi que Boomer frunció el ceño, mmm sospechoso.

Pero a mi qué, me volví a concentrar en mi hamburguesa. Todos hablaban pero yo no sabía de que, solo me concentraba en quitar ese dulce sabor de mi boca, el cual no creo que vaya a salir nunca. Y ahora quiero volver a probarlo, me doy asco.

* * *

**En otro lugar**

-Hermano ya no puedo estar aquí-dijo de repente Thai que se paro del sofá, Rice lo miro-voy a salir un rato.

El peliblanco vio a su hermano menor tomar su chaqueta y salir, aun hacía frío afuera. Rice solo lo miro luego lo ignoró, estaba lo bastante grandecito para cuidarse solo.

**Con Thai**

Iba caminando por las calles, la brisa aun era fresca y un poco fría, pero se podía ver gente en las tiendas o simplemente caminando. Pero se veían más que nada parejas. Pues claro, se acercaba febrero y, junto con eso, el día de los enamorados.

A él siempre le había gustado ese día, porque antes de ser "reclutado" por EL en su escuela hacían un festival y todo eso. Pero él y sus hermanos siempre llegaban a casa llenos de chocolates y regalos de las chicas.

Extrañaba eso y muchas otras cosas.

Extrañaba a su madre, a su padre y a su tía, pero más que nada a Shun. Sabía que su hermano no estaba haciendo mal al dejar a EL por la pelirroja, sus padres siempre les habían dicho que estaba bien todo lo que hicieran por una chica siempre y cuando sea con amor y que no rebase la ley.

Rio ante eso último, ya que bueno, son villanos obviamente no cumplen la ley, tampoco es que le guste pero, que opción le queda. Un día están muy felices en su casa peleando por una película y al otro se dan cuenta que tienen súper poderes que tenían que usar para el mal.

Era complicado, ellos al principio no estaban de acuerdo, pero tras la amenaza de EL al decirles que su familia estaba en riesgo si se negaban y que podía matarlos a ellos en ese mismo instante.

Shun tuvo el coraje para salir de eso, pero él era demasiado cobarde para ello. No se atrevía a poner en riesgo a su familia y a él mismo.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se fijo que iba cruzando una calle y un auto iba a toda velocidad. Un grito lo hizo reaccionar.

-Cuidado!-gritó una chica, Thai volteo hacia el carro y se echó para atrás, torciéndose el tobillo y lastimándose el codo.

La chica que había gritado se acercó al pelinegro corriendo, con algo de dificultad lo ayudó a regresar a la acerca para que se sentara en uno de los bancos que había en el parque.

-Estas bien?-le preguntó la chica, Thai levantó la vista encontrándose con una rubia de ojos celestes, su cabello estaba atado a dos coletas largas hasta la cintura terminando en caireles y su rostro era angelical.

-Me torcí el tobillo y me lastime el codo, tu dime-le dijo con diversión el pelinegro, la rubia rio.

-Te llevare a un hospital, de hecho iba camino a uno-dijo ella con voz amable viendo el codo de Thai que tenía una pequeña cortada no tan profunda pero que emanaba un poco de sangre-por cierto soy Burbuja ¿y tú?

-Gracias y soy Thai-respondió él con una sonrisa, la cual Burbuja correspondió.

-Vamos, no está muy lejos-dijo la rubia ayudando a caminar al ojiazul.

**Continuara...**

**Yey! apareció Thai, bueno puse aquí un punto de vista de Bellota ante el gesto de Butch, jejeje la voy a hacer sufrir un rato. Y regresando con Thai, aclare aunque sea un poco la situación de los chicos, pero más adelante la detallare más.**

**Ahorita Shun y Kathy se fueron a no sé donde, hace horas que no los veo pero ñe. Así que aprovechare para aclarar cosas.**

**1- Perdonen si es aburrido **

**2- Shun esta traumado porque Butch beso a Bellota, no se lo esperaba y cuando lo leyo, tss casi se desmaya el pobre u.u**

**3- Me tardo un poco (mucho) porque de repente no tengo NPI de que escribir y bueno, gracias por su paciencia.**

**Y...**

**4- Gracias por sus reviews, no olviden dejar uno en este capítulo (claro si quieren)**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^ (- Estoy pensando en cambiar esa carita y poner otra sugerencias?)**


	21. Chapter 20: ¿Amigo o enemigo?

**Que hay gente, siento si me tarde pero estuve investigando un poco sobre alguna idea para ese fic.**

**No quiero adelantar nada pero, estos serían los últimos capítulos no serán más de 30 tal vez 31 contando el epílogo :/ pero bueno.**

**Por cierto Shun y Kathy han estado desaparecidos, no los he vuelto a ver desde la última vez, no les digan nada de esto pero, me preocupan esos gemelos.**

**Neh, ya aparecerán.**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

**Disfruten el capítulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: ¿Amigo o enemigo?**

**PDV Burbuja**

Cuando vi al chico cruzando la calle sin ver el auto que se acercaba a él me recordó a como me reencontré con Boomer, le grite para que reaccionara y así lo hizo, pero se torció el tobillo al hacerse para atrás y cayó lastimándose el codo.

Al ayudarlo le ofrecí llevarlo al hospital en el que estaba Cody, su nombre era Thai. Pase su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y caminamos lento.

El hospital estaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí. Cuando llegamos llamé a una enfermera para que pudieran llevarlo a una sala. Me senté en uno de los sillones que estaban ahí.

Me preguntó cómo estará Cody, según sé lo internaron hace dos días. Probablemente ya haya salido, pero bueno, creo que es mejor preguntar antes que nada, pero también esta Thai, no puedo dejarlo aquí, no sé si tiene hermanos, o familia a la que pueda llamarle.

Uy esto está difícil. Sentí una mano en mi hombro, me gire a ver quién era la persona a la que pertenecía esa mano.

Para mi sorpresa no era nada más y nada menos que...

-Cody-dije sorprendida, él rio un poco-hola, venía a verte, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar en una de las habitaciones?

-Hoy me dieron de alta-me dijo riendo, sonreí, iba a decir algo, pero la enfermera que se había llevado a Thai habló.

-Señorita, ¿usted trajo al joven Thai?-me preguntó dudosa, yo asentí ante la mirada confundida de mi amigo.

-Así es, ¿cómo se encuentra?-pregunté preocupada, Cody se levanto junto a mí y puso atención.

-Se encuentra bien, solo era una pequeña torcedura y un raspón, nada del otro mundo-dijo amable la mujer-en un momento lo traen intenten que no se apoye mucho en su pie.

-Okey, muchas gracias-dije, voltee a ver al pasillo en donde venía Thai con unas muletas.

-Hola-saludó llegando junto a mí, sonreí.

-Como te sientes? estas bien?-le pregunté preocupada, él asintió y me sonrió.

-Hola-saludo Cody, ups olvide que estaba aquí, que clase de amiga soy?

-Oh, mm Cody él es Thai, lo ayude a venir por...bueno, creo que es evidente-dije nerviosa y ambos rieron-y Thai él es Cody mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Vi como Cody sonrió amistoso, pero en el fondo sabía que le dolía que le llamara amigo, estrecharon sus manos.

-En fin, que gusto que te hayas recuperado Cody, nos vemos en la escuela-dije yéndome junto a Thai. Caminamos fuera del hospital.

-¿Y en qué escuela estudias Burbuja?-me preguntó, yo puse mis manos entrelazadas detrás de mi espalda y mire al cielo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-En la preparatoria de Nueva Saltadilla-respondí, él asintió-¿y tú?

-Estudio en casa-respondió con simpleza, creo que eso debe ser mejor que estar en la escuela.

-Debe ser divertido-mencioné más para mí.

-No tanto en realidad, no puedes hacer amigos-dijo mirando al suelo, paramos en el lugar en el que lo encontré.

-No si esos amigos solo te quieren por interés-le respondí con una ligera sonrisa que él correspondió-Bueno, supongo que quieres que te deje aquí, ¿no es así?

-Supones bien, rubia-me dijo, se acercó a mí y me beso la cabeza, me sonroje un poco-nos vemos, Burbuja.

-Adiós-dije agitando mi mano, él comenzó a caminar por la calle y la luz estaba en rojo, por suerte, cuando cruzo la calle me dijo adiós con la mano y lo perdí entre la gente.

Suspire y camine de regreso al laboratorio, ya se está haciendo tarde.

**Fin del PDV Burbuja**

* * *

**Ya en el laboratorio**

Cuando la rubia entró al laboratorio vio a Bellota picando con una ramita el cuerpo de Brick que estaba tirado en el suelo, Burbuja frunció el ceño divertida y confundida y se acercó a ellos, Bombón estaba preocupada sentada a un lado de él y Butch se aguantaba la risa.

Vagó su vista por toda la habitación y vio al rubio enojado.

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó la ojiceleste divertida, Bombón fulminó con la mirada al ojiazul.

-Tu estúpido novio sin cerebro noqueo a Brick aprovechándose de su velocidad-acusó la pelirroja enojada. A los rubios se les subieron los colores a la cabeza.

-Él no es mi novio-dijo Burbuja inflando sus cachetes y volteando a otro lado, esquivando la mirada de todos.

Boomer solo suspiro cansado y algo ¿decepcionado?

-Esperen, Butch trae la botella de alcohol que está en la cajita del baño-el pelinegro renegando se fue y trajo la botellita. La pelirroja le arrebató la botella de las manos y la abrió.

-Que agresiva-se quejó el ojiverde recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de la ojirosa.

-Cállate-contestó está pasando la botella por debajo de la nariz de Brick, que, a los pocos segundos, abrió los ojos.

-Agh, me duele la cabeza-susurro el ojirojo levantándose del suelo, Brick miro con odio a Boomer y se levantó.

Miro a Boomer con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro, el rubio asustado iba caminando hacia atrás con las manos alzadas y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-B-Brick, h-hermano-trataba de decir el ojiazul, Brick no detenía su paso, dando a entender que estaba hablando enserio. Boomer se echo a correr siendo seguido por Brick, era una lástima que su reloj se haya quedado en la mesa.

-¿Deberíamos darle esto?-preguntó Butch levantando el reloj de su hermano pequeño.

-Creo que ya no será necesario-le respondió Bellota con una gotita anime en la nuca mirando al rubio tendido en el suelo y a el ojirojo sacudiéndose las manos. Todos los demás estaban igual y reían nervosamente.

-Bien y, ¿qué era lo que estábamos hablando antes de eso?-preguntó Brick entrando como si nada a la sala, todos cayeron de espaldas.

-Pues sobre los hermanos de Shun, que haremos para "ayudarlos"-le recordó la pelinegra haciendo comillas con los dedos-ya que aquí la señorita amabilidad le dijo a su noviecito que ayudaríamos a sus hermanos más no especifico que para ello hay que lastimarlos un poco.

-Si estuvieras en mi lugar me comprenderías-se defendió la ojirosa inflando las mejillas de manera infantil-y, ¡Shun no es mi novio!

Eso último lo gritó enojada, todos la miraron y negaron con la cabeza.

-Bipolar-susurraron todos, Bombón voleo a verlos con un aura negra rodeándole.

-Perdón, ¿que dijeron?-preguntó de manera macabra, todos, a excepción de Brick, inmediatamente abandonaron el lugar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, Bombón solo rio-cobardes.

-Te recuerdo que sigo aquí-dijo el pelirrojo de forma irónica, ella solo se sentó en el sofá tomándose una soda.

**PDV Bombón**

¿Por qué siempre que estoy sola con Brick me pongo nerviosa?, si lo sé, sé lo que estarán pensando _¿Qué no sentías lo mismo con Shun? _Pues la verdad es que si también me siento igual con Shun, no sabría describir lo que siento.

Por un lado Brick es mi contraparte, mi enemigo mortal, por el otro creo que él es el que más me entiende, no sé.

Y Shun, pues él es muy dulce, tierno y lindo conmigo pero, no sabría como corresponder a sus sentimientos, yo sé que él me ama. Me lo ha dicho indirectamente pero me lo ha dicho.

Mi cabeza es un lio.

-BOMBÓN-me sobresalte por el gritó de Brick.

-¡Idiota, me asustaste!-le di un zape y él se quejó.

-Hey, tú eras la que no reaccionaba-me dijo enojado, yo fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.

-Pero no tenías porque gritarme-le dije ahora yo, hasta ahora me daba cuenta que él estaba sentado a un lado de mí.

-¡Si no te gritaba como ibas a reaccionar!-me gritó.

-¡No me grites!-le contesté enojada y me levante.

-¡No, tu no me grites!-me respondió levantándose también.

-¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!-volvía a decir.

-CLARO QUE LO ESTÁS HACIENDO-me gritó de nuevo.

-NO TU SI ME ESTAS GRITANDO, IDIOTA-ok creo que si estoy gritando pero ya que.

-LA QUE GRITA ERES TÚ, ESTÚPIDA-

-Y ESO QUE ESTÚPIDO ARROGANTE-

-PUES QUE TE CALLES MALDITA BIPOLAR-

-CÁLLATE TU PRIMERO HIJO DE...

-¡BOMBÓN!-gritó Burbuja desde las escaleras-¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!

Me amenazo mientras Butch y Bellota venían riendo y raramente Boomer también, esperen, ¿cuándo...?

-Escuchamos su absurda pelea de pareja desde allá arriba-dijo Butch riendo al igual que Bellota, ambos los fulminamos con la mirada.

-CÁLLENSE-gritamos Brick y yo.

**Al día siguiente**

Los seis adolescentes se encontraban en clases, mirando a la pizarra desinteresados. La profesora Keane estaba explicando leyes ortográficas las cuales muchas ya sabían.

-Me abuuurrro-le susurro el pelinegro a su hermano pequeño que se encontraba frente a él.

-Y que, ¿me ves cara de payaso o qué?-preguntó este con la vista en su libreta, Butch sonrió burlón.

-Tal vez-le contestó para hacerlo enojar, Boomer frunció el ceño y piso el pie de Butch-Auch.

Bellota que los había estado escuchando y viendo se rio entre dientes. Pero el sonido de sus cinturones y todos se miraron.

-Bien ahí vamos, Burbuja, Bellota-dijo la pelirroja y las dos asintieron.

-Profesora Keane creo que me duele la cabe...-Bombón cayó al suelo "desmayada" para la sorpresa de la clase.

-Y-yo...-Burbuja también cayó.

-Ash, bien-susurro la ojiverde con fastidio-Todo da vueltas-y de desmayó.

-Dios mío. Brick, Boomer, Butch lleven a las chicas a la enfermería, rápido-ordenó aterrada la profesora. Los rrbz asintieron y cargaron a las chicas en sus brazos, salieron corriendo del salón con ellas en brazos, ignorando todas las miradas asesinas de los chicos del salón.

Llegaron a la azotea y las chicas aun estaban siendo cargadas por sus contrapartes.

-Ya pueden bajarnos chicos-mencionó algo sonrojada la rubia, Boomer la dejo en el suelo con delicadeza.

Brick soltó sin previo aviso a Bombón haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero y esta se quejara.

-¡Idiota!-le gritó mientras Brick reía, la ojirosa se levantó e, indignada, le dijo un golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

-Ya bájame idiota-le dijo la pelinegra a Butch que solo sonrió.

-No, me gusta estar así-respondió mirándola con picardía. Bellota le dio un codazo en el pecho haciendo que la suelte y ella, como buena atleta, cayera de pie.

-Pervertido-le dijo Bellota enojada, mientras Butch se recuperaba del golpe que le había sacado el aire.

-¡A transformarnos!-dijeron las chicas viendo como Butch y Brick miraban mal a sus contrapartes.

-Hyper Blossom

-Rolling Bubbles

-Powered Buttercup

-Hard Brick

-Explosive Boomer

-Strong Butch

-The Powerpuff girls Z and Rowdyruff boys Z

Bombón sacó su transmisor al igual que Brick y todos se aceraron a sus respectivos líderes.

-¿Quien es esta vez?-preguntó directa la pelirroja.

-La banda gangrena y Mojo jojo-contestó el profesor del otro lado de la pantalla-están en el centro de la ciudad destruyendo locales.

-Ok, vamos para allá-dijeron ambos pelirrojos y todos salieron volando.

-Saben chicos, es raro que ellos aparezcan ahora-mencionó Burbuja, todos la miraron.

-¿Quienes?-preguntó Butch.

-La banda gangrena, hace mucho que no los veía aparecer-contestó la rubia pensativa.

-Sí yo tampoco-dijo en el mismo estado la ojiverde.

-¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con EL y los hermanos de Shun?-cuestionó el rubio todos miraron a la ojirosa.

-¿Por qué me ven a mí?, yo no sé de eso-se defendió la pelirroja-pero solo hay una manera de averiguarlo.

Todos asintieron y volaron más rápido.

Cuando llegaron, el robot de mojo estaba a reventar con pasteles, dulces, platillos de comida y otras cosas. Mientras la banda gangrena estaba saliendo de un restaurante riendo.

Los seis descendieron al suelo mirando la escena.

-Alto ahí-dijo la pelirroja llamando la atención de los villanos presentes.

-Oh, llegaron las superpoderosas-dijo As con burla, Bellota frunció el ceño.

Los integrantes de la banda se dieron cuenta que ya no eran solo las tres chicas de siempre. Detrás de ellas se habían posicionado los chicos con una expresión neutral en su rostro.

-Oye mono, que esos no son tus hijos-señaló el chico de piel verdosa. Mojo desvió la vista a los chicos.

-Lo _eran-_señalo con molestia, todos lo miraron con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza, pero luego le restaron importancia.

-Bueno pero basta de plática vamos a pelear-dijo impaciente pequeño Arturo.

La banda se puso en posición de ataque y mojo se subió a su robot.

-Bien Brick, Butch encárguense del robot de Mojo jojo nosotras y Boomer vamos por la banda gangrena-ordenó la pelirroja, todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se dividieron.

-Y yo que esperaba una pelea real-dijo la pelinegra aburrida y en ese momento paso un peliblanco por su cabeza.

-Yo creo que querías pelear con Rice-dijo el ojiazul haciendo aparecer su bate, la banda gangrena los veía nerviosos, las chicas y Boomer se veían muy calmados y eso los perturbaba.

-Son cuatro contra cinco, que desventaja-dijo As con diversión, Bombón volteo a verlo aburrida.

-Antes éramos tres y aún así podíamos con ustedes-le dijo la pelirroja haciendo callar al chico de lentes negros.

-Muchachos, prepárense-dijo el líder de la banda, las chicas y el rubio se pusieron en una posición muy perezosa.

-Crees que los acabemos de un solo golpe?-preguntó Bellota y Burbuja la miro pensativa.

-Pues creo que al menos a la mitad de ellos sí-respondió inocente, Boomer rió.

-Ataquen chicos-ordenó As, inmediatamente los cinco fueron a atacar a las chicas y al ojiazul.

As le lanzaba cartas a Bombón y esta con rapidez las atrapaba, llegó el momento en que a As se le acabaron las cartas. En ese momento llegó gran Bili tratando de verse intimidante ante la chica de cabello naranja.

-Strawberry power-la peli naranja lanzó su yo-yo haciéndolo soltar una gran esfera color rosa que impactó en los dos integrantes de la banda, dejándolos inconscientes.

Los demás solo vieron asustados a su líder y al más grande de la banda tirados en el suelo, miraron al frente y tragaron saliva en seco.

-Bubbles energy-la rubia creó una burbuja grande, no superando su tamaño-ahí va Bellota.

-Sí, Sonic punch -sonrió golpeo en el aire su martillo haciendo que salga una luz que impacto con la burbuja volviéndola color verde-tu turno rubio.

-Power Stroke-el bate del ojiazul se tiñó de un color azul verdoso y golpeo con fuerza la burbuja verde que se dirigió hacia el resto de la banda, cosa que cuando impactó causo que ellos salieran volando por los cielos.

-Adiós inútiles-les dijo burlona la pelinegra mirando al cielo.

-Sonic boom-se escucho una explosión más y se vio salir volando el robot de mojo junto al mono.

-Adiós mamá-dijeron burlonamente Brick y Butch agitando su mano.

-Malditos niños del demonio, me vengare-se escucho decir a Mojo mientras volaba y desaparecía.

-Ya quiero ver eso-mencionó Butch con ironía.

-Vayámonos a la escuela-dijo autoritario el pelirrojo siendo secundado por Bombón. Todos tomaron vuelo hacia la escuela.

* * *

**Más tarde**

-Que día-exclamó la pelinegra echándose al sofá encima de Butch y Burbuja.

-¡Oye!-se quejó el pelinegro al sentir el peso de Bellota sobre él, la rubia solo rió un poco.

-Cállate, que a ti no te persiguieron por toda la cancha de futbol-contestó ella molesta.

-¿Pero quién te salvo?-preguntó Butch alzando una ceja. Bellota no lo miro.

-Boomer-respondió levantando un brazo señalando al rubio que estaba jugando con Hiro.

Butch volteo a ver a su hermano que solo asintió con la cabeza para volver a lanzar una galleta y que el zorro la atrapara. El ojiverde solo bufó y tomo el control de la televisión poniendo el canal de deportes.

-Chicos saben, voy a salir un rato-avisó la ojiceleste saliendo del sofá y de debajo de Bellota-_"¿por qué presiento que algo va a pasar?, necesito salir un poco para pensar"_

-Ok, pero no te demores tanto-le respondió el rubio sin quitar la vista de Hiro, quien lo vio con una sonrisita pícara, haciendo sonrojar a Boomer.

-De acuerdo-dijo por último la rubia para tomar una chamarra ligera y salir.

Minutos después de que la rubia se fuera, todos estaban tranquilos, Brick escuchaba música con sus audífonos y el mp3 de Butch, Bombón estaba leyendo y Boomer seguía jugando con Hiro siendo Bellota seguía encima de Butch.

En medio de toda esa tranquilidad la puerta se vio abierta abruptamente haciendo sobresaltar a unos y, en caso de Bellota, caerse de cara al suelo.

-¡Chicos, les tengo que decir algo!-dijo Shun agitado, como si hubiera estado corriendo y se veía nervioso.

-Más vale que sea importante como para tirarme-amenazó la pelinegra levantándose con una mirada asesina hacia el castaño.

-Lo es-le dijo sorprendiendo a todos por su severidad al decirlo. Shun camino hacia ellos con expresión de asombro y su desesperación.

-¿Qué paso?-le preguntó con calma la pelirroja, pero aun así alarmada, el ojifucsia la miro.

-Pues verán...

**=Flashback=**

_Se encontraba el castaño en su habitación cómodamente escuchando música en su celular, mirando al techo y pensando._

_Habían ocurrido muchas cosas en ese último tiempo y él se sentía abrumado por ello. La aparición de EL junto a sus amenazas constantes, la llegada de su linda Bombón a su vida, el haberse enamorado de la pelirroja, haber salido del bando de EL y condenado su vida. También sumaba ahora que Rice estaba tratando de secuestrar a Bombón, y claro, la advertencia de EL en el partido de hace unos días._

_-Qué lío es mi vida-pronunció sonriendo a la nada, se quito los audífonos un momento para apreciar a su katana en su estuche. Aun se preguntaba cómo era capaz de conservarla aun después de haber "traicionado" a EL._

_Un sonido lo saco de su trance. Shun miro atentamente a la puerta, agudizando su oído, tratando de descubrir de donde provenía el sonido de había creído escuchar._

_Otra vez, estaba seguro, era en su casa. Tomo sin hacer mucho ruido su katana y, con sigilo, abrió su puerta avanzando hacia las escaleras que daban al piso de abajo. En donde provenía aquel ruido._

_Ya abajo se preparo para desenvainar su arma. Con su mano en el mago de la espada y sus sentidos al máximo descubrió a su hermano de cabellera azabache mirando las fotografías de su casa._

_Suspirando de alivio bajo la guardia, quitando su mano del mango de la espada de gran filo. Pero su mirada aun era de desconfianza, ¿qué hacia su hermano menor ahí?_

_-Al fin llegaste, Shun-dijo el pelinegro aun de espaldas al mayor._

_-Thai, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó el castaño confundido, el chico de ojos azules giro su cabeza mirándole con nostalgia._

_-Pues vine para decirte o mejor dicho advertirte sobre Rice-pronunció calmadamente tomando paso hacia su hermano. Shun afiló la mirada un poco, logrando intimidar a Thai._

_-¿Advertirme sobre qué?-cuestionó cruzándose de brazos. Thai suspiro algo nervioso, la mirada intensa de Shun sí que lo hacía temblar,_

_-EL dijo que ya no intentaría secuestrar a la líder de las ppgz, pero quiere negociar con los chicos que pelean con ellas. Por lo que investigue, ellos antes eran los rrb, chicos creados por Mojo jojo, y, antiguos villanos-explicó detenidamente, Shun seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro-por lo que veo, esto ya lo sabías._

_El ojifucsia solo asintió. Thai vio al techo._

_-Bueno solo vine a avisar y también...-hizo una pausa y miro al frente sonriendo-... también a decirte que no pienso seguir con el inútil plan de EL._

_Después de eso, solo desapareció en el aire, dejando a Shun desconcertado pero feliz._

**=Fin del flashback=**

-Y nos dices de esto porque...?-cuestionó el pelirrojo confundido y molesto.

-Pues primero, porque no quiero que nada le pase a Bombón-contestó acercándose a la ojirosa que reía nerviosa (Yo: oh saque rima). Brick solo frunció el ceño al ver al castaño tomar las manos de Bombón entre las de él-Y porque prometía ayudarlos.

Todos miraron con cierta gracia refunfuñar al líder de ojos carmesí, luego su atención se volvió nuevamente hacia Shun.

-Entonces, ¿EL pensaba ponernos en contra de las chicas?-preguntó Boomer serio. Shun asintió. Todos se miraron entre sí, esperando que una respuesta llegara a sus mentes, que respuesta, simple, la respuesta a la pregunta; ¿Qué harán ahora que saben esto?

Y de repente, como un rayo fugaz, algo se le vino a la mente al rubio como un balde de agua fría.

-Burbuja-su voz preocupada delataba lo que pensaba en esos momentos, todos los demás, a excepción de Shun, abrieron los ojos con sorpresa al recordar a la rubia.

* * *

**En el camino de Burbuja.**

La ppgz azul caminaba pensativa, pasaba por las calles de la ciudad, pasando por la gente que salía de sus trabajos o simplemente que salían a comprar. El atardecer se podía ver, el sol escondiéndose en el horizonte, tras el monte de Nueva Saltadilla, trayendo recuerdos y un mal presentimiento.

Oh bueno, en sí no era malo, si no era solo el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.

Caminando si prestar atención, la rubia había llegado al puente de la ciudad. La rubia tenía su mente atormentada por ese presagio que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Estaba segura de eso, algo pasaría.

De momento su vista no había dejado de ver el suelo bajo sus pies, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y su expresión ida, le daban la impresión a cualquiera que ella estaba pensando seriamente en algo.

Pero al estar concentrada en ese pensamiento que la tenía absorta en su cabeza, era inevitable no chocar con alguien, y eso paso.

-Lo siento no iba...-Burbuja paro su disculpa al ver con quien había chocado. Esa persona la miraba sorprendida y ella tenía la misma expresión pintada en su rostro angelical.-¿Thai?

-Hola, rubia-saludó amistoso agitando su mano alegre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó confundida, el pelinegro hizo una mueca.

-Pues, digamos que me decidí dejar mi trabajo-dijo él con aspecto dudoso. Burbuja lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de descubrir algo, pero cedió ante la idea.

-Lo siento mucho-le dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida.

-No te preocupes, no me agradaba _ese_ trabajo en realidad-contestó Thai rascando su nuca nerviosamente-¿Te parece si vamos a tomar algo?

-Claro, por qué no-le contestó la rubia sonriente, tal vez esto era lo que ella presentía. Pero, aun no estaba segura, podría ser que ella descubriría algo ese día._-"Mmm, tal vez"-_pensó la ojiceleste dudosa viendo el agua. (yo: recuerden que estaban en el puente)

-Vamos-indicó Thai, Burbuja solo sonrió y lo siguió.

**Continuara...**

**Kyaaaa, 20 capítulos ya, y pensar que llevo ya casi medio año trabajando en esto T.T**

**Me alegra saber que a las personas les importa mi trabajo, porque mis compañeros (ejem* Shun *ejem) no son de ayuda del todo ¬¬.**

**Peeero en fin, estoy pensando en hacer una escena especial de alguna de las parejas. Me gustaría que me dijeran de cual les gustaría que la hiciera.**

**La pareja orgullosa (Brick y Bombón)**

**La ruda (Butch y Bellota)**

**La parejita tierna (Boomer y Burbuja)**

**La no correspondida (Shun y Bombón)**

**La que ustedes inventen, por ejemplo (Bellota y Rice, Burbuja y Thai, etc.)**

**Gracias por leer y comentar**

**Dejen sus lindos reviews con su pareja favorita y...**

**Ya me decidí por la carita, siento si no fueron las que ustedes enviaron pero, no sé me llamo la atención y me gustó u.u**

**Hasta la próxima (O^^)o (- - - - es esa**


	22. Chapter 21: ¿Dónde rayos estás Burbuja?

**Siento mucho el retraso, pero bueno hubo complicaciones (no daré detalles), ya aparecieron los gemelos problema, y Shun no vino con algo muy agradable (se hubiera quedado desaparecido ¬¬), ya que el "#$%&amp;! de Shun me apostó tres chocolates a que este fic no llegaba a los 100 reviews para cuando acabe y si no pues, no quiero ni imaginarme.**

**Shun: Muajajajaja ¬w¬**

**Kathy: A veces mi hermano me da miedo o.o**

**Lyra: crees que a mí no, y mas con esa mirada de psicópata salido del manicomio.**

**Shun: ¬w¬**

**Lyra: Das miedo idiota! **

**Shun: ¬w¬**

**Lyra: Ya basta!**

**Kathy: bueno en lo que estos dos están... bueno, ustedes entienden **

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es pertenencia de la autora y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

**Kathy: disfruten el capít... Lyra deja ese cuchillo en el suelo... no espera Shun no es un blanco... Hey recuerda que somos gemelos, arruinas mi bello rostro... espera Ly lo vas a...**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: ¿Dónde rayos estas Burbuja?**

Después de estar buscando a Burbuja por un buen tiempo, el idiota #1 y yo estuvimos caminando por el parque unas tres veces, inspeccionándolo todo, se supone que Bombón, Brick y Shun irían a preguntarle a Cody. Y Boomer estaría volando vigilando desde el aire.

-Ahhh, estoy cansada-dije exasperada mientras me sentaba en uno de los columpios.

-Donde se metió la rubia-mencionó Butch sentándose junto a mí, quise voltear y responderle de manera sarcástica, pero no estoy de ánimo.

-Dios, si Burbuja aparece, le voy a decir unas cuantas cosas-me columpié in poco, solo para mecerme.

Mire a Butch de perfil y el estúpido beso de hace días me vino a la mente. Sentí mi cara arder y gire mi vista antes de que él lo notara.

Aunque no parezca sigo aferrada a ese tema, pero tengo la seguridad que él ya lo olvidó, después de todo solo lo hizo para confundir a Rice, no entiendo porqué me decepciona saber eso, obviamente no debería y eso me pone furiosa pero también...¿triste?

Suspire con pesadez y baje la mirada unos segundos, me di ánimos mentalmente y volví a levantar la cabeza.

-Hay que seguir buscándola-dije levantándome y Butch me seguía a paso perezoso.

-Matare a Burbuja por esto-lo oí susurrar y lo mire asesinamente.

-Te atreves a tocarle un pelo y te castro-amenacé sin voltear a verlo, solo oí su risa. Pff, esto será una laaarga búsqueda.

**Con los rojos y Shun**

Un ambiente tenso estaba creado por las tres personas que caminaban hacia el hospital. Bombón iba en medio de los dos chicos con la mirada en el suelo. Sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de ambos en ella, pero de tanta incomodidad la pelirroja prefería no decir nada.

-¿Y quién es Cody?-preguntó el castaño tratando de aminorar la tensión entre ellos.

-Ni siquiera sabe de quién se trata y aun así viene con nosotros-bufó el líder de ojos carmesí.

-Pues lo siento por no conocer a todas las personas de esta ciudad-le contestó Shun con ironía, Brick solamente lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Basta Brick-murmuró Bombón lo suficientemente alto como para que ambos oyeran. Brick la miro desafiante.

-Tú no me dices que hacer-contestó tajante, la chica de ojos rosas solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza, diciéndose a ella misma que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar con un caso perdido como Brick.

-Oye no le hables así-intervino el ojifucsia molesto, no iba a permitir que nadie le hablara así a su pelirroja.

-Yo le hablo como se me pega la regalada gana-la molestia era parte del tono de voz del chico de cabellos anaranjados, él mismo no podía descubrir el porqué de esa molestia, o al menos no lo quería admitir. Él no podía darse ese lujo como sus hermanos menores.

O eso pensaba él.

-¿A sí?-preguntó Bombón indignada volteando a ver a su contraparte, un aura negra rodeaba a la pelirroja haciendo que Brick se paralizara en su lugar con una mueca de "la cagué"-Pues bien, porque de todos modos me vale un cacahuate lo que digas, no dices más que incoherencias.

Shun estaba que se aguantaba la risa en ese momento, el ver a su "rival" por el corazón de la pelirroja temiendo así de ella le hacía mucha gracia, pero si no quería tener el mismo destino que el ojirojo debía aguantarse su risa.

-Como quieras-dijo Brick indiferente después de un tiempo. Bombón tomo el brazo de Shun y siguieron caminando, dejando a Brick detrás de ellos observándolos con una mueca molesta y tratando de seguir su paso.

El chico de cabellera castaña estaba ligeramente sonrojado por el agarre de Bombón pero aun así le agradaba. Pero, por otro lado, Brick no estaba muy contento que digamos con esa escena que estaba delante de él.

Una vez que hubieron llegado preguntaron por Cody. Una enfermera amablemente les atendió.

-Disculpen, pero el joven Cody ya no se encuentra en esta institución, pero en este momento está en un chequeo de su lesión-les explicó amablemente, aquella enfermera no aparentaba tener más de dos o tres años más que ellos y miraba a Brick y a Shun con cierta fascinación-Se encuentra en la habitación 412 en el tercer piso. Suerte a ti y a tu hermano-le giño un ojo a Brick y se fue.

Esto último confundió a ambos pelirrojos se miraron entre sí buscando algún parecido. El cabello, los ojos, la piel, sus facciones hasta su nariz y orejas. Llegaron a la conclusión de que si parecían, de cierto modo, hermanos.

Ambos hicieron una mueca de asco ante el pensamiento. Luego los tres se echaron a reír

-Jajaja tú y yo hermanos, jajaja-dijo entre risas Brick siendo seguido por Bombón.

-Imposible, está bien fuiste hecho con mi ADN pero ¿hermanos?, eso es una locura-respondió la ojirosa con diversión haciendo que Shun pare su risa.

-¿Tú fuiste creado en base a su ADN?-preguntó sorprendido, ambos pelirrojos lo voltearon a ver y asintieron extrañados-Al igual que tus hermanos de las chicas.

Volvieron a asentir. Shun cayó en cuenta que ellos podrían tener un lazo más fuerte del que pensaba.

**Con Thai y Burbuja**

Después de haber salido de aquella cafetería ambos ojiazules caminaron en dirección a un lago que estaba en una parte un poco alejada del parque.

Ambos se sentaron en el césped mirando como el sol se escondía por completo, la vista de ambos estaba en el agua clara y limpia, tanto que atreves de ella se podían ver pequeños pece de agua dulce. Una hermosa vista a criterio de la rubia.

-Y bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-preguntó la ojiceleste con una tierna sonrisa, Thai miraba al lago sin despegar su vista.

-Pues, no sé. Cuéntame sobre ti, sobre tu vida-el pelinegro poso su azulada mirada en la de ella. La chica lo tenía intrigado, no era normal encontrar personas que ayudan a extraños así como así, ella era, de cierto modo, especial.

Aunque no era la clase de chica que él consideraba "especial" de la manera romántica, era, más bien, como si de una hermana menor se tratara. Y era evidente que la rubia lo tomaba de la misma manera.

Burbuja, en el poco tiempo que conocía a Thai, consideraba al pelinegro como alguien de confianza. Comenzó su relato, claro que omitiendo el hecho de que era una ppgz.

Para el chico era agradable escuchar la voz de la ojiceleste, cada pequeño detalle que ponía entre líneas del relato, la forma divertida o seria en que lo relataba. Era como tener a una pequeña niña contándole su primer día en el jardín de niños...Y eso a Thai le alegraba.

**Con Boomer en el cielo**

Volando entre el viento fuerte que soplaba del oeste, con una expresión demasiado preocupada para su gusto. Se encontraba un chico de brillante mirada azul cobalto, opacada por la preocupación y la impotencia, volando, inspeccionando todo lo que sobrevolaba.

En su mente se culpaba a él mismo por no haberle insistido más en acompañarla, la había visto irse por la puerta y él había seguido jugando. Si hubiera sido más persuasivo como Brick o más terco como Butch.

La rubia sí que lo tenía altamente alterado, sin saber nada de su paradero y más aun a estas horas, no era normal que ella saliera tan tarde y menos sola. No era su estilo.

Cansado, ansioso, alterado, preocupado, enojado, triste, estresado. Son tantas las emociones que siente Boomer en ese momento, quería encontrar a su contraparte y verificar que estuviera bien, sino iba a explotar y perdería la cabeza completamente.

Oh Burbuja, si tan solo supieras como tienes a este pobre rubio oxigenado en este momento.

* * *

-A donde habrá ido el idiota de Thai-se preguntó caminando entre un montón de plantas molestas, al parecer el parque en el que estaba parecía más bien un bosque a lo que debería ser.

Rice no sabía porque Thai había salido de repente, y él, aun preguntándole a donde iba, solo recibió un portazo casi en su nariz. Y claro, como buen hermano mayor, salió a buscarlo, pero no ha tenido buena suerte.

-¡Thai! ¡¿Idiota dónde estás?!-gritó con sus manos a los lados de su boca, frustrado porque no contestara refunfuñó.

-¿Quien es el imbécil que esta gritando?-el peliblanco escuchó una voz conocida, giro su cabeza a su derecha en donde parecía haber una ¿cueva? ¿qué demonios hacia una cueva en un parque?.

Cerca de esa cueva venían caminando una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes visiblemente fastidiada y un chico con las mismas características.

La vista de la morena se plantó en él y su ceño se frunció. El peliblanco se acercó a ellos, de modo que quedaron enfrente de la cueva.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Butch venía por detrás de ellos. Al ver a Rice, el azabache se acercó a Bellota.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti-respondió tajante la pelinegra, Rice se cruzó de brazos y la vio con una ceja alzada.

-En ese caso, yo menos-respondió en el mismo tono. Ambos se vieron de forma desafiante y parecían no notar al chico de ojos verdes.

-Eh, no están solos-mencionó Butch tratando de ser notado por ambos, pero ni el mínimo caso le hicieron.

-Puedo asegurar que tú me estás siguiendo-dijo la ojiverde mirando al villano con los ojos entrecerrados, este soltó una risa amarga.

-¿Yo?, ¿siguiéndote?-preguntó con burla y con los brazos cruzados-Sigue soñando muñeca.

-¡Que no me llames muñeca!-le gritó enfadada, para ese punto un crujido se había hecho presente, pero solo se percataron ambos chicos.

Butch miro alarmado a la pelinegra.

-Bellota, podrías bajar la voz-pidió tranquilamente recibiendo una mirada fulminante de su contraparte.

-¡Tú no me puedes decir cómo debo hablar!-su voz seguía sonando alta y otro crujido se oyó.

-Que bajes la voz, muñeca-exigió de nuevo ahora el peliblanco, la mirada de la morena se devolvió al villano.

-¡Tú menos me lo puedes ordenar!-gritó nuevamente, de nuevo aquel crujido. Ambos chicos se estaban exasperando-¡Y que no me llames muñeca!

-¡MIERDA!, ¡QUE TE CALLES!-gritaron ambos, ahora un crujido más fuerte sonó. Los tres miraron hacia arriba, una gran roca estaba bajando directamente hacia ellos.

Los tres, sorprendidos y asustados, corrieron dentro de la cueva, pero cuando pensaron que eso no podía ser más extraño, la roca tapó la entrada de aquella cueva.

-Ven lo que causaron par de imbéciles-les recriminó Bellota brindándoles un zape en la nuca a ambos.

-Pero que te pasa mujer, tú eras la que estaba gritando en un principio-espetó indignado el pelinegro mirando a la ojiverde que estaba mucho más fastidiada que antes.

-¿Pero de quien fue la culpa, idiota?-preguntó, ambos desviaron la vista sin saber que decir, ella sonrió-Lo ven. Ahora estoy atrapada en esta cueva con los dos idiotas más grandes del mundo, ¿esto es lo que me gano por proteger más de 6 años la ciudad?, vaya pago.

-Deja de quejarte, voy a romper esta roca y listo-la voz de Rice la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, fijo su verdosa mirada en la gran roca que tapaba la entrada.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que la cueva no tenía una estructura muy fuerte y que si destruía la roca, la cueva los aplastaría. Corrió hasta el ojiverde-pistache y detuvo el hacha desde el mango.

-Alto ahí, si destruyes la roca, la cueva caerá sobre nosotros-dijo seriamente, los tres se vieron preocupados, pero Bellota más bien estaba furiosa por ese hecho. Pobres de los que estaban ahí, no saben lo que les esperaba.

* * *

**En el hospital**

-Tengo hambre-dijo la pelirroja seguido por el rugido de su estómago, lo cual la hizo sonrojar-Jejeje, creo que iré a la cafetería que hay por aquí.

-Te acompaño, yo tampoco comí nada en el laboratorio-la siguió Brick, Bombón volteo a ver a Shun y este solo le sonrió.

-No tardamos y si vez salir a un chico de cabello rubio, algo oscuro y ojos azules con sonrisa de niño, solo pregunta por Burbuja-pidió, el castaño asintió y ambos peli naranjas fueron a la cafetería.

Estuvieron caminando unos minutos en silencio, pero este fue interrumpido por Brick.

-Sabes que, aunque Shun se haya vuelto en contra de EL, no es muy confiable ¿verdad?-preguntó seriamente, esto hizo que la chica de ojos rosas parara de caminar.

-Brick, yo confío en él, de cierta manera es como confío en ti después de haber sido un villano-la suavidad y serenidad de la voz de la chica hizo que Brick se arrepintiera de la acusación hacia Shun.

Pero también la dolió un poco el saber que ella los tomaba por iguales, aun sin saber el porqué le dolía, pero aunque no lo admitiera, tampoco le gustaba que Shun estuviera mucho más cerca de ella y que Bombón lo permitiera.

-¿Así es?-preguntó al aire triste, la pelirroja aun tenía la vista en el suelo.

-Pero si se trata de confianza, debo decir que confío más en ti que en él, de cierto modo-confesó con sus mejillas teñidas en un tierno color rojo, cosa que Brick no notó.

La sorpresa era tan grande en el chico de mirada carmín que tuvo que cerciorarse que ella no estuviera mintiendo. Tomo el mentón de la pelirroja levantando su mirada, de paso también viendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

El brillo de sinceridad de los ojos de la líder le comprobó que estaba diciendo la verdad, lo que internamente lo hacía sentir feliz en varios aspectos, pero sobre todo importante por sobre del castaño.

Bombón se dio cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban y se sonrojo, pero por alguna razón no se separó. Brick ya no pudo quitar sus ojos de los de ella, estaba hipnotizado por esos preciosos ojos rosas. Inconscientemente ambos iban acercándose, hasta el punto de que sus respiraciones chocaran, sus ojos iban cerrándose mientras se iba acabando la distancia de sus rostros. Estaban a dos centímetros de rozar sus labios, pero un carraspeo los hizo separarse.

-Ejem-la voz de Shun fue la que se oyó, ambos líderes se separaron de golpe, con sus mejillas encendidas. En cambio el chico de ojos fucsia tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de desagrado.

-Shun...

-Cody apareció, pregunta por ti-la interrumpió, Bombón asintió y fue hasta la sala de espera, dejando a los dos chicos solos-Me parece que no venías solo por comida.

-No sé de qué me hablas-trató inútilmente de parecer desentendido, solo se hizo ver patético.

-Vamos, no me tomes por ciego, vi lo que querías hacer-dijo con recelo el chico de cabello castaño, Brick desvió la mirada.

-Ya te dije que no sé de qué estás hablando-insistió el pelirrojo.

-Yo sé que tu quieres a Bombón...-comenzó, más fue interrumpido inmediatamente.

-Eso no es...

-¿Entonces por qué estuviste a punto de besarla?-preguntó en un tono desesperado, Brick calló-Aunque las demás personas no lo vean, yo se que te estás enamorando de ella, pero desde ahora te aclaro que; yo no me rendiré tan fácil.

Esto dejo al ojirojo estático y pensativo. Era cierto que, desde hace algún tiempo, él se había sentido extraño con la presencia de la pelirroja y también con el incidente de Randy y con el de Butch y la navidad con Dai. Que por cierto aun no saben ni quien mierda es.

-Chicos, Cody dijo que Burbuja estuvo aquí hace unas horas con un chico llamado Thai que, al parecer, estuvo a punto de ser atropellado y tenía un tobillo torcido y un codo lastimado-dijo la pelirroja apareciendo frente a los chicos con una mini libreta color rosa. Bombón al no oír respuesta levanto la cabeza-¿Chicos?

-¿Eh? Perdón, ¿qué decías?-preguntó Brick saliendo de su trance, la chica frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-Que Burbuja esta con Thai-contestó ella sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Debemos avisarles a los demás-dijo Brick tomando su transmisor.

* * *

**En la cueva**

-¿Qué clase de parque es este?-se preguntó a si misma Bellota, detrás de ella estaban dos chicos inconscientes tirados en el suelo, de repente el comunicador de Butch hizo un sonido.

Bellota lo quito de su cinturón y lo abrió.

-Bu...¿Bellota?-preguntó el pelirrojo confundido-¿Qué haces con el comunicador de Butch y porque estás a oscuras?

-En resumen nos quedamos atrapados en una cueva en un parque (no preguntes que hace una cueva en un parque porque ni yo sé), todo por culpa de tu estúpido hermano y del imbécil de Rice-explicó ella desinteresadamente-¿Qué pasa?

-Pues, hace unos minutos supimos que Burbuja está con Thai en un parque que tiene un lago-explicó Brick dejando a Bellota sorprendida cómicamente.

-¿Cómo supieron donde estaba?-preguntó con los ojos como puntitos.

-La localizamos por medio de su comunicador-le dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?!-se gritó a ella misma despertando a Rice.

-Será porque eres leeeenta-le dijo burlón recibiendo una mirada fulminante de parte de ella-Bueno, Shun, Bombón y yo vamos hacia ese lago, mientras resuelvan eso de la cueva y si no pueden solo avísenos para irlos a ayudar.

Luego la llamada se cortó, Bellota se revolvió el cabello desesperada y frustrada, como rayos iban a salir de ahí... vivos.

-Pareces una loca haciendo eso-la chica volteo al oír la fastidiosa voz de Rice detrás de ella.

-¿Alguien te preguntó?-dijo fastidiada, el peliblanco solo rio ante el tono de la morena.

-Yo solo di mi opinión-dijo él con burla, ella frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

-Nadie la pidió-ella desvió la mirada aun enojada.

-Es un país libre-siguió el ojiverde-pistache, ella chasqueo la lengua.

-No cuando fastidias a alguien-dijo una tercera voz, esta estaba adolorida y un tanto adormilada también. La pelinegra y el chico de cabello blanco dirigieron la mirada al, ahora consiente, Butch.

-¿Sigues vivo?-preguntó desinteresadamente y en tono frío la ojiverde, el aludido levantó una ceja.

-No, soy un muerto viviente-contestó con sarcasmo y, al mismo tiempo, se levantaba-Oye, pegas fuerte. Casi nos atas.

-Lástima que no lo hice-se lamentó en voz alta, recibiendo un "oye" de parte de ambos chicos, ella solo se encogió de hombros y siguió inspeccionando el lugar-Si lo golpeo con mi martillo nos va a aplasta, si el imbécil del cabeza de arroz corta la piedra también.

Entre su reflexión en voz alta, Rice estuvo quejándose ante el apodo de la chica de ojos esmeraldas, Butch los veía con cierto enojo y pues Bellota seguía analizando.

-Lo tengo-dijo ella poniendo su puño cerrado sobre su palma en forma de haber conectado el rompecabezas (yo: odio mis referencias u.u). Butch y Rice la miraron esperando a que dijera algo-Butch puedes hacer un taladro con tu flauta.

-¿Cómo quieres que haga eso? Es una flauta-le respondió el pelinegro con los brazos cruzados nuevamente.

-¿Recuerdas aquel raro incidente de Shun y Bombón?-el chico asintió, dejando de paso al peliblanco confundido-Pues haz algo parecido al pico de aquella vez.

-Entiendo-Butch sacó su flauta e hizo algo parecido a un cincel demasiado grande y ancho-Bueno, eso fue lo que salió.

-No importa hazlo girar y taladra la roca, pero por favor, por lo que más quieras idiota, no nos mates-le dijo lentamente, el azabache rodo los ojos y prosiguió a hacer lo que su contraparte de mando.

**Con Thai y Burbuja**

-...Y entonces la hermanita de mi amiga me tiro de la cama de una patada-terminó de contar la rubia mirando al cielo risueña, el pelinegro, por su parte, estaba aguantando la risa que se había formado. Vaya monstro era la hermanita de su mejor amiga.

-Parece que tienes amigos muy raros-dijo con burla, en ese momento Burbuja vivió otro dejà vú. De cierto modo, le agradaba saber un poco más sobre su nueva amiga, la cual el ahora consideraba su "pequeña hermanita".

-Jejeje, creo que s...-la ojiceleste paro lo que estaba diciendo al notar unos arbustos moverse. Se asustó un poco y se juntó a Thai, este la miro confundido.

-Burbuja, ¿qué...?

-Shh-le calló y seña lo los arbustos con sus manos, Thai se puso en posición defensiva, haciendo aparecer detrás de él una pequeña ballesta de no más de 30 cm.

Las plantas se movían más y Burbuja estaba sosteniendo su comunicador al igual que Thai su arma. De entre aquel pequeño matorral salió un chico de cabellera rubia y ojos coblato.

-¡Burbuja!-lo primero que Boomer hizo al ver a la chica fue correr hasta ella y abrazarla, dejando a la rubia muy sonrojada y a Thai confundido.

-Boomer, ¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundida.

-¿Qué no sabes qué hora es? Son las 11:00 pm Burbuja-le reclamó, ella miro su reloj de muñeca sorprendiéndose por la hora acertada del chico.

-Lo siento, pero estaba con él-se defendió la rubia señalando a Thai, que solo se limitó a saludar con una mano.

-Y, ¿tú eres...?-preguntó Boomer alzando una ceja.

-Thai, un placer-dijo extendiendo una mano en forma de saludo. Al ver que el rubio solo miraba a su mano con desconfianza solamente la retiro sin quitar su sonrisa-Lamento el inconveniente, pero hace unas horas encontré a Burbuja en el puente de la ciudad y la invite a tomar algo.

-¿Y quién eres tú para invitarla a "tomar algo"?-cuestionó el ojiazul con molestia, la verdad era que su tono tenía cierto toque de celos y Thai lo había notado.

-Solo un nuevo amigo-le restó importancia con su mano y sonrió aun más-Ella me ha hablado algunas cosas sobre ti, cosas buenas si te preguntabas.

Eso hizo que ambos rubios se sonrojaran y que Burbuja le reprochara con la mirada.

-¡Burbuja!-se oyeron los gritos de la chica de ojos rosas a poca distancia. La chica de cabello dorado volteo a todos lados intentando ver de dónde provenía aquel llamado, pero no encontró nada.

-¡Thai!-gritó otra voz, ahora si estaban extrañados. Por alguna extraña razón todos miraron al cielo, en donde venían volando ambos líderes pelirrojos y llevaban consigo al hermano mayor de los Natsuki.

-Shun-pronunció el pelinegro asombrado viendo a su hermano descender.

Cuando estuvieron sobre la tierra los líderes fueron hasta donde se encontraban los rubios, preguntándole a Burbuja si estaba bien y que hacía Boomer ahí.

Mientras tanto, Shun se había acercado a Thai.

-Creí que usabas muletas-mencionó el castaño, Thai solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sano rápido-sonrió, luego la seriedad volvió a su rostro-¿Crees que papá y mamá me perdonen?

Shun sonrió-Si me perdonaron a mí, no veo porqué al pequeño de la familia no-la respuesta en ese tono tan suave que solía usar su hermano antes le reconfortó. El pelinegro suspiró.

-Vámonos, mientras más rápido lleguemos a casa, más rápido podré disculparme-Shun estuvo de acuerdo con eso y ambos voltearon hacia los demás.

Cuando ellos estuvieron a punto de decir algo una voz masculina muy conocida para los hermanos se hizo presente.

-Thai, ¿dónde mierda estabas? Estuve buscándote por todo este raro parque, tuve que pasar por algo terri...-el peliblanco calló abruptamente su habla al ver a sus hermanos de espaldas a él.

-¿Rice?-preguntaron todos, detrás de ellos venían los pelinegros llenos de tierra al igual que el villano.

-¿Pero que les paso?-preguntó Boomer con gracia al verlos, ellos lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-Larga historia-respondieron al unísono con voz molesta.

-Shun, ¿qué haces aquí?- la sorpresa e la voz del cabello de arroz era notoria.

-Que él te lo diga-contestó señalando al menor.

-Rice, no quiero seguir con el plan de EL-soltó en un suspiro, el ojiverde-pistache lo miro-Te has puesto a pensar, ¿qué pasaría con nuestra familia cuando su plan se lleve a cabo? ¿Todo lo que se destruirá? ¿Las familias sin hogar, o las personas heridas? Porque yo sí, y yo no quiero ser parte de eso. Lo siento.

-Genial, ahora mis dos hermanos me abandonan-dijo Rice con ironía en su voz, estaba dolido y no era un secreto-¿Eso es lo que van a decidir? Bien, pero pienso que son demasiado débiles para seguir o simplemente son estúpidos, ahora saben que sufrirán el mismo destino que todos ¿no? Desaparecer.

Después de esas palabras se fue caminando por un sendero del parque, desapareciendo como si fuera el aire. Ambos hermanos suspiraron pesadamente, preguntándose internamente ¿qué harían con Rice?

-Supongo que ahora saben que era lo que planeaba EL-dijo Thai mirando a los seis héroes-Tendrán que ser más listos que él.

Ellos asintieron, el pelinegro miro una vez más a Burbuja, luego a Boomer.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos-habló Shun, Thai asintió.

Ambos tomaron el camino para salir de ahí y Thai aprovecho para hacer algo.

-Te pediré una cosa, cuida bien a mi hermanita, eh-le susurro el pelinegro al pasar junto a Boomer, este solo atinó a cerrar los ojos y asentir. Thai sonrió y se fue junto a Shun.

-Nos vemos, linda-dijo el castaño dirigiéndose a su pelirroja al momento de decir adiós con la mano, aun estando de espaldas.

Todos vieron a los hermanos irse, luego se miraron entre ellos. La pelirroja habló.

-Nosotros también tenemos que irnos ya-ellos estuvieron de acuerdo-Y después nos dirán porque están cubiertos de polvo.

Los azabaches solamente gruñeron y tomaron paso hacia el laboratorio.

_-Supongo que estamos más cerca de la batalla final-_pensó la pelirroja con aire nostálgico_-Solo espero que este mal presentimiento no sea nada grave._

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, he aquí el capítulo. Siento no poner mucha acción pero en el siguiente habrá, lo prometo (aunque no soy muy buena con esas escenas). Kathy por qué estás tan nerviosa, ya te dijeron que Shun solo necesitó seis puntadas en el brazo, el tarado sobrevivirá (para mi mala suerte)**

**Kathy: cuando tienes un cuchillo en la mano no puedo no ponerme nerviosa.**

**Lyra: Oh jeje perdona **

**Kathy: solo déjalo en la mesa**

**Lyra: Listo-dejando el cuchillo en una pequeña mesita de centro.**

**Kathy: Gracias.**

**Lyra: Bueno, gracias por leer este intento de historia, enserio aprecio eso, ah, y por favor ayúdenme a no descubrir que pasaría si no llego a los 100 reviews, no quiero ni imaginarme las cosas que pasan por la cabeza del idiota de Shun (claro, si no es mucho pedir, además, son gratis OwO)**

**Dejen sus reviews (por favor)**

**Probablemente Shun no salga del hospital por unos días, pero está bien, si se preocuparon, no se preocupen más.**

**Hasta la próxima (O^^)o**


	23. Chapter 22:Consecuencias y malentendidos

**Hola personas detrás de la pantalla, siento mucho el largo retraso, casi un mes, pero bueno, con el regreso a la escuela, mi cambio de turno a la mañana (ya no podré dormirme y levantarme tarde T.T) y mi falta de inspiración no podía hacer mucho pero aquí les traigo el capítulo 22 , también trataré de actualizar más pronto. Ahora para las personas que se preocupan por Shun, déjenme decirles que todavía no está aquí, había sido dado de alta ayer pero por un accidente...**

**Kathy: si accidente ¬¬**

**Lyra: Estas tratando de decirme algo?**

**Kathy: No, claro que no ¬¬**

**Lyra: Okey, como iba diciendo, un accidente (*tos falsa de parte de Kathy*) ¬¬ un '****ACCIDENTE****' con las tijeras de un cajón que esta por aquí no pudo estar presente.**

**Bien, regresando al capítulo, espero que este compense a los que no les gustó mucho el anterior. Espero les guste \\(^o^)/**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Consecuencias y malos entendidos.**

Después del incidente con la desaparición de Burbuja, el desertar de Thai y el momento de Rice, Butch y Bellota todos decidieron ir al laboratorio, varios días habían pasado desde entonces. Todos parecían algo afectados, en especial los pelirrojos, aquel casi-beso los había dejado algo confundidos.

Primero, Brick trataba de sacarse las palabras de Shun de la cabeza, ¿Cómo iba a estar el enamorado de la rosadita esa? ¿Qué es eso de que no se rendiría tan fácil? No entendía que cosas tendría Shun en la cabeza, se había vuelto loco si creía que eso le estaba ocurriendo. Por dios, estaban hablando de él, Brick, el gran y maravilloso Brick Rowdy.

¿Qué era eso una competencia?

Era cierto que hace un tiempo tenía sensaciones extrañas cuando estaba con Bombón, nervios, un revoltijo en el estómago y uno que otro sonrojo involuntario. Pero él ¿enamorado? Eso jamás, Brick Rowdy nunca se enamoraría de una chica tan escandalosa y orgullosa como ella, claro que no.

Pero y si era cierto. ¿Qué haría si resultaba verdad? ¿Lo aceptaría o lo rechazaría?

Lo mismo pasaba por la cabeza de la ojirosa, pero ella casi no le tomaba importancia ¿o sí?

**Habitación de Bombón**

Recostada en su cama de sábanas rosas, pensando en su estúpida contraparte, ¿Cómo podía ella, líder de las Powerpuff girls, enamorarse de su enemigo mortal? Simple, no podía. Pero ¿Qué eran esas sensaciones de mariposas en el estómago, nervios e incomodidades estando cerca de él?

Sobre todo sus actitudes con él, más contando las miradas entre los dos, se supone que su relación es únicamente profesional y de odio mutuo, bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso. Amor. Hace bastante que ella no había tocado ese tema, su relación con Randy había cambiado por completo ese rasgo de ella, ya no confiaba en eso y por la misma razón su corazón se ha vuelto frío, su ilusión de enamorarse se desvaneció, sus creencias en finales felices son nulas, ella ya no era capaz de pensar en sentir aquello, por lo que era imposible querer de aquella manera a Brick, pero entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todas esas actitudes hacia él?

Estaba claro, pero quería que no fuera verdad, que fuera solo una ilusión de su cabeza.

-Bombón, ¿estás bien?-la voz de Hiro la sacó de sus cavilaciones, abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama lentamente.

Hiro la miraba preocupado desde su mesita de noche, sentado sobre la madera. Bombón le dirigió una mirada reconfortante.

-Claro, no te preocupes solo pensaba-respondió sonriendo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño zorro, este entendió que ella necesitaba estar sola un rato, sonrió con algo de diversión.

-Cuando piensas así algo siempre ocurre-seguido de una risilla burlona Hiro abandonó el cuarto dejando a Bombón sola con sus demonios, ella volvió a recostarse mirando la luna desde su ventana.

-¿Sucederá?-se preguntó en un hilo de voz.

* * *

**Con las chicas**

-¿Convivencia?-preguntó con escepticismo la chica de cabello azabache, el profesor asintió.

-Pero, desde que encontramos a Thai Bombón y Brick no han estado muy… coordinados que digamos-Burbuja razonó.

-Por eso mismo es que quiero que convivan-respondió el profesor y luego miro a la ojiverde-También porque Butch y tu tampoco han estado colaborando muy bien.

-Es diferente-dijo Bellota sonrojándose y girando la cabeza.

-¿En qué sentido?-cuestionó el mayor, Ken oía todo en silencio.

-E-en el sentido de que es un idiota-terminó de decir sentándose en una silla que estaba cerca de ella.

-Dices eso de ellos tres, no veo problema…

-Profesor, Butch besó a Bellota-lo interrumpió Burbuja haciendo que el profesor parara de hablar abruptamente y que a la mencionada se le subieran los colores a la cara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo?!-preguntó alterado mirando a la pelinegra y esta escondía la mirada.

-Como lo oyó, pero era él o Rice-apareció Hiro diciendo, todos voltearon a verlo-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Ken hablando por primera vez.

-Yo estaba presente-respondió el zorro con obviedad, luego un aura depresiva lo cubrió-Soy ignorado.

Todos rieron nerviosamente con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza, regresaron la vista a ellos y se pusieron serios de nuevo.

-Pienso que algo pudo pasar entre Brick, Bombón y Shun cuando fueron por Cody, no estoy segura pero es lo más acertado que he podido pensar que sucedió-continuó Burbuja con seriedad, el profesor y todos los demás la miraron.

-Burbuja tiene razón, los dos han estado muy raros, sobre todo Brick, él no es de pensar demasiado-dijo Boomer apareciendo igual que Hiro, caminó hasta quedar a la par con su contraparte.

-En eso el rubio oxigenado tiene razón-concordó Bellota recibiendo también una mirada fulminante de parte del ojiazul.

-Entonces está decidido, iremos a un día de campo-dijo el profesor entusiasmado y se fue.

-¿Quien va a avisarle a los pelirrojos?-preguntó Boomer y ellas lo miraron.-Yo no lo voy a hacer, le tengo miedo a Brick cuando se pone así y si mi hermano fue creado a partir de Bombón no me quiero ni imaginar cómo será ella.

Bellota se carcajeó y Burbuja solo rio quedamente.

-Yo voy-dijo Bellota corriendo a las escaleras, no sin antes gritarle a Boomer.-¡Gay!

Despareció por las escaleras, el rubio volteo a ver a su contraparte con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar cómicamente.

-Esa chica es mala-dijo con voz ahogada y Burbuja fue a abrazarlo.

-Ya, ya, sabes cómo es ella-lo consoló la ojiceleste palmeando su espalda y de paso sonrojando un poco al chico.

* * *

**Con la pelinegra**

Caminó hasta el cuarto de Bombón, ella sería la primera. Bellota la conoce bien y sabe que no se negará si se lo pide como un favor, luego Brick a él lo convencerá con razones para ir, no las verdaderas tendría que inventar algo y a Butch… a él pues lo obligará.

Llegó a la puerta de Bombón y suspiró, estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando se oyó la voz de Bombón hablando de algo que realmente no había tocado desde la secundaria, algo relacionado con… amor. Pero lo que más le sorprendió que escuchar una voz de un chico ahí, más aun cuando era la de Butch, así era, Butch hablando con Bombón de amor.

Bellota cerro los puños a sus costados sintiendo una punzada en su pecho, como si eso le doliera de alguna forma, lo cual no comprendía. Él era un idiota ella su amiga, ¿por qué habría de dolerle? Se supone que ellos son amigos ¿no?

Acercó su oído a la puerta para escuchar mejor, con su sangre bombeando más rápido e hirviendo por rabia, ¿Rabia? No, eso no era posible. ¿Por qué siente rabia? No, ella no lograba entender lo que sentía.

Oh bueno, si sabía pero no la razón. Lo mismo paso cuando su hermano le contó de su primera novia, en ese momento ella deseo arrancarle la cabeza a aquella chica de risa escandalosa. La pelinegra sintió los celos por primera vez y no fue una sensación placentera. Luego los volvió a sentir cuando la cita de Butch y Bombón, pero ahora de nuevo y con los mismos de antes, eso no podía ser, ella no podía estar celosa por Butch, no. Quería creer que era por su amiga, si eso, no quería que su amiga sufriera como en la secundaria por los chicos que la rechazaban.

A quien engañaba, por supuesto que eso no era cierto, pero se negaba a creerlo. La chica de ojos verdes decidió ir a avisarle al líder rojo, dejaría que ellos hablaran, escucharlos estaba mal y ella lo sabía, pero la necesidad le había ganado.

-Mierda-maldijo en un susurro, había actuado impulsivamente, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada y todo a causa de los celos.

**PDV Butch**

Había salido de mi cuarto para ir al cuarto de Brick, lo había estado viendo un más extraño que de costumbre. Él no suele pensar demasiado las cosas lo sé porque he vivido con él durante más de 15 años (yo: recuerden que los chicos tenían 15 y que gracias a los rayos z aumentaron de estatura y edad, ahora tienen 16 igual que las chicas).

Cuando estaba frente a la puerta de Brick la puerta de Bombón se abrió, ella tenía la mirada perdida y la expresión seria y acongojada, algo la preocupaba de nuevo y eso no era bueno.

Tengo la certeza de que si ella esta así algo va a pasar, solo hay que recordar que paso con Shun, al igual que Burbuja con Thai.

Decidí hablarle a Bombón.

-Hey, ¿Qué tienes?-pregunté y ella levantó la cabeza aturdida y confundida.

-Pues, no lo sé-contestó bajando la mirada, mire la puerta de Brick. Supongo que él puede esperar.

-¿Cómo es eso? -ella solo se encogió de hombros, suspire-Vamos a tu cuarto para hablar mejor, deja que el gran Butch arregle tus problemas.

Ella rió un poco-Que arrogante-dijo con diversión y yo me reí.

Entramos en la habitación y nos sentamos en una orilla de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?-volví a preguntarle y ella se quedo callada. Rodé los ojos.-Si no me dices no podré ayudarte.

-Bien-bufo y yo sonreí.-Solo promete no reírte porque si lo haces te golpeare.

-Ok, ok lo prometo-alce mis manos en señal de rendición, ella suspiro y se dejo caer en la cama boca abajo.

-Pues, hace poco casi me beso con Brick-dijo, esperen, ¿Cómo dijo? Casi… casi se besan ella y Brick.-Y eso no es todo…

-Tu…-me interrumpió antes de que terminara.

-Shh, comienzo a sentir raro cuando estoy con él, son como nervios, incomodidad y revoltijos en el estómago-la mire con obviedad, sé que no me ve pero hasta yo me daría cuenta de eso.-Sé que es obvio, pero no es posible que yo… Por dios nos odiamos a muerte, somos como perro y gato.

-Hey, del odio al amor solo hay un paso-dije burlonamente ella levantó la cabeza mirándome asesinamente yo sonreí.-Sé bien que no estoy en condiciones de estarte diciendo esto pero que se le puede hacer. Total ustedes dos son unos orgullosos de mierda, posiblemente sea solo admiración hacia él y la incomodidad de convivir con tu enemigo.

Vamos ni yo me trago eso pero todos han notado lo distraída que ha estado Bombón y les preocupa.

-Y miren quien lo dice-se mofo y la mire con los ojos entrecerrados, ella suspiro.-Pero al menos tu si te atreviste a besar a Bellota.

-Oye, ya lo dije yo, fue solo para que el imbécil de Rice no lo hiciera-me justifiqué, realmente fue así ¿o no? Hay ya ni yo sé.

-Te creeré-me miro desconfiada.-En ambas cosas.

-Solo porque te conviene-susurré y ambos reímos hasta que alguien toco la puerta.

-Pasa, está abierto-habló Bombón, una mata de cabello negro alborotado se dejo ver por el espacio de la puerta.

-Que bien que están los dos aquí-la voz de Bellota sonaba algo forzada entrecerré los ojos mirándola bien, algo oculta.-Iremos a un día de campo en una hora, alisten sus cosas.

Después de avisar eso salió del cuarto, mire a Bombón como preguntándole que tenía ella y la chica de cabellos naranjas solo se encogió de hombros.

Dios, que complicada.

**Fin PDV Butch**

* * *

**1 Hora después**

-¿Tienen todo listo?-preguntó el profesor y todos asintieron.-Bien, vámonos.

-Espere profesor, Shun y Thai no han llegado-anunció la rubia viendo el camino para llegar al laboratorio y no había rastros de ellos.

-¿Ellos tienen que venir?-se quejó Brick irritado.

-Si no te gusta podemos dejarte aquí-respondió la voz de Shun detrás del peli naranja asustándolo y haciéndolo que salte en su lugar.

-Estúpido no me llegues por la espalda-reclamó el ojirojo mirando mal al chico de cabello castaño, Shun rió y camino hasta Thai.

-Hola Thai, ¿Cómo te fue con tu familia?-preguntó la rubia caminaba hasta él, el pelinegro al ver que la chica de ojos celestes se acercaba sonrió

-Bien, ellos comprendieron perfectamente como lo hicieron con Shun-le dijo con serenidad y amabilidad, de nuevo podía ser él.

-Qué bueno que regresaste hermanito cursi-se burló Shun enganchando su brazo en el cuello de Thai juguetonamente, el pelinegro lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, jajaja-dijo entre dientes mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su hermano mayor.

-Hiro, vamos-apresuró la pelirroja al zorro que venía con un juguete de goma en el hocico caminando muy tranquilamente.

La voz de Bombón captó la completa atención de Shun por lo que fue con ella casi inmediatamente ayudándola con las tres maletas que tenía en sus hombros y manos.

-A ver, dame estas linda-el ojifucsia le quito dos maletas llenas de comida, varias mantas para el suelo y otras cosas para poder entretenerse allá. Y vaya que pesaban.-Dios, que tienen aquí piedras.

-Pff, debilucho-dijo la azabache pasando cerca de ellos con una enorme piedra que estorbaba el camino de la camioneta del profesor, dejando en blanco al pobre castaño caballeroso.

Bombón rió por eso y fue por Hiro, cargó al zorro en su regazo y camino de vuelta hasta Shun, ambos comenzaron a hablar muy animadamente. Por otro lado estaba Brick viendo todo eso disgustado ayudando a poner todas las cosas en el techo del vehículo.

¿Qué si le molestaba? Para nada, solamente quería que Bombón ayudara a guardar las cosas en vez de estar "coqueteando" con el chico.

-¡Brick vas a abollar el techo!-le gritó enojada la ojiverde mirando como el pelirrojo apretaba las manos sobre el metal dejando pequeñas marcas.

El ojirojo soltó su agarre y se disculpó recibiendo un reproche de Bellota diciéndole que controlara sus estúpidos celos. ¿Él? ¿celoso? Tsk, quien era ¿Boomer? Claro que no, el gran Brick nunca estaría celoso por aquella chica.

Vaya que ni él mismo se lo creía, pero hagamos como que sí para no herir su orgullo ¿sí?

* * *

**En el bosque cerca del territorio de peludito**

**PDV Burbuja**

Ya habíamos llegado, era como lo recordaba de la última vez, solo creo que es algo diferente al traer a los chicos con nosotras, además de Shun y Thai.

Hablando de los chicos justo ahora pelean con la manta para ponerla en el suelo, suena patético pero así está sucediendo.

Brick y Butch sostienen unas puntas pero estas están dobladas y mal acomodadas, Boomer y Ken están con los otros extremos gritándoles a los otros como poner la bendita manta. Están haciendo mucho ruido y tanto Bombón y Bellota, como yo ya estamos hartándonos.

-¡Basta!-gritó Bombón frustrada consiguiendo la atención de todos, reí nerviosa y las tres nos acercamos hasta ellos.

-A ver, quítense inútiles-Bellota los corrió y todos soltamos una pequeña risilla, las tres tomamos una esquina y la extendimos como debe ser. ¿Qué tan difícil era?-Son un dúo de idiotas.

Shun y Thai rieron junto con el profesor, Ken, poochie, Hiro y Boomer.

-Solo falta poner las cosas en la manta y comemos algo antes de que peludito llegue, no queremos que pase lo de la primera vez-dijo Ken mientras recordaban aquella vez que el monstro rosado les había quitado todo y a todos les salieron unas gotitas anime, excepto a los Natsuki.

-Bien, vamos a bajar las cosas-dijo el pelinegro y los rrbz junto con los otros dos bajaron todo lo demás de la camioneta.

Pienso que esto no será tan malo como creía...

**Fin PDV Burbuja**

Bellota miro a Butch y la plática que tuvo con Bombón en su cuarto le vino a la mente haciéndola enojar fácilmente. Bufó audiblemente y se fue, de lo que ella no se dio cuenta fue que llamó la atención del azabache que la veía intrigado.

-¿_Celos, muñeca?_

_-Cierra la boca, Rice-_respondió ella en su mente, Bellota se sentó en una roca muy grande cercana al lago, mirando al mismo.

_-Claaaro, lo haré cuando admitas que estas perdidamente enamorada del moreno ese-_respondió con cierto sarcasmo.

_-Tú estás más idiota que __**el idiota**__-_ellarodó los ojos y Rice rió.

_-Estas negando eso que sientes, eso está mal-_Rice negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_-¿Y vienes a decírmelo tú?-_preguntóirónica la morocha este lanzó una carcajada_._

_-¿Quién más?_

_-Eres insoportable-_dijo la ojiverde desviando la mirada aburrida.

_-Gracias, lo mismo va para ti, muñeca. Sería mejor que no te distrajeras tanto._

_-Esfúmate… literalmente-_la pelinegra frunció el ceño con confusión al pensar en eso.

_-Bien, te dejo, tu crush te habla-_y Rice se fue riendo estruendosa y roncamente justo antes de que Bellota lo insultara.

-Idiota-exclamó ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Wow, ¿ahora que hice?-preguntó la voz de Butch detrás de ella sobresaltándola y que por reflejo le tire un puñetazo en la quijada.-Auch. ¡Estúpida ¿qué te pasa?!

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡Me llegaste por la espalda inútil!-le gritó con la mano en el pecho, vaya que la había asustado.

-Pues en parte es tu culpa, andabas toda ida viendo el agua con cara de boba-respondió Butch con burla sobando su quijada, si que le había dolido ese golpe, que tenia por mano, ¿un ladrillo?

-Boba tu abuela-contestó más tranquila la pelinegra, Butch se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Qué hoy no es domingo?-preguntó confundido ella lo miro sarcástica.

-Hasta que te aprendiste los días de la semana-ironizó ella sonriendo tajante.

-Muy graciosa-dijo sonriendo falsamente.-Me refiero a que si no tenían que visitar a sus padres.

-Ah eso, los llamamos antes de partir diciendo que hoy no iríamos pero el próximo fin de semana sí-contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ohhh.

Silencio incómodo…

-¿A qué viniste?-preguntó la azabache rompiendo el horrible silencio que se había creado entre ellos, lo cual Butch agradeció.

El chico de ojos jades se quedó pensativo, estaba seguro que no causaría mucho decirle su plática con Bombón, eran mejores amigas ¿no?

-Cuando estábamos en casa estuve hablando con Bombón…-comenzó a decir, Bellota frunció el ceño y miro al lago de nuevo. ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto?

-Mmhm-hizo un sonido con la boca haciendo que prosiga.-Sí escuche algo.

Butch la miro desconfiado, pudo haber espiado…nah, ella no era capaz, su orgullo no permitía hacer eso.

-Bueno, te habrás dado cuenta de que ella está enamorada…-ella lo interrumpió.

-¿De ti? Sí-dijo con rabia, eso lo notó Butch primero se confundió y una vez que comprendió la miro y aguantó las ganas de reír, no por mucho tiempo. Bellota lo miro enojada, muy enojada.-¡¿De qué carajos te ríes imbécil?!

-Te ves tan tierna cuando estás celosa-le dijo él apretando la mejilla de la azabache y haciendo que ella se ponga más roja que la gorra de Brick, hablando de Brick.-Preciosa, Bombón está enamorada de Brick.

Le dijo en el oído, rozando a propósito sus labios con la oreja de la ojiverde haciendo que ella se estremezca, él rió y se separó un poco quedando a centímetros del rostro de ella. Ambos se miraban a los ojos intensamente, esmeralda contra jade. Butch sonrió y la atrajo hasta él desde la nuca chocando sus labios con los de ella.

A la mierda todo ¿no?

Ambos movían sus al compás del otro, lentamente. No fue hasta que, como siempre, alguien tiene que aparecer.

-Ejem, ejem-carraspeo ese alguien detrás de ellos. Ambos se separaron rápidamente e hicieron como que nada había pasado.-Lamento interrumpir este lindo momento, pero ha llegado una llamada, Rice está atacando la ciudad, pero si quieren sigan con lo suyo.

Una Bombón burlona mirándolos con picardía.

-No sé de qué me hablas-dijo rápidamente la de ojos verdes, Bombón rió entre dientes.

-Tranquilos, su secreto está a salvo conmigo-les guiño un ojo.

-Igual que el tuyo-dijo Butch alzando las cejas con burla. La pelirroja tomo color rojo en su cara completamente.

-Jejeje, vamos que si no Rice destruye la ciudad-dijo nerviosamente la ojirosa yéndose de ahí seguida de los pelinegros que se vieron significativamente.

-Fue un impulso involuntario-se excusó Butch dando por aclarado el asunto.

-Claro y yo no quería dejarte forever alone, por eso correspondí-le dijo de igual forma Bellota, él extendió su mano a ella.

-¿Amienemigos?-preguntó Butch sonriendo ella lo pensó un poco.

-Amienemigos-accedió, Bombón carraspeó de nuevo.-Ya vamos, ya vamos.

**Del otro lado de la ciudad**

-Miren es ahí-señaló la pelirroja mirando al hermano medio de los Natsuki sentado en la copa de un edificio lanzando rayos a todo lo que se movía y lo que no también, lucía aburrido o ansioso , era difícil para ellos descifrar con exactitud lo que sentía el villano.

-¡Oye cabeza de arroz, mira aquí arriba!-gritó la pelinegra con algo de burla, Rice miro hacia arriba sonriendo socarronamente.

-No cambia-susurro para sí, luego algo hizo que impactara en uno de los grandes edificios de por ahí dejando un hoyo en la pared.-Me dolió.

-Obvio-respondió nuevamente Bellota con su martillo apoyado en su hombro de manera despreocupada.

-Sigo sin descubrir que hace para levantar esa cosa-dijo la peli naranja mirando el martillo desconfiada, Burbuja asintió.

-Eso es plan con maña-concordó la rubia con los ojos como puntitos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Boomer viéndolas extraño los otros dos igual.

-¿Han tratado de cargar esa cosa?-les cuestionó la ojiceleste señalando el martillo de Bellota, quien en ese momento estaba cara a cara contra Rice y su hacha, ella iba ganando por obvias razones.

Los hermanos negaron con la cabeza.

-Pesa como el demonio-completó la pelirroja jugando con su yo-yo.-Vaya, que enserio se toman la pelea ellos dos.

-Burbuja, podrías…

-¿Qué rayos son esas cosas de abajo?-le interrumpió Butch mirando hacia debajo de donde flotaban. Corriendo y asustando a la gente de la ciudad habían pequeñas criaturas en forma de escorpiones de mediano tamaño, estos eran negros y emitían un aura oscura. Sin duda habían sido creados por EL.

-Parecen…escorpiones-contestó la ojirosa insegura, vieron como llegaron a un teléfono público y cuando pasaron por ahí se fue pudriendo y desasiendo.

-Pero que…-dijo Brick dejando la palabra en el aire, los animales se dirigían a las personas que corrían despavoridas por su vida.

-No podemos tocarlos, hagan ataques a distancia-ordenó Bombón antes de que todos fueran por ellos.

Brick y Butch fueron por la izquierda los demás por la derecha.

-Strawberry power-el yo-yo de Bombón creo algunas esferas de energía rosas que se dirigieron a un grupo de escorpiones, al momento de impactar estos se deshicieron.

-Bubbles energy-lo mismo paso con la rubia solo que ella encerraba a algunos en burbujas que Boomer se encargaba de eliminar.

-Plasma ball-Boomer creaba esferas azules que desintegraba a los animales junto a la burbuja que los encerraba.

-Fleming boomerang-el disco de Brick destruía e incineraba a varios por columnas.

-Spherical symphony-el ojiverde creaba bolas de plasma parecidos a sus campos de fuerza que explotaban al impactar.

Sin embargo, no importaba cuantos derrotaran cada uno, seguían apareciendo por todos lados.

-Son demasiados-anunció la pelirroja mirando que seguían acercándose más. Thai y Shun estaban en un callejón escondidos. Al ver que sus amigos estaban en problemas decidieron salir, por suerte habían traído sus armas en una maleta.

Shun con su katana en mano evitando el contacto con los animales los cortaba en dos o se las encajaba en la parte posterior, por otro lado Thai tenía si ballesta en mano lanzando lechas de energía a la distancia.

-Shun, detrás de ti-avisó Bombón desde el aire, el castaño se giro enterrando la espada en uno de ellos. Aunque a la pelirroja se distrajo causando que su yo-yo quede enredado alrededor de un escorpión, a este se le sumaron dos, haciéndose más grande.

-¡Bombón, suéltalo!-le gritó el ojirojo sin despegar la vista de su boomerang que en ese instante regresó a su mano.

-¡No puedo, esta enredado en mi mano!-ella trataba desesperadamente de zafarse.-¿Por qué a mí?-se preguntó malhumorada, el escorpión más grande que el resto jalaba con sus tenazas el hilo del arma acercándola.-¡Quítate, maldita sea!

Estaban demasiado cerca de tocar al animal asqueroso de ojos amarillentos, cada vez se acercaban, dos metros, uno y medio metro, un metro, cincuenta centímetros, treinta centímetros, diez centímetros, cinco centímetros…

* * *

**Inicio del espacio publicitario, en un momento regresaremos a nuestra programación habitual…**

**El nuevo ¡Phone 8 es… (nah no se crean, solamente bromeaba, sigan leyendo)**

* * *

El disco de Brick cortó el hilo dejando libre a la pelirroja que voló rápidamente hacia donde estaban todos e hizo aparecer un yo-yo nuevo.

-Dios, creí que iba morir, gracias Brick-le dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico.

-¡HEY, LINDA! ¡¿Estás bien?!-gritó desde abajó ya que los seis héroes estaban a una distancia considerable en el cielo.

-SI, GRACIAS POR PREOCUPARTE-le gritó de regreso, todos miraron a Bellota y a Rice quienes estaban por terminar la pelea, el hacha ahora estaba en la calle y ambos estaban demasiado cansados.

-¿Listo para rendirte, idiota?-preguntó la ojiverde con burla limpiando la sangre que caía de un raspón en su mejilla.

-Eso ni soñarlo muñeca-él se limpió la sangre que salía de su labio inferior y la miro con desdén.-Aunque ahora que lo pienso, yo principalmente no venía por ti, dulzura.

Se hizo el pensativo mientras todos lo miraban, distrayéndolos, hizo que su hacha se levantara y quedara a la altura de la espalda de la pelirroja. Shun fijo su vista en ella y se horrorizó al ver el arma de hojas de gran filo detrás de la líder.

El castaño quería gritar pero no le salían las palabras, fijo su vista en el pelirrojo.

-¡BRICK!-gritó por fin y en el momento en que todos voltearon vieron el arma aproximándose a Bombón.

El ojirojo entendió el mensaje y en cuanto el hacha tomo velocidad Brick se lanzó contra ella para alejarla de ella. Ambos terminaron cayendo en uno de los edificios de oficinas rompiendo el cristal. Brick había abrazado a Bombón, por lo que quedo encima de ella a centímetros de su rostro, se sonrojaron.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él preocupado y ella asintió haciendo suspirar de alivio a Brick.

-Gracias Brick, de nuevo-dijo la pelirroja avergonzada, nuevamente se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en los del otro. Ahí Bombón se dio cuenta de todo y su mente se aclaró, sonrió.-Me encantaría saber hasta dónde llegaría esto pero por si no lo recuerdas hay un montón de bichos abajo dispuestos a derretir todo a su paso. Vamos.

Brick rió y se levanto y la ayudo, ambos salieron de ahí volando con una mirada determinada.

-Vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez-dijo con dureza Brick tronándose el cuello.

-Y que sea ahora-secundo Bombón siendo seguida por los demás.

Rice tenía que entrar en razón si o si, ahora era fundamental para poder acabar con esa estúpida venganza de EL claro que nada se quedaría inconcluso, ella había prometido ayudar a los hermanos de Shun y eso iba a hacer.

**Continuara…**

**Me ausenté demasiado tiempo lo sé, sinceramente no sé ni cómo me ausenté tanto tiempo.**

**Kathy: Vaya cosa…**

**Shun: ¡HE VUELTO!**

**Lyra: ¿A quién le interesa?**

**Shun: Uy alguien esta de mal humor.**

**Lyra: Cállate ¬¬* Gracias por leer, perdonen una vez más mi ausencia pero bueno la escuela… **

**Shun: Bipolar.**

**Lyra: ¿Qué tu no estabas en el hospital?**

**Shun: No fue tan grave**

**Lyra: Hmp. En fin, espero les haya gustado.**

**Dejen sus reviews**

**Hasta a próxima (o^^)o**


	24. Chapter 23: Rice

**Hey, no estoy muerta… aún. Hommmm, bueno hablemos del capítulo anterior. **

**Como pudieron darse cuenta le di un poco más de protagonismo a la pareja verde, ya saben con eso del orgullo y esas cosas, va ligado al conflicto de los lideres por lo que creo que habrá más de ellos.**

**Shun: ¡Yey!**

**Lyra: Dios, te prefería en el hospital u.u**

**Shun: ¿Qué si estoy bien? Claro no me paso nada gracias por preocuparte ¬¬***

**Lyra: Cierto, espero que mueras pronto *sonrisa sarcástica***

**Shun: Eres una…**

**Lyra: ¿Y Kathy?**

**Shun: Salió con su novio**

**Lyra: Aww, ternurita estas celoso por tu hermana**

**Shun: Cállate y presenta el capítulo.**

**Lyra: Ok, ok no te enojes mijo…**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es pertenencia de ella y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**En el capítulo anterior**

-Pues, hace poco casi me beso con Brick

-Hey, del odio al amor solo hay un paso-dijo el pelinegro- Sé bien que no estoy en condiciones de estarte diciendo esto pero que se le puede hacer. Total ustedes dos son unos orgullosos de mierda, posiblemente sea solo admiración hacia él y la incomodidad de convivir con tu enemigo.

―.―

-Iremos a un día de campo en una hora, alisten sus cosas.

―.―

-Te ves tan tierna cuando estás celosa-le dijo él apretando la mejilla de la azabache y haciendo que ella se ponga más roja que la gorra de Brick, y hablando de Brick.-Preciosa, Bombón está enamorada de Brick.

Butch sonrió y la atrajo hasta él desde la nuca chocando sus labios con los de ella.

―.―

-Gracias Brick, de nuevo-dijo la pelirroja avergonzada, nuevamente se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en los del otro. Ahí Bombón se dio cuenta de todo y su mente se aclaró, sonrió.-Me encantaría saber hasta dónde llegaría esto pero por si no lo recuerdas hay un montón de bichos abajo dispuestos a derretir todo a su paso. Vamos.

Brick rió y se levanto y la ayudo, ambos salieron de ahí volando con una mirada determinada.

-Vamos a acabar con esto de una buena vez-dijo con dureza Brick tronándose el cuello.

-Y que sea ahora-secundo Bombón siendo seguida por los demás.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Rice…**

-Burbuja y Butch traten de encerrar a cuantos puedan-ordenó Brick viendo a los escorpiones caminando hacia las personas. El pelinegro y la rubia asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que les habían dicho.

-Es inútil, seguirán apareciendo más-agregó el peliblanco con burla, Bellota lo miro enojada.

-¡Me tienes harta, idiota!-gritó la pelinegra lanzando un ataque en dirección al villano el cual lo esquivó no muy fácilmente.-¡¿Por qué demonios haces esto?!

La azabache volvió a atacar continuamente, todos los demás ayudaban a Butch y Burbuja mientras que Shun y Thai miraban la batalla de su hermano expectantes.

-Oh mi inocente muñequita-canturreo desviando una onda de energía con su hacha ya en su mano.-No tengo porqué contestarte nada.

-NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, ESTÚPIDO-gruñó enojada, en realidad estaba harta, cansada y sobre todo decepcionada de la forma de actuar del villano de cabello blanco.

Rice lanzó un corte que hizo que la ojiverde cayera en dirección a un grupo de escorpiones, Bellota veía al suelo pensando en una forma de salvarse sin embargo nada se le ocurría, nada pasaba por su mente. Estaba en blanco, estaba acabada.

Ahora entendía lo que sintió la pelirroja hace unos minutos.

Y fue entonces que alguien llegó a su rescate tomándola de la cintura y flotando con ella en sus brazos. Oh miren, es Butch.

-Como que se te está haciendo costumbre salvar chicas ¿no?-mencionó la morocha aun en los brazos de su contraparte, este la miro irónico.

-Sí, de nada por salvarte la vida-contestó él con sarcasmo haciendo que Bellota ruede los ojos.

-Gracias idiota-dijo ella palmeando el pecho de Butch zafándose del agarre del moreno.

-¡¿Ya terminaron?!-se oyó la voz de Shun desde abajo.

-Bombón, calla a tu novio-ordenó Bellota alzando una ceja, ambos se ruborizaron.

-¡Él no es mi novio!

-¡No es momento de discutir!-gritó Brick molesto, Butch volteo y dirigió su penetrante mirada furiosa en el de cabellos blancos.

-Ahora si no la cuentas imbécil-le dijo con voz escalofriante y al tocar una melodía con su flauta creó en esta una espada parecida a la katana de Shun.

-Uy, que miedo-se burló el villano rodando los ojos, al regresar la vista al pelinegro este ya no estaba en el mismo lugar. Miro hacia los lados y solo vio a los demás combatiendo con sus escorpiones.

-No deberías perder de vista a tu oponente-dijo Butch desde su espalda atacándolo con su espada de cristal en un color verde oscuro, Rice se dio vuelta rápidamente interceptando el ataque del héroe.

-Es muy bajo atacar por la espalda-comentó de forma burlona Rice chocando armas con Butch, este último sonrió.

-También aprovecharse de una chica-reprochó Butch sin dejar de atacar.

Ambos estaban en una dura y violenta batalla, Shun y Thai sentían una fuerte impotencia al igual que Bellota.

-Chicos, esta es su oportunidad-gritó Boomer, Bellota y los Natsuki voltearon a ver a los demás. Los escorpiones estaban en una enorme burbuja Brick, Bombón y Boomer tenían controlados a los que llegaban, pero eso no duraría mucho tiempo.-Vamos, es ahora o nunca.

-¡Butch!-le llamó la ojiverde y este solo se limitó a verla y asentir, ambos se entendían por medio de miradas, era lo único bueno de tenerlo como aliado.-_"Se que esto es trampa pero es necesario"_-pensó alistando su martillo-Sonic punch.

El golpe dio en el blanco, en ese caso Rice, esto lo aprovechó Butch para poder inmovilizarlo y dejar que Bombón lo amarrara con el hilo de su yo-yo.

Los escorpiones dejaron de salir y todos pudieron tomar un respiro de alivio.

* * *

Atado en una silla con el hilo del arma de Bombón con sus hermanos frente a él, Rice trataba de soltarse y no cooperaba mucho que digamos con lo que ellos querían que pasara.

-¿Por qué siguen con EL?-preguntó nuevamente Shun mirando a su hermano menor girar la cabeza evadiendo e ignorando su pregunta.

-EL solo trata de destruir a las chicas, la ciudad y nosotros no le importamos-razonó Thai mirando serio al chico peliblanco.-Créeme que en su primera oportunidad, cuando ya no le sirvas, te matará.

-¿Y que si no lo hace?-cuestionó el ojiverde-pistache molesto.-El nos prometió seguridad a cambio de lealtad y también dijo que no lastimaría a nuestra familia, ustedes mandaron todo a la mierda.

Todos miraban atentos la discusión, era imposible hacerle ver a Rice que EL lo destruiría junto a los demás, era demasiado terco.

-Eso no es verdad, nos matará de todas maneras-intervino de nuevo Shun, Rice lo miro.

-Al menos a ustedes sí.

-¿Qué parte no entiendes cabeza de arroz?-interrumpió Bellota hastiada de la terquedad de Rice, él la miro mal.-Hace algunos años EL junto a todos los villanos de la ciudad para idear un plan para destruirnos, por lo que nos contaron estos idiotas, EL prometió entregarles poderes nuevos a todos, en cambio, les quito sus rayos z negros. Los traicionó. Les mintió. ¿Aun sigues creyendo que cumplirá su palabra? Si los villanos dependen de esos rayos para vivir y ÉL se los quito a sabiendas de eso, ¿Sigues pensando que estarás a salvo?

Ante eso todos quedaron impactados en especial Rice. Ella dejo pensando al peliblanco en las posibilidades, opciones y consecuencias.

¿Sería verdad eso? ¿O solo están tratando de persuadirlo? Confusión es todo lo que tenía en la cabeza en ese momento.

-Créele hermano, yo mismo lo escuche unas horas antes del día en que los atacaste-dijo Shun, Rice bufó mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué ni quieres entender?-preguntó exasperada la ojiverde moviendo sus manos con irritación, el peliblanco miro hacia otro lado mientras sentía la mirada de ella asesinándolo-¡Rice!

Y eso fue lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos, era idea suya o era la primera vez que la oía decir su nombre sin ningún insulto o por medio de los pensamientos, oírlo directamente de su voz.

-Tenía miedo-murmuro en un susurro que todos oyeron, sus hermanos sonrieron y los demás abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, más la pelinegra.

-Para serte franco yo también lo tenía-reveló el castaño mirando a su hermano menor.-Pero yo tuve una motivación.

Todos miraron de reojo a la pelirroja que se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

-Yo no aguantaba el sufrimiento de ambos, se veía a kilómetros que no les gustaba hacer eso-respondió Thai poniendo una mano en el hombro del peliblanco, que aun estaba atado a la silla.

Todos se fijaron en esto, Shun miro a la portadora del arma.

-Em, linda, ¿podrías quitarle eso a Rice?-preguntó y ella asintió, de algún modo todos se habían acostumbrado a oírlo decirle de tal manera a Bombón, aunque al ojirojo no le gustaba mucho la idea.

Después de que el chico de cabello blanco fuera liberado miro a todos avergonzado, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello habló.

-Siento mucho lo de allá y…-comenzó a decir nervioso pero Bellota le interrumpió.

-Sabemos lo que sucedía, no necesitas disculparte-la ojiverde se quedo pensativa-Oh bueno, casi matas dos veces a Bombón, creo que ella mi merece una disculpa.

Rice volteo a ver a la de ojos rosas y justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para hablar ella se adelantó.

-No es necesario-dijo Bombón riendo nerviosamente y moviendo sus manos.

-¡Chicas, Chicos! ¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Salgan a la terraza!-entro Poochie junto a Hiro corriendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?-preguntó ahora la rubia mirando a ambos animales alarmados.

-Es EL apareció una simulación de él en el cielo-le respondió el zorro rojo alterado, todos se vieron con preocupación.

-Los animales hablan-señaló con horror Rice, todos lo miraron mal.

-Luego te lo explico, no es momento para preocuparse por pequeñeces-le dijo Thai tomándolo del brazo para comenzar a correr hacia la terraza del laboratorio.

Una vez que llegaron pudieron apreciar la figura del demonio en el cielo riendo con su risa que causa escalofríos a cualquiera.

-Oh, por fin han llegado-habló viendo hacia el laboratorio, también fijo su vista en los Natsuki.-Mm, Rice pensé que tu serías más leal que tus hermanos, pero veo que no. Que decepcionante.

-Ve al grano demonio de pacotilla-bramó el castaño molesto EL rió una vez más.

-Veo que no estamos de muy buen humor, ¿Qué? ¿La linda pelirroja no te corresponde?-preguntó con burla, ella desvió la mirada y Shun apretó los puños con rabia.

-Ve al punto-ordenó el líder pelirrojo con su voz inquebrantable y mirada penetrante.

-Que directo mi querido Brick-siguió con su juego, todos ya se estaban hartando.-Iré al tema. Les he dado muchas oportunidades de rendirse ante mí y ceder, pero al parecer ustedes no quieren entender que si pelean o no el resultado de esta batalla será el mismo; la destrucción de ustedes y este pueblucho

-No te dejaremos-intervino Bombón con voz seria y decidida, el demonio se rio a más no poder por lo dicho de la pelirroja dejando a todos desconcertados.

Todos miraron a EL como si estuviera loco, lo cual era muy probable pero ¿de qué se reía?

-Todavía son muy ingenuos-dijo con su voz afeminada y haciendo ademanes.-Aun no saben que no importa que hagan ya no podrán venceré yo sé todas y cada una de sus debilidades, lo crean o no puedo destruirlos tanto física como mentalmente.

Todos abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa y miedo a excepción de Brick, EL no podía hacerle nada a él lo único que Brick tenía que le importase o que sabía que le importara eran sus hermanos y ellos sabían defenderse muy bien.

El ojirojo solamente sonrió con arrogancia y levantó el mentón.

-Solo inténtalo demonio de dudosa procedencia-le retó con burla cruzándose de brazos. EL lo miro.

-¿Estás seguro que no hay nada que te aterre?-preguntó con voz macabra e intrigante, daba la sensación de que sabía algo que los demás no.

-Estoy más que seguro-respondió el pelirrojo en el mismo tono que antes.

EL lanzó una risotada y desapareció del cielo con una frase que dejo pensando al líder de los rrbz.

-_"Eso es lo que tú crees, Brick"_

Todos se miraron preocupados, el tiempo de la venganza de EL había llegado, lo que nadie sabía era que todos y cada uno estaban tan vulnerables como el otro.

Y eso además de preocuparlos les aterraba… ¿Qué tenía planeado EL ahora?

**Semanas después**

Los días avanzaban y nada pasaba en la ciudad, mojo volvía a aparecer de vez en cuando pero hacia unas semanas no lo veían robando o esas cosas. Sin actividad de rayos z negros ni los polvos de EL, Shun, Thai y Rice habían estado yendo más seguido al laboratorio.

Todos vivían con el temor de la aparición del demonio rojo, Hiro había estado practicando junto a Bombón y Brick. Butch y Bellota igual practicaban, al ser los más fuertes solo entre ellos aguantaban sus golpes, además de que su relación había mejorado un poco, mientras que los rubios seguían como siempre.

Aunque para sorpresa de Boomer, Burbuja estaba un poco más cercana a él desde el día en la que ella y Thai habían estado en aquella laguna.

Justo ahora eran las 12 am de la madrugada del sábado, en la habitación del pelirrojo el chico se encontraba moviéndose entre sueños, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

_**Mente de Brick**_

_**PDV Brick**_

_¿Dónde estoy? Esto no es Saltadilla._

_Todo está hecho de ruinas, los edificios destruidos y las calles llenas de cráteres y de gente tirada sin vida en el suelo, manchas de sangre secas y frescas. El cielo por alguna extraña razón se ve de un color naranja rojizo, el sol está oculto por nubes negras y se percibía el viento helado y seco._

_En las calles no se veía ninguna persona a excepción de las que estaban tiradas en el suelo, no veía a mis hermanos o a las chicas, me estaba empezando a inquietar._

_-¡Bombón!¡chicos!-gritaba, podía ser que Burbuja y Bellota estuvieran con Boomer y Butch pero ¿y Bombón? ¿Dónde está ella? Nadie contestaba a mis llamados, nadie venía a ver por que gritaba. Nadie._

_Caminé hasta llegar al parque de la ciudad en donde habíamos estado jugando todos, me adentre en él hasta llegar a la pequeña laguna ya conocida. El agua estaba negra, había animales que antes nadaban ahí flotando en la superficie. Era horrible._

_-¡Chicos! ¡Rubia, Bellota, Bombón!-seguía gritando pero nada, nadie me contesta, que desesperante es esto._

_Corrí en dirección a la calle nuevamente, no. Nadie vivo esta en las calles._

_¿Dónde mierda están todos?_

_-Vaya Brick, pareces desesperado-la afeminada voz de EL hizo que me volteara. Cosa que no debí hacer._

_Mis hermanos junto a Bellota y Burbuja estaban tirados en el suelo, no se veía que se movieran… o respirarán. Me acerqué a ellos corriendo y me horrorice aun más al ver a Boomer con los ojos abiertos y perdidos, rasguños y manchas de sangre en su rostro y ropa._

_Los demás no estaban mejor, voltee para ya no ver esto, no podía soportarlo._

_Mire furioso a EL quien reía cínicamente, y ahí caí en cuenta…_

_-Bombón…-dije en un susurro, volví la mirada al afeminado demonio quien sonreía.-¡¿EN DÓNDE MIERDA ESTÁ BOMBÓN IMBÉCIL?!_

_Ni bien sabía por qué me importaba tanto, pero sentía un horrible e insoportable dolor agudo en el pecho ante la posibilidad de que ella…_

_-¿Te refieres a ella?-en una de sus tenazas llevaba tomada del largo cabello a Bombón, ella parecía cansada, respiraba con dificultad, sangre, raspones y moretones se asomaban en su piel blanca, mientras luchaba por mantener sus ojos rosas abiertos._

_-¡¿Qué le has hecho infeliz?!-grité furioso, sentía el deseo de arrancar la cabeza de ese estúpido demonio de mierda con mis propias manos._

_-Solamente me he divertido un poco-dijo con sadismo lanzándola al suelo con fuerza, se oyó un gemido de dolor y mi pecho se estrujó.-Parece que ella era la que más resistencia a puesto, todos los demás no aguantaron mucho._

_Lo mire con odio y desprecio, fui rápidamente hasta Bombón, quien aun estaba en el pavimento, su pecho subía y bajaba entrecortadamente y a un ritmo peligrosamente lento._

_-B…bri…ick-su voz salía muy leve y le costaba hablar, la acomodé encima de mis piernas con su cabeza en mi pecho. Sus mejillas antes rosadas ahora estaban pálidas, su cara tenía múltiples cortes y sangre caía de su cabeza y labio inferior._

_-Hijo de…-me callé y mire nuevamente a la pelirroja que estaba en mi regazo.-Bombón, rosadita…_

_-L-lo sie…nto, no… no pude aguantar más-dijo ella pausadamente tratando de sonreír, aunque su intento de sonrisa termino en una mueca de dolor._

_-No, tu no… Eres fuerte, por favor aguanta un poco-supliqué al ver como apretaba más su cabeza en mi pecho con dolor._

_-Oh, miren que conmovedora escena-habló EL nuevamente, lo ignore._

_-Por favor, vamos rosadita, no te dejes vencer tan fácil, tú no eres así-volví a decir, mi voz sonaba un tanto desesperada y dura. No entiendo, no entiendo porque me duele tanto esto._

_-Per-perdóname…Brick-dejo de moverse, sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo cayó inerte entre mis brazos. La mire atónito e impotente._

_Esto no podía estar pasando, no, esto no es real._

_-Te dije que conocía todos sus puntos débiles, Brick-mencionó EL desapareciendo, dejando el eco de su risa._

_No, no, no, no, no…¡NO!_

_-Bombón…-la moví, nada.-Bombón-volví a moverla, nada.-¡Bombón!..._

_**Fuera del sueño (Aun en PDV Brick)**_

-¡Bombón!-desperté agitado y lleno de sudor, mi respiración era acelerada y mi pulso estaba al cien. La impotencia aun no abandonaba mi cuerpo .

Las sábanas de mi cama estaban desparramadas en el suelo. Mire la hora en el despertador, 3:45 am.

-Todo fue un sueño…

**Fin PDV Brick**

* * *

**Por la mañana**

Todos habían despertado temprano, raro ya que era domingo. En especial los pelinegros.

Sentados en el comedor desayunando y hablando de su visita a sus familiares, puesto que el domingo pasado no habían podido ir no podían faltar esta vez. Los chicos se habían ofrecido ir con ellas a excepción del pelirrojo que estaba demasiado pensativo esa mañana.

Brick no se había podido sacar aquel sueño de la cabeza, todo lo que quedaba de la madrugada no había vuelto a dormir por estar pensando en ello.

Todo eso se les hizo muy sospechoso a todos, en especial a Boomer y Butch, pues, al estar a los lados de la habitación de su hermano pudieron escuchar el grito que había dado el ojirojo en la noche.

Terminando el desayuno las chicas fueron a alistar sus cosas, pensaban quedarse a dormir ya que el lunes, por ser día festivo en Nueva Saltadilla, las clases se habían cancelado.

-Oye Brick-llamó el pelinegro, al no recibir respuesta miro a Boomer significativamente.

-Brick-llamo ahora el rubio, tampoco recibió respuesta, ambos hermanos menores se volvieron a mirar y asintieron.-1, 2…3

-¡BRICK!-gritaron ambos en los oídos del pelirrojo haciendo que este salte en su lugar y caiga al suelo por el susto.

-¡Par de imbéciles! ¡¿Qué rayos les pasa?!-gritó alterado dándole un zape a sus hermanos.

-No nos escuchabas-se excusó el ojiazul sobando su nuca al igual que Butch.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó el ojiverde imperceptiblemente preocupado, Brick sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza.

-No, dolo un sueño me dejo pensando-contestó rascando su nuca sonriendo levemente.

Butch y Boomer hicieron una mueca de disgusto y solo asintieron no muy convencidos.

-Estamos listas, ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Burbuja llegando al lado de su contraparte.

-Claro-respondió este sonriendo y mirando de reojo a su hermano de ojos rojos.

-Andando idiota, quiero llegar temprano-avisó Bellota posicionándose a un costado de Butch este solo sonrió divertido ante las palabras de la morocha.

-¿Qué les parece una carrera?-propuso el ojiverde mirando a los rubios, estos lo miraron confundidos.-Sí, una carrera, pero con las chicas en la espalda.

Boomer miró a Burbuja y Butch a Bellota.

-Si no tengo que caminar, me apunto-respondió Bellota con burla, el azabache sonrió.

-Claro, porque no-la ojiceleste se encogió de hombros.

Bombón solo se ajustó su mochila y los miro sonriente.

-¡Vamos!-gritaron los pelinegros mientras Bellota saltaba a la espalda de Butch y Burbuja a la de Boomer. Ambas parejas comenzaron a correr dejando a los pelirrojos atrás.

-Son unos niños-dijo el pelirrojo negando con la cabeza, Bombón caminó hasta la puerta.

-Profesor ya nos vamos-anunció volteando la cabeza sobre su hombro, volvió a mirar al frente dispuesta a irse.

Brick tomo su mochila roja del sofá y camino detrás de ella, la ojirosa al sentir la presencia del pelirrojo detrás de ella volteo a verlo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Brick mientras sonreía. Ella lo miro raro.

-¿Por qué quieres ir conmigo?-preguntó un tanto desconfiada, él solo se puso detrás de ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Bombón.

-No pienso perderte de vista-dijo Brick cerca del oído de la ojirosa haciendo que ella se estremezca y que él ría.

-Okey-dijo ella dudosa caminando siendo abrazada por los hombros por el brazo de su contraparte mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

-_No sé muy bien el porqué de ese sueño pero no pienso dejarte sola ni un segundo-_pensó el de ojos sangre mientras veía de reojo el tierno sonrojo de Bombón mientras sonreía ladinamente como solo él sabía hacer.-_Sin importar qué te voy a proteger…_

**Continuara…**

**Termine, uff me costó escribir esto. Bueno, como tenía tantas ganas de escribir sobre mi pareja favorita, que creo que es obvio que es la rojita ^w^, puse a Brick un poco cursi pero bueh, hay que darle un cambio.**

**Shun: Mmm, poco de los verdes**

**Lyra: Pregunta, ¿Quién es la escritora aquí?**

**Shun: ¬¬ Tú**

**Lyra: Exacto así que cállate.**

**Kathy: Hay el amorsh, el amorsh**

**Shun: ¬¬***

**Lyra: Celoso… Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo me tarde un poquito pero tenía tareas y demás ^u^U **

**Kathy: ¡Spoiler! En el próximo capítulo…**

* * *

_-¿Que haremos ahora?-preguntó aterrada la rubia. _

_-¡Burbuja!-gritó preocupado el ojiazul._

―.―

_-Mierda Brick-se quejó Bombón sobando su cabeza, el mencionado la miro en forma de disculpa._

_-No fue mi intención-se disculpó tratando de no reírse._

―.―

_-Butch inútil, deja a Dai-la ojiverde lo golpeo en la cabeza._

_-Aléjate de ella imbécil, es mía-dijo el peliverde abrazando a Bellota contra su pecho._

_(ULTIMOS CAPÍTULOS)_

* * *

**Lyra: ¡Kathy! ¿¡Que te dije sobre los p¡#~$ spoilers?!**

**Kathy: Bueno antes de que ahora yo termine en el hospital… Gracias por leer esta rara historia.**

**Dejen sus reviews y eviten que Shun le haga algo horrible Lyra.**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^ (Así es gente, la carita vuelve)**


	25. Chapter 24: La paz antes de la tormenta

**Oh dios, me tarde una eternidad, mi muero muerta. Enserio lo siento, quería escribir pero cada vez que estaba frente a la computadora con la hoja de Word en blanco mi mente no imaginaba nada, nada de nada. Pero bueno. Hoy les traigo el capítulo 24, yey…okno. Emm, en el cap anterior me dijeron de un pequeño error de cálculo en los días lamento eso les explicaré. Como estuvieron semanas preocupados solo pudieron ir unos cuentos días a sus casas, por eso decía que el "domingo pasado no habían podido ir". Disculpen el error. y gracias **_**juanjonh343**_** por avisarme.**

**Shun: Despistada~**

**Lyra: Jajaja―con unas tijeras en la mano. ―Chistosito ¿verdad?**

**Shun: Eh, no te creas, era broma―se esconde detrás de Kathy que está en su celular.―¿Con quién hablas?**

**Kathy: Con mi novio.**

**Shun: Grrr**

**Lyra: Deja tus celos de lado, ¡tengo que presentar el capítulo ya!**

**Shun: Ok, ok ya―se sienta en uno de los sillones.―Prosigue.**

**Lyra: Idiota―rueda los ojos.**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! PowerpuffGirls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: La paz antes de la tormenta**

En el capítulo anterior los seis jóvenes héroes habían ido a visitar a las familias de las chicas, Brick había tenido un sueño extraño y ahora no quiere despegarse de la pelirroja. Butch y Bellota se llevan mejor que antes y los rubios siguen en su juego de sonrojos y sonrisas tiernas…

**En casa de Burbuja**

-Entonces, ¿dormiré aquí?-preguntó Boomer al ver el futón blanco en el suelo un poco apartado del que pertenecía a la ojiceleste.

Burbuja asintió a la pregunta de el chico.

-Ajá, pero como es día de limpieza…-vaciló un poco, saco su delantal y una escoba.-Tengo que limpiar la casa.

Boomer la miro confundido.-¿Tu sola?

-Bueno, mi abuelita ya no es tan joven como antes y le cuesta trabajo mantener limpia esta casa tan grande ella sola así que cuando puedo le ayudo-le dijo la rubia sonriendo y mirando sus botas de peluche. Boomer la miro sonrojado un momento, dejo su mochila cerca de la que sería su cama esa noche.

Se acercó a la rubia y tomó la escoba de las pequeñas manos de Burbuja haciendo que ella levante la cabeza confundida y un poco sonrojada por un pequeño roce de sus manos, el chico sonrió.

-Yo te ayudo-le dijo poniendo la cabeza de la escoba en el suelo y poyándose un poco en el palo.

-Pero no tienes…

-¿No crees que sería descortés de mi parte dejar a un linda doncella limpiar sola esta mansión?-dijo interrogante y con una sonrisa digna de los rowdy's. Burbuja suspiro rendida y accedió a que él la ayudara.

Si bien Boomer era tranquilo y pasivo, también era tan terco como sus hermanos. Claro cuando quería.

-Toma, es para que no se ensucie tu ropa-ella le había tendido un mandil de color rojo y ella tomo una escoba nueva en sus manos.

Ambos fueron a la planta de abajo, la abuelita de Burbuja estaba cocinando.

-Abuelita vamos a empezar a limpiar-avisó la rubia con voz dulce, la señora se volteo para ver a su nieta.

-Muy bien-les respondió sonriente, ambos rubios asintieron y se fueron por un pasillo.

-¿Qué cuartos limpiaremos primero?-cuestionó Boomer mirando los innumerables puertas de las habitaciones que había en solo ese pasillo.

-Vamos por las últimas y luego las que siguen hasta terminar en la otra punta del pasillo, el baño lo limpiaremos ambos ya que es demasiado grande-explicó la ojiceleste apuntando las puertas.

-D-de acuerdo-dijo Boomer con los ojos como puntitos, luego ladeo la cabeza y dejo salir lagrimas como cascadas estilo anime.-_"¿En qué me metí?"_

**En la casa Akatsutsumi**

El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la cocina junto a la pequeña hermana de Bombón, esta lo miraba con picardía.

-¿Qué?-preguntó bruscamente el de ojos rojos, la niña rió.

-Nada-respondió, Kasey sonrió malvadamente y le lanzó una manzana tras salir corriendo.

El chico le lanzó nuevamente la manzana a la niña, pero esta cayó en la cabeza de la ojirosa.

-Mierda Brick-se quejó Bombón sobando su cabeza, el mencionado la miro en forma de disculpa.

-No fue mi intención-se disculpó tratando de no reírse_. _Vaya mañana.

~Minutos después~

-¿Entonces mañana iremos a un parque de diversiones?-preguntó la pelirroja alzando una ceja. No es que no le emocionara la idea pero, contando que EL podría aparecer en cualquier momento no eran demasiadas cosas a favor de la chica de ojos rosas.

-Así es, ¿no estás emocionada?-preguntó su madre con entusiasmo, la pelirroja sonrió algo forzado y su mamá se dio cuenta de ello.-¿Qué ocurre? Normalmente estarías gritando junto con Kasey.

-Digamos que me preocupa la amenaza de EL a las Powerpuff girls-confesó la ojirosa con una mueca, su madre la miro mientras sonreía.

-Tranquila, las Powerpuff girls sabrán como arreglárselas, ya verás-trató de calmarla, Bombón asintió nada convencida. Como estarlo si tú misma eres la líder de dicho grupo y no tienes idea de que hacer.-Aunque espero que cuando eso pase estés segura con el profesor Utonio.

-Lo estaré, no tienes de que preocuparte-cuando la pelirroja dijo eso su hermanita entro riendo como desquiciada.-¿Y ahora tú qué tienes chiflada?

-En la casa solo hay tres habitaciones Bombón, la de nuestros padres, la tuya y la mía-dijo con malicia, la ojirosa alzó una ceja.-Y yo no pienso dejar mi habitación además, apenas y quepo yo. Así que… ¡Brick dormirá en tu cuarto contigo!

-¡¿QUE?!-gritó la pelirroja sonrojándose como tomate, miro a su mamá buscando una negativa gigante pero solo recibió una sonrisa cómplice y se encogió de hombros inocentemente.-¡¿Mamá?!

-A tu papá le agrada-dijo para luego desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

La pelirroja bufó y fue a su cuarto en donde estaba también su contraparte sentado en su cama, mirando una vieja fotografía de la familia Akatsutsumi.

-Eras linda de niña…-dijo el ojirojo sin despegar la vista de la foto. Bombón se sonrojo.-No sé qué te paso.

Una venita salió de la cien de la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a Brick enojada, estando a un lado de él le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Brick solamente rió y se dejo caer en la cama de sabanas rosa pálido dirigiendo su rojiza mirada hacia la rosada de ella con curiosidad.

A Bombón no pudo parecerle más inocente esa imagen del ex villano.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la pelirroja un poco sonrojada por la vista fija de él.

-No me había fijado que tienes pecas en la cara-dijo haciendo una mueca, se acercó a ella aun más curioso, su intención solo era mirar de cerca las casi nada notorias manchas del rostro de la ojirosa más no estaba consciente de la cercanía de sus rostros.

-Son casi iguales a las de Boomer-comentó ella también sin notar lo cerca que estaban ambos.

-Pero las de Boomer son más notorias y marcadas, las tuyas parecen solo pequeñitas manchas-él prestaba toda su atención al rostro de su ex enemiga.-¿Cómo es que nunca las había notado?

-Las cubro con maquillaje, no me gustan-respondió ella bajando la cabeza, a Brick le molesto un poco que hiciera eso.

¿Cómo era que no le gustaban? Se le veían hermosas, más con esas mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos rosas brillando de inocencia.

Momento, ¿él estaba pensando eso? Vaya que practicar con Boomer le estaba afectando. Pero aun así, quería seguir viendo el perfecto rostro de Bombón de cerca, no sabía por qué, sola quería hacerlo.

-¿Cómo que no te gustan?-preguntó con algo de molestia, se le veían preciosas, claro según él.

Levanto el mentón de ella con su mano haciendo que ella le mirara a los ojos.

**PDV Brick**

No tengo idea de que estoy haciendo, solo sé que me quedé como tarado viendo sus ojos con ese brillo de astucia e inocencia que los caracterizan.

Me había olvidado del porqué de nuestro acercamiento y sinceramente ya no me importaba, en un instante sus labios atrajeron mi atención; rojizos, pequeños y suaves. No sé porque tengo ganas de besarla, digo es mi enemiga.

Su rostro está sonrojado, nuestras caras se van acercando y cortando distancia, como aquel día en el hospital en donde el inútil de Shun nos interrumpió; estúpido niño rico villano de cuarta.

No sé que estaba pensando ese día, pero estoy seguro que sentía lo mismo que en este momento, mi mano seguía en su mentón y la acercaba cada vez más a mí. Ahora lo único que quiero es probar sus labios por primera vez.

Nuestras respiraciones chocaban al igual que su aliento a fresas y menta se estampaba suavemente en mi nariz y boca. Sin esperarlo más junte nuestros labios, moviéndolos en un lento y suave movimiento.

Ella me había contado que no había besado a nadie, así que este técnicamente sería su primer beso, aunque no el mío, en aquella aldea en donde nos habíamos quedado hace dos años una chica fue mi novia, pero resulto ser una falsa mentirosa ya que al mismo tiempo estaba con Butch.

Aunque este no es momento de pensar.

La puerta se abrió junto al _"clic"_ de una cámara y nos separamos de golpe mirando a otro lado que no sea nosotros, la pequeña hermana de Bombón entró con una cámara que parecía antigua en su mano, daba saltitos y tenía expresión emocionada.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!-gritaba, Bombón y yo la miramos mal y ella nos enseñó la fotografía que había tomado, yo tenía una mano en su mejilla mientras la otra estaba en su cintura y ella tenía ambas manos en mis hombros.

Me sonroje al igual que ella, Bombón miro a Kasey con aura asesina y luego salió corriendo detrás de la pequeña demonio.

La cámara se quedo en el suelo junto a una fotografía que salió inmediatamente había tomado la foto. Tome ambas cosas y deje el aparato en la mesa de noche de Bombón, me quedé con la fotografía observándola y con el calor subiendo a mi cara

¿En qué estaba pensando? O mejor dicho, ¿Qué siento por ella?

**Fin PDV Brick**

* * *

**Con los verdes**

-Que gusto tenerte aquí de nuevo Butch-dijo el hombre en la cabeza de la mesa, el pelinegro lo miro sonriendo forzadamente.

-Es un gusto estar aquí-respondió, debajo de la mesa sus puños estaban tan apretados que podían verse sus nudillos más blancos de lo normal.

Del otro lado de la mesa Dai y Bellota reían por algún chiste que contó el peliverde, Butch por otro lado contenía su lado asesino para no lanzarse contra el chico que "coqueteaba" (según él), con _su_ verdecita. Y vaya que ganas lo le faltaban.

Todos, después de haber comido, habían tratado de entablar conversación con el pelinegro pero este no estaba para escuchar cuando tenía a un chico prácticamente pegado a Bellota enfrente de él.

Después de la incómoda comida en la que estuvieron todos presentes todos fueron a hacer cosas individualmente, a excepción de Butch, Bellota y Dai.

-Vamos inútil, no puedo creer que no me hayas metido ni un gol-se burlaba Bellota, Butch la veía con los ojos entrecerrados y respirando agitadamente.

Habían ido a un parque cercano al edificio departamental en donde vive la morocha, en ese momento el ojiverde se empezaba a preguntar cuantos parques habría en Nueva Saltadilla.

-Hey hace cuatro años tenía 12-se excusó Bellota se rió, pero Dai que estaba observándolos de lejos, o bueno en una banca a un lado de la cancha, se confundió por la referencia que hizo Butch. Era algo obvio que si tenía dieciséis hace cuatro años tenía doce.

-Excusas~-canturreó la pelinegra, Butch gruñó y rodo los ojos, se impulso de donde estaba hincado y fue por el balón que estaba en pies de la chica.

Empezaron a moverse de nuevo por todo el campo, el chico había logrado quitarle el balón de los pies a su contraparte mientras ella intentaba recuperarlo antes de que él se acercara a su portería, Butch esquivaba cada movimiento de Bellota, estaba en sus 5 minutos de fuerza, cerca de la portería previendo que la ojiverde iría por su izquierda dio una vuelta se acercó un poco más y pateo el balón.

Gol…

-Wow-pronunció el peliverde que veía todo en silencio, él mismo le había ganado a su hermana fácilmente como con dificultad pero el ver a alguien más que no fueran ellos anotarle un gol así a Bellota era simplemente impresionante.

-Creo que gane-Butch sonrió victorioso y miro a Bellota que tenía una sonrisa de lado.

-Fue un empate, 2-2-contestó la pelinegra lanzándole el balón a Butch, este lo atrapó.-No estoy conforme con eso pero está oscureciendo.

Bellota caminó hasta el peliverde que estaba sentado en la banca.

-¿Nos vamos ya?-preguntó la pelinegra alzando ambas cejas, Dai sonrió y asintió, se levantó del asiento y miro que el chico de cabello azabache lo miraba fulminante.-Vámonos idiota.

Refunfuñando Butch se acercó a ellos. Caminando de regreso a la casa de la azabache Dai y Bellota iban entre risa y risa mientras que Butch que iba un poco más atrás de ellos mataba a chico con la mirada.

Como deseaba desaparecer a ese tipo que se atrevía a acercarse tanto a Bellota.

Al llegar al edificio de Bellota el pelinegro fue directamente al que sería su cuarto por esa noche dejando a ambos Matsubara confundidos con su actitud, decidieron ignorarlo y seguir su camino a la sala. Pasarían la noche viendo películas como cuando eran más chicos aunque la ojiverde estaba un tanto intranquila.

**En el cuarto  
PDV Butch**

Casi azoté la puerta cuando entre. Me recosté sobre la cama y busque en mi mochila mis audífonos y el mp3 de navidad, Brick lo había llenado de música y bueno, los gustos de mi hermano no son tan malos.

De todos modos ¿Quién rayos se cree ese idiota para estar tan cerca de Bellota? ¿Qué demonios hace aquí, que acaso no tiene casa? Porque no mejor se v…

"Beep, beep" (imaginen que el sistema de sonido es de mejor calidad -.-')

-¿Uh?-tome mi transmisor y lo abrí, inmediatamente que lo hice la cara de Brick apareció, se veía confundido y levemente ¿sonrojado? ¿Mi hermano sonrojado?

-¿Brick?-pregunté, esperaba no sé tal vez al profesor diciendo algo sobre Mamá o la band gangrena, tal vez peludito...

-No imbécil, Hiro-contestó, rodé los ojos ante su sarcasmo.

-¿Interrumpiste mi momento de meditación para eso?-él alzó una ceja mirándome con burla.

-Aguas, que se te puede quemar el cerebro por esforzarte tanto-dijo con diversión, lo mire mal y él solo rió más.

-A lo que llamaste pelirrojo.

-Bien ya…-paro su risa y miro la pantalla, sin detenerse a titubear dijo…-Besé a Bombón.

Loading…

¡¿What?!

-¿C-como que la besaste?-pregunte, pobre Bombón ahora ha de estar más confundida que antes.

-Así como lo oyes-dijo con aire confundido, hice una mueca.-Hermano no sé en qué pensé, ella y yo nos odiamos pero, últimamente me siento raro.

Sonreí superior.

-Brick, inocente, estúpido e idiota Brick-negué con la cabeza mientras escuchaba su bufido.-Te diría con mucho gusto lo que te pasa pero prefiero que lo descubras solo, ya estas grandecito.

-Eres un idiota-me respondió chasqueado la lengua.-¿Cómo te va a ti?

Hice una mueca al recordar al idiota que esta haya abajo con Bellota.

-¿Recuerdas al peliverde que fue al laboratorio en navidad?-Brick asintió y yo solté un suspiro.-El imbécil está aquí y está pasando la mayoría del tiempo demasiado cerca de Bellota.

Ok, eso sonó como si lo estuviese matando con palabras, mi hermano rió de nuevo y yo lo mire como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

-¿Ya enloqueciste?

-No estúpido, es demasiado obvio lo que te pasa-lo mire irónico, como si no lo supiera ya.

-No Brick, no estoy celoso si es lo que crees-contesté con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, casi nada.

-Como tu digas Butch-dijo con sarcasmo, una voz se oyó detrás de Brick.

_-¿Qué es eso?_

_-Nada_

_-Oh miren un chico muy guapo está ahí_

_-¡Kasey!_

_-_Lo siento Butch, tengo que cortar-y la comunicación se corto. Así que celos de _Dai_ ¿eh?

Alguien toco la puerta del cuarto, Butch a regañadientes se levanto para abrirla, al hacerlo se sorprendió al ver a la pelinegra mirarlo.

-¿Quieres venir a ver películas?-ofreció, sonreí, claro que quiero.

-De acuerdo, vamos-contesté sonriente.

Ya estando abajo Dai volteo a mirarnos y frunció el ceño, tome la mano de Bellota para acercarla a mí pero el idiota del tipo ese la tomo por el brazo y la jaló hasta él.

-Aléjate de ella imbécil, es mía-dijo el peliverde abrazando a Bellota contra su pecho.

Me enfurecí por sus palabras, ¿Este que se creía para andar diciendo eso? Me acerque a ellos e hice que la soltara, tome el cuello de su camisa y lo acerqué a mí amenazante.

-Butch, inútil, deja a Dai-la ojiverde lo golpeo en la cabeza_._

-¿Por qué mierda me golpeas, mujer?-pregunté molesto, ella me miro mal.

-Porque estas a punto de golpear a mi hermano, idiota-volvió a golpearme. ¿Qué?

¡¿Su hermano?! ¡¿Estuve celoso de su hermano todo este tiempo?!

**Fin PDV Butch**

* * *

**Regresemos con los rubios.**

-¡Burbuja, esta casa en inmensa!-se quejó el rubio terminando apenas el segundo cuarto, había estado tres horas limpiando solo dos cuartos.

-Imagínate limpiándolo solo-le respondió ella sacando su cabeza por la puerta de la habitación que ella limpiaba, Boomer hizo una mueca de horror y se tiró al suelo, estaba agotado, le dolían los brazos y seguramente también le dolerían por toda la semana.

-Te compadezco-le dijo mirándola y negando con la cabeza ella solo sonrió y volvió a hacer su trabajo.

De un momento a otro el grito de la rubia taladró los oídos de Boomer. Preocupado, acudió a ella inmediatamente.

-¡Burbuja!-gritó el ojiazul preocupado. Entro en la habitación en donde estaba ella y miro toda la tina de agua esparciéndose por el suelo y, junto a ella, Burbuja estaba sentada mirando al suelo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-pregunto aterrada la rubia, tener que limpiar ese inmenso cuarto de nuevo no causaba gracia alguna.

-Tendremos que limpiarlo de nuevo.

**~3 horas más tarde~**

-¡Terminamos la parte de abajo!-festejó la ojiceleste pasando un brazo por los hombros de Boomer, este último al escuchar eso sonrió y tronó su espalda.-Auch, eso debe doler.

-Nah-respondió el ojiazul quitándole importancia a eso, Kyoko los vio desde la cocina y solo sonrió.

-Vamos muchachos que ya son más de las ocho-ante eso los rubios abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Tan tarde es?

-Sí, han estado todo el día limpiando-contesto la abuelita de Burbuja dejando tres platos de comida en la mesa.-Yo ya comí y ya es un poco tarde para mí, iré a mi habitación.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron comiendo en silencio, a decir verdad Boomer tenía un tema bastante interesante que había estado meditando desde hacía semanas, pero como había salido lo de la venganza de EL no había podido hablar con la rubia de ello.

-Eh, Burbuja qui-quisiera…-carraspeo un poco y dejo la servilleta en la mesa, la ojiceleste dirigió su atención a Boomer.-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Es sobre el baile-dijo desviando la mirada y Burbuja se sonrojo.

-¿Qué sucede con eso?-preguntó haciéndose la inocente, Boomer la miro serio y ella suspiro.-Entiendo.

-Ese día me interrumpieron en algo importante-siguió hablando serio, la chica lo miro sorprendida.

-_¿É-él iba enserio esa noche?-_pensó nerviosa y siguió mirando atenta al chico.-¿Q-qué tan importante?

-Tanto como para volverlo a hacer-se levanto de donde estaba y caminó hasta Burbuja, ella lo miraba sorprendida y con un color rojo intenso en sus mejillas. Al estar frente a ella puso una mano en su pequeña cintura mientras Burbuja solo escondía su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-P-pero…-ella alzó la cabeza conectando sus ojos celestes en los azules de él, Boomer tomo el mentón de Burbuja suavemente.

-Shh, solo déjate llevar-susurró casi rozando sus labios con los de ella…

"Beep, beep" "Beep, beep"

Ambos se separaron y miraron sus cinturones, Boomer solamente dejo el suyo sonando y sonrió de manera coqueta.

-Dejemos que se preocupen un poco-agregó antes de acercar a Burbuja juntando sus labios de una vez.

_-"Sabemos que se acerca el día, por eso mismo, si no tengo otra oportunidad en un futuro, necesito hacer esto"-_pensaban los tres chicos al mismo tiempo, en diferentes lugares, disfrutando sus probablemente últimos días con ellas.

**Continuara…**

**Termine este capítulo numero 24, lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Me siento horrible.**

**Shun: El final se acerca, último capítulos más.**

**Lyra: Oh hablando de Shun―Shun la mira confundido.―Tú no, el otro. Bueno en este cap no se mencionaron casi nada de ellos.**

**Kathy: Kyaaaa, Brick y Bombón al fin se besaron, pobre Shun :'( también con los azules awww yo quiero que Boomer me bese a mí.**

**Shun: No se si recuerdas hermanita que estoy justo aquí ^u^***

**Lyra: Ignoren a estos gemelos. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios anteriores (¡Casi llegamos a 100! ¡Gracias!) **

**Dejen sus reviews, sigan sintonizándonos para más información…okno.**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	26. Hola

Bueno se que ne he retrasado mucho en subir cuando en la pagina de facebook dije que actualizaria el siete de octubre pero la temporada de examenes llegaron a arruinar mi vida al igual que me linda-notese mi sarcasmo-madre que me quito a mis bebes (basicamente son mi celular y mi laptop) hasta que terminen los examenes. Aparte de que hubo un apagón y un fusible se quemo y no tengo internet gaste $20 en saldo al celular. TwT

Shun: pobre de ti, lo bueno es que yo no presento.

Idiota que eres. Bueno siento de nuevo el retraso, gracias por leer y de nuevo perdón.


	27. Chapter 25: La venganza comienza

**Clear: Sí, sé lo que están pensando **_**"¿Y está quién es?" **_**Pues soy Clear y Lyra no puede estar presente y me dejó una nota que pusiera aquí, por lo que sé es que a ella se le fundió un fusible en su casa y no tiene internet hasta la próxima semana u.u Morirá… (―_―U/)**

**Bueno aquí está la nota:**

_Hola soy Lyra y les apuesto una cita con Brick, a que están leyendo esto XD Nah no se crean, momento HolaSoyGerman. _

_Shun: ¡Plagio!_

_Lyra: Tu te callas. Bueno, aquí comienza la acción señores y señoras, ¡¿Quién quiere ver a los chicos y chicas sufrir?!_

_Multitud: ¡YO!_

_Lyra: Bien, Kathy has lo honores… PERO SIN SPOILERS ¬¬_

_Kathy: De acuerdo _

_Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de nuestra pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento._

_Lyra: Espero que les guste.(Perdón por subir tarde)_

* * *

**Capítulo 25: La venganza comienza**

La noche llegó y los pelirrojos no podían mirarse a los ojos, ¿Cómo iban a dormir en la misma habitación? Bombón estaba segura de algo, mataría a Kasey por hacerle eso.

-Eh…-trató de decir el ojirojo para calmar la tensión del lugar pero Bombón ya tenía algo en mente.

-¿P-por qué…por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó ella algo nerviosa, Brick volvió su cabeza sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿Hacer qué?-se hizo el desentendido, la pelirroja lo miro mal, él soltó un suspiro cansado.-No lo sé, solo…

-¿Solo…?

-No sé, solo lo hice y ya-contestó confundido, ni el mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho menos podía decirle a ella.

Bombón hizo una mueca inconforme pero no estaba dispuesta a volver a preguntar, se acomodó en su cama de modo en no podía ver al pelirrojo, cosa que le era un poco difícil considerando que deben dormir en la misma cama.

La ojirosa cerró sus ojos esperando poder dormir esta vez pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía la cara de Brick tan cerca de la suya, sus respiraciones mescladas y podía sentir el contacto de los labios del chico con los suyos. Inconscientemente Bombón llevó una mano a su boca, era su primer beso, con Brick, su enemigo a muerte, el que fue creado solo para matarla y del que ella estaba enamorada entonces, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera tan vacía? Tal vez era porque él no le había dicho lo que ella quería escuchar de él, aun sabiendo que era imposible que él lo dijera.

Del otro lado Brick seguía pensando en excusas sobre el porqué del beso. Impulso, accidente, deseo o el querer hacerlo. Confusión. Eso sentía en ese momento. Butch le había dado un indicio de lo que podía haber sentido al hacer eso pero aun así no quería admitirlo. No, él no podía sentir algo por ella, él no podía estar…

―_"Imposible"_

* * *

**En casa con los verdes**

De noche terminando la cuarta película de terror que veían todos comían palomitas como si nada, Bellota acurrucada a Dai con una frazada verde manzana y Butch al otro lado de ella mirándola disimuladamente de reojo.

Era algo absurdo el pensar que todo ese tiempo, empezando por navidad, tuvo celos de el hermano de Bellota. Pero tenía sus fundamentos, él y ella estaban demasiado juntos y Dai parecía querer dar indicios de que ellos eran algo más que hermanos o amigos cercanos. Dudó que algo así pudiera pasar ahora que estaba todo claro, sería incesto.

Dai se movió un poco, había atrapado a Butch viendo de reojo a Bellota, cerró sus ojos sonriendo y negó con la cabeza.

-Hey-llamó en un susurro el mayor al pelinegro este volteo algo extrañado.-Tengo que ir arriba y la mocosa ya se durmió, no quiero despertarla, ¿te importaría…?

Butch se sonrojó un poco al ver a Dai señalando a la pelinegra dormida sobre su pecho, ¿le estaba pidiendo que él se pusiera en su lugar?

-N-no-tartamudeo y se maldijo por hacerlo, se movió un poco corriéndose hasta el lugar de Dai mientras este se levantaba y también levantaba suavemente la cabeza de su hermana para luego ponerla sobre el regazo del muchacho pelinegro.

-Bien los dejo-el mayor se fue guiñándole un ojo al ojiverde con complicidad. Su pequeña hermanita estaba creciendo y eso no podía evitarlo.-_Espero que no la hagas sufrir._

Mientras en la sala el pelinegro se había quedado viendo el sereno rostro de la chica que estaba en su regazo, Bellota comenzó a moverse, su frazada se había caído y el frío que se colaba de la ventana entreabierta no ayudaba. Butch intentó alcanzarla inclinándose un poco con cuidado de no mover a la morocha. Cuando él estaba a punto de alcanzarla Bellota se movió quedando sobre el pecho de Butch quien estaba completamente recostado en el sofá.

Su blanco rostro se tiñó de un rojo intenso, casi igual al de los ojos de Brick, la pelinegra terminó de acomodarse. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas cerrados y su respiración pausada cautivó al pelinegro olvidándose del fuerte sonrojo de su cara, los cabellos azabaches cortos y despeinados de ella cubrían gran parte de su rostro angelical y pálido.

Sonrió ante esta imagen y paso sus brazos atrás de su cabeza cerro sus ojos sumiéndose en un tranquilo sueño acompañado de la calmada respiración de _su_ verdecita.

**¡Con los azules!**

La respiración de ambos era agitada, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se miraban a los ojos con intensidad.

Azul contra celeste.

-B-Boomer…-susurró la rubia sorprendida, Boomer sonrió y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo, escondiendo la cabeza de ella en su pecho.

-Pase lo que pase en esta semana quiero que sepas que, todo lo que quise decir con eso, es real-él beso la frente de su contraparte mientras ella solo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

Ahora lo sabía, esos ojos azul cobalto que veía en sueños y fantasías pertenecían al chico que siempre estuvo a su lado, ya fuera para molestarla o para ayudarla, era él, su enemigo, su aliado, su contraparte, era Boomer, siempre fue Boomer.

-Ahora ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir? Ya es tarde y mañana todavía tenemos que terminar la parte de arriba-recordó el ojiazul, Burbuja sonrió y asintió.-De acuerdo, vamos.

**A la mañana siguiente**

**PDV Boomer**

Me desperté ya que un molesto rayo de sol se coló por la ventana, busqué a Burbuja con la mirada pero no estaba en el cuarto. Me levanté bostezando, seguro fue al baño o con su abuelita. Apenas son las 8 am.

Salí de la habitación de Burbuja y fui al baño que estaba en el pasillo, traía mi ropa limpia y mi cepillo de dientes, me adentré al baño e hice mis necesidades para luego meterme a la ducha.

Abrí la llave del agua caliente y luego la fría, entre en ella y me di un baño rápido. Al salir me seque y vestí, iba secando mi cabello con una toalla y también me lavaba los dientes. Mire al espejo y la escena de ayer me vino a la mente, una sonrisa de idiota se instaló en mi rostro.

La besé…

Me correspondió…

Le dije lo que sentía y seguimos bien.

Esto es genial.

Enjuagué mi boca y salí del baño, me encontré con la imagen de Burbuja luchando contra una mancha en el piso. ¿Desde cuándo está limpiando?

-¿Burbuja? ¿Desde qué hora estas despierta?-pregunté viéndola ella volteo de golpe y se sonrojo, que tierna.

-B-Boomer, b-buenos días-sonrió algo sonrojada y tartamudeando me acerqué a ella mirándola curioso.

-No respondiste mi pregunta-ella miro sus pies, que solo llevaban unas calcetas blancas.

-Desde hace como dos horas-respondió sonriendo me quedé congelado en mi lugar, ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué no me despertaste? Pude haberte ayudado-le reclame ella volvió a sonreír.

-No quería despertarte, te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo-dijo riendo suavemente y sonrojándose un poco.

-Bueno, déjame voy por las cosas, vamos a terminar esto-luego de decir eso fui a buscar una escoba y el delantal rojo de ayer.

* * *

**Con los rojos**

**~Por la mañana~  
PDV Bombón**

Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, vaya sueño que tuve anoche, no me sorprendería saber que yo lo había imaginado todo, Brick no es capaz de… ¿Eh?

Un brazo en mi cintura me jaló, sentí en mi espalda el pecho bien formado de alguien. Me gire. Brick estaba dormido a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura y apegándome a su pecho.

¡¿Pero qué…?!

¿E-entonces lo de ayer no fue un sueño? Sentí mi cara arder en ese instante y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de él. Brick…Brick me besó, pero aun no sé si lo hizo porque quiso o porque siente algo por mí, aunque eso último lo dudo.

Levanté la mirada encontrándome con su rostro tranquilo, sus ojos estaban cerrados haciendo ver sus pestañas largas, sus cabellos estaban esparcidos en la almohada y en su frente, sin su gorra. Se veía tan tranquilo e inocente en ese estado.

Se removió en su lugar y abrió los ojos pestañeando varias veces yo inmediatamente baje la cabeza y me hice la dormida, lo que menos quería ahora era que él pensara que lo miraba dormido.

Al principio lo sentí sobresaltarse un poco pero luego solo se acurrucó apegándome más a él y no pude evitar ponerme más roja. El calor que él emanaba era agradable, demasiado. Es cómodo estar así.

-Bombón, sé que estas despierta-susurró en mi oído, abrí los ojos de golpe y traté de separarme de él pero Brick solo ajustó su agarre.-No te muevas, así estamos bien.

-P-pero yo…-tartamudee nerviosa, él sonrió.

-Shh, aún es temprano-me calló cerrando sus ojos rojos, y acomodándose en la almohada.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunté mirando la ventana, el sol estaba terminando de salir era cierto aun era temprano.

-Las ocho y media-respondió con voz adormilada, es lunes, mi papá se ha ido a trabajar y mi mamá y Kasey aun están dormidas.

-Bien-suspiré y dije sonando a modo de rendición, aunque todos sabemos que no es así.

**Fin PDV Bombón**

**PDV Brick**

No sé bien lo que estoy haciendo solo lo hago, de verdad estoy disfrutando esto cuando no debería ni siquiera pensarlo. Bombón no dijo nada más, solo se acomodó y supongo que se quedó dormida.

Abrí los ojos y la vi confirmando que, sí, se había dormido de nuevo.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar en lo que pasó ayer siento algo de remordimiento, aquella vez en que Rice nos atacó y Shun llegó, para ayudar a la rosadita, y tenía intenciones de besarla pero ella no se dejo. ¿Estuvo bien que yo lo haya hecho? Supongo que debe estar confundida, solo imaginen que tu ex peor enemigo y la persona que más odias en el mundo te de un beso y, para colmo, tu primer beso. Entiendo que se sienta frustrada y confusa, incluso si se llegara a sentir algo incomoda.

Todavía peor fue mi respuesta de anoche a la pregunta que me hizo, me hice ver como si quisiera jugar con ella solo porque si. Antes eso no me hubiera importado en lo absoluto pero, ahora, por alguna extraña razón, me importa más de lo que debería.

Y sí, lo estoy admitiendo, ella me importa, me importa mucho. Lo que no tengo demasiado claro es si esa preocupación hacia ella sea por admiración, compañerismo, amistad o…amor.

Si bien ella y yo nos odiábamos pero confiamos uno en el otro, de otra forma ella no me hubiera dicho aquellas cosas que me había confiado en el baile de navidad. Me contó cosas a mí antes que a sus amigas e inclusive me tomo a mí sobre de Shun que ha sido mucho más atento que yo. Mientras el castaño ese le decía cosas lindas yo siempre le terminaba insultando, él llegó a salvarla de su propio hermano y yo he peleado contra ella, él dejo el lado de los villanos gracias a que se había enamorado de Bombón y yo tuve que ser obligado a unirme a ella.

Son demasiadas cosas en mi contra, bien ella puede irse junto a ese idiota, hasta Hiro estaría de acuerdo, yo solo le traería daños. No sé si soy capaz de tanto, mi orgullo no me deja decidir bien que es lo que quiero y que es lo que de verdad necesito.

Me estoy poniendo como Boomer, o como Mojo cuando veía sus novelas. Ese mono daba algo de miedo.

En fin, ella puede elegir y no sé porque me da miedo su respuesta…

* * *

**~En el edificio departamental…**

Ambos pelinegros estaban dormidos sobre el sofá, ambos en una posición muy cómoda al parecer. Butch estaba de espaldas al respaldo del sofá, mientras que Bellota tenía su espalda pegada al pecho de Butch, él tenía un brazo pasando su cintura y ella tenía sus manos como puños con suavidad y estaban a la altura de su rostro.

Los dos parecían no quererse despegar, puesto que aun hacia un poco de frío al ser finales de febrero y el clima cambiaba bastante. Con su calor personal y la frazada verde limón cubriendo desde su cintura los hacían estar en una posición y ambiente agradables.

Mitsuko bajaba las escaleras un poco soñolienta, sus cabellos verde agua estaban con algunos gallos saltados y uno que otro rizo caía en su rostro, sus ojos verdes estaban medio cerrados y unas ligeras ojeras se podían apreciar. Llevaba una blusa color blanco y un short de tela rojo e iba sin calzado. Una de sus manos tallaba su ojo derecho. Caminó cruzando la sala y el comedor para llegar a la cocina, sin darse cuenta de su alrededor. Una vez que hubo llegado a su destino tomo su taza de vidrio preferida y se sirvió un poco de café que estaba ya preparado, le puso leche y azúcar, dio un par de sorbos para dejar la taza en una barra de desayuno para después estirar sus músculos entumecidos.

Agarró nuevamente su café y ya estando despierta totalmente se propuso a preparar el desayuno para todos, aunque Tokyo ya se había ido a trabajar.

Mitsuko pasó por la sala y la imagen que había ignorado minutos atrás la devolvió, se quedó observándolos con ternura, sabía que su hija no era mucho de tener novio o chicos que le interesen y, de cierto modo, le daba una gran felicidad que al fin hubiera encontrado a alguien. Aparte de que el chico era guapo, educado y fuerte, se había ganado la bendición de todos.

Se oyeron pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras y se vio al mayor de los hermanos Matsubara bajar bostezando en su pijama, que básicamente consistía en unos bóxers rojos con rayas negras y una camiseta blanca sencilla. Se acercó a su madre curioso, no era normal encontrándola mirando al sillón. Cuando vio la escena supo inmediatamente porqué su mamá estaba mirando de tal forma a aquel sofá con tanta ternura.

-¿Mamá?-habló Dai tratando de llamar la atención de la mujer.

-¡Shh!-lo cayó con una mirada amenazante ya que Bellota se había movido y había quedado con la cabeza al pecho del azabache que al mismo tiempo la había acercado más a él.

Un pequeño destello de celos surcó los verdes ojos del hermano mayor de la pelinegra y sus manos se hicieron puños. Tal vez todavía no se convencía del todo.

-Dai, tranquilo, sabes que Butch no es malo-la mano de la mujer se había puesto en el hombro tenso del peli-verde. Dichas estas palabras, con intención de tranquilizarlo, el muchacho volteó a ver a mi mamá con su celular en la mano con una foto de ambos azabaches dormidos en el sofá.

-Mamá, tú…-dejo incompleta la frase pues la señora se había ido riendo suavemente a la cocina y comenzó a tararear mientras encendía la estufa.

Él se quedó observando a su hermanita en brazos de otro chico que no era él, no podía evitar molestarse y mostrar celos puesto que si los sentía y odiaba dejar ir a su pequeña y le costaba aceptarlo aunque la noche anterior los había intentado.

Dio un suspiro pesado y se fue a ayudar a su madre en la cocina.

Mientras en el sofá el pelinegro se removía un poco, estaba por despertarse. Sus ojos se abrieron y se cerraron a causa de la luz, cuando logro estabilizar su vista se percató de la morocha que se encontraba en su pecho dormida plácidamente y se sonrojo salvajemente, su cara parecía querer explotar por el intenso color rojo carmín que la decoraban.

Miró de nuevo a la chica, tal vez aun estaba dormido. Trató de mover su mano pero ahí cayó en cuenta que también la estaba abrazando. Bellota lo iba a matar, de eso no había duda.

La pelinegra se removió entre los brazos de Butch, poco a poco abrió sus grandes ojos esmeraldas encontrándose acurrucada en el pecho de Butch…momento…¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Q-q-q-que haces idiota?!-gritó sonrojada la pelinegra saltando de golpe del sofá.

-¡¿Yo qué?! ¡Tú fuiste la que se acomodó en la noche!-se defendió Butch, no es que lo necesitara pero extrañaba sus viejas peleas.

-¡E-eso no es verdad!

-Claro que lo es-respondió él con burla, ambos estaban de pie frente al otro, ella lo miraba con furia mientras que él la miraba a ella con diversión.-Ah y otra cosa, deberías dejar de comer tanto.

-¿Me estás diciendo gorda, imbécil?-preguntó ofendida y con lentitud, él siguió sonriendo; sabía lo que seguía, él mismo la había provocado.

-Tú lo dijiste, no yo…

**En la cocina**

-Parece que ya despertaron-dijo Mitsuko con una sonrisa mientras ponía un huevo con tocino y pan tostado en un plato.

Golpes se oyeron seguidos de quejidos de la boca del chico de ojos verdes, Dai sonrió.

-Y con mucha energía-se burló el peliverde, él estaba haciéndose un jugo natural de naranja y reía constantemente por las suplicas y aullidos de dolor que lanzaba Butch.

-Deberías ir a separarlos, Bellota le romperá una costilla al pobre chico-la mamá de la ojiesmeralda miraba la escena de Butch siendo atacado por una llave de Bellota y parecía que le rompería el brazo y la muñeca.

-Pero…-trató de replicar, Mitsuko le lanzó una mirada de advertencia y Dai suspiró, no podía desobedecer a su mamá porque así como de buena la veían también era una pesadilla cuando se enojaba.-Bien, bien. Ya voy.

-Mocosa, idiota, a desayunar-avisó y Bellota inmediatamente soltó al idio…digo a Butch.

-Oí la palabra desayuno, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?-preguntó el pequeño Matsubara bajando rápidamente las escaleras aun con su pijama puesto, todos miraron a Shou.

-Buenos días a ti también, oh si yo también amanecí muy bien gracias por preguntar yo también te quiero hermano-dijo sarcásticamente la pelinegra mirando como el niño tomaba asiento en la silla que estaba delante de ella.

-Sí, sí, ¿Qué hay para desayunar?-preguntó ignorado el sarcasmo de su hermana mayor.

-Que niño tan malcriado-expresó la pelinegra negando con la cabeza, haciendo que todos rieran en la mesa, a excepción de Shou quien fulminaba a su hermana con la mirada.

**|~Con los azules~|**

Una palabra venía a la mente de ambos rubios; cansancio.

Ambos estaban echados en unos cojines en la sala de estar, habían terminado hacía unos minutos y los dos estaban a morirse por el dolor de sus músculos.

-Burbuja necesitas contratar a alguien para esto-comentó Boomer mirando a la susodicha quien tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero hay cosas en la casa que no son necesariamente normales-dijo ella nerviosa, el ojiazul la miro confundido y la chica recordó la primera vez que las chicas habían ido a su casa a ayudarlas.

-¿Cómo?

-Es que, al final del pasillo del segundo piso hay una puerta cerrada y ahí ocurren algunas cosas extrañas, hace algunos años la casa cobró vida y las chicas y yo tuvimos que intervenir, fue raro-Burbuja rió nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-¿¡Qué!?-gritó Boomer girando toda su cabeza de golpe, esta tronó causándole dolor al rubio que se quejó.-¿Quieres decir que todo este tiempo esta casa pudo comernos vivos?

-No necesariamente-respondió dudosa, Boomer la volvió a mirar, incrédulo.

-Supongo que ya no importa-suspiró, el de ojos azules miró el rostro ligeramente sonrosado de Burbuja, ella tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba pacíficamente el perfume del rubio. La imagen era conmovedora, hasta que, como siempre, algo tuvo que interrumpir.

―"Beep, beep"-con ese sonido Burbuja abrió los ojos y miro su comunicador, luego a Boomer.

-Genial-susurró con fastidio el chico y tomo su hebilla con disgusto.-¿Qué?

-Hola hermano, sí yo también estoy bien gracias por preguntar-respondió el pelinegro a través de la pantalla del comunicador, el menor sonrió ante el sarcasmo de su hermano.

-De nada-respondió en tono inocente, Butch frunció el ceño.

-Idiota, ¿Interrumpí algo?-preguntó con cierta picardía, Boomer se sonrojó y su hermano lo notó.-Parece que sí.

-No te equivocas-admitió ladeando un poco la cabeza y desviando la mirada antes de regresarla a la pantalla.-¿Qué necesitas?

-Oh sí-dijo el ojiverde recordando porque llamaba, se aclaró la garganta.-¡¿Por qué mierda no contestabas anoche?!

La cabeza del pelinegro salía de la pantalla mientras un fondo rojo y una venita salía de su cabeza, estaba molesto se había preocupado al igual que Brick, si supieran por lo que no contestó.

-Jejeje, sobre eso…-la cara del rubio se tornó tan roja como el cabello de Brick (**Lyra**: Creo que todos le hacemos demasiado bullying a Brick por su color ._.) y Butch entendió.

-¿Oh, hubo algunos inconvenientes en tu concentración, hermano?-movió sus cejas de arriba a abajo de manera sugestiva y con picardía.

-Sí, hehe…-se rasco la nuca incomodo.-M-me tengo que ir, cuídate idiota.

Boomer cortó la comunicación. Okey, eso fue incómodo.

-¡Chicos, vamos a comer, ya es tarde!-se oyó el grito de Kyoko, Boomer miró la hora en su reloj 3 PM, ¿Tan tarde era ya?

* * *

**En otro lugar, alejado de la ciudad**

-Se han descuidado mocosuelas estúpidas, jajaja-la voz de EL sonaba como eco mirando la nebulosa con las imágenes en ellas, en otra se mostraban los hermanos Natsuki, todos sufrirían por igual, no había excepciones.

De sus tenazas rojas salieron una gran cantidad de polvos negros por las ventanas rotas.

-Vayan preciosas, causen disturbios y den la señal de inicio-canturreo mirando las nebulosas.-El momento de vengarme llegó, los he agarrado con la guardia baja, que estúpidos han sido. Es hora de eliminarlas después de tantos años, jajajajaja.

* * *

**Con los pelirrojos**

El mismo parque que ahora frecuentaban estaba tomando el color verde de la primavera que se acercaba, y dos melenas naranjas destacaban de entre todo el lugar.

-Así que…-la frase del pelirrojo quedó en el aire al no saber qué decir. Ambos estaban sentados en los columpios en silencio meciéndose tranquilamente, justo a un lado de una pared de piedra.-Sobre lo de anoche y esta mañana…

-Nada-lo cortó la ojirosa viendo al suelo con una expresión neutral en su rostro.-Lo aclaraste muy bien anoche, yo no soy nadie para cuestionarte.

-Pero…-el ojirojo vaciló, carraspeó un poco y decidió volver a hablar.-Pero prácticamente te robe tu...tu primer beso, Bombón. Te negaste cuando Shun te preguntó, te pidió permiso. ¿Por qué dejarse conmigo?

_-"Porque te quiero"-_pensó ella haciendo una mueca, suspiró y cerró los ojos.-Yo, no lo sé, supongo que estaba … aturdida.-_"Estúpidas hormonas"._

-¿Aturdida?-cuestionó con la ceja alzada, no creía nada de lo que ella decía, no sonaba muy convincente.

-Sí

-No te creo-juzgó y Bombón miró a otro lado, ella actuaba extraño. Demasiado. Definitivamente algo tenía y no quería decirlo y eso de cierta manera no le gustaba nada a Brick.

-Es tu problema-y eso fue lo que bastó para que él reaccionara.

Brick se levantó en seco del columpio haciendo que la pelirroja lo volteara a ver curiosa, el ojirojo la miro severamente.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con esa actitud tan frívola y desinteresada?-preguntó bruscamente aun con el ceño fruncido, Bombón desvió una vez más la mirada.

-No debería de importarte-la pelirroja se levantó del columpio y se encamino a la pared de piedra que estaba a unos cuantos pasos. Brick, aun molesto por la actitud de su contraparte, la siguió y la acorralo en la pared poniendo ambos brazos a los lados de la cabeza.

-Deja ese tono, no sé qué te he hecho para que te pongas así-reclamó él mirándola directamente a los ojos cosa que casi intimido a la chica después de todo él era más alto que ella por casi una cabeza y la severidad de sus ojos rojos no era para nada lindo.

-No es nada-volteo la cabeza, ella no podía decirle la verdadera razón, sería vergonzoso.

-Bombón-susurró él con su aliento rozando los pequeños y rojos labios de ella, ambos a una distancia muy corta. Ella no iba a aguantar mucho de esa manera, no teniéndolo tan cerca de su cara a punto de probar de nuevo aquellos dulces labios de él.-Por favor.

Y eso era lo que menos necesitaba, un susurro lleno de dulzura, suplica y ternura, eso tiro las defensas que le quedaban a Bombón.

-Y-yo…yo te…-tartamudeo, iba a decirlo no podía creer que lo iba a hacer.

―¡BOOM!―una explosión se hizo presente, ambos se separaron para mirar a la dirección de donde veía el ruido. El centro.

Se podía ver en el cielo el humo de la explosión y gritos y sonidos de destrucciones, derrumbes. Las partículas negras formaron criaturas de todo tipo, sombras "humanas" destruían y ahuyentaban gente.

―Beep, beep―

-Chicas/Chicos-ambos líderes abrieron sus comunicadores mirando a sus hermanos y amigas.

-Chicas, ha llegado la hora-advirtió la peli naranja seriamente.

-Estamos cerca del centro, nos adelantaremos hagan lo que puedan para llegar a tiempo, lleven a sus familias con el profesor él sabrá que hacer-mandó Brick y los cuatro asintieron.

-De acuerdo, haya estaremos-respondió Bellota seguida del asentimiento de Butch, cerrando el comunicador.

-Vamos para haya-contestaron los rubios haciendo lo mismo. Los pelirrojos se miraron preocupados.

-La venganza ha comenzado…

**Continuara…**

**Clear: Y ahí quedó el capítulo de hoy, Lyra también dejo una nota para esta parte.**

_Gente bonita, perdonen la tardanza y quiero decirles que me fue entre bien y mal en los exámenes, uff dios ni siquiera tuve tiempo para pensar bien._

_Shun: Y yo aquí juntando dinero para los chocolates de la apuesta T.T_

_Lyra: ¡Cierto! Muchisisimas gracias por eso, 103 reviews eso es más de la mitad de lo que pensaba que esto llegaría._

_Kathy: Lo bueno es que no vas a tener que hacer nada de lo que el inútil de mi hermano te mande._

_Lyra: Lo sé, gracias por eso chicas/os._

_Shun: Y que yo pierda mi dinero._

_Lyra: Quien te manda a apostar, jajaja. Bueno hasta aquí llega la nota, gracias Clear por ayudarme en esto bye, besos a todos ¡Y que no se te olvide despedirte como te dije Clear!_

**Clear: Y eso fue todo por hoy. Jejeje, gracias por leer. Oh y casi lo olvido, también me pidio que les dejara el nombre de su facebook (el cual no es muy creativo que digamos) como creo que ya varios/as sabían es _Lyra Takumi_, ahí ella sube imágenes y de vez en cuando la fecha de las actualizaciones. Espero haber podido ayudar...**

**Dejen sus reviews para una buena causa.**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	28. Chapter 26: Plan Maestro Parte I

**Bueno, creo que me he ausentado bastante por aquí, el internet regresó en mi casa y ya estoy en progreso de empezar el capítulo siguiente.**

**Shun: ¡Capítulo 26 chicos y chicas! Se acerca el final y quien espera ver (las malas) escenas de acción que Lyra tiene preparadas.**

**Lyra: Te oí idiota ¬¬**

**Shun: Era el punto.**

**Lyra: Muérete.**

**Shun: Tú primero.**

**Lyra: Oblígame…**

**Kathy: Bueno, en lo que ellos terminan de pelear yo presentare el capítulo de hoy. **

**Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerpuffGirls Z no es pertenencia de Lyra y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

**Kathy: Ojalá les guste ^u^**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Plan maestro I**

**Mansión Natsuki**

-Shun, hay alguien al teléfono preguntando por ti-avisó su madre entrando al cuarto del chico con el teléfono en la mano, el castaño extrañado recibió el aparato y se lo colocó en la oreja, Rice y Thai, que también estaban ahí, se miraron curiosos y confundidos.

-¿Hola?-preguntó a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.-…¿Profesor?.

Shun miro a sus hermanos que le hacían señas para que les dijera que pasaba y este les respondía que no sabía aún.

-¿Cómo?... Espere, las chicas ¿Qué?-esto alarmó a ambos chicos, Shun los miro confundido como si no entendiera lo que le dijera.-Profesor, ¿qué quiere de…?... ¡¿Bombón?! Vamos para allá.

-¿Qué demonios pasa?-preguntó ya algo desesperado el peliblanco para que Shun sonara así de confundido y desesperado no era algo bueno.

-EL acaba de mandar a sus secuaces al centro y Bombón y Brick fueron a ayudar, los demás aun no aparecen-explicó buscando la funda de su katana, cuando la encontró miro a sus hermanos.-Tenemos que ir a ayudar.

Ambos asintieron y se fueron a sus cuartos, pero Thai le palmeo el hombro al castaño, sabía que estaba preocupado por la pelirroja.

-Ella va a estar bien, tranquilo-le animó y salió a buscar su ballesta, si Burbuja aun no iba a la ciudad todavía podía llegar a tiempo, solo esperaba que los rrbz no fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para dejarlas atacarlo solo ellas, aun sabiendo lo tercas que podían ser.

**En el laboratorio.**

-¡¿En donde están los demás?!-gritaba el profesor desesperado mientras corría de un lado a otro estirando su cabello.

-Tranquilícese profesor, seguro están en camino-trató de calmarlo Ken, el pequeño también estaba asustado pues el centro de la cuidad se veía en caos.

Todas las personas corriendo por su vida, los autos chocando gracias a que los semáforos se descompusieron y el miedo de las personas solo los hacía estrellarse con otros autos o paredes. Los edificios se destruyen y hay establecimientos en llamas, las criaturas atacaban a la gente y solo se veía a los líderes ayudando a todo el que pudieran.

-Pero hay que verle el lado bueno, el volcán no había hecho na…-el monitor hizo un acercamiento al volcán de la ciudad que había explotado en un rio de lava.-Olviden lo que dije.

Un fuerte portazo resonó en el laboratorio deteniendo la carrera del profesor, todos dirigieron su mirada a la puerta que había sido azotada por Bellota.

-¡La ciudad es un caos!-exclamó la pelinegra asustada.

-_¡Niña suéltame!-_se oía a Boomer desde afuera pues Kasey se había aferrado fuerte a él. A la niña le había parecido demasiado lindo y pues, ahora no se la podía quitar de encima.

-Y que lo digas-respondió Hiro preocupado a la pelinegra.-Chicas, chicos, Bombón y Brick los están esperando en la ciudad están haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlos ocupados. Debemos detener a las sombras, es hora de trans…

La voz del pequeño zorro se fue apagando al ver a las tres familias llegar después de los rrbz verde y azul, todos los adultos se quedaron helados al descubrir al zorro parlante.

-¡El zorro habla!-apuntó la madre de Bombón escandalizada y Kasey solo ignoró esto.

-¡¿Qué hace mi hermana allá "manteniendo ocupados" a esas cosas horribles de afuera?!-preguntó algo histérica la pequeña mirando al profesor y a su hijo.

-¿Por qué Bellota debe ir también?-exigió saber Dai siendo secundado por Tokyo.

-Papá, Dai tranquilos yo debo ir porque yo soy…soy-volteo la mirada, ¿estaba bien confesárselo? Si no lo hacía de ninguna manera las dejarían salir de ese laboratorio pero, de otro modo, podrán pasar muchas cosas malas no era justo dejar a Bombón y a Brick solos. Estaba confundida y todos esperaban lo que tenía que decir la pelinegra, la mano de Burbuja se podó en el hombro de la confundida ojiverde dando a entender que estaba bien que lo dijera, al parecer ella también pensaba lo mismo.-…Yo soy Bellota, la ppgz verde-admitió sorprendiendo a más de uno en esa sala.-Así que es mi deber…, Nuestro deber, no se preocupen estaremos bien, ¿verdad Burbuja?

-Así es-afirmó la rubia dejando sin palabras a los demás, ambas chicas voltearon a ver a su respectiva contraparte.-Vámonos, Bombón y Brick no podrán solos.

Los cuatro salieron del laboratorio corriendo, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de todas las personas dentro de las instalaciones Utonio.

-Entonces Bombón siempre ha sido una súper heroína y ha corrido peligros mayores…-susurraba la pequeña hermana de la pelirroja en shock.-Espero que todo salga bien.

-Hey tranquila, ellos saben lo que hacen-la consoló Hiro caminando hacia ella.

-Pero Hiro, ¿tú no irás a ayudar?-preguntó Ken mirando al zorro interrogante y este lo miro.

-Me necesitan más aquí, aparte Shun, Thai y Rice están en camino a ayudar…

* * *

Las sombras no paraban de ahuyentar y destruir, varias personas desafortunadas no eran capaces de escapar de los fuertes ataques que les brindaban las criaturas oscuras, las calles estaban en pánico y el volcán irradiaba lava sin cesar. El cielo teñido de nubes se tornaba rojo por el color de las piedras volcánicas que volaban por los cielos estrellándose en autos y calles.

Todo era un completo desastre, pánico, miedo, terror y horror presenciaba el alcalde desde su edificio, el gran ventanal le daba vista a todo ese caos que se desataba en su ciudad.

-Srta. Bello, ¿Qué haremos? Los chicos tardan demasiado y Brick y Bombón no pueden hacer mucho solos-decía preocupado mientras ponía sus codos sobre su escritorio y escondía su cabeza en sus manos.

-Señor alcalde no se impaciente demasiado, ya verá que pronto aparecerán-trató de calmarlo la mujer rubia con su voz siempre impasible.

-Pero…-el hombre canoso no pudo terminar de hablar pues cuatro estelas en colores verde, azul y celeste pasaron a toda velocidad por su vidriera.

-Ve se lo dije, ahora vayamos con el profesor.

-Sí, aunque, aún así…-Bello entendió el porqué de la preocupación del alcalde al verlo mirar como los seis héroes combatían.

-Ellas y los chicos estarán bien, ya pudieron con EL una vez, seguro que podrán hacerlo esta-con eso condujo al alcalde a una limusina que los llevaría a la residencia Utonio, solo esperaban que las chicas pudieran con esto.

* * *

-¡Boomer, detrás de ti!-gritó Burbuja apuntando una sombra de forma extraña acercarse por detrás del rubio, este rápidamente se dio la vuelta atacándolo con su bate.

La batalla se había desatado, era dura. Burbuja y Boomer estaban en la parte surde saltadilla, Butch y Bellota iban en la sección norte en donde aparecían de la nada los espectros, todos irradiando el aura negra de EL, Bombón y Brick seguían donde mismo; en el centro llegaban y llegaban de todos lados y ambos trataban de retenerlos mientras la gente escapaba del lugar, los rubios iban del lado sur donde también aparecían sombras sin cesar.

Todos luchaban tratando de proteger la ciudad de dichos monstruos.

Mientras en la sección sur de la ciudad ambos héroes respectivos al lugar

-Son demasiados-dijo Boomer alarmado mirando a la rubia quien acababa de explotar a algunos.

-Y siguen apareciendo-con su vara reventó a las sombras de aspecto extraño y repulsivo que pasaban por debajo de ella intentando dañarla con sus garras.-Tenemos que ver de dónde están saliendo.

-Cierto pero… ¡Cuidado!-el rubio voló rápidamente quitando a la chica de un empujón del lugar en el que se encontraba justo en el momento cuando una viga cayó en ese mismo punto.-Eso estuvo cerca.

-Eh, sí. Gracias-algo cohibida Burbuja miró hacia arriba. En el edificio que estaba detrás de ella, en plena construcción hacía unos días, había dos de esos demonios de EL con unas sonrisas de maldad en sus "rostros" y la rubia sintió un nuevo dejà vú.- Boomer, arriba.

El de ojos azules miró la construcción de típicas vigas rojas que señalaba Burbuja y que, en ellas, las dos cosas que su contraparte le señalaba.

-Ok, cúbreme voy para allá-dijo él volando rápidamente hacia arriba de la construcción. Mientras tanto, Burbuja seguía reteniendo a los espectros sin forma.

Sintiendo un aura negra detrás de ella se volteo encontrándose con un demonio a punto de atacarla. Cerró los ojos y se oyó el grito de Boomer pronunciando su nombre preocupado, asustado e impotente, luego de eso… nada.

Abrió un ojo para ver cómo la sombra, que, hace unos segundos, estaba por matarla, se deshacía en el aire y una flecha de energía la acompañaba. Al bajar la vista se encontró con Thai apuntando su ballesta y soltando un suspiro que había estado reteniendo.

-Llegue a tiempo-el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo a la chica y Burbuja pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, Thai volvió la vista a Boomer que acababa de bajar a toda velocidad.-Que bien la cuidas imbécil.

El rubio bajo la cabeza con rabia y vergüenza de él mismo, ocultando su mirada siendo incapaz de ver a ninguno de los dos que tenía enfrente a los ojos. Burbuja cerró los ojos.

-Thai, él estaba arriba con unas de esas cosas que me trataron de matar con una viga, fue mi descuido-admitió mirando seria al chico de cabello negro.-No culpes a Boomer.

-De acuerdo, pero ten más cuidado-dijo Thai yendo a abrazar a la ojiceleste y depositando un beso en su coronilla, un destello de celos surcó los ojos cobalto de Boomer que carraspeo.

-Siento interrumpir pero, por si no recuerdan, estamos en medio de una guerra así que; suelta-apartó a Burbuja de el chico de ojos azul mar de un jalón, provocando la risa de Burbuja.

Los tres miraron alrededor, observando miles de sombras.

Espalda con espalda el trío sonrió y comenzaron a atacar. No por ser los más tranquilos los demonios se salvarían de su destrucción absoluta.

**Con los verdes**

Una hilera de aquellos espectros sin forma se desintegraron en un golpe del martillo de Bellota, Butch atacaba a diestra y siniestra con esferas de cristal verde que explotaban al hacer contacto con las figuras inanimadas de EL, ambos contando la cantidad que llevaban de destruir tales bestias.

-29-exclamó Bellota aplastando a otro ser, él sonrió y explotó cuatro más.

-32-se burló haciendo que ella gruñera, cada uno tomo su lado y comenzaron de nuevo con la batalla.

Más abajo, entre las calles, corría cierto peliblanco a la dirección norte de la ciudad partiendo, cortando, aplastando y explotando a cualquier demonio a su paso. A la distancia podía ver las estelas verde y verde manzana volando y entrecruzándose, destellos y explosiones, golpes , patadas y gritos se oían.

Rice sonrió y aceleró su paso, con que su muñeca no corre nada de peligro, sonrió con diversión negando con la cabeza.

Al llegar se quedó congelado en su lugar cuando el martillo amarillo cayó a su lado, rozando su brazo izquierdo enterrándose en el pavimento.

-¡Idiota!, ¡sigue por ese lado, voy por mi martillo!-avisó Bellota mirando por encima de su hombro, al momento en que volteo hacia el frente un hacha paso rozando por su mejilla derecha.-¡¿Qué mier…?!

La pelinegra volteo a ver como una sombra se le había escapado a Butch trataba de saltar hacia ella y el hacha había caído en su "cabeza" del demonio de forma inanimada partiéndolo en dos.

-¡¿Qué estás loco imbécil?! ¡Pudiste matarme!-grito ella histérica viendo la sonrisa burlona que el peliblanco le dirigía desde abajo, fijo su verdosa vista en el martillo de "juguete" que tenía por arma.

-Sí muñeca, de nada por haberte salvado la vida-contestó él con sarcasmo viendo a la pelinegra con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados, ella bufó y rodó los ojos.

De la nada llegó Butch con el hacha de Rice en sus manos.

-Creo que esto es tuyo-dijo el de ojos verde jade dejando caer el arma a los pies del dueño de la misma.

-Oye cuidado, puedes cortarme el pie-reclamó molesto el ojiverde-pistache, Butch lo miro con una sonrisa falsa.

-No veo el problema-respondió volteándose a seguir atacando. Bellota miraba todo con un suspiro de negación.

_-Maldito orgulloso-_pensó ella mientras miraba a Rice.

-¿Y a este qué?

-Déjalo es un orgulloso de lo peor-dijo Bellota aun volando.

-Hmp. De cualquier modo, esto te pertenece-el peliblanco tomo el mango del martillo, más, le había costado un poco poder tomarlo, ¡Esa cosa sí que pesaba! ¿Cómo podía agarrarlo ella con tanta naturalidad?

-Vamos a terminar con esto de una vez-Bellota recibió el martillo como si de nada se tratara y lo colocó en su hombro en un movimiento descuidado dando un flaqueo pero que casi no se notaba, había llevado por años esa cosa y desde pequeña no tenía problemas para usarlo.

-Entonces, ¿me dirás por qué esa extraña actitud en ti?-volvió a insistir el pelirrojo aventando su boomerang y volteando sobre su hombro a ver a la ojirosa ésta solo revoloteo los ojos.

-No tiene importancia, es mejor concentrarse en estas cosas que en mi cabeza-contestó ella haciendo lo mismo con su yo-yo. Ambos estaban espalda con espalda, cuidando cada uno de los perímetros que los rodeaban, salvando gente de edificios que se caían, de esos demonios sin forma exacta y ayudando a abandonar los límites de la ciudad.

La evacuación de la ciudad había comenzado hacía unas horas, pero claro, para poder salir debían atravesar el centro. Por algo estaban distribuidos en los límites Norte y Sur―que era donde había más actividad― y como ellos eran los más cercanos al centro y los mejor hacen los planes y estrategias fueron los que quedaron en el centro.

Lo que nadie sabía era que ellos no estaban con cabeza suficiente para pensar en un plan que los sacara de los aprietos en los que ahora estaban.

-Pero estas "cosas" no tienen respuestas a mis preguntas-debatió, ambos seguían sin parar de pelear. Por lo que, la conversación "seria" que tenía planeada el ojirojo acerca del raro comportamiento con él de la peli naranja, no estaba funcionando como él lo tenía previsto.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿No tengo derecho a volver a ser como era antes?-cuestionó ella haciéndose la ofendida, su yo-yo tenía un aura rosa alrededor, el coraje y rabia que tenía por la ignorancia del pelirrojo le ayudaba bastante con la pelea puesto que destruía con más rapidez a los demonios de EL.

-Claro que lo tienes, no te estoy diciendo que no solo estoy pidiendo amable y pacientemente una explicación al cambio repentino de ello.

-¿Tengo porqué darte explicaciones?

-Pues considerando que te bese por primera vez en tu vida, que en la mañana estabas muy a gusto acurrucada en mi pecho y que hace como una hora casi me decías algo que parecía importante…-él, dejando que su boomerang destruyera un montón de demonios y volteándose hacia la chica alzando una ceja y cruzando los brazos, pauso un momento haciéndose el pensativo.-Sí, supongo que merezco una explicación lógica a tu actitud agresiva a mi persona.

-No te…

-*EJEM* *EJEM*-Bombón se paralizó al oír _esa_ voz debajo de ellos, su cara se tiñó de un color escarlata brillante y sudó frío, su vuelo se vio afectado y quedó suspendida en el aire.

Brick le dirigía una mirada de superioridad a Shun mientras que este lo asesinaba con la mirada, rojo vs fucsia, ambos con la misma intensidad y odio hacia el otro. La pelea no cesaba y ahora era solo Brick quien atacaba y protegía mientras que Bombón seguía en shock.

-Shun… yo…-la pelirroja cabizbaja trató de decir en un susurro, la atención de el castaño fue a la ojirosa mirándola comprensivo.

-No te preocupes linda, de alguna manera lo sospechaba-él le guiñó un ojo provocando que el rostro encendido de la pelirroja se volviera aun más intenso, aunque por dentro estuviera dolido y Bombón lo sabía, pero estaban en batalla y no podían darse el lujo de distraerse.-Y bien, ¿qué esperamos? ¿A que nos maten o nosotros a ellos?

Desenfundo su katana y comenzó a atacar, Bombón, aun insegura, también siguió pero algo le decía que nada iba a estar bien. Odiaba sus malos presentimientos porque, de una u otra forma, siempre se volvían realidad.

* * *

-Jajaja ¿No es esto algo divertido y entretenido?-en la cabaña que habían dejado los tres hermanos Natsuki, recostado en el viejo sofá del living (Shun: Extrañabas el sofá ¿no? Lyra: Sabes que sí ;3) el demonio de medias rayadas disfrutaba de la vista en una esfera de partículas negras, aun viendo como todos estaban logrando controlar su situación EL tenía su as bajo la manga, pero aún no era el tiempo de usarlo.- Solo que esos mocosos malcriados de Mojo son un verdadero estorbo.

Bufó y una sonrisa malévola se asomó por su rostro y en dicha nebulosa negra se vieron reflejadas las armas de Shun, Thai y Rice. Desde el principio estaba todo calculado, su verdadero plan de venganza estaba a punto de ponerse en acción y de esta no salía nadie ileso.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensarían si los aliados se convirtieran en enemigos?-con una tenaza en su mentón y su sonrisa de maldad, las armas que se reflejaban en el tumulto de polvo negro tomaron un aura oscura.-Tal vez no siempre las venganzas son totalmente físicas, ¿no creen? Jajajajaja.

**Continuara…**

**Okey me quedo algo corto pero esto será en dos partes así que ñe~. No se si se habrán dado cuenta del plan maligno de EL pero si no lo hicieron (porque si esta algo confuso) lo verán en la segunda parte.**

**Shun: Unos capítulos más y se acaba.**

**Lyra: Pero no se preocupen, todavía quedan cosas sin resolver y no vamos a dejarlas inconclusas, eso sí me gustaría saber que parte de este fic les quedó con más duda, de capítulos anteriores claro.**

**Kathy: Si gustan dejarlos por PM o por review somos todos oídos jeje.**

**Bueno sin más que anunciar o decir muchas gracias por leer y espero que dejen sus lindos reviews me alegra ver que hay personas a las que le gusta esta historia.**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	29. Chapter 27: Plan Maestro Parte II

**Hola criaturitas del señor, vengo con este nuevo episodio para entretenerlos un rato de su aburrida rutina diaria y…**

**Shun: cof* cof* Mala imitación de heroína cof* cof***

**Lyra: ¬¬* Como si tú lo hicieras mejor.**

**Shun: Obvio uwu**

**Kathy: Diva mode on**

**Shun: Kathy u_u***

**Kathy: Shh, cállate que estoy enojada contigo.**

**Shun: ¿Qué hice ahora?**

**Kathy: ¡Sabes bien lo que hiciste!**

**Lyra: Eh creo que es mejor presentar el capítulo (solo para no hacer más grande el problema entre hermanos), la tercera guerra mundial está a punto de desatarse y no querrán escuchar ni ver esto. Solo dire que espero que les guste.**

**¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Plan maestro II**

**Con los verdes**

-¡Oigan idiotas, que tal si dejan de verse como si se quisieran asesinar entre ustedes y asesinan a estas cosas!-gritó la pelinegra irritada, ellos eran unos infantiles al estarse viendo fulminantes mientras peleaban, casi todo el trabajo se lo dejaban a ella y vaya que le era muy frustrante, más que nada el idiota de Butch con sus celos mal infundados.

Rice era solamente un amigo para Bellota, al igual que Bellota para Rice, era la clase de amistad de esas que no serían más, pero el obstinado rowdy del medio no quería verlo así.

-Bellota, no es por alarmar pero un volcán está haciendo erupción justo ahora-el peliblanco miro la lava que se acercaba a una lentitud aterradora por la calle, deshaciendo las llantas de los autos que estaban aparcados en las esquinas de las aceras de las casas.

-Mierda, lo olvide-masculló la pelinegra abofeteándose mentalmente por no recordarlo.-¿Podrán quedarse aquí sin matarse mientras yo voy?

Ambos le mandaron una mirada fulminante antes de gruñir al mismo tiempo.

-Genial, ¡suerte inútiles!-después de decir eso se fue volando en dirección al volcán.

_**PDV Bellota**_

Tengo que llegar a tiempo a ese maldito volcán, no sé cómo no se nos ocurrió hace años tapar esa cosa. Supongo que no pensamos que el idiota de EL aparecería como si nada. Agh…

¿Habrá sido buena idea dejar a Butch con Rice?, ellos no se llevan para nada bien y eso se nota, ¡¿Qué tal si se matan?! Bueno eso no sería tan malo que digamos, pero los necesitamos para poder derrotar a EL.

Bajo la vista y veo tanta destrucción, no puedo creer que tan lejos ha llegado ahora, las chicas deben estar tan preocupadas como yo. Odio admitirlo pero los chicos sí que son de ayuda esta vez y, por primera vez, me alegro de que hayan aparecido.

Supongo que Rice y sus hermanos también son de ayuda pero eso no cambia que ahora sean simples personas normales que están dispuestos a ayudar, lo único que los mantiene en pie y a salvo (dentro de lo que cabe) es su valentía o su estupidez.

Enciendo mi comunicador para llamar a las chicas las cuales inmediatamente contestan a mi llamada.

-¿Bellota, que sucede?-la voz de Bombón agitada fue la primera en oírse al igual que su imagen en la pantalla.

-El volcán, debemos detener la erupción-explico, miro un segundo al frente y trato de parar al ver un enorme edificio lleno de esos monstruos, en este momento no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso.

-¿Bellota? ¿Estás ahí?-Burbuja preguntó preocupada, alce nuevamente el comunicador a la altura de mi cara.

-Sí, lo siento, casi chocaba contra un edificio.

-Ten más cuidado-regañó Bombón.-Iremos para allá, espéranos y no hagas nada estúpido.

-Haré lo que tenga que hacer-corte la comunicación antes de oír a Bombón decirme que no haga estupideces pero si es necesario haré lo que sea.

Solo espero que todo salga bien, si no es así es mejor que Bombón tenga un palan…

**En la zona sur**

Burbuja había ido a tratar de detener la lava que brotaba del volcán después de haber hablado con las chicas dejando a Boomer y Thai solos luchando. Los pensamientos de la rubia eran inundados por preocupaciones, los chicos podían hacer el trabajo solos pero aun así ella temía por su seguridad, no se perdonaría si algo les llegara a pasar porque ella se fue.

Confiaba en que ambos tenían una muy corta relación pero no era tosca ni agresiva, ella los unía a ambos al tener la misma determinación en protegerla y eso, para ese momento, era bueno.

-_"Ojalá no les ocurra nada, Boomer ha estado muy sobre protector desde que llegó Thai. Odio ser una molestia porque creen que soy débil y frágil, me creen demasiado inocente como para crear algún plan cruel o ser desalmada al atacar"-_soltó un suspiro volando más rápido, estaba un poco más lejos del volcán al estar en el sur por lo que tenía que ir con más velocidad pero necesitaba pensar un poco.-"_Necesito demostrar que puedo ser valiente, que puedo ser dura, que"…_ Puedo hacerlo.

**Con Bombón**

_**PDV Bombón**_

Mire atrás una vez más…

No es buena idea dejarlos solos, son capaces de descuidarse para ponerse a discutir por cualquier estupidez, pero necesito ir con las chicas, Bellota es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para poder darnos tiempo y eso me da miedo, ella es impulsiva y no piensa dos veces. Por otro lado está Burbuja, sé que puede hacer muchas cosas y que está dispuesta a demostrarlo pero no puedo permitirme que se sobre esfuerce es ágil y rápida pero necesita determinación.

Los Natsuki me preocupan, hay algo raro en como EL los dejó ir tan fácil es como si…

¡Eso es!, EL planea algo con ellos tiene un plan, eso que dijo aquella vez: _"No importa que hagan ya no podrán venceré yo sé todas y cada una de sus debilidades, lo crean o no puedo destruirlos tanto física como mentalmente."_

Tengo que idear un plan de repuesto, uno que no incluya a los chicos, uno efectivo pero que nadie más que nosotras lo sepa. Necesito tiempo…La única cosa que no tengo.

Llegue al pie del volcán que desbordaba lava ardiente, Bellota veía todo tratando de hallar cómo detenerlo y Burbuja aun no llegaba, supongo que desde la parte sur era más lejos y, aunque fuera la más rápida de nosotras, debía estar perdida en su mente como estamos todos.

-¡Chicas! -el grito de Burbuja llama la atención de Bellota y la mía, al voltear a verla ella solo se detiene a mirar el volcán.-¿Algún plan?

Ambas me miran a mí esperando que diga que hacer, suspiro y miro la lava que salía esperando que una idea surque mi cabeza y… ¡Bingo!

-Hay que tapar el agujero…-ellas me miran como si acabara de decir algo imposible pero bueno, ahora nada es imposible y, como era de esperarse, tengo un plan.

**En la cabaña**

EL miraba a los chicos peleando solos, había sido un golpe de suerte que las ppgz hubieran ido a ayudar con el volcán, no se habían dado cuenta de que le habían facilitado el trabajo al enemigo. Ahora el demonio de medias rayadas tenía cierta ventaja en la siguiente movida del juego.

-Pero que estúpidas fueron esas chiquillas, me han dejado el camino libre jajaja-se mofaba sentado en el sofá, que extrañamente (o no tanto) tenía tres marcas en él lo que lo hacía más cómodo para el demonio.-Pero debo jugar bien mis cartas, otra oportunidad así no se volverá a presentar. Matare a dos pájaros de un tiro o mejor dicho seis jajajaja.

EL se levantó del cómodo sofá beige y su cuerpo empezaba a emitir una fuerte aura negra, las armas de los tres hermanos empezaron a palpitar llenándose de aquella energía maligna. Los trillizos se dieron cuenta de esa energía pero pensaron que era a causa de aquellos monstros sombra y lo ignoraron.

EL comenzaba a entrar al juego.

-Prepárense chicas, sufrirán como nunca JAJAJAJA-su voz ronca y burlona se escuchaba por los alrededores perdiéndose en un horrible y espeluznante eco en el bosque.

* * *

Rice, alejado de Butch, partía y degollaba a las sombras con su hacha, montado en un auto que tenía las llantas ponchadas, alejado de la lava.

Las sombras se hacían cada vez más agresivas con su comportamiento, sus ataques eran más rápidos pero menos precisos. Se estaban saliendo de control. Las cosas le eran un poco más difíciles, podía esquivar los ataques con facilidad pero el atacar a él se le dificultaba en cierta manera.

Bellota no había vuelto y tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para poder ayudar y no sentirse un inútil, después de todo él había sido parte de eso y tanto él como sus hermanos se sentían culpables puesto que habían contribuido al bando contrario.

Por otra parte, Butch estaba mucho más enfadado. Aparte de que las sombras fueran más fuertes tenía que pelear con Rice.

Pensaba que si Bellota no se hubiera ido ellos tal vez ya estarían volando para descubrir de donde salían tantas sombras malignas y no estuviera estancado como en esos momentos.

Gruñó al mismo tiempo que lanzaba una esfera de música a un grupo de esas cosas. Rice era un estorbo, era un simple humano con un hacha, podía morir en cualquier momento al caer a la lava que corría por esa calle o un demonio podría enterrar sus uñas en él hasta matarlo y Bellota lo odiaría por no ayudar al chico de cabeza de arroz.

Definitivamente Rice solo estorbaba en su vida.

Cuando estaba a punto de atacar se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada, ningún demonio sombra salía y todos habías desaparecido de la nada, miro hacia atrás para verificar que Rice no hubiera muerto ya que el silencio y el solo sonido del viento furioso se escuchaba.

El peliblanco estaba de espaldas viendo a la nada, de nuevo se hizo presente la energía oscura que había sentido hacía unos minutos y, para su sorpresa, provenía del chico.

_**Mente de Rice**_

La chica de cabellos cortos azabaches estaba frente a él sonriéndole con su ya típica sonrisa de burla, él la veía como su mejor amiga o más bien su única amiga, se había acostumbrado a su muñeca, a su manera de hacer las cosas.

De pronto Butch apareció detrás de ella, el peliblanco frunció el ceño ante el chico de ojos jade. Butch tomó a la pelinegra del brazo de forma brusca haciendo que ella lo mirase, él comenzó a decirle cosas que Rice no podía escuchar. Bellota forcejeaba para soltarse pero Butch no hacía más que apretar su brazo con fuerza, veía como ella se quejaba y le pedía que la soltara más el rrbz verde no obedecía y seguía gritándole.

Rice vio como Bellota le gritaba algo y el pelinegro le golpeaba el rostro con su mano, enfurecido caminó hasta ellos para hacer que el ojiverde soltara a Bellota, pero cada vez que se acercaba la imagen de ambos pelinegros se alejaba de él. El idiota seguía golpeando a la chica sin piedad y Rice no podía aguantarlo, sentía impotencia y sentía unas intensas ganas de matar al tipo que se atrevía a tocar a su muñequita, su única amiga.

Comenzó a correr desde donde estaba para lograr alcanzar a Butch y Bellota, pero daba el mismo resultado. Sentía como su cuerpo era llenado de energía y sus ojos se oscurecieron quitándole el brillo que tenían.

_**Fuera de la mente de Rice**_

Saliendo de su trance el peliblanco dio media vuelta para mirar con cólera al pelinegro que lo veía confundido y alerta.

Furioso, alzo un hacha y comenzó a atacar a Butch.

**En el Sur**

El flujo de demonios había disminuido a tal grado de que ya no habían más, Boomer y Thai se quedaron mirando en dirección al volcán en donde solo se veían las estelas lejanas de las chicas.

A Thai le dio un dolor de cabeza y Boomer solo lo miro confundido, el aura negra que había aparecido y desaparecido volvió, lo extraño del asunto era que veía de Thai.

El rubio sospecho que probablemente EL sol quería confundirlo, pero ¿qué era ese dolor que sentía Thai en ese momento? ¿Solo un mareo?

Mientras Thai tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos abrió sus ojos exageradamente mirando al suelo, la vista se le tornó oscura y no pudo ver nada. Miró a los lados, no sabía dónde estaba y su ballesta había desaparecido de sus manos. Una luz apareció causando que él se cegara, una vez que pudo ver con nitidez de nuevo apreció que estaba en el mismo parque en el que había conocido a Burbuja.

En la misma banca en la que ella lo había sentado estaban ambos rubios, frunció el ceño a la imagen, él estaba escondido detrás de un árbol cercano a la banca, acaso ¿había imaginado todo? Pero…

-No quiero que te me acerques más-la fría voz masculina del chico de ojos cobalto llamó la atención del pelinegro, su mirada azul-verdosa se dirigió a ambos rubios. La ojiceleste estaba impactada con la declaración.

-P-pero, ¿Boomer, d-de qué hablas?-la voz temblorosa de Burbuja hizo que algo se encendiera en Thai, empezaba a apretar los puños con fuerza.

-Lo que oíste estúpida, no te quiero cerca, eres demasiado llorona como para estarte aguantando. Además eres una miedosa de todo, yo no quiero a alguien así cerca de mí, mucho menos a mi lado-acusó cruelmente mirándola de reojo, se levantó de la banca mientras le daba la espalda a la rubia.

-E-eso no es verdad y lo sabes, no te entiendo.

-Claro que no lo sé, nunca lo demostraste y creo que nunca lo harás, aléjate de mí-se dio vuelta mirando con desprecio a la chica.

-Boomer yo…

-¡Tú nada! Ya te lo dije, aléjate o no responderé a mis acciones-amenazo tomando la muñeca de la chica con brutalidad, y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Thai, con todo el odio y el valor que pudo reunir, corrió hasta ellos con la intención de golpear al rubio. Bien sabía que no era de confiar, no era posible que él le hiciera eso a ella. Le había prometido cuidarla y no hacerle daño.

A punto de alcanzar al rubio sus ojos se abrieron mostrando el suelo resquebrajado de la calle, levantó la mirada observando a Boomer que lo miraba con confusión.

Boomer vio odio en los orbes azul agua del pelinegro, el destello de tranquilidad que había visto en ellos había desaparecido y sustituido por rencor.

Su ballesta emitía una fuerte energía oscura que puso avizor al chico de ojos cobalto, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Morirás idiota-la tenebrosa voz del pelinegro dilató las pupilas del rubio en un escalofrío que recorrió toda su columna vertebral.

* * *

_**PDV Shun**_

Hace un tiempo dejaron de aparecer los espectros de EL, Brick y yo nos quedamos mirando a los alrededores, y él fue a ayudar a las personas que aun corrían o que se quedaron atrapadas en los edificios y escombros. Aquello que dijo cuando llegue ¿será verdad? Bombón no lo negó y no quise decir nada porque es obvio que este no es el momento para tratar esas cosas pero, ¿Y qué si pasa algo y no podemos volver a hablar?

Yo no sé…

_-"Hay pobre, pobre Shun"_

_-"¿Qué quieres?"-_mi mente formuló la pregunta con molestia e irritación, lo cual en este momento sentía.

_-"Solo venir a jugar con un rato"-_la fastidiosa voz del demonio estaba en mi cabeza y me impedía seguir pensando tranquilo_._

_-"Entonces ya puedes irte"._

_-"Creo que las cosas son un poco más complicadas que eso mi querido Shun"-_cuando iba a preguntar a que se refería un horrible chirrido se hizo presente, mis oídos dolían de tan solo escucharlo y no parecía disminuir, al contrario se hacía más fuerte.

Mi cabeza comenzó a doler y yo tapaba mis oídos tratando inútilmente de callar el sonido. Mis ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza, tanto era el dolor que no me di cuenta de cuando el ruido paro, abrí los ojos encandilándome con el exceso de luz del lugar. Parpadee un par de veces para acostumbrarme a la luz, una vez que lo hubiese hecho levanté la vista mirando a mi alrededor, estaba en algo parecido al centro de la ciudad pero era un poco diferente, ¿Me desmaye? ¿Ya termino la pelea? ¿O solamente estoy soñando?

_-"Te aseguro que no, pequeño Shun"-_su silueta flotante apareció frente a mí, parecía estar recostado en el sofá de la cabaña. ¡Ese maldito!_ (XD)_

_-¡¿Qué mierda quieres aquí EL?!-_mi paciencia se acababa y el estar en un lugar diferente sin sentido de la orientación no ayudaba en nada al asunto.

-Oh, nada en realidad, de todos modos ya me iba, pero creo que te gustaría ver eso de allá-con su tenaza señaló un lugar con despreocupación, esto era un truco seguramente.-"_Pero como dije, debo irme. Chao, chao"_

Mi curiosidad me llevó a echar un vistazo a donde apuntaba anteriormente, no me preocupaba mucho por el hecho de que haya desaparecido y no hice nada, de todas formas esto puede ser un truco o alguna trampa.

Pero… Lleve una mano a mi hombro y pellizque mi piel. No, no es un sueño, pero agh mierda me dolió.

Caminé hasta pude ver un especie de kiosco que estaba en el centro de una plaza común, ahí no había casi nada de gente a excepción de el kiosco, ahí resaltaban dos cabelleras naranjas-rojizas. Mi corazón se sintió apuñalado al reconocer quienes eran ambos; Brick y Bombón.

Ambos estaban demasiado juntos a mi parecer, Brick tenía una asquerosa sonrisa de arrogancia impregnada en su rostro mientras alzaba el mentón de Bombón, ella desviaba la vista sonrojada pero no hacía nada para alejarse de él. Lo siguiente paso algo rápido, Brick me miro de reojo y sonrió aun más, se acercó a la pelirroja que estaba frente a él acortando la distancia y uniendo algo brusco sus labios con los pequeños y finos de ella.

Me llené de rabia y me acerqué a ellos, Bombón aun no se percataba de mi mientras el imbécil casi quería tragársela enfrente mío, se separaron y él inmediatamente la abrazó por la cintura poniéndola frente a él de manera en que ella quedara de espaldas a mí.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No estabas muerto ya?-el desinterés en su voz hizo encender la curiosidad de la ojirosada e intentó voltear pero él no la dejo.

-Es una lástima para ti que no, aun no he muerto y no lo haré pronto-comenté con sarcasmo y con un tono venenoso, una sonrisa cínica se asomó por los labios del pelirrojo.

-No es tampoco que me importe, ya no eres una amenaza.

-¿A qué te refieres?-mi voz no sonaba nada tranquila, al contrario, estaba furioso con la imagen que estaba presenciando. Maldito EL ¿Por qué mierda le hice caso? Estúpida curiosidad la mía.

-Ella eligió idiota, y, como era de esperarse y creo que ya sabías, fue a mí a quien escogió. Bombón ya no siente nada por ti, ni siquiera asco-sus palabras crueles no hacían más que aumentar mi enojo, lo miraba queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada, en mi mente su cabeza explotaba por las dagas que imaginariamente lanzaba de mis ojos a su cabeza de zanahoria.-¿Cierto amor?

¡Amor…! ¿El muy idiota le dijo amor? ¿Ahora que se creía? ¡¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?!

La rosa mirada de Bombón se giro sobre su hombro mirándome con ¿desdén? Me dedico una sonrisa que jamás había visto en ella parecía de soberbia y superioridad.

-Ni eso merece-la frialdad de sus palabras me cayó como un balde de agua fría, ella no podía estar diciendo y actuando de esa manera, esa no era la Bombón que yo conocía, a la que quería. Esta no era ella.

-Linda tu no…

-¿Yo no qué? Shun, tu solo has visto un lado de mí, pero ¿aceparías el otro? ¿Aceptarías mi lado frío, cruel, ambicioso e infame?-su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, me costaba creer que ella estuviera diciéndome eso.

-Lárgate de aquí Shun, nadie te necesita. Ella te odia y todo gracias a mí, me eligió por encima de ti y no puedes cambiarlo-habló Brick, mi flequillo ocultó mis ojos y la ira consumió el brillo que tenían.

-¡Eres un maldito idiota!-grité antes de correr a atacarlo, pero apenas a mi primer paso y el horrible sonido volvió, inundando mis oídos y aturdiéndome. Mi vista se tornó borrosa y al parpadear me encontraba sentado en el capó de un carro viendo la calle, una lejana voz se escuchó y pronto mi oído se agudizó logrando volver a oír con normalidad.

-Shun, que tienes, he idiota responde-mi cabeza se giró en dirección a la voz proveniente del pelirrojo, una tremenda ira se formó en mi interior y, tomando mi katana, me levante. Ya no sabía lo que hacía, solo sabía que quería ver la sangre de ese malnacido correr por mis manos.

* * *

-Bien chicas, creo que nos llevó más de lo esperado pero pudimos hacerlo-la ojirosa se sacudió las manos dejando que una mini-nube de polvo saliera de estas, el hoyo que había en lo alto del volcán ahora era tapado por una capa gruesa de piedra, la lava que emergía sirvió para el plan de la pelirroja.

Al salir el liquido caliente Bombón había utilizado su aliento helado para petrificarlo mientras las chicas le daban la forma de un tapón y colocarlo en el orificio sellándolo por un largo tiempo.

-Eso creo, pero la próxima que tapemos un volcán activo haciendo erupción hay que ponernos guantes-la pelinegra, que sobaba su brazo derecho, se quejó con el ceño fruncido, la lava la había alcanzado a rozar un poco lo que le causo una herida menor que no tardaría unos días en sanar.

Bombón y Burbuja rieron un poco a la queja y ocurrencia de su amiga azabache.

-Yo espero que no haya próxima vez, Bellota-le dijo la rubia suspirando mirando una calle llena de magma y la señaló.- Creo que debemos ocuparnos de eso también.

-Tienes razón-concordó la ojirosa.-Yo lo congelo ustedes lo rompen ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Sí!

-Bien aquí vamos-la peli naranja voló por encima del material ardiente mientras soplaba un aire helado que petrificaba la magma, Burbuja y Bellota rompían cada pedazo que era petrificado evitando que se impregne en las calles para no dejar imperfecciones demasiado grandes.

El camino le siguió hasta la zona noroeste de la ciudad llevando a congelar por si solo lo que restaba. El trío suspiro de alivio y chocaron palmas.

Su trabajo ahí había acabado por lo que decidieron regresar cada una a su puesto. Ya se habían percatado de que los demonios creados por las partículas negras habían dejado de salir, pero aun desconfiaban de que los chicos pudieran seguir con vida después de _"convivir"_ ellos solos.

Cada una tomo su rumbo con rapidez, esperando llegar lo más pronto posible, pero no sabían lo que les esperaba al llegar.

Tal vez Bombón acertó de nuevo con su presentimiento.

**Continuara…**

**Hola chicos y chicas, el suspenso mata (no estoy hecha para esto -.-'), espero que les haya gustado el capítulo porque sinceramente se me hizo un poco difícil escribirlo, no pude hacerlo más largo porque me quedaba sin material para el siguiente, que por cierto está en proceso).**

**Shun: Esperemos no te tardes la eternidad que normalmente tardas.**

**Kathy: ¿Quieres dejar de juzgar?**

**Shun: No.**

**Kathy: Eres imposible, no entiendo como somos hermanos.**

**Lyra: Yo sí (°w°)/ ―es ignorada―.**

**Shun: Yo no entiendo cómo eres mi hermana.**

**Kathy: ¡Tu eres el idiota aquí!**

**Lyra: Eh chicos, cálmense ―volvió a ser ignorada (T.T)―.**

**Shun: Gracias por el cumplido hermana ¬¬***

**Kathy: No me vengas ahora con tu estúpido sarcasmo**

**Shun: No tú…**

**Lyra: ¡Cállense los dos de una p!/&amp;% vez! ―golpeó la mesa de madera que estaba frente a ella asustando a los gemelos―.**

**Kathy &amp;Shun: O.O O-okey ―tiemblan abrazándose―.**

**Lyra: Gracias por sus reviews, espero haberlos entretenido (^o^)O**

**Dejen sus reviews tan encantadores de siempre ;)**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	30. Chapter 28: No nos rendiremos

**Bueno, dije que el capítulo estaba en proceso el capítulo pasado pero si me tarde fue por falta de inspiración y una horrible infección en la garganta que iba de la mano con una linda―nótese el sarcasmo― congestión nasal (que aun no se quiere ir) y las iba siguiendo una temperatura de más de 40° grados, y aparte súmenle que, como había dicho antes, no se me da muy bien que digamos el género acción**

**Shun: Tampoco es sorpresa.**

**Lyra: ¿Qué tu no estabas muerto? ―Shun se queda en blanco ―.**

**Shun: Que cruel~ T.T**

**Lyra: En fin, hoy si no tengo mucho que decir así que:**

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es de mi pertenencia y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

* * *

**Capítulo 28: No nos rendiremos**

Burbuja llegó a la parte sur de la ciudad en donde se supone que estaban los chicos. Aun preocupada por la seguridad de los chicos de ojos azules volvió lo más rápido que podía, lo cual era mucho, aun así la distancia era considerable.

Pensado en las posibilidades que había de que ambos estuvieran heridos, discutiendo o incluso peleando entre ellos por alguna cosa absurda. La ansiedad e inquietud del momento no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

Una vez que estuvo cerca del límite a cruzar para llegar al sur solo pudo oír gritos y golpes, también luces de colores azules y aguamarina chocando entre ellos.

La rubia cerró los ojos dando por hecho que sus sospechas eran reales y eso claro que no le gustó para nada, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza descendió y corrió hasta donde estaban ambos chicos.

Al llegar ahí su mirada y rostro se horrorizaron al ver a Thai tratar golpear y atacar a Boomer con tal brutalidad comparada a la de una bestia sedienta de sangre, los ojos del pelinegro se veían opacos y tenía una expresión de ira adornando su pálido rostro.

-¡Thai, para! -salió corriendo en dirección a él con consternación, pero el chico la ignoro completamente como si no la hubiera oído y paso de su voz. Burbuja intentó correr hacia ellos para poder detener al menor de los chicos Natsuki pero fue detenida por su contraparte.

-¡Burbuja quédate ahí!, ¡Es peligroso! -algo desesperado Boomer trató de detenerla, su grito lo distrajo un poco y una flecha de energía, salida de la ballesta del ojiazul-verdoso, paso rozando su mejilla derecha. Sus pupilas se dilataron y se paralizó en su lugar. Inmediatamente regresó en sí y corrió huyendo de las flechas que lanzaba el pelinegro a gran velocidad.

Boomer no quería atacarlo, si bien no estaba de acuerdo con que se acercada demasiado a Burbuja como lo hacía, él era un compañero de batalla y era necesario, pero esto ya superaba su propia sospecha.

Una flecha se le acercó a gran rapidez, con su bate la bloqueo la flecha. Quedó atrapado en un edificio con autos a sus costados, tenía un techo de concreto que no le permitía salir volando y Thai se acercaba peligrosamente dispuesto a atacar.

-Oye, detente, tranquilízate -los brazos del rubio estaban al frente, mostrando sus palmas en señal de querer calmar la situación. Sin embargo, el chico de cabello negro seguía caminando con su ballesta al frente con claras intenciones de matarlo.

-¡Cállate! -gritó. Burbuja se sorprendió por el tono de voz iracundo que tenía aquel chico que es como su hermano desde que se conocieron. Un tono ce voz que jamás oyó ni creyó oír de su boca-. Aquí tú no tienes palabra, sabía que no debía confiar en ti.

Las palabras salían con veneno de la boca de Thai, tanto era el odio que sentía en aquel momento que ahora toda su atención estaba centrada en disparar al cuerpo de Boomer, las suplicas y gritos que la chica daba no podían llegar a sus oídos y solo tenía deseos de aniquilar al ser que tenía enfrente. El hecho de que estaban en una batalla contra otra persona tampoco le importaba, solo quería matar al rubio con sus propias manos.

-¡Thai! ¡Detente, detente por favor! -Burbuja pedía a gritos que no siguiera pero parecía no poder escucharle. La ballesta del chico apuntó al pecho del ojiazul mientras Boomer buscaba con la mirada salidas o vías de escape a su alrededor pero todo estaba bloqueado, no tenía escapatoria.

La mano del pelinegro se posó en el gatillo del arma que, desde que él había tenido esa visión, tenía un aura negra recorriéndola y expandiéndose en su cuerpo, controlándolo. Dispuesto a disparar y a punto de apretar el gatillo una esfera de color celeste que parecía tener electricidad por dentro le arrebató el arma de golpe. Giro su mirada llena de furia a quien le había quitado su oportunidad de aniquilar a su contrincante.

Burbuja tenía su bastón inclinado, como si lo acabara de usar, cosa que así era, y la mirada atemorizada. Un nuevo dolor de cabeza se hizo presente en él, que solo sacudió su cabeza para aminorarlo, al abrir de nuevo sus ojos estos se oscurecieron. Perdiendo el brillo que le quedaba en ellos, tornándose en un azul opaco, sin vida.

Miro con aun más odio a Boomer, sin dejar siquiera reaccionar al rubio comienza a atacarlo con golpes, puñetazos y patadas. Acertando uno en el estomago logro tumbarlo al suelo, pateando su espalda le saco el aire y de un golpe en la cabeza lo noqueo dejándolo inconsciente. Su fuerza había aumentado descomunalmente.

-¡Boomer! -ella se acercó a él volando lo más rápido que pudo, un hilo de sangre corría por su labio y tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro-. ¿¡Por qué haces esto Thai!? ¡No lo entiendo!.

La mirada opacada del menor de los hermanos Natsuki se dirigió a la ppgz mostrando una sonrisa retorcida, horrorizando más a Burbuja.

-Eso ya lo sabes, princesita -aun con esa sonrisa se acercó a Burbuja tomando de paso su ballesta-. Ahora te toca pagar a ti…

_¿Por qué?... _

* * *

-¡Rice, imbécil deja de comportarte como una bestia! -la pelinegra golpeaba el cristal verde resistente que la retenía. Cuando había llegado vio a ambos chicos peleando o bueno, Rice lo hacía mientras Butch bloqueaba y esquivaba ataques. Ella había intentado detenerlos pero, al recibir un desvío de ráfaga del aire filosa proveniente de el hacha del chico de cabello platinado, Butch la había encerrado en una esfera evitándole entrar en la batalla.

Golpe tras golpe ambos chicos de ojos verdes se golpeaban son cesar. Golpe, bloqueo, golpe, bloqueo, golpe, golpe , golpe, golpe.

Butch tenía una pequeña rajada en su pómulo izquierdo con unas gotas de sangre brotando de ella, diferentes hematomas se comenzaban a ver en sus brazos y rostro, su labio superior tenía una cortada y a su lado un moretón comenzando a tomar un color púrpura y rojo. Rice no estaba mejor, con un menor número de golpes en su cara, su labio brotaba sangre que llegaba a su barbilla, de su nariz fluía un hilo de ese líquido carmesí, su cabeza tenía un golpe con una pequeña abertura en el nacimiento del cabello. Podía apreciarse la diferencia de daños siendo Butch el más afectado, sin embargo, ellos seguían con su pelea, sus armas habían salido disparadas a algún lugar.

Bellota, desde su lugar, veía todo preocupada, furiosa y con un sentimiento de impotencia por no poder pararlos. Aun golpeando la esfera, que parecía irrompible, la chica gritaba para que ambos se detuvieran, no podía verlos así, no podía.

Invocó su martillo que, apenas y cabía junto a ella en el reducido espacio, con un movimiento golpeo la barrera color esmeralda. Nada.

¡Esa cosa era demasiado resistente!

Miró a ambos chicos que seguían masacrándose entre sí, no se habían dado cuenta de su intento por romper aquella esfera. Suspirando, volvió a intentarlo una y otra vez, golpe tras golpe intentando abrir una ranura en aquella coraza.

-¡Demonios!, Maldito Butch -murmuró respirando agitadamente, tras estar viendo a la pared de cristal verde que tenía enfrente se había resquebrajado un poco, sonrió con un poco de emoción y luego comenzó a golpearlo con su codo causando que la grieta se agrandara y unos pedazos comenzaban a ceder. Cuando vio un pequeño agujero se dio, golpeo una última vez con la cabeza de su martillo logrando que la esfera se abriera-. Genial.

Voló en dirección a ambos chicos que parecían batallar a muerte en el suelo, los puñetazos más letales venían de Rice siendo él quien estaba arriba de Butch, que por cierto estaba en el suelo. El pelinegro trataba de esquivarlos y al mismo tiempo contraatacar.

Bellota no veía ningún segundo para intervenir hasta que vio una pequeña ventana de oportunidad cuando Butch se quitó al chico de encima. Ella se dirigió al _hermano_ _N'* _del medio sujetándolo de los huecos de debajo de los hombros y este no paraba de sacudirse para liberarse del agarre.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Te dije que no intervinieras! -Butch veía como ella batallaba con Rice para que no se soltara y rodo los ojos-. Que terca eres, mujer…

Se levantó del suelo en donde estaba sentado recuperando el aliento de la pelea en el pavimento, su verdosa y penetrante mirada se dirigió al platinado que sostenía su contraparte, veía que ella hacía mucha fuerza y él ya se encontraba caminando hacia su dirección para poder tratar de tranquilizarlo o noquearlo. Lo que suceda primero.

Por su lado, el chico de ojos pistaches estaba más que furioso, la chica por la que peleaba defendía a su "agresor" mientras lo que se supone que él hacía era defenderla a ella del inútil de Butch.

Entonces ella solo… solo…

_-Vamos Rice ¿enserio creíste en nuestra amistad?_

_-Solo eres un villano que me hizo sufrir._

_-No eres nadie aquí._

_-No te necesito, tengo todo con él, no eres nada._

_-Solo fuiste un objeto para crear celos, despertarlos, difundirlos._

Voces en su cabeza se mezclaban con la realidad, confundiendo la cabeza del ex villano reciente.

Confusión.

Horrible confusión.

Desesperante confusión.

Pero alto, esa voz es de ella, de la chica que defiende, de la que lo traicionó. Esa voz es de Bellota.

-¡Rice, cálmate ya! -el golpe de regreso a la realidad había llegado, junto a la nueva furia del peliblanco. Aprovechando la posición de los brazos de ella haló de ellos hasta lograr que la chica diera un giro sobre su cabeza, del tal manera que la espalda de la azabache pegó con el duro y frío techo de un auto a un par de metros de distancia de él.

-¡Agh! ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa imbécil? -logro decir entre el dolor que sentía, se retorció un poco, adolorida. Bellota se pudo levantar a duras penas, con ayuda de Butch, sin ninguna fractura en su columna.

-Pregúntatelo a ti misma -fue la respuesta que tuvo. Butch sintió un hilo de sangre que bajaba por el corte de su mejilla, pasando el dorso de su mano, cubierta por el guante de cuero sin dedos, limpió aquel hilo sin dejar de tener contacto visual con el Natsuki de sonrisa torcida frente a él y su compañera.

* * *

Dentro de las instalaciones Utonio nadie estaba menos que nervioso, los hombres como el padre de Bombón y el de Bellota estaban sentados con sus manos entrelazadas y pegadas a sus frentes. Las mujeres estaban en un mar de lágrimas por lo que veían en los monitores, sus niñas estaban siendo atacadas y tenían algunas heridas.

Si bien los micrófonos de las cámaras se descompusieron, todos veían como notablemente estaban hablando, las chicas se veían preocupadas y confundidas mientras los tres desconocidos para ellos peleaban con los chicos y, al parecer, también tenían intenciones de atacar a las chicas.

Dai, Shou, Kasey y Hiro estaban atentos a los monitores, unos sentados, otros de pie pero todos atentos. Sus ojos seguían todos los movimientos de los chicos y sus hermanas, los tres desconocidos parecían tener demasiado odio lo que los llevó a la confusión, si hacía unos momentos les ayudaban con las sombras que salieron de pronto.

Las tres peleas eran brutales, pero ninguna era tan horrible como la de el monitor del centro que mostraba una pelea de Brick y Shun, ambos con movimientos y golpes fatales para el otro pero negándose a ceder.

* * *

Con tan solo haber llegado a la escena, Bombón había tenido que empezar a esquivar ataques que se desviaban o iban dirigidos con intención. Solamente había visto a Shun sobre su contraparte para ir a ayudarlo. Parece que Brick aun no podía salir de su sorpresa hasta cuando la de ojos rosas llegó a su intervención.

El líder pelirrojo tenía su ventaja hecha pedazos, los propulsores de sus zapatos fueron algo dañados. Aun cuando el profesor había hecho algo con ellos desde el incidente de los zapatos de Burbuja, les había agregado unas pequeñas gotas de la sustancia Z para que cuando algo así pasara solo tuviera que aplanar un botón de su comunicador y se restaurarían. El problema aquí era que Brick no podía tomarse esos segundos que le cuesta tomar su comunicador para hacer esta acción, pues el castaño no dejaba de atacar y acertar casi la mayoría de las veces.

El rostro de ambos estaba lleno de rasguños y moretones por igual, sus brazos parecían estar demasiado forzados y sus respiraciones son agitadas e irregulares, sus piernas separadas y en guardia para sostenerse de los ataques.

La ira de Shun no podía disminuir y aun con todo el rencor que sentía en ese momento por Bombón no podía evitar el no querer lastimarla, más, por más que quisiera parar, no podía. Necesitaba satisfacer su insistente sed de venganza a lo que estuvo viendo y oyendo. Ella se burló de él, lo utilizó y lo manipuló sin ningún objeto al parecer. Por Brick no tenía problema, nunca le cayó bien y estaba en constante competencia con él.

Teniendo a Brick frente a él soltó un golpe al rostro que impactó en la mejilla del pelirrojo, este volvió a contrarrestar con una patada en las costillas, el castaño volvió a querer atacar con otro golpe en la mejilla pero Brick había movido su cabeza para esquivarlo y acertó otro en el rostro. Se miraron a los ojos un momento y volvieron a empezar.

Sus golpes eran horribles y fatales cada uno se hacía daño, más que nada Brick era el más lastimado. Shun también trataba de lastimar a la pelirroja, el rencor en él no le impedía demasiado el atacarla aun si él mismo quisiera detenerse.

El ojirojo la empujaba para quitarla de los lugares y seguía peleando con Shun, la tomaba de la cintura y la hacía para un lado. La estaba protegiendo y salía lastimado por hacerlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Shun? -se preguntaba la chica con la mirada perdida, estaba alejada de ellos por petición de Brick, ella solo le había obedecido por evitar que saliera lastimado.

Sí, ella puede volar y el rrbz no pero Bombón quería intervenir, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados en esa situación. Odia ver a los chicos peleando y lastimándose tanto, no entendía por qué Shun actuaba de esa manera y quería averiguarlo.

La pelirroja salió de sonde había estado escondida con claras intenciones de alejar al castaño de Brick, era más que evidente que Shun era el interesado en atacar en esa pelea y Brick solo trataba de defenderse a sí mismo y a ella también.

Bombón corrió con la mayor velocidad que pudo, la ferocidad de la pelea la tenía preocupada y no podía evitar sentir culpa y remordimiento. Con su yoyo en mano y con un plan algo inseguro la pelirroja dio un suspiro corriendo en dirección a Shun. Tenía planeado poder detenerlo drenándolo con el hilo de su yoyo. Pero para eso debía estar lo suficientemente distraído para que no sintiera sus movimientos.

Miro a Brick desde el cielo, donde pocos segundos antes había ascendido, tenía la esperanza de que el ojirojo no fuera lo suficientemente idiota y la volteara a ver, arruinando su plan improvisado. Pero, como en muchas ocasiones, la suerte no fue una de sus aliados y termino por voltear, por ende Shun también lo hizo dándose cuenta al instante de lo que la ojirosa planeaba.

Bombón sonrió nerviosa en dirección al de ojos fucsia y voló hacia arriba tras ser atacada por una esfera de fuego. Por poco y olvidaba las habilidades que el _hermano N_ mayor tenía con el fuego.

-No hagas eso inútil -el reclamo de la chica algo enojada llega a los oídos del pelirrojo logrando crear una mueca de disgusto.

-_"Debemos distraerlo entre los dos, no creo que aguante mucho más así" -_los pensamientos de Brick se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina idea que había surcado su cabeza y su cara se iluminó-. Distracción.

Miro a su contraparte esquivar en el aire los incesantes ataques de fuego del que hacía unos minutos fue su oponente.

-¡Bombón! -ante el llamado la susodicha volteo a ver al chico a los ojos, el cual con solo la mirada le trasmitió su intención que fue rápidamente captada por ella-. Yo lo distraigo, sabes que hacer.

-Bien -afirmó ella mirando como Brick volvía a ser el centro de atención de Shun-. Tiene que funcionar.

* * *

-¡Pesa mucho! -las quejas de la rubia resonaban por el lugar mientras ella intentaba esquivar cualquier golpe de Thai hacía Boomer o ella, sus movimientos eran rápidos y precisos tanto que ella tenía unos golpes y rasguños.

Claro, cargando un peso extra, demasiado extra para ser exactos, le era difícil a Burbuja poder escapar del pelinegro iracundo.

-Despierta por favor-suplicaba ella golpeando un poco la cabeza rubia del chico y este no daba señales de vida. Esquivó otra flecha de energía que casi le da en el hombro-. ¡Eso es peligroso!

Burbuja estaba desesperada, cansada y le faltaban energías para seguir con eso, se empezaba a cansar y Boomer no ayudaba estando inconsciente.

Estando en el aire la ojiceleste dejo al chico en el techo de un edificio mientras ella tomaba su vara y hacía unos movimientos que hicieron unas burbujas que se dirigieron a Thai y explotaron a su alrededor. Aprovechando el pequeño aturdimiento del chico miro a Boomer que, por fin, comenzaba a despertar.

La vista del rrbz menor era algo borrosa y su cabeza dolía a horrores, llevó una mano a ella y escuchó explosiones y sonidos de gritos de su nombre. Conforme su vista se fue volviendo nítida pudo divisar mejor a la rubia gritándole que se levantara y la ayudara.

-¿Burbuja? -talló una vez más sus ojos para alejar la tierra de la última explosión que escuchó.

-Sí, soy yo ahora levántate y ayúdame bobo -el cansancio en la voz de ella le hizo levantarse de casi un tirón de no ser por el mareo momentáneo que tuvo.

Levitó hasta llegar a un lado de su contraparte y una flecha color turquesa quedó rozando su mejilla cuando volteo al frente. Thai tenía su ballesta preparada, su mirada de odio profundo hizo que Boomer recordara todo lo que había pasado antes de caer inconsciente por los golpes del pelinegro frente a él.

-Debemos detenerlo -dijo, Burbuja lo miro con algo de ironía.

-Gracias Boomer, no lo había pensado -el sarcasmo sorprendió un poco al ojiazul, pues no esperaba ese tono desesperado de la chica de ojos zafiros.

-Me refiero a que debemos frenarlo para poder detenerlo -ella lo miro confusa-. Vamos, tu lo distraes yo lo golpeo.

-Eh… -la rubia miro a Thai que lanzó flechas hacia ella que frenó atrapándolas en una burbuja y dejando que esta reventara en el suelo destruyendo algunos autos que estaban en el camino de ella-. Está bien… pero no le hagas mucho daño.

-¡Burbuja, me dejo inconsciente! ¡In-con-cien-te!

-De acuerdo, entendí -rendida, la chica voló con velocidad hacia el de ojos agua, esquivando y maniobrando para confundirlo y distraerlo como había dicho. Ganando tiempo para el rubio que éste no desperdició.

Boomer fue por detrás de Thai con su bate ya en mano, solo tendría que darle un golpe en la cabeza para dejarlo fuera de combate y problema resuelto, claro que no contaba con los reflejos del azabache ni tampoco con el golpe que estaba dispuesto a darle.

El codo de Thai, que tenía intenciones de tocar la rubia cabeza del chico, fue detenido por una burbuja gigante que lo atrapó impidiendo su acción.

La chica descendió del aire, miro con curiosidad a Boomer que tenía los ante-brazos cubriendo su cabeza para evitar el golpe de Thai.

-Boomer, baja los brazos -ante la voz tranquila de Burbuja él obedeció e inmediatamente miro la enorme burbuja que contenía al chico desesperado por salir de ahí, golpeando y maldiciendo-amenazando.

-Lo tenía controlado -dijo el ojiazul mirando a otro lado que no fueran los ojos de la rubia, esta solo rió y suspiró pesadamente.

-Si, como no…

* * *

-¡Maldito idiota, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?! -la pelinegra golpeo en la cabeza con su martillo al de ojos pistache cuando este casi le cortaba la cabeza a Butch con el hacha. El golpe lo desubicó un poco e hizo que el azabache pudiera acercarse y le permitiera derribarlo dejándolo en el suelo con Butch encima de su espalda con un brazo atrás, era como la típica llave que utilizan los policías cuando van a esposarte.

-Ja, ja lo tenemos colega -intentó bromear el ojiverde, pero por su descuido recibió un cabezazo de parte del peliblanco que tenía debajo de él-. ¡Bellota, ven a ayudarme!

-Eres un inútil, idiota -la de ojos esmeraldas se burló de él yendo a ayudarle. Butch la miro mal, en su frente había un golpe rojo que comenzaba a hincharse, a risa de la joven no se hizo esperar y el de cabellos blancos no dejaba de jalonear aun estando debajo del pelinegro.

-¡No es gracioso Bellota!... ¡Y tú ya deja de moverte! -ese último grito fue dirigido a Rice que por la fuerza del grito dejo de moverse.

-Suéltame imbécil, no me toques ¡Quítate de encima, bestia! -los reclamos que salían de la boca de Rice no eran muy lindos a partir de ahí, Bellota comenzaba a hartarse de tanto griterío por parte del peliblanco y no tenía planeado aguantarlo por mucho tiempo.

-Cállate ya -la voz calmada de ella no hacía nada más que hacer que Rice gritara mucho más, ignorándola.

-¡Estúpidos, suéltenme ustedes son unos idiotas, egoístas!

-Cierra la boca Rice… -la paciencia comenzaba a irse del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

-¡… Voy a matarte, Butch!, ¡quítate de encima, ahora o…!

-¡Basta! -de un movimiento el martillo amarillo de la chica de ojos verdes quedó descansando con fuerza sobre la cabeza de arroz de Rice, dejándolo noqueado al instante-. Te dije que te callaras.

El ojiverde se asustó por la actitud que había tomado Bellota, nunca pensó que fuera a golpearlo y puede que a la chica se le hiciera costumbre silenciarlos dejándolos inconscientes, tal como cuando el rayo blanco chocó con él.

-Llevémoslo con los demás, primero vamos por Bombón, Burbuja y Boomer están del otro lado de la ciudad -comunicó Bellota poniendo su martillo en su hombro en un movimiento flojo.

-¿Y como piensas que lo llevaremos? -Butch siguió con su penetrante mirada como ella caminaba con un poco de dificultad a causa de las heridas que tenía en ambas piernas. Su rostro estaba ligeramente golpeado, teniendo unos pequeños

-Oh, eso es fácil -hizo desaparecer el martillo de su mano y tomó el pie de Rice, comenzó a volar dejándolo de cabeza. Ella sonrió con diversión mostrando sus dientes de manera cómica-. Es seguro, ya lo he hecho contigo.

-… ¿Qué?

-.-.-.-

-Entonces si no interviniste mucho en la batalla ¿Qué se supone que son esas heridas Bombón? -Bellota miró a su amiga, la mencionada sonrió un poco y respiró pesadamente mirando al chico que colgaba del hilo de su yoyo de la misma manera que Rice.

-Pues, digamos que Brick no es una muy buena distracción -susurró para que solo ellas escucharan cosa que no le fue muy efectiva.

-Te escuche, rosadita -la mirada rojiza fulminante del líder pelirrojo pareció traspasar inútilmente a la chica que solo lo ignoró de manera olímpica.

-Y a ti, ¿Qué te paso en la cara? -puesto que la ojirosa tenía más heridas en su cuerpo que en su rostro en la pelinegra eran casi por igual, su rostro tenía unas cuantas cortadas y moretones que estaban de la esquina de sus labios, el pómulo y en la sien, su cuerpo tenía bastantes moretones, golpes, torceduras, raspones y heridas casi nada profundas pero sangrantes.

-Lo que pasa, es que yo sí le di pelea al cabeza de arroz -Bellota miro de reojo al azabache que ahora la miraba con ambas cejas alzadas en manera un poco ofendida y con algo de diversión.

-Claro que lo hiciste -la voz del pelinegro repentinamente detrás de ella le hizo sobresaltarse un poco, descuidando el agarre del pie de Rice lo que hizo que ella se moviera rápidamente tratando de sostenerlo con firmeza.

-Miren, haya están ellos, vamos con los rubios jeje -Bellota, algo nerviosa, voló hasta Burbuja y Boomer quienes ya tenían a Thai dentro de una burbuja gigante, parecía cansado y enojado.

-¡Déjenme salir, sáquenme maldita sea! -los gritos amortiguados por la burbuja eran como simples susurros para los que estaban afuera, Thai parecía estar demasiado enojado o mejor dicho furioso y ni de broma lo iban a sacar de ahí.

-¿Cuánto lleva así? -el pelinegro apuntó al chico de ojos agua y miro a su hermano menor.

-Un rato -dijo tras soltar un bufido exasperado, los "gritos" de Thai dejaron de escucharse para ambos hermanos, voltearon a donde se supone que debería estar la burbuja gigante y solo vieron a las chicas sosteniendo a los tres hermanos desmayados siendo amarrados con el hilo del yoyo de la pelirroja.

-Así no molestarán cuando se despierten, pero, por si acaso, mejor los encierras Butch -ordenó Bombón sacudiendo sus manos de las cuales misteriosamente salió polvo.

-¿No los llevaremos al laboratorio? -cuestionó Boomer confundido, la ojirosa lo miro.

-Esto aun no termina Boomer, a EL aun le hace falta mover un peón más en el tablero -tras lo dicho por ella todos quedaron mirándose entre sí. Todos estaban cansados y tenían demasiadas heridas en sus cuerpos pero nadie sabía que vendría, después de esto a EL solo le quedaba un movimiento más y este era el decisivo.

¿Ganarán… o perderán todo?

**En un lugar alejado**

-Malditas niñatas -la voz grave del demonio llena de disgusto llenó el ambiente, claro que tenía un as bajo la manga pero este era el último y tenía que ser perfecto-. Ahora tendré que enfrentarlas directamente. Se terminaron los trucos y juegos de niños, es hora de actuar jajajaja.

**Continuara…**

**Lamento la tardanza, y la falta de emoción del capítulo pero bueno, cuando una está enferma casi no puede imaginarse nada de esto.**

**Shun: Aun así, sin estar enferma, eso no te pega.**

**Lyra: Igual que a ti no te pega ese odioso cabello castaño seco que tienes, ¿pero te digo algo? No verdad.**

**Shun: (o.o||) Auch, eso dolió―lleva una mano a su pecho ofendido―.**

**Lyra: Me da gusto, ahora largo―Shun sale corriendo de la habitación―. Bien, ahora que se fue… ¡Solo quedan dos capítulos para terminar! Y les aviso porque se me hace justo que lo sepan y eso…**

**Como les dije al principio no tengo mucho que decir hoy así que solo agradeceré: Muchas por sus reviews en el cap anterior, el asunto está acabando y muchas dudas pueden ser respondidas (o no).**

**Dejen sus reviews y aprovecho para hacer una votación pequeñita. Planeo hacer un one-shot sobre alguna pareja en particular y estoy entre MomokoxBrick, MomokoxShun, KaoruxButch o MomokoxButch (Amo a Momoko tehe~)**

**Hasta la próxima y espero sus respuestas ^w^**


	31. Chapter 29: Lo siento

**Hola gente, cinco palabras; lo siento, temporada de exámenes. Verán, me he tardado taaanto porque ayer empezó eso de la temporada de exámenes y mi mamá me anda acarreando como burro para que me ponga a estudiar, y antes de eso tenía que terminar las libretas, ya saben trabajos atrasados o incompletos (bla, bla, bla) Eeeen… FIN, lamento la demora.**

**Shun: Pss claro, como tardas una eternidad siempre.**

**Lyra: Siempre tan tierno ¬¬***

**Shun: Obvio.**

**Kathy: Shun, la diva, Natsuki regresa señoras y señores jajaja.**

**Shun: Gracias por tu apoyo Kathy.**

**Lyra: En fin, solo quiero decir No se dejen llevar por el título, solo eso jaja.**

**Espero les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Lo siento**

Con los Natsuki controlados e inconscientes los seis se quedaron dentro de un edificio casi intacto, vigilándolos mientras esperaban el próximo movimiento de EL. La estructura del edificio de la alcaldía milagrosamente no había sido destrozado por completo, aun se mantenía en pie, los daños no habían llegado a mayores y el reciente atentado solo había destruido el área en donde solía estar el alcalde, los vidrios estaban resquebrajados y algunos rotos, pero esa era una condición favorable a comparación a lo destruidos y calcinados que estaban el resto en la ciudad. Habían hecho lo posible por salvar todo lo que se pudiera, pero no había mucho que salvar pues todo había sido afectado gravemente por el incidente.

Bombón y Brick estaban ideando un plan para la próxima jugada de EL, no querían estar con la guardia baja si algo llegara a ocurrir y el estar sin un plan no era nada conveniente en esos momentos, la pelinegra estaba sentada en una de las sillas que había en el lugar, vigilando a los chicos inconscientes, Butch la vigilaba a ella de pie a un costado de donde se encontraba Bellota sentada, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su mirada intensa en los golpes del blanco rostro de su compañera. La rubia terminaba de curar a Boomer, después de haberlo hecho con los otros dos puesto que sus heridas eran mucho más graves que las de ellas, en especial las de Brick y Butch al desatar una feroz pelea mano a mano con los Natsuki _poseídos._

Todos atentos en sus cinco sentidos a cualquier sonido o movimiento de afuera, exhaustos y lastimados, preocupaban a las familias que estaban refugiadas en el laboratorio, ahora equipado contra estos acontecimientos. Las puertas y ventanas habían sido bloqueadas por unas escotillas de aluminio plateado grueso y el exterior era protegido por un nuevo invento del profesor que era una especie de masa pegajosa y viscosa que estaba alrededor levantando una extraña barrera de goma que era bastante resistente. Ni un ataque directo de ambos tríos de héroes lograrían penetrarlo. Un orgullo para el profesor y un alivio para los resguardados dentro.

Las cámaras aun monitoreaban sus alrededores fijándose en la destructividad de este movimiento. La preocupación de todos era mayor al miedo que sentían, las tres familias que estaban ahí confiaban en las chicas, en que estarían a salvo y también que los Rowdy las cuidarían para que nada les pasara, en eso confiaban todos. Una tranquilidad aterradora ahora azotaba la ciudad, haciendo que todos pusieran nervios de punta a el sonido sordo de la nada en movimiento, el aire soplando y los truenos gruñendo en aviso de la fuerte lluvia que quería arribar en esos momentos.

-Si al cielo se le ocurre soltar una sola gota voy a… -las palabras del azabache fueron cortadas por un fuerte sonido de un trueno y un grito femenino después de el intenso sonido aturdidor del agua impactarse en el pavimento-. Agh, olvídenlo.

-Entonces ya está, estaremos preparados para el siguiente, y esperemos que último, movimiento en el tablero -tras echar un suspiro, la pelirroja se separo del escritorio que había estado compartiendo con Brick y tronó su cuello con una mano en su clavícula, visiblemente cansada de estar en la misma posición más el movimiento brusco que habían tenido sus músculos al batallar.

Bombón miro a sus amigas mientras pensaba en el plan que hacía unos minutos atrás, mientras ayudaba a Brick, había planeado en separado para ellas como ya lo había pensado cuando iban hacia el volcán. Estaba indecisa y preocupada, pues su idea era un poco demasiado arriesgada como para comunicarla a los chicos, ella sabía que las detendrían sin dejarlas terminar o siquiera llegar a la mitad.

-Bombón… -el llamado de su compañero de estrategias la saco de sus pensamientos, con tranquilidad y fingida inocencia giro su cara por sobre su hombro alzando las cejas en una reacción relajada-. ¿Has pensado en que podría pasar si esto no resulta?

Tras un suspiro pesado ella cerro sus ojos rosados pensando en la ironía de la frase-. Claro que sí. Pero en ese momento es mejor centrarse en el plan que tenemos, iré a avisarles a las chicas te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo -él asintió a la seguridad reflejada en las palabras que la pelirroja le dijo, caminó hasta sus hermanos con intenciones de explicarles lo que ya tenían pensado.

Bombón se dirigió hasta su amiga azabache que aun asesinaba con la mirada a los hermanos. Aquello le causo gracia ya que su mirada estaba posada, en especial, en el peliblanco con rencor en sus iris esmeralda.

-Bellota, debo decirles algo -la mencionada volteo a verla cambiando su semblante drásticamente, giro su cabeza para ver a Burbuja que terminaba de limpiar la ceja del oji-azul con una bolita de algodón remojada en alcohol y al chico quejándose un poco.

-Burbuja deja al rubio teñido, ya está grandecito como para hacer eso solo, y ven Bombón quiere decirnos algo -ignorando la mirada fulminante de Boomer, la oji-verde hizo una seña con la mano para que la rubia se acercara a ellas.

-_¡Soy rubio natural!_

-¿De qué querías hablarnos? -Boomer se había ido con sus hermanos a otro lado al ser ignorado por la de ojos verdes, cerca de la silla en donde se encontraba anteriormente la azabache para no perder de vista a los Natsuki. Burbuja se había acercado a Bellota con curiosidad después de haber hecho la pregunta.

-Estuve pensando, cuando tapamos el volcán. Tenemos que tener un plan de repuesto por si las cosas se ponen… rudas -Bellota y Burbuja compartieron miradas confundidas y preocupadas. ¿Ponerse rudas? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Acaso ella pensaba que no podrían…

-Tú estás pensando en que nosotros…

-Es una posibilidad -con la mirada gacha la líder interrumpió a su amiga, sus probabilidades y cálculos solo daban a muy pocas oportunidades de salir ilesos de aquel nuevo enfrentamiento.

-Bombón no hay que adelantarnos a los hechos -una vez más la rubia trato de ser la voz de la razón, intentando que su amiga y líder reconsiderara la idea que tenía en mente, ella también estaba insegura y, al igual que los demás, pensaba que podría haber más de una persona mucho más allá del malherido. Si lo pensaba de ese modo la idea de la pelirroja no pasaba desapercibida, sí necesitaban un plan, de nuevo; Bombón tenía razón-. Pero estoy dispuesta a escucharte… ¿Bellota?

La verdosa mirada incrédula y encrespada de la mencionada se dirigió de Burbuja a Bombón, y viceversa, antes de responder-. Ya qué. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Pues…

**_Con los chicos_**

-… ¿Entonces el plan consiste en esperar a EL y combatirlo mientras tres de nosotros lo atacan por detrás? ¿Un ataque sorpresa?

La incredulidad de Butch y el escepticismo de su voz hizo dudar al pelirrojo que miraba a su contraparte con algo de inquietud, el trío de heroínas. Regresando su vista a su hermano, asintió.

-Nuestra mejor arma es el elemento sorpresa -la explicación del mayor puso a pensar a los chicos.

-¿Y cómo sabes que EL no nos escuchó ya? -preguntó Boomer, echó una mirada de reojo a los que estaban atados-… No estamos del todo seguros, Brick.

-Bombón y yo tenemos la certeza de que no es así, no te preocupes Boomer.

-Pero solo tendríamos una oportunidad, y no hay espacio para fallas -reflexionó Butch, con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos estaban clavados en los rubíes de su hermano, la inseguridad plasmada en ellos.

-Está todo calculado, pero tienes razón, no hay lugar para errores, es cosa de un solo intento.

-Incluso así estamos limitados.

-Entiende Butch, esto ya no es un juego, no podemos estar atacando sin pensar, lo que sigue necesita ingenio y estrategia, más que nada un plan de que sujetarse -la seriedad del pelirrojo llegó a los oídos y ojos de sus hermanos endureciendo sus facciones.

-Y al final solo queda una opción… _mover tu pieza con agudeza._

* * *

-Cuando quieres que algo salga bien, tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, hmp.

Los reclamos de la voz tenebrosa y escandalosa de EL se oían por todo el bosque deambulando en partículas negras, su designio era muy simple pero lo suficientemente efectivo como para acabar con esas mocosas que él tanto odiaba. Si bien sus 'demonios' no sirvieron de mucho y el intento con los hermanos ni se diga, había logrado herirlos pero no lo suficiente.

Ahora seguiría su plan principal, del que, en realidad, nunca se desvió; Secuestrar a Bombón y sobornar psicológicamente a todos los demás, en especial a Brick y Shun, después de tenerlos a todos a su merced sería muy fácil matar a todos frente a los ojos de los tres líderes de sus respectivos grupos. Y más que nada, el hacer sufrir al mayor de los ex villanos e hijos de mojo. El haberlo desafiado no le resulto demasiado agradable, el chico se creía impune a sus ataques y el problema era que casi lo era, si no fuera por su repentino y aun no descubierto enamoramiento por la líder de las ppg el pelirrojo sería casi intocable para EL.

Bombón es el punto clave… siempre fue el punto clave.

* * *

-¡Eso es una completa locura!

-¡Shh! -silenció la pelirroja al arrebato de Bellota, lo que Brick y Bombón habían pensado no tenía muchas posibilidades y eso Bombón lo sabía muy bien ella misma había hecho los cálculos solo tenían un 30% de probabilidad de que funcionara y saliera con éxito-. Baja la voz Bellota, nos van a escuchar.

-Pero es que, todo eso es… no… es demasiado arriesgado -se sentó en una pequeña silla de plástico y metal sin respaldo, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos inquieta.

-Lo sé. Pero, Bellota, ¿te gustaría ver sufrir de nuevo a Butch?

-¡Que ese idiota se joda!, yo… -se mordió el labio inferior cortando su frase, era verdad y ella lo sabía, bajo su mismo orgullo y enojo, no quería que Butch fuera lastimado como antes, y menos con ella presente. Suspiró-. De acuerdo, pero lo hago por el bien de la ciudad. Que a ese idiota se lo coma Hiro.

-No creo que a Hiro le guste -ambas miraron al azabache que estaba recargado en la pared en pose de descanso, pero a simple vista se veían sus hombros tensos y sus sentidos activados.

* * *

-_'¿Un ataque directo-indirecto eh?, supongo que igual no se puede hacer mucho, nuestras opciones son limitadas. No quiero ver a Bellota mal, no quiero que ninguna de ellas salga herida o lastimada, en especial ella pero…' -_un escalofrío que le recorrió la columna vertebral lo sacó de sus pensamientos seguido de un estornudo-. _'Alguien está hablando de mi'._

* * *

En la pared en donde se encontraba Butch, más alejado de todos, Shun comenzaba a despertar de su inconsciencia. Sus ojos se fueron abriendo entre parpadeos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz blanca que iluminaba el lugar por una lámpara del techo, una vez que pudo ver con mejor claridad miró a sus alrededores para verificar el donde estaba. Su cabeza dolía a horrores y no recordaba que era lo último que había hecho. Al intentar tomar su cabeza con su mano notó algo importante; Estaba atado.

Asustado miro detrás de él observando cómo sus hermanos también estaban, a espaldas de él, atados. Frunció el ceño y volvió su fucsia mirada a escanear el lugar en busca de su catana, su vista paseo por todo el recinto. El piso blanco escarchado por el escombro caído, cables esparcidos por el techo, escritorios con las cosas desordenadas y papeles rodando y volando por todos lados. Las sillas caídas y volcadas, pero su catana no estaba por ningún lado. Tampoco veía la ballesta de Thai o el hacha de Rice. ¿Estaban secuestrados? Vaya ridiculez que suena.

-Chicos… -Shun se agitó un poco para poder despertar a sus hermanos pero parecía no funcionar-. Chicos… ¡Chicos!

La cabeza de Rice topó con la de Thai cuando el mayor gritó, esto causo un quejido de ambos y reclamos de uno al otro.

-Idiota, ¿Qué te pasa?

-Fuiste tú el que se topo conmigo.

-Eso no es verdad, Rice, tú… ¿Qué demonios…? -el pelinegro se agitó al notar que algo lo retenían pegado a sus hermanos de espaldas-. ¿Qué mierda hacemos amarrados así?

-¡¿Pero qué…?! ¿Quién fue el gracioso?

-A nosotros no nos mires, estamos igual.

-Me temo que esto no es una broma -la voz desconfiada del castaño hizo que los dos lo miraron―como pudieran―, y dejaron escapar un bufido-. Parece que nos… secuestraron.

-¿Secuestrarnos? ¿Quién? -Rice, enfadado, comenzaba a agitarse para intentar soltarse del hilo de el yoyo de Bombón demasiado ajustado que los tenían retenidos, haciendo que estas quemaran la piel de sus hermanos con la fricción del movimiento ejercido.

-¡Basta!, es inútil Rice, deja de hacer eso -la reprimenda de Thai hizo que el peliblanco se detuviera y alejara los cabellos de su frente con un soplido disgustado-. Si no fuera porque estamos vivos, diría que fue ÉL el que nos ató.

-Por eso mismo desconfío de que sea él -con una mueca el de ojos fucsia dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante haciendo que el cabello le caiga en los ojos, dio una profunda respiración y volvió a mirar al frente.

-Supongo que no estarás pensando en gritar ¿verdad? -el escepticismo y la ceja alzada del de ojos pistache derrochaba su inseguridad al plan de su hermano mayor. Este solo hizo una mueca de 'no hay de otra' y alzo los hombros. Lleno sus pulmones de aire y se preparo para gritar.

-Ni se te ocurra -la voz de la azabache hizo que Shun soltara el aire retenido en un sonido de gas por los labios sonando de una manera cómicamente graciosa e hiciera una sonrisa nerviosa y tímida.

-¡Muñeca! -la felicidad de la voz de Rice hizo que Butch, quien venía detrás de Bellota, frunciera el ceño. La cara de la ojiverde se endureció al oír la jovial voz de él peliblanco. ¿Podía ser tan cínico?

-Cállate imbécil -gruñó la chica fulminándolo con la mirada, el susodicho estaba descolocado a la actitud de la pelinegra, mientras que ambos héroes veían a los tres chicos quienes, al parecer, esperaban el ser desatados. Pff, ingenuos.

-Bellota, podrías desatarnos, no podemos respirar sin rasgarnos la piel -Thai, con su voz tranquila, trató de persuadir a la chica, al parecer no funcionaría.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra eso -la sonrisa torcida y cruda de ella hizo que, tanto a Butch como a Rice, les corriera un estremecimiento en la columna.

-¿Podrías traer a Bombón? Necesito hablar con ella -los ojos esmeraldas penetrantes de la chica se dirigieron a los fucsia de él con rencor, con tal oscuridad y severidad que llego a intimidar al chico.

-Tú, maldito hijo de…

-Bellota, no termines esa frase -la tétrica voz pasiva de su líder hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca de todos, en especial la de la mencionada y Shun. La mirada rosa oscurecida de Bombón se dirigió al trío que empezaba a sudar frío, Butch y Bellota se habían alejado con su cara plasmada en pánico, aproximadamente cinco metros y ambos abrazados, se miraron unos segundos y ella se sonrojó e intentó alejarse, mientras que él solo sonrió y abrazó su cintura posesivamente llevándosela a otro lado.

-Linda, po…

-Cierra la boca -como orden directa el castaño se obligo sin rechistar a hacer lo que ella mando, la intensa severidad de los ojos rosados que él tanto añoraba ahora le intimidaban de sobremanera, incluso más de lo que él podría dar miedo y eso lo podían afirmar Thai y Rice sin duda alguna, estaban viendo a un verdadero ángel de la muerte en ese momento-. ¿En qué mierda pensabas? !¿Qué demonios crees que hacías hace rato?!

-¿Pero, linda de qué…? -fue interrumpido.

-¡No te atrevas a decirme linda, imbécil! -la pelirroja encolerizada fue detenida en un abrazo de la cintura inmediatamente por Brick, qué, al escuchar los gritos e imaginar lo que trataría de hacer, fue corriendo a ver qué Bombón no matara a nadie.

-No entiendo nada.

-No seas cínico, idiota. Sabes bien a que se refiere -Brick luchaba contra los intentos de escapar de Bombón al mismo tiempo que miraba con furia contenida al chico.

-La verdad es que no, no recuerdo nada más allá de después de haber acabado con los monstruos de EL -la sinceridad desbordaba de los ojos del castaño haciendo que el oji-rubí lo mirara minuciosamente.

-_¡Mientes! _-el grito de fondo de la ojirosa llegó a los oídos de ambos chicos.

-Hmm, no creo que…Espera… ¡Bombón quieres quedarte quieta! -el pelirrojo prefirió llevarse a la pelirroja del lugar pues no iba a aguantar demasiado sosteniéndola estando tan furiosa y con ganas de asesinar a Shun.

-¡No!

-¡Tranquilízate mujer!

-¡Vete a la mierda, Brick!

-¡Qué te calles, tonta!

-¡Cállame tú, idiota!

-¡¿Quieres que te calle?!

-¡Me gustaría verte inten…! -el grito fue interrumpido por la boca del pelirrojo que tomó la de ella en un intento desesperado de callarla, los cálidos labios de Brick se movían sobre los de Bombón mientras esta se mantenía estática en su lugar con los ojos muy abiertos. La ira había salido por completo de su cuerpo y la insistencia de Brick a responderle aquel roce la tenía paralizada.

Él al sentir la conmoción de Bombón se aferró la pequeña cintura de ella con sus manos, dando paso a intensificar el beso, ella comenzó a responder y cosa que a Brick, por alguna razón, le encantó.

El oxigeno comenzó a faltarles y se vieron obligados a separarse para poder respirar, ambos mirándose a los ojos, ella con un tierno rubor cubriéndole las mejillas y él con una emoción interna demasiado grande para su gusto.

-B-Brick, tu…

-No te callabas y no vi otra manera -se excusó rápidamente soltándola con delicadeza, a ella le corrió una decepción de pies a cabeza pero lo disimuló perfectamente.

-Que insistencia en tratar de hacerlo -bufó rodando los ojos, él la miro expectante, acababa de besarla por segunda vez y ella no le tomaba importancia, y odiaba que eso le doliera, lo único que quedaba era seguirle el juego.

-Estabas gritando.

-Sabes qué, iré a tratar de ver si Shun recuerda algo -de cierta manera el beso de Brick le había sacado todo el rencor y la furia que llevaba dentro. Raro, pero cierto.

-¿No lo querías matar?

-Me contendré -se encogió de hombros indiferente, Brick negó con la cabeza riendo levemente.

_-Incorregible-_pensó.

Ambos fueron a la sala en donde estaban los tres chicos esperando, de Bellota y Butch ya no se supo, habían desaparecido después del susto de Bombón y tenían una idea de que había pasado y el único sospechoso ahí era Butch. Burbuja y Boomer ahora estaban vigilando con ojo de halcón a los hermanos, más sin embargo, sus miradas reflejaban el resentimiento que sentían en ese momento. Qué situación tan más irónica.

Por otro lado, Shun comenzaba a divagar entre sus recuerdos recientes, en busca de lo que pudo hacer para causarle ese arrebato a la pelirroja pero no lograba recordar nada. Sus últimos recuerdos fueron el haberse sentado en el capó de un auto a esperar el regreso de Bombón después de haberse ido por el problema de la erupción del volcán, pero entonces… ¿Qué paso después de eso? ¿Cuándo había llegado Brick? ¿Qué hicieron para que los amarraran de esa manera y los miraran con ese odio?, No podía recordar y ahora su cabeza dolía por forzarla junto con un pitido que le acompañaba…

La cabeza le hizo un _clic, _ese sonido ya lo había oído, antes de que… Entonces todo le vino a la cabeza de golpe.

Las escenas de él queriendo herir a Bombón, de él atacando a Brick, luchando, golpeando, lanzándole fuego a la ojirosa. Llegó a golpearla.

-Chicos, creo que ya sé lo que pasó -ambos hermanos voltearon su cabeza para escuchar al mayor.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué bien! Me gustaría poder escucharte -el sarcasmo de la voz de la pelirroja que llegaba por detrás los sobresaltó.

-Linda -rió nervioso pero se obligó a callar al ver la mirada fulminante que ella le dirigía-. Sí eh bueno. Cuando estaba esperándote junto a Brick…

* * *

En la parte alejada de todos Butch había secuestrado a Bellota manteniéndola retenida y acorralada en una de las paredes del lugar. La respiración de la pelinegra era pesada y su cara estaba muy roja, el acercamiento del chico la tenía abrumada y no sabía cómo escaparse de aquella incómoda situación.

-Déjame ir -su tono sonaba demasiado bajo a causa de la pena que le causaba estar en esa posición tan comprometedora.

-Noup -la voz juguetona del chico solo la hizo sonrojar más y su mirada peligrosa la ponía nerviosa. Odiaba estar así de vulnerable con el chico, jamás se había comportado de esa manera-. Pero si me gustaría hacer otra cosa como la del lago por ejemplo.

La sonrisa sugerente del moreno alarmó aun más los sentidos de la azabache. A este paso terminaría temblando antes de que sepan noticias sobre EL.

-N-no gracias -los nervios comenzaban a consumirla, quería escapar e irse del lugar pero todas sus vías de escape estaban bloqueadas por los brazos del chico a los lados de su cabeza y con su cuerpo aprisionándolo con el de él-. Pero aprecio tu oferta.

-¿Solo apreciarla?

-Sí, solo eso. Ahora quítate ¡ya!, ¡estamos en espera de una declaración de guerra!

-Eso no va a ser posible, preciosa -se acercó aun más a su rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de ella-. Oh me vas a decir que quieres que me aleje ahora.

-Eh… yo…

-Solo calla -se fue acercando a ella con claras intenciones de besarla pero (como siempre) algo tuvo que interrumpir, una explosión demasiado fuerte para ser exactos, haciendo que se separaran de golpe-. Empiezo a creer que la autora nos odia.

-Ni que lo digas.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! -Boomer llegó gritando junto a todos los demás y también los hermanos Natsuki ahora desatados..

-¿Te refieres a la explosión o a lo dicho de la autora? -la pregunta de Butch hizo que todos lo miraran mal-. Okey, okey, entendí es obvio que la explosión. Ignórenme sigan con el guión.

-De acuerdo -alargó la palabra antes de hablar-. Tenemos que ir a la oficina del alcalde, desde aquí no se puede ver nada.

-Pero la oficina está destruida, Bombón, ¿no pensaste en eso? -preguntó con algo de sarcasmo Brick.

-_Hace un momento no reclamabas-_pensó la ojirosa negando con la cabeza, volvió a mirar al chico-. Claro que sí, pero si no vamos a ver no podremos saber que está pasando. ¿O te quieres quedar aquí para ver como se derrumba todo esto encima de ti? No hay mucho problema.

-Oh si claro, con mucho gusto me quedo a sentir mi muerte enterrado, ¿alguna otra sugerencia?

-Sí, que tan si te lanzas desde aquí sin tus zapatos… Oh espera, tengo una mejor, porque no vas y le dices a EL donde estamos, así morimos todos y no eres el único -la sonrisa sarcástica y enojada de la chica más su comentario hicieron que más de uno bajara la mirada.

-No seas infan…

-*Ejem* Si no se han dado cuenta estamos en medio de una crisis, ¿podrían dejar sus problemas de pareja para otro momento? -el calor les subió hasta las orejas cuando Rice habló, todos los demás solo aguantaban sus risas menos el castaño, claro está.

Otro sonido sordo se hizo presente interrumpiendo las risas de los demás. Olvidaron todo por lo que peleaban entre ellos, miraron por la ventana destruida y al edificio que les obstaculizaba la visión del lugar en donde, suponían, que había sido la explosión, y se fueron volando dejando solos a los hermanos.

-Eh… muy bien, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Shun miró a su hermano menor mal-. ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que sigues así por lo que dije de Brick y Bombón…? Ya te perdonó ¿no?

-Cierra la boca, Rice -gruñó el castaño molesto.

* * *

Horror. Eso sentían las chicas en ese momento.

Los chicos habían puesto en práctica el plan creado por los lideres, EL lanzaba de todo, rayos, fuego, ataques con sombras filosas y bolas de polvo negro. Las explosiones habían causado que los pocos edificios intactos de esa zona quedaran completamente calcinados, por ende, destruidos.

Las chicas cumplían su parte, distrayendo, alejando y esperando. Seguras de que eso no funcionaría se convencían aun más a emprender la estrategia individual de su líder. El miedo comenzaba a consumirlas.

-No podrán vencerme jajaja -EL seguía atacando sin piedad con demasiada agresividad que ninguno podría salir ileso de ahí, las esferas de polvo negro se convertían en dagas que iban con rapidez, el fuego no se podía apagar y la energía oscura los golpeaba con fiereza.

-Eso es lo que piensas -la típica arrogancia de el líder seguía intacta pero, muy en el fondo, se encontraba demasiado nervioso y preocupado. El plan tenía que funcionar de una manera u otra.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, preocupadas, confundidas, esperando la oportunidad de actuar, un ataque en directo y sin retorno… En esa mirada, en esa triste mirada, las tres compartían el mismo pensamiento lúgubre y melancólico:

-_Lo siento._

**Continuara…**

**Penúltimo capítulo chicas/os, me siento rara y algo triste jeje. Pero creo que es por los exámenes…**

**Shun: No puedo creer que esté destinado para siempre en la friendzone TwT**

**Lyra: Alguien debe sufrir en toda historia, se me hizo buena idea que seas tu ―me encogí de hombros―.**

**Shun: Que linda amiga eres.**

**Lyra: La mejor jajaja. Bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews, perdón por el retraso y deséenme suerte en los exámenes TwT**

**Kathy: Que los exámenes comiencen, y que la suerte esté siempre de su lado .lll. **

**Dejen sus reviews, comenten sus sospechas y disfruten de la intriga muajaja… okno.**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^ ― (T.T)**


	32. Chapter 30: ¿Volverán?

**No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo -repite hiperventilándose-.**

**Shun: Basta loca.**

**Lyra: Es que no puedo, no, no, no… ¡Me niego a creerlo! ¡La historia llega a su fin! NO QUIERO T.T**

**Kathy: Sabíamos que esto pasaría -mirando a Lyra que está sentada en un sofá abrazando sus rodillas-.**

**Shun: No pensé que fuera tan aterrador.**

**Kathy: Menos yo, y eso que era la más cuerda de aquí.**

**Lyra: Shun, abrázame…**

**Shun:¿Qué?... O/O, ¡NO!**

**Lyra: ¡Ingrato!**

**Kathy: El lo que Lyra se repone de esta crisis nerviosa lean esto, espero que para la nota final esté mejor jeje **

**Advertencias: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no es pertenencia de Lyra y esta historia está escrita sin fines de lucro, solo mero entretenimiento.**

_**Lyra: ¡No quiero que termine!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 30: ¿Volverán?**

El momento de su segunda batalla final estaba precisándose en ese momento por los pocos ciudadanos que quedaban en Nueva Saltadilla. Las familias de las chicas, el profesor, Ken, Poochie y Hiro ahora estaban más que aterrados y preocupados. Habían logrado herir a Boomer en el brazo, por lo que tenía una gran cortada en su brazo.

He ahí su falla en el plan.

-¡Boomer! -Burbuja fue a auxiliar a su contraparte al verlo descender a causa del dolor, los hermanos del rubio solo miraron preocupados sin dejar de seguir el plan, debían apegarse a él. Una falla ya se presentó y ahora se complicaba todo.

-¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Están teniendo dificultades? -la cínica voz del demonio de medias se burlaba de la situación, ellos no habían logrado ni siquiera rozarle el hombro con sus patéticos ataques con sus armas de "juguete"-. Oh vamos, no se rendirán tan fácil ¿cierto?

-¡Deja de parlotear demonio de pacotilla! -el enfadado azabache se abalanzó a EL con un extraño pico formado con cristal verde cubriendo su flauta, contrarrestado lo que le lanzaba EL para poder acercarse y poder acertarle un golpe, pero fue en vano pues una onda de choque que causo una esfera oscura lo sacó volando del lugar chocando con lo que quedaba de un edificio, destruyéndose al impacto de la espalda de Butch-. Agh, mierda, maldito infeliz.

-¡Butch…!

-Estoy bien -dijo entre quejidos y gemidos de dolor, al levantarse su espalda tronó creando un crujido horroroso para los oídos del de ojos jade-… Teóricamente.

De nuevo se complican las cosas y ese 70% de probabilidades de fallar incrementa significativamente para el resultado de la batalla. Bombón aun miraba con preocupación todo eso, ¿Tendrían que usar su plan individual de repuesto? Sí, ¿Estaba segura de los resultados? No, ¿Tenía miedo? Bastante.

Su mente era un nido de ratas, una encrucijada demasiado revuelta como para poder analizarlo en tiempo record, pero debía hacerlo, por el bien de su equipo y por el bien de la ciudad en general. Sus padres y su hermana, aunque para ello deba pagar un costo demasiado caro.

-Bombón, Bombón… ¡Bombón! -su mente la llevó de regreso a la realidad, volvía a escuchar las explosiones que se daban y los golpes, algunos gritos de personas que estaban aun ahí, corriendo por sus vidas en busca de algún lugar seguro.

La catástrofe causada nunca fue antes vista, ni la de hace cuatro años siquiera, a comparación con esta, aquello había sido como correr por un campo de flores en cámara lenta.

Loa tres hermanos Natsuki miraban todo desde la azotea de algún edificio en estado desfavorable pero con estructura aun en pie y soportable.

Odiaban lo que veían, las chicas sufrían y ellos no podían hacer nada. Burbuja seguía ayudando a Boomer poniendo un pedazo de la chaqueta del rubio en la cortada, y apretando para detener el sangrado abundante. Bellota, por su parte, estaba saliendo de una pared en la cual fue lanzada al ir a ayudar a Butch, pues EL en ese arrebato de debilidad de la ojiverde vio una oportunidad para matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Bombón pensaba mientras atacaba a distancia, sus compañeras estaban siendo atacadas brutalmente y Burbuja era la que más batallaba al estar pendiente del brazo herido del chico de ojos azules, los chicos eran los que más se arriesgaban pero ahí los que sufrían más que nada eran los tres chicos parados en la azotea del edificio, ver y no poder hacer nada… Frustrante.

Shun miraba todo con asombro y también con horror, preocupación, enojo, culpa, tristeza, impotencia y muchas más emociones acumuladas en su pecho y mente que le nublaban las ideas y el pensar claro. No podían hacer nada para ayudar… Frustrante.

-¡Detrás de ti! -el sonido sordo fue lo que escuchó el pelirrojo tras ser aventado por la potencia del choque de una esfera oscura a su lado. Bombón voló hasta el chico de ojos rojos antes de que este golpeara contra el pavimento fuertemente. Estaba pesado y ella demasiado pequeña a su lado, gracias a su fuerza incrementada por su transformación pudo cargarlo hasta llegar al piso de pie pero aun así no podía aguantarlo mucho-. Brick, ¿Brick puedes escucharme?... Brick… Brick.

Un pitido ensordecía al pelirrojo que miraba al suelo sacudiendo un poco su cabeza para lograr ver con claridad, las cosas se dividían y su vista temblaba, veía ahora el rostro de su contraparte dividido en dos, la veía mover los labios pero no escuchaba nada, el pitido siguió mientras él comenzaba a oír de nuevo y ahora escuchaba el llamado de Bombón a él.

-¡Con un demonio Brick, levántate ya, están a punto de matarnos! -al estar volteada la ojirosa no se daba cuenta del filoso tentáculo sombrío que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad. En un movimiento se aventó contra ella para tirarla al suelo antes de que dicho tentáculo le atravesara el pecho. Claro, esa no era la intención de EL, pues, como había dicho antes, planeaba primero secuestrarla y poder tener más inmunidad a la batalla. Una vez más, sus planes se ven frustrados por el líder de los ex villanos.

-¿Estás bien, rosadita? -preocupación tiñó su voz al igual que el alivio sus ojos al ver como ella asentía algo asustada. Se bajó de encima de ella para ayudarla a levantar, ambos salieron volando viendo a los demás rodear a EL, este tenía esferas rodeándolo impidiéndoles acercarse demasiado, el tamaño del demonio había incrementado pues tenía casi el mismo tamaño que un edificio y un aura completamente negra le invadía.

-¿Boomer estas…?

-No te preocupes Brick, se está cerrando -el ojiazul sonrío para tranquilizar un poco a su hermano.

La risa maquiavélica de EL llenó el ambiente de preocupación de que se había creado cerca de los rubios y pelirrojos, las carcajadas que daba el demonio con tal diversión como si de un mal chiste se tratara y el retorcerse en medio de todo el caos daban un aspecto enfermo a la imagen que estaban teniendo.

¿Hasta dónde podía llegar el cinismo?

-Vaya, esto sí que es digno de admirarse. ¿Brick, el líder de los RowdyRuff Boys y ex villano despiadado, está preocupado? Aww, miren el lado tierno del pequeño Bricky, preocupado por sus hermanos -siguió carcajeándose en su lugar hasta que sintió como su estómago se oprimía con fuerza, su garganta se cerraba y se doblegaba en su lugar.

La sorpresa de los presentes era bastante para darse cuenta que, la que había soltado el golpe, había sido Bellota con su martillo dando una poderosa onda sonora color verde que fue a parar al estómago de EL haciendo que se le salga el aire y no pudiese dejar de toser al verse así.

-Já, hablas mucho para estar en una batalla, porque eso es lo que es, una batalla, no un circo para que te entretengas -la arrogancia y seguridad, sin contar el veneno que recorría las palabras de la chica.

-Sin contar que tu risa es horrenda -la pelirroja se acercó con los brazos cruzados, Burbuja solo rió.

-¡Malditas… *tos*… mocosas! ¡Me las…*tos*… pagarán! -tres ráfagas de aire convertidas en cuchillas iban en dirección a las chicas, pero, una barrera de cristal verde oscuro, un boomerang y una esfera de energía azul impidieron que dicha cosa atacara al trío.

-_Ah-a_ -Butch movía su dedo negando con él y mirando de muy mala manera a EL-. No debiste hacer eso…

-Puedes ir contando lo que te queda de vida -la espeluznante sonrisa de Brick hizo a EL parar de toser abruptamente.

-Hmp… -fue lo único que salió de la garganta del rubio.

La mirada aterradora de Butch y sus hermanos hizo flaquear la perspectiva del resultado que tenía el demonio de ganar sin complicaciones, las provocaciones de las ppg le irritaban tanto que no podía reprimir sus impulsos de matarlas de una vez, pero no, necesitaba a la pelirroja y no tenía que desviarse de su objetivo… ¡Maldición! Esas niñas lo sacaban de quicio.

Los chicos comenzaron a atacar y defenderse por igual a los movimientos enfurecidos que mandaba EL en intento de poder dar un golpe crítico, causar daño o lograr aunque sea tocar a los chicos pero claro esto era tarea imposible al tener a tres veloces chicos volando a su alrededor lanzando bolas de energía o que el boomerang de fuego del pelirrojo sin contar las horribles notas que salían de la flauta del pelinegro, pues la melodía era afinada pero el sonido era horroroso para ÉL.

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban mirando todo aquello esperando una oportunidad para poner en marcha su plan, interviniendo poco en la pelea para no levantar sospechas y no lo suficiente como para agotar sus energías para su movimiento.

* * *

_**PDV Ken**_

Las chicas se ven demasiado pensativas. No están participando mucho y los chicos pareciese que hacen todo el trabajo.

Me parece que algo traman, esas chicas no se pueden quedar viendo sin hacer nada quedándose de brazos cruzados. Estoy 100% seguro que ellas traían algo entre manos y su desarrollada mente deducía que no era algo bueno para ellas…

-Oye Ken, ¿estás bien? wan -Poochie se acercó a mi agitando su cola preocupado, sus robóticos ojos demostraban su tristeza.

-Hmm, no poochie, no te preocupes yo solo…

-Las chicas planean algo -me interrumpió Hiro saltado a una mesita que estaba a un lado de nosotros, lo mire algo asombrado. Hiro es demasiado inteligente, de eso me he dado cuenta en este tiempo que ha estado con nosotros.

-Pues, eso temo -respondí mirando a otro lado, la preocupación por ellas era mucha. Sí, bien sé que ellas son capaces de cuidarse solas, no son para nada débiles o indefensas pero por su misma fuerza y testarudez temo a que intenten algo que las perjudicara a ellas para salvar a los demás.

Un sonido del reloj que tenía para comunicarme con las chicas me distrajo, al abrirlo había un mensaje ¿Cuándo habían aprendido a enviar mensajes por este medio? En él decía:

_Envía a Hiro con la bolsa de los rayos z, no preguntes.  
Atte: Bombón._

-Ken -la voz temblorosa de Kasey hace que la mire, ella tiene los ojos vidriosos y su nariz se ha tornado ligeramente roja por estar a punto de llorar. Se me apretujo el corazón al verla así.

-¿Qué pasa? -hable con voz calmada, no quería alarmarla más con lo que estábamos hablando Hiro, poochie y yo. No sería nada bueno.

-B-bombón, ella… ¿ella estará bien? -la esperanza en su voz me hizo titubear entre decirle la verdad o no, pero a pesar de que la mentira crearía buenas ilusiones en este momento a la larga se harán problemas.

No dije nada y solo fui a abrazarla. Es casi imposible de creer pero soy un poco más alto que ella, muchos dicen que es un demonio muy inquieto, pero yo veo a una niña demasiado alegre que le gusta hacer bromas a los demás. Aunque sean de muy mal gusto para las 'victimas'.

Mi cara se sonrojó un poco a las miradas de Hiro y Poochie, sin mencionar a Shou, rodé los ojos y seguí intentando consolar a Kasey. Esta conmocionada con todo esto al igual que los demás. Mi papá y yo debemos ser fuertes por todos o sus esperanzas y voluntades de doblegarían al punto de quebrarse y caer en la histeria.

-Ken… -la suplica de la voz de la oji-anaranjada me rompía el alma. Sí bien lo admito, me gusta. Me gusta Kasey desde esos días en que fui a la escuela y fue una de las primera que me aceptó. Es un poco exagerada y escandalosa pero tierna y alegre.

Muy contrario a lo que yo soy.

-Shh -la callé y acaricié su cabello.

Solo espero que a Bombón no se le ocurra algo demasiado arriesgado, devastaría a las familias y a Kasey y eso no lo soportaría…

Debía apresurarme para enviar la bolsa.

Bombón sí tramaba algo…

* * *

Incapaces; así se sentían ellos tres, los tres hermanos que habían sido parte del retorcido plan de EL y habían colaborado para ayudar a esa horrible devastación. La impotencia consumía sus cabezas y también sus acciones, sintiéndose inútiles por no poder ayudar a hacer algo.

Shun tenía ligeras sospechas y su capacidad de ver detenidamente le ayudo a descubrir que las tres chicas planeaban algo, el poco movimiento que mostraban era de alarmarse, solo que el trío que estaba en acción no podía darse cuenta por el deseo ciego de proteger a sus compañeras. EL tampoco lo notaba, al parecer. Pues solo se empeñaba en atinarle un golpe a cualquiera de los tres rowdy's, pero su atención estaba liberada en los movimientos de la pelirroja, algo extraño al no darse cuenta de que ellas tramaban algo.

-¡Maldita sea! No puedo creer que esté aquí cruzado de brazos mirando esto -exasperado el peliblanco alzó ambos brazos sintiéndose frustrado.

-Pues entonces no cruces los brazos -contestó sarcástico el Thai, estaba irritado y su actitud se hacía sarcástica e irónica cuando eso pasaba.

-No estoy para estupideces Thai.

-¿Y yo si para tus quejas?

-No empieces.

-Claro, como es obvio que no puedo soportar la situación, pff que pensaba, estaba tan tranquilo que olvide que Burbuja podría morir. Vaya desconsideración mía.

-Quieres cerrar la boca de una buena vez -comenzaba a elevar el tono de su voz.

-Claro, como mande jefe.

-¡Deja de usar tu puto sarcasmo, es un momento crítico! -gritó enfadado el peliblanco, harto del comportamiento de su hermano.

-¡Entonces cierra tu estúpida boca y para de quejarte! -el pelinegro explotó-. ¡No podemos hacer nada! Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, ¡somos unos inútiles aquí!

-¡Hey chicos tranquilos! -llegó el castaño a intervenir, miro a sus hermanos que se encontraban desesperados, Thai se desesperado, sus pensamientos para tranquilizarse a si mismo se habían esfumado y se encontraba de más furioso consigo mismo. Shun lo sabía. Rice solo podía mirar al suelo con sus puños apretados y con el agua mojando sus ropas y cabello-. Sé que no podemos hacer nada, pero solo empeoraremos las cosas gritándonos entre nosotros. Ahora más que nunca debemos de estar unidos y no separarnos. ¿Han entendido?

-Sí -contestó Thai más calmado mirando a otro lado.

-Como sea -Rice caminó hasta la esquina de la azotea sentándose y poniéndose la capucha de su sudadera negra.

Un suspiro arribó los pensamientos del de ojos fucsia, empezaban a caer en su desesperación…

* * *

-¿Qué estamos esperando, Bombón? -preguntó ya ansiosa y nerviosa la pelinegra, su amiga había estado solo observando la situación y no las dejaba intervenir, aun viendo como los chicos se empezaban a cansar y que muy pronto los golpes de EL no se les serán fáciles de evadir.

-Una ventana de oportunidad -respondió, su mirada estaba atentamente puesta en los movimientos de EL que, de cierta manera, no podían esconder que trataban de llegar a ella a toda costa.

-¿Y eso cuando pasará? -la azabache con su martillo desvió una esfera de fuego a toda velocidad que se dirigía a ellas.

-¿Crees que si lo supiera estaría aquí sin hacer nada?

-Es lo que parece -bufó.

-Chicas -advirtió la rubia advirtiendo que no era momento para peleas inútiles e infantiles, ambas comprendieron y se volvieron a ver al frente-. Bombón, ¿tienes pensadas las posibilidades de que funcione?

-Sí -suspiró-. Son muchas, pero a un precio alto.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? -la pregunta temerosa de Burbuja hizo dudar a la pelirroja de decirlo, pero ambas de sus compañeras tenían que saberlo, no podían hacer nada sin tener en cuenta sus consecuencias.

-Pues… -Bombón las miro significativamente transmitiendo lo que quería decir con la mirada, ambas entendieron al instante y solo bajaron las miradas, resignadas.

-Si no hay de otra.

-No puedo creérmelo.

Bombón regresó su mirada a los chicos, que, ahora, estaban cansados y sus pasos se veían más lentos lo que le empezaba a dar ventaja a EL y señalaba el momento de las chicas a entrar en escena.

Los azotes con los tentáculos comenzaban a alcanzar a los chicos, estos los rozaban haciéndole pequeños cortes que les ardían al sentir el viento rasgar las heridas. Las esferas de fuego y las de partículas negras comenzaban a atinar más cerca de los chicos y estos, jadeantes, debían pararse a descansar. Las chicas vieron esto como su señal y entraron en acción.

-Deténganse un momento, nosotras nos encargamos pero no tarden -les dijo Bombón rápidamente mientras volaba hacia EL para no levantar sospechas.

Lo primero que las chicas hicieron fue atacar los tentáculos. Bombón se dedico a congelarlos para luego ser destruidos por el martillo de Bellota, uno por uno hasta llegar a la base en donde lograron derribar una de las defensas de EL y debilitarlo un poco.

Ellas volaban distrayéndolo, e intentando detener sus escudos. Con el demonio mareado por las vueltas y golpes que le dieron Brick, Boomer y Butch les era fácil poder atacarlo con efectividad.

-¡No van a lograr nada, niñas estúpidas! -ya estaba enojado, se estaban burlando de él y su visión no era del todo nítida por lo mareado que estaba. Las chicas seguían con sus expresiones serias.

Las esferas les estorbaban al querer acercarse para poder hacer su movimiento, Burbuja las contrarrestaba con su vara y Bombón ayudaba con su yoyo.

-Twister electric hammer -Bellota comenzó a dar vueltas en sí misma haciendo que, con su martillo, creara un tornado de donde salían pequeños rayos, este atraía a todas las esferas destruyéndolas al contacto.

Tres de estas cosas se acercaban a la pelirroja que de momento estaba ocupada, al voltear y darse cuenta un boomerang con llamas las había destrozado antes de que llegaran a tocarla. Desde abajo, Brick había visto todo y solo atinó a defender a su contraparte al igual que sus hermanos.

-¡Gracias! -gritó, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en los labios de EL, una hilera de partículas negras azotaron a la ojirosa en uno de los edificios calcinados derrumbándolo con la fuerza del impacto con la espalda de la chica-. ¡Ahhh!

-¡Bombón! -el grito unísono de ambos hermanos mayores, Shun y Brick, siendo el primero que llegó hacía unos minutos.

Ambos corrieron en dirección a la chica y Bellota y Burbuja se acercaron a ellos. Butch y Burbuja mantenían una barrera con sus armas de tal forma que resistiera mientras la líder se recuperaba un poco del golpe.

Entre los escombros la cabellera naranja de Bombón se distinguía con facilidad, haciendo simple a los chicos el sacarla de ahí. La ojirosa estaba inconsciente y Shun le daba pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas para que despertara.

-Linda, despierta. Anda Bombón… por favor… -suplicaba tratando de que ella despertara. Las largas pestañas de la chica comenzaron a temblar en indicios de que estaba a punto de despertar, lo que le causo el suspiro de alivio a todos.

-Agh -se quejó mientras se sentaba en su lugar, Brick y Shun se hicieron hacia atrás para darle espacio, ella tenía una mano en su cabeza-. Demonios, la cabeza me duele.

-¿Estás bien? A parte del dolor de cabeza y espalda, claro -preguntó con preocupación Brick sin dejar de lado la diversión de su voz para aligerar el ambiente un poco.

-Sí, no te preocupes -sonrió, la chica se levantó al mismo tiempo que los dos líderes de sus respectivos grupos-. Chicas…

Recibió un asentimiento de parte de ellas.

-No saben cuanto lo siento -susurró Bombón de una manera casi inaudible, pero con el eco del campo de fuerza que crearon Butch y Burbuja se oía en todo el lugar.

-¿Po…? -la pregunta de Shun se vio interrumpida por una mano en su nuca en un acto inesperado de parte de Bombón que lo atrajo hasta ella; lo había besado y él dejándose llevar acunó una de sus manos la mejilla de ella.

La sorpresa de todos era demasiada, tanto como los hermanos del castaño hasta los cinco héroes restantes. Brick estaba más que rojo de la cara por una furia inexplicable para él, sus puños se apretaron a tal grado de verse sus nudillos blancos y un instinto de posesividad se instaló en su pecho, los celos atacaban.

Burbuja aprovechó eso para ponerse alerta a su parte del plan.

La ojirosa se apartó del castaño con una sonrisa triste dejándolo confundido.

-Enserio lo siento, lo sentimos las tres -repitió con pesar y esto confundió aun más a todos exceptuando a las dos chicas de su equipo. Hizo una seña y las tres se fueron, la rubia hizo una burbuja gigante encerrando a los chicos dejando como gritos amortiguados las quejas y las ordenes de liberación que daban.

-¡No! ¡Maldición! -gritaba con furia Rice siendo secundado por Butch en un repentino ataque de ansiedad y furia mezcladas.

Los demás se dedicaban a buscar con que reventar la burbuja pero eso era imposible ahora.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Dejan a los caballeros atrás? Se sienten lo…

-¡Cierra la boca, idiota! -gritó con fuerza la oji-esmeralda.

-Esto es entre nosotros, ellos no tienen nada que ver. Así que déjate de estupideces y vamos a acabar con esto -la severidad de la voz de la líder solo hacia flaquear aun más la voluntad del demonio.

Los golpes y ataques comenzaron, cada uno con más rabia y precisión que el otro buscando poder golpear al oponente. EL ahora se encontraba vulnerable y el pedido de la pelirroja no tardaba, Hiro ya iba en camino y volaba lo más rápido que podía, llegaría a tiempo…

-¡No, esto no se suponía que debería de ser así! ¡Ustedes no ganarán! -la voz encolerizada de EL comenzaba a aumentar su tono, ahora era como un aullido en un sonido de varis voces mezcladas, aterradora. Estaba paralizado por el frío que Bombón había usado para inmovilizarlo.

-¡Vamos chicas, como lo planeamos! -la nueva orden de Bombón sorprendió a todos dentro de la barrera y fuera de ella. Burbuja y Bellota estaban preparadas y solo Dios sabía que tenían planeado; ahora lo verían.

-Great chaotic impact -el martillo de la pelinegra comenzó a brilló en un color verde manzana creando una masa de tamaño colosal a punto de ser lanzada.

-Caught end -la vara de Burbuja también destello en un color celeste agrandándose y recibiendo lo mandado por la ojiverde, una burbuja cubrió la masa mezclándose en ella misma.

-Powerful close -el yoyo de la de ojos rosas, resplandeció en un rosa tenue, recibió la gigantesca masa creciendo, con una esfera de colores en medio que se dirigía a EL ahora debilitado.

-¡NOO! -la figura de EL se adentró en la masa de energía blanca desapareciendo y creando un intenso resplandor que deslumbró a todos, las cámaras que el profesor tenía se rompieron en su lente causado que las imágenes dejaran de verse, los chicos no pudieron ver más y la explosión dejo ensordecidos a todos los que estaban en la ciudad.

Un rayo negro hecho de partículas se dirigió al cielo justo cuando Hiro llegó para atraparlo en la bolsa, la burbuja reventó liberando a los chicos y el resplandor desapareció. Después de que todos recuperaran la visión y el oído miraron a los alrededores viendo al zorro batallar con la bolsa. Brick fue hasta él y se la quitó ajustando el nudo para que el rayo de partículas, que ahora era solo la energía debilitada de EL.

Todos buscaron a las chicas con la mirada, el único sonido ahora era el de la lluvia y los truenos. Ya no había señales de Bombón, Burbuja o Bellota, no las veían por ningún lado. Habían desaparecido.

Pero ellas ¿Volverán alguna vez?

**FIN.**

**No lo puedo creer… No lo puedo creer…**

**Ahí termina, SÍ ahí va a terminar esta historia muajaja. No enserio, ahí termina.**

**Por favor no me maten por acabarla así pero, en mi defensa, les espera algo que subiré dentro de unos días. Espero les haya gustado esto, no diré nada más en este momento, todo lo que tengo que decir lo escribiré en el próximo chapter, junto con una noticia. Oh y lo siento por al actitud de al principio, me ofusque jejeje.**

**Dejen sus reviews (que no sean demasiado aterradores por favor jeje )**

**En el próximo chapter responderé todos sus reviews, aunque no sea muy mi estilo lo hare solo para aclarar cosas y responder a amenazas, felicitaciones o lo que sea que escriban ¿okey?**

**Bien, creo que esta es mi última despedida por aquí así que:**

**Hasta la próxima ^w^**


	33. Agradecimientos: Noticia nueva

―_Claire, puedes comenzar, recuerda describir todo ¿de acuerdo?_

―_Okay, pero Kathy…_

―_¿Sí?_

―_¿Cómo los presento?_

―_Oh eso, pues…_

* * *

―Hola chicos ―una chica de aparentes 15 casi 16 años aparece bajo un proyector de luz, el lugar está demasiado oscuro como para poder ver donde se encuentra.

El cabello castaño-dorado lo lleva suelo con un fleco recto que le cae sobre sus ojos café oscuro, usa unos jeans negros y una sudadera negra con un logo _"Duff" _en él. Usaba también sus inseparables (enserio) _converse_ negros.

―Te vez ridícula saludando a la nada ―una voz masculina se oyó y las luces se encendieron, la mano del chico, de unos 16-17 años, estaba en el interruptor de la luz.

Ya con la iluminación encendida se podía ver mejor el lugar. Tenía tres sofás, dos individuales y uno grande, delante de estos una pantalla en la pared y una mesita de centro hecha con cristal. De lado derecho había un ropero lleno de libretas de dibujo, escritura, pinceles pinturas, etc. Un escritorio blanco con una laptop del mismo color abierta y a una bella pelirroja escribiendo en ella (yo jaja). En el escritorio hay cajones que solo Lyra sabe que hay en ellos. De lado izquierdo del cuarto, 3 puff en colores rosa, lila y negro, un mueble lleno de películas, series y discos de videojuegos, una consola y un cuarto de baño al fondo.

―Gracias por arruinar el momento ―comentó ella cruzando sus brazos.

―Siempre es un placer ―él caminó hasta los sillones del lugar, lucía unos jeans negros deslavados, una sudadera blanca y un par de _vans _negros. Se sentó en el sofá grande tirando su cabeza castaña clara hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos amatistas.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Creí haberte dicho que iba a hacer esto sola ―Lyra miró mal al chico.

―¿Qué yo no participé, Lyra? ―preguntó ofendido―. Si mal no recuerdo, me usaste como un _"Villano enamorado destinado a la friendzone"._

―Hmp, haz lo que quieras ―ella volteo la cabeza ignorándolo―. Creo que ahora Shun también estará presente aquí. Primero que nada, como dije en el último capítulo, hoy venía a aclarar algunas cosas y, de paso agradecerles por haber estado presentes en el proceso de esta historia, enserio muchas gracias por estar presentes comentando, dando su opinión y sus lindas palabras hacía mí y sus insultos hacia Shun.

―Sí, muchas gracias por eso ―sonrió sarcástico.

―Déjenme aclarar que no habrá epílogo porque quiero mantener el suspenso en el ambiente (lo siento juanjonh343) pero me gustaría anunciar otra cosa después de las lindas palabras que Shun quiere dedicarles ―Lyra tomó por los hombros a Shun posándolo frente a ella.

―Bien, como todos saben, Ly y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien… ―tos falsa de parte de Lyra―. Okey, nada bien. Pero yo también quiero agradecerles por estar presentes y leer esta porquería, agradecerles por aguantar tantos errores de ortografía y demás horrores. A las chicas y/o chicos que me mandaron saludos y golpes (si tu también antonia-la-loka) y su apoyo incondicional hacia la horrenda autora.

―El sarcasmo ni se nota eh ―la castaña rodó los ojos y se puso a un lado del ojimorado―. Kathy no pudo estar presente, MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos enserio, muchas gracias.

―Se los agradecemos mucho ―dijo Shun sonriendo levemente.

―Esta nota no será muy larga y aquí termina, yo contesto sus reviews:

**Beln (guest)**: _Muchas gracias por leerlo y también por comentar, me alegro que te haya gustado ^ ^_

**juanjonh343**: _Gracias por tus tranquilizadoras palabras jaja, y créeme que cuando lo subí casi no dormí por lo mismo. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, y no, no habrá epílogo u otro capítulo más aquí, siento mucho eso pero espera a más abajo ¿okey? Saludos y gracias por leer el fic._

**Sonia María 797**: _¡Muchas gracias! Y para más información deslízate hacia abajo. La verdad es que quería ver sufrir un poquito a Brick jeje, Saludos y gracias por seguirnos._

**jade (guest)**: _Bueno, lamento hacerte enojar pero ese es el final y no te preocupes, sigue leyendo. Gracias por dejar tu comentario._

**antonia-la-loka**: _Gracias por todo, enserio yo también reí con sus comentarios y lloré con lo que se me puso en el camino (como la temporada en donde mi computadora se descompuso u.u*) Muchas gracias por seguirnos. Pronto sabrán el porqué de el beso a Shun. Saludos y…_

*GOLPE*

―Ouch, ¡¿Oye por qué fue eso?! ―Shun llevó su mano a su cabeza que ahora estaba dolorida a causa del golpe que le brindó tan cariñosamente―nótese el sarcasmo―, su **amada** mejor amiga―. ¡Claire!

_(Yo solo escribo lo que pienso, creo y veo)_

―Bueno eso fue por petición, yo quiero complacer a los lectores ―Ly hizo cara de inocente―. Bueno, supongo que eso fue todo por ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por seguirnos a lo largo de esta historia, realmente nunca pensé llegar tan lejos. 30 capítulos… ―silbó con impresión―. ¿Quién lo creería?

_{Desde aquí narra Lyra}_

―Espero que les haya gustado esta inocente creación mía, les mando un gran abrazo a todos desde donde estén leyendo, un saludo a todos y una corta despedida pues me verán en otros lados jajaja.

―Ya lo creo ―Shun me miro con una sonrisa de burla típica en él.

―Me alegro de haberles entretenido y que me hayan tenido paciencia al actualizar y ahora las noticias que estaba planeando:

_No. 1: Esta historia estará en edición, quisiera corregir los errores que tiene y modificarla un poco. No será mucho, solamente cambiaré algunos nombres y esas cosas, pero a los que gusten volver a leerla para comprobar lo que he hecho están cordialmente invitados y muy alegremente bienvenidos._

_No. 2: Este es el último chapter aquí (pero creo que eso ya lo saben)_

_Y por ultimo;_

_No. 3: Me alegra informar y comunicar abiertamente que… ¡SÍ HABRÁ SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! ¿Sé creían que se iban a librar de todas mis ocurrencias aquí con los chicos y las chicas, obvio la historia no puede acabar ahí? Ah-a. Después de casi un año de estar trabajando aquí no me voy a detener hasta culminar esta historia de manera digna. _

_¿Se esperaban tal noticia, o creían que los iba a dejar con el suspenso toda su vida? _

_La verdad tenía ya esto pensado desde hace como un mes, por eso el final tan abierto. En el inter que tenía el proceso de varios capítulos me adelante a una sinopsis y las cosas cambian aquí eh…_

_Como no quiero ser Miss. Spoiler como Kathy solo eso y dejaré un pequeño comercial._

* * *

Las chicas siguen desaparecidas, los RRBZ están desesperados, los Natsuki se sienten culpables. EL fue derrotado y encerrado en una esfera de energía, escondido en un lugar seguro por el profesor. Pero, ¿una partícula quedó en el aire? ¿Qué hace mojo con ella? ¿Una nueva aliada y un nuevo enemigo? ¿Mojo jojo tomará venganza? ¿Quiénes son esos nuevos rostros y personajes? ¿Las chicas volverán? ¿Qué harán los chicos para encontrarlas? ¿Los Natsuki seguirán a sombra de las ppgz?, y aparte de todo esto… ¡¿Quién demonios es Rubí?!

-Hey mono, soy Blitz.

-Blitz, tú serás mi nuevo hijo, tú no traicionarás a mamá.

_(...)_

-Chicos, hay algo que tengo que decirles…Un rayo blanco se escapó.

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene con dejar escapar rayos z blancos?!

_(...)_

-Emm, yo soy Bunny, mucho gusto.

Nuevas aventuras, viejos sentimientos, mas rivales, mismo humor y sobre todo…

-MOJO CONQUISTARÁ AL MUNDO JAJAJAJA

Descubran estas nuevas aventuras en:

**¡La nueva temporada de **_**"La nueva vida de las PPGZ"**_** !:**

_**"Nuestras vidas siguen: La historia debe continuar"**_

**:.*Próximamente 20 de Enero****―34 días aprox****―, solo en fanfiction*.:**

**\\(~^w^~)/**

* * *

_***~Para más información dejar un mensaje por PM~***_

_**¡NOS VEMOS PRONTO!**_

**(o**_**^w^)/**_


	34. Chapter 34: Aviso de Edición (2)

**_Aviso de Edición:_**

**Hola chicos/chicas, creo que olvidé mencionar que dejaría un aviso de comienzo para la edición. Sí, precisamente este aviso.**

**No tengo demasiado que decir aquí, solo una pregunta. No pude decidirme si dejar las notas de autor ―en este caso autora― en los capítulos, díganme si quieren que los quite o no. A decir verdad a mí en lo personal no me importa mucho esto. **

**Ahora sí, dejo este aviso y subiré el capítulo 1 editado en unos minutos ―u horas depende del tiempo en el que ustedes lean esto―. Pueden dejar un comentario (si quieren) de si dejo las notas o no, o si no tiene importancia.**

**Por cierto, esto que está resaltado es algo que olvidé poner antes, los capítulos serán actualizados por día cada día. O prefieren que suba otra historia aparte donde todo esté editado. No quiero borrar esta porque trae muchos recuerdos de mi primera historia publicada, no quiero perder eso, así que déjenme su opinión por favor:**

**-Venir a ver la historia a ver si actualice cada minuto del día.**

**-Hacer una nueva historia a la que solo le agregue {Editado}**

**¡Lo que tenga mas votos gana!**

**En fin eso es todo, gracias por leer esto y por acompañarme de nuevo (/~^w^~\\)**

**Regresen al SEGUNDO capítulo en 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... **

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
